


Colours

by Ornavy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Fluff, For like the first 6 chapters, M/M, Married Life, Smut, Soulmates AU, fast paced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 96,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornavy/pseuds/Ornavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being rewritten so idk if you wanna bother reading this version.<br/>Expect the new version to start updating around June 2018.</p><p>
  <b>The topics in this fic might get too heavy for some readers. I will leave a warning in corresponding chapters.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking out Loud belongs to Ed Sheeran.

 

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

* * *

 

**6:30 a.m.**

**Match 9th, xxx1**

Sasuke’s eyes snapped open as he wriggled about in his black bed sheets. It didn’t take him long to get up, though only sit at the edge of his bed. His lean body curved, hands gripping the rim of the mattress at either side of him. He let out a small yawn and looked up, letting out a sigh. Only black met his eyes. He looked at the black clock sitting on his night table; it read six thirty, just like every morning.

Getting up he slipped out of the only thing he slept in, his black cotton briefs, and walked into the white tiled washroom connected to his bedroom.

He brushed his teeth.

Sasuke took of his briefs, throwing them on the countertop, and walked into the shower stand. Cold water rushed down his pale skin, he didn’t let out the slightest hiss. The temperature getting warmer, Sasuke snapped open a bottle of shower gel and squirted some black viscous liquid onto a black sponge. Sasuke rubbed the massaged sponge onto his body and washed it off.

It smelt like cinnamon.

After washing his thick back hair, Sasuke turned off the water. Water beads raced down his body only to be absorbed by a soft black towel as Sasuke dried himself off.

He walked out the off washroom, grabbing another towel while he ran his hand through his hair. He shook the towel through his hair to stop it from dripping. His cell phone rang, unexpected on a day off, and stopped his actions.

He walked over to his kitchen and picked up his phone; a missed call and a text- both from his brother, Itachi.

_HQ-2_

His brother was telling him see him in his office.

 

**8:00 a.m.**

**March 9th, xxx1**

Walking through the glass office doors Sasuke sat on the other side if his brother's desk. Itachi was rapidly tapping the laptop's key as he spoke out. "Learn to knock."

Sasuke snorted. "What do you want?" He knew exactly what his older brother had wanted but Sasuke had time for a little game.

Itachi would swing around and ask him about work.

"How was work?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Itachi, apparently, had time too.

"Great," he spoke dryly. "It's not every day I get to such things." His tone getting more sarcastic gradually.

"How did you get in? Get out?" Itachi looked up from the laptop for a second, his eyebrow raised.

"You'll read my report and you'll find out."

Itachi tapped his finger on his desk as he put his head on his other hand. His elbow was supported by the desk. "Very true." His phone buzzed, he picked it up, scanned the content and put it back down.

"Anything else?" Sasuke's bored tone spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"Ah, right, you're getting to take a few more days off." Itachi smirked. The tables turned.

"Little problem, I don't want to take any more days off." Sasuke was annoyed. Itachi always had the upper hand. He knew, no matter how much he didn't want to take a break, he would be sitting inside his house for a good week.

"I thought we gave mother and father a visit." Sasuke's eyes widened at Itachi's unexpected words.

Great.

 

**2:00 p.m.**

**March 10th, xxx1**

Sasuke lived out in Toronto, like his brother. They didn't live together though, deemed to be too dangerous. If one was found, at least, the other would be safe.

Their parents lived down in Mississauga, which was just a city over. It was loud where Sasuke lived and quiet where his parents lived, well mostly. He couldn't really complain much about the location, just who he had to meet.

Getting out of Itachi's car, Sasuke slammed the door shut. Itachi didn’t take much longer to exit the driver’s side. That hour worth of driving was a nightmare for Sasuke. Itachi had to be a little bitch and make them go in the same car.

Mother would be pleased.

Sasuke looked at the still blooming garden in front of his parents’ house. The weather was great, not too cold but not too hot.

Itachi walked on the steps leading to the door, knocking once.

The heavy wooden door was opened from the inside, their petite mother poking through. "Ah, boys! Long-time, no see. I missed you two little twerps!” She opened the door wider and moved aside. “Come on in, let's go." Locking the door behind them, they stood in the entryway for the two boys to take of their shoes.

"Good afternoon, Mother," Itachi hugged Mikito as they smiled. "It's been so long. I hope you're doing well." Sasuke glared at Itachi, slightly, and hugged his mother.

"It's been great with your father and all, ah," Mikito turned around. "Honey, the kids are home."

Fugaku silently strode down the stairs and nodded at his children. "You boys are all so stubborn!" Mikito laughed. The men looked away.

"Hn." The three of them grunted. Mikoto laughed.

 

**4:00 a.m.**

**March 11th, xxx1**

Naruto stammered out his room in the middle of the night and stumbled down the stairs. Creating a good amount of noise.

Kushina came out of her room as Naruto grabbed his car keys. “Naruto?”

“Ma, I have to leave. I’m going away for a while. I need to do something. I just I have to go.”

“What? Where are you going?” Kushina was still half asleep and Naruto was confusing her more.

“I don’t know but I need to go, right now!” The blond opened up the door to enter the garage and his parents followed after him.

Naruto opened up the back of his car and tossed in a bag. It was big. Something you would take on a good long vacation. “What are you doing?” Minato looked at his son in worry.

“I don’t know, Dad. I- I know this sounds weird but I have to go.”  Naruto got in the car and drove out of the garage, fast, before his parents could stop him.

Kushina looked at her husband. ‘What do you think he’s up to?’ The whirring sound of the garage door closing echoed through the garage.

“He’ll come back honey; we know he always has a reason when he acts like that.”

Kushina sighed. “His words weren’t all that convincing.”

Minato smiled. “He’ll be back.”

 

**8:40 a.m.**

**March 15th, xxx1**

It had been four day since Naruto had left his house in the middle of the night. He had no idea why. One of his friend’s had gone out of town but let Naruto stay at his apartment. It wasn’t more furnished than beds and sofas. His friend was rarely at home, attending to his family business, so it wasn’t necessary. The blond had a spare key because that’s just how close the two were. He couldn’t leave, he didn’t know why but he had to stay, just a little longer.  

He had called up his parents to let them know where he was. His mother freaked out but Minato handled it but he knew he was fucked either way. After all, he had driven all the way across the country. From British Columbia to Ontario. Which was basically like driving from Alaska to the border of America.

Naruto bit down on his thumb nail and looked outside his window. It was pouring. It had been the whole week.

Why was the Earth so sad when Naruto was sensing something… amazing?

 

**7:25 p.m.**

**March 15th, xxx1**

Sasuke was rushing down the street. He had gone out for a run when the the sky hadn’t cleared up but the rain had stopped. He should’ve known that the rain would’ve started rushing down.

It had been raining all week and it should have stopped by now but it had started pouring again, faster, and he was soaked.

He brought his hand up to swipe his face, the water was getting in his eyes, stinging. He had bumped into someone while dragging his hand down his face. Not expecting the sudden contact, he had fallen to the wet concrete ground. The water had built up.

A hand reached out, Sasuke looked up to see a boy smiled down at him. “Sorry about that, it’s pouring isn’t it?” The boy spoke out, his voice barely audible behind the raindrops falling. Sasuke would’ve normally ignored the hand and gotten up but his left hand shot up accepting the offered hand without a second thought.

Thunder crashed and the stranger fell on top of him as he groaned in pain. There was pain shooting up Sasuke's whole left arm starting from the tip of his fingers running to his shoulders, just as it started gliding down his spine it became an unusually pleasurable sensation.

Sasuke’s eyes opened and they met blue ones. Sasuke’s eyes widened. He didn’t meet black and white. He saw colours… this is what colour was… right?

The boy tipped his head to the side, confused as to why the raven was being so paranoid. He got up and his eyes widened too.

Everything had colour!

He looked back at the person he had bumped into. He was all pale, black hair, eyes and clothes. He snickered. The world was full of colour and there was this guy. So boring- still black and white.

He cringed, his smile fading, as he felt the same bolts of pain and pleasure surge through him, he stumbled back.

Their left wrists lit up; it burned. Perfect separations of yin and yang formed as the lights slowly died out. The two boys stared at their marks in pure confusion, through knowing exactly what it was.

Sasuke stared up at the colorful boy. He didn’t know how to describe him… just that he was radiant, bright, colourful. His eyes scrunched, to think he would see so many things happening on one person and find it to be so… exciting.

After twenty-five years of black and white, Sasuke’s eyes bulged out in the sight of a beautiful canvas.

The boy looked around but the street was empty. He looked down and saw Sasuke, who was gradually getting off of the ground. “Ah, sorry. It seems like I’ve run into my soulmate! It’s so exciting.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, yeah no shit.

“I wonder did you see anyone going past here that I might be attached to you know, by the red string of fate?” He slightly swooned.

Sasuke frowned. “Yes, actually I think I might know who that person is.” The boy smiled waiting for him to carry on. “What's your name?”

The blond hummed. “Why?”

Sasuke looked at him. ‘ _Well, it’s important for me to know my soulmate’s name, you idiot._ ’ Sasuke couldn’t believe he would have to be stuck with someone like this idiot for the rest of his life. Sasuke shook his head. No, he wasn’t because Sasuke didn’t need a soulmate. He’d just leave him behind and never talk to him again.

“Naruto,” He answered. “but how does that help me find my other half exactly?” Naruto tapped his right foot, obviously anxious. Sasuke held up his left hand, the symbol of Yang, still spinning around. Naruto looked down at his own wrist. It was the Yin symbol chaotically spinning in the opposite direction. Naruto looked confused as he put his wrist next to Sasuke’s. The fates stopped spinning and slowed down as they danced.

His eyes lit up with realization. “Ah, you found your soulmate too! Wow, that’s so cool we found them at the same time! That’s why they’re so similar. Let’s find them together!”

Sasuke actually snorted at his stupidity. “I found ‘ _them’_ already.” Sasuke didn’t know why he was taking the time to explain, he could just easily walk away and leave the idiot behind.

“Really? Where are they?”

“You’re looking at them.” Sasuke wanted the poor soul to figure it out for himself but he was more lost than Sasuke figured he would be.

Naruto blushed. “Ah sorry, I just…” The blonde hummed nervously. “Sorry I thought you were a-

“Don’t, no, stop. I am a male.”

“Th-then-

“Do you have anything against me being a male?” Sasuke interrupted, weirdly offended. This shouldn’t even matter.

Naruto shook his head, no.

Naruto looked down and swept his hand through his hair, slicking the dripping bangs away from his face. Looking up he smiled. His eyes shined. “Hello, soulmate. I’ve been searching my whole life for you.” His smile slowly turned into a grin.

Sasuke’s cheeks were dusted pink as his eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting that. “R-right.” He couldn’t help but stammer. Gotta admit though, the boy had a certain charm to him.

“Oh, you know my name but I don’t remember catching yours.”

“Sasuke,” He replied.

Then Naruto sneezed. They were still standing in the rain like idiots. Drenched.

“Ah, this is great and all but-”

“No, ah, you see my flats right around here. We just have to cross the street, um, you can come over and we can get dried off and I don’t mind you crashing in or anything. I live alone so you won’t really be disturbing anyone.” Naruto cut Sasuke off as he rambled on to convince his soulmate to stay with him longer.

It wasn’t anything creepy, just the fact of finding the "one" made him feel…warm.

Sasuke, looked around and he slowly nodded. “Alright, I guess.” Sasuke felt the same, in some sense. There was a weird nagging at the back of his mind that made this all seems so good.

Naruto led the way. They walked back silently, their clothes uncomfortably sticking to their skin.

What do you say to someone you know is supposed to be with you forever? Someone that was made for you? The internet didn’t tell you that.

They walked into the apartment, it was empty. “Ah, you can just walk in through here; the washroom is to the left. I’ll use the one upstairs. There’s a towels. Feel free to use anything there. I’ll get you something to change into.” Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded as he walked into the washroom.

Naruto stripped down and ran towards his washroom as soon as he got to his room. The rush caused him to slip and fall in a puddle of rainwater. He got up and rushed into the washroom to quickly take a hot shower. Getting out he put on a pair of pajamas, a towel awkwardly folded on his head, to stop the water dripping from his hair. Going through his closet he tried to find an extra pair Sasuke could wear.

The host stormed down the stairs while holding clothes awkwardly in his arms. He knocked on the washroom Sasuke was occupying. “Ah, Sasuke, I got a pair of pajamas for you, I hope you don’t mind.”

He heard the shower’s rushing water in response.

Throwing the PJ’s on his couch, hoping Sasuke would call out when the clothes were needs, Naruto walked towards the kitchen to make some hot tea.

Naruto dialed up a Chinese restaurant ordering whatever they had recommended while putting a kettle on for tea. After he snapped his phone shut he realised he might have ordered something Sasuke wouldn’t have preferred. He considered calling them back and cancelling but Sasuke called out for him, topping him in his track of thought. Slightly jogging towards the washroom Naruto grabbed the clothing he had thrown onto the couch.

“Here,” Naruto reached out and Sasuke grabbed the article of clothing with his wet hands, muttering a quiet ‘thanks’.

Pouring steaming green tea into two mugs, adding a pinch of salt into teach one, the blond carried them into his living room. Naruto turned up some music to create some sort of noise, somehow today was much more silent than any other day. Sasuke came out of the washroom, his bare feet on the carpet. He raised an eyebrow, not expecting Ed Sheeran’s singing voice echoing in the empty place.

“Sorry, it just seemed so quiet.” He put down the volume. Sasuke slightly shrugged. “I ordered Chinese, I hope you don’t mind.” Naruto silently asked if Sasuke wanted it cancelled.

“No, I- it’s my favourite.” Sasuke wasn’t expecting a longer hospitality.

“That’s great; I was worried you’d be annoyed. I made tea, green. Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“Yeah, thanks for the tea.”

“Are you more of a coffee person?”

“No, tea’s good.”

“Me, neither. I think it’s my mom’s effect. She raised me on tea.” Naruto’s barked out laughing, it awkwardly dying out. “So, ah…what about you and your family?”

Sasuke’s thoughts drifted off when family was brought up. Shit, was it a good thing to talk to Naruto? Getting too close would be bad. Could he manage to cover it up? It wasn’t like he was on any track list from the enemy. Maybe a risk isn’t at all that bad.

“Sasuke?” Naruto’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“Ah, right I have an older brother and my parents. What about you?”

“I have my parents and my dog. I’m the only child. They live about west, BC.” Naruto’s eyes started wandering; he took a gentle sip from his tea. Still hot, it slightly burned. Sasuke did the same. “Ah, right, movie? I have Netflix?”

“Ah, sure.” Not being much of a fan of movies Sasuke was still thankful for them to be able to create a good distraction.

“I really love the Transporter series.” Sasuke’s eyebrow raised in question. “You know with that English actor? Jason Statham?” Naruto looked up in hope, only to be disappointed. “Oh, well whatever, no one really knows about those series here in Canada. You’ll enjoy it!” Sasuke nodded as they sat down on the sofa. There was an awkward distance between them.

They watched the movie in silence, on a laptop Naruto had rushed down from his bedroom. Sasuke had to say though, the movie had a very intriguing way of luring a viewer in, it was seemingly very original. The silence may not have been caused by the lack of topics to discuss but rather the interest they both had started to take in the plot of the movie.

When the bell rang indicating the food’s arrival Sasuke looked towards the door, slowly getting up. “I’ll get it.” Naruto stopped him mid action and got up to run to the door.

He grabbed the dinner, payed the deliverer with a tip. Before shutting the door Naruto thanked the man and brought the food back to where Sasuke was. “What would you like to drink with that? I’m not much of a drinker.” Either way, he didn’t have much to offer than tea and water.

“Neither am I, water will do just fine.” Sasuke.

“Alright,” Naruto headed off to the kitchen and brought back a tray with a jug of water and two glasses placed on it.

Sasuke was on his phone texting.

_I’ll be coming home late, I ran into someone._

**Is everything fine?**

_I’m alright, nothing work related. Have dinner without me._

The couch sunk down on the other end, making Sasuke look up. “I was letting my brother know I’d be home late.” He informed.

“You live with your brother?” It was a general question. He started eating from the box. He didn’t have plate, eating chinese from the box was the best part anyway.

“No, I came to visit my parents.”

“Get along with your folks well?”

“Yeah, just don’t get to meet them much.”

“You live outta town?”

“Yeah,”

“Where about?”

“Toronto.” Sasuke brought the glass of water to his lips.

“That place was one of my Uni options, I’m a medical student.”

Sasuke almost choked on his water. This idiot was a medical student?

“I know, for a jock that’s pretty smart ain’t it? I’m an honour student too.” He smirked. “Don’t be fooled by my idiot visage, I can be lethal.” He chuckled. At this point he was just making fun of himself. “Anyway, what about you?”

“I-” Sasuke paused. “I deal with business.”

“I see, you like what you do?”

Sasuke’s lip quivered, gone unnoticed by his soulmate. “Nothing really special about work. What about you?”

“The doctor I work under’s entertaining so I ain’t gonna complain anytime soon.”

Sasuke nodded. “Wait, I thought you were a Student.”

“Co-op.” He replied simply.

Sasuke nodded in response, understanding.

Slurping up the last of his noodles Naruto asked to throw away Sasuke’s trash. The raven had finished just before the blond.

Naruto made another quick trip to the kitchen, one he got back down on the couch he signed. “You don’t speak much do you?”

“Not really,” Sasuke said in a moderate tone.  

“Alright, I’m going to be an annoying piece of shit in your life.” Naruto grinned. “I can’t keep this,” Naruto pointed to his mouth. “Shut!” He laughed.

“Wonderful.” He replied very sarcastically.

“You’re extremely sarcastic too.”

“Great deduction, sherlock.” Sasuke snorted.

“You’re like one of those assholes on Tumblr, always ruining every post with your sarcasm, yet making it like a hundred times better.”

Sasuke squinted his eyes. ‘This little shit just called me an asshole.’ It was nothing new but Sasuke felt challenged. “And you’re like one of those imbeciles that can’t keep their mouth shut, especially when their opinion isn’t needed.”

Naruto was taken aback, not expecting a comeback. Sasuke felt guilty until the idiot grinned and started laughing. Sasuke slightly chuckled. “Wow, the bastard has emotions.”

“You’ve known me for about,” Sasuke looked at his watch. “..four hours and you’re already making such rude comments. Do you have any friends at all?”

“Mind you, I was that popular jock in High School and University. I was MVP, a good three years in a row.” He boasted.

“You looked pretty brainless to me and now you’re not even holding back on the stereotypes.”

“Talking about stereotypes, I bet you were like that one extremely smart and mysterious asian everyone was too afraid to approach.”

“I was homeschooled.” Sasuke noted he’d just been called smart. He had been complimented, something he was used but he realised it seemed genuine coming from Naruto even though the guy was being a little shit.

“Either way your only friend was Mr. Bob- who you imagined- and your mom, who showed you pity and acted like your friend.”

“Rude, are you like this to everyone you meet?” Sasuke teased.

“Nope, only to bastards but mind you, I’m going easy on you.” The blond grinned cheekily.

“Right, try not to get on my bad side, I can be a bitch to handle.”

“No need to explain that, trust me.” Naruto faked nodding sincerely.

Sasuke grunted.

“C’mon, Sasuke,” Naruto whimpered dramatically. “Don’t die on me.” He referred to their conversation.

“You’re going to be a pain in the ass to deal with.”

**2:10 a.m**

**March 16th, xxx1**

Sasuke looked down at his watch; it was ten past two in the morning. Two hours and ten minutes after midnight.

Shit.

How had time gone by so fast? He had all intentions to get in and get out.

Sasuke’s eyes turned to his soulmate. Naruto yawned as he slightly dozed off, but his eyes snapped back open as soon as his head had sunk low enough.

“Naruto, I think I should be leaving.” Sasuke gently commented. Naruto looked around and he saw the clock hanging behind him read two ten. His eyes slightly widened.

“Wow, well shit that passed by fast.” Naruto yawned again, shaking his head in a way to wake him up. He forced himself to stay up longer because Sasuke was great company. They had connected spontaneously and so fast…‘That’s how soulmates work, stupid.’ Naruto told himself. It still surprised him. It wasn’t like he didn’t get along with people; it was just that he wasn’t expecting to be getting along so well with an aloof asshole. He smiled inwardly.

Sasuke started getting up and so did Naruto. “I’ll drop you off?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I don’t live that far from here.”

“Really? Where about?” Naruto tried to raise a brow in question only to fail and look completely idiotic.

Sasuke inwardly chuckled at his attempt as he answered. “Down at Mississauga road.”

“Buddy, you’re at Bristol.” Naruto laughed, Sasuke felt drawn. “That’s a good forty minutes’ walk.”

“It’s fine, I can run back. I was out on a run anyway.” Sasuke didn't understand what the big deal was, it was a decent three kilometers run, he would’ve ran further if not only for the rain, this was his chance to make up for his training.

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s only a five minutes’ drive. Plus I don’t think two in the morning’s a good time to go out for a run.” Weighing his options, Sasuke gave up and nodded a simple yes.

The two walked out the apartment, the blond locking it. The two waited for the elevator while making small talk.

The elevator declared its arrival with a ring, getting in Naruto pressed the “B1” button and it lit up a pretty colour. Naruto still found it so exciting to see colour. “Isn’t it so refreshing? I mean, colours everywhere from now own?”

Sasuke nodded, honestly no matter how professional that black and white looked he wouldn’t mind a bit of colour from now own.

The elevator rung, the doors opening, Naruto lead Sasuke to his car. It was a nice black Nissan.

“GT-R?”

“Tip top, condition too. Dad was afraid I would destroy it within a week. It was Birthday present.” Naruto nodded in appreciation. The car unlocked with a click of a button allowing them to enter.

“Aren’t you a bit too old for birthdays?”

“Hey, as long as you’re alive I don’t see why you can’t celebrate it.” He shrugged, clipping in his seat belt.

“Point taken,” Sasuke adjusted his belt strap. “...but it’s also a reminder of being one year closer to death.” Sasuke smirked as Naruto ran his hands through his hair in pure annoyance.

“You’re so negative, don’t be an asshole.”

“Can’t help it, I was born this way.”

“Changes are a nice.” Naruto drove out of the parking lot.

Sasuke hummed. “You’re right, but coming from you it’s hard to take that seriously.”

Naruto rolled his eyes then fixated them back on the road. “What’s wrong with me?” Sasuke chuckled at his question.The blond glared at him and then quickly asked for Sasuke’s house number which he had been stupid enough not to ask.

Sasuke replied with his address and continued to insult his soulmate. “Nothing, just the way you dress, act-

“Coming from you that’s not an insult to me.” Sasuke snorted at Naruto’s attempt of impersonating him.

Naruto slowed down as he parked in front of the Uchiha household. “Well, that’s your house.”

“That it is. Thanks for dropping me off.”

“No worries.”

Sasuke made no move to get out. It’s not like he wanted to be rude by staying in the car longer and stop Naruto for leaving but Sasuke just kind of forgot how to move.

“Ah,” Naruto started off, Sasuke stiffened thinking that Naruto would kick him out. “I still have your clothes; I’ll wash them for you. When do you wanna drop by and get them?”

The raven looked down- he was still in Naruto’s pajamas. He had completely forgotten about that.

Sasuke loosened up as he answered. “How about you give me your number and I’ll call you later?” Without noticing Sasuke had extended their relationship.

Naruto beamed. “Great, sure.” Sasuke pulled out his blackberry and typed out the numbers Naruto recited.

“Alright then, I guess. I’ll head out?”

“If,” Saying ‘if you want” would put Sasuke in the spot so Naruto simply nodded. “I guess.” He smiled to seem neutral.

It was… just weird. It’s like you just got married and your wife walks away to live with her parents again while you’re still married or something. Weird analogy but it made sense,don’t question it.

Naruto didn’t know how to explain, neither did Sasuke.

Sasuke opened up the door and got out, he slightly waved and Naruto drove off.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, standing in front of the wet black gate of his parents’ house. The air was cold, freezing his breath as it escaped him. Sasuke started making his way toward the front door, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. Getting in through the door Sasuke walked, quietly, up the stairs.

“Ahem.” Sasuke froze, half way up the staircase. It was his family just standing at the top of the stairs.

“Sweetie, curfew is nine o’clock.” Mikoto chimed.

“Mother I did inform brother-

“That you did, dear little brother, but you were extremely vague.” Itachi interrupted.

“Better have a good explanation for this, son.” Fugaku said in a monotone voice.

Sasuke, flinched, he felt like he was twelve again. It was always like this with his family. He could go out and annihilate a whole fucking building full of people but he was still too innocent for the world. Sasuke rolled his eyes; he’d have to live through this and then be humiliated and cooed by his family, especially by his mother and brother, about finding the “one”.

“Well, you see I found someone.”

“Like you said already,” Itachi smirked, definitely enjoying the show.

“And then the world wasn’t black and white.” Sasuke shrugged and walked up the stairs and past his family, who were stood in shock. Out of everything they were expecting this was the last thing on their mind.

“No, Sasuke, wait,” Mikito called after her son. “Don’t tell me you killed her!” His mother was confused, Sasuke wouldn't stay late over at a girls house, even if she were the love of his life after they had just met! Sasuke wouldn’t spend time with anyone who could become a problem to his work. He had probably killed her and took time to get rid of the body and go to the police and-

“I didn’t kill anyone.” Sasuke yawned slightly. “Oh, and the person’s a he, not a she.”

Itachi snorted and covered it up to sound like a cough as he laughed in the inside. It was one surprise after another. Sasuke glared at Itachi.

“Oh no, mother, this is terrible!” Sasuke felt a bit defensive thinking his family would react disgustingly towards the situation but before he could say anything Itachi continued. “Your little princess is going to get carried away from us and-

“Shut up,” Sasuke barked.

“Language, mister,” Mikoto stared Sasuke down and then turned to her husband. “Fugaku dear, look at our children slipping away from us and we can't do anything about it.”

“I’m twenty-three, for god’s sake, Itachi-” Sasuke cut himself off. Nobody talked about Itachi’s soulmate. Mikoto’s eyes saddened and Fugaku looked away slightly, Itachi smiled reassuringly, walked up to Sasuke and poked his forehead.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Itachi looked towards his parents and they walked into their room. Letting Itachi take it from there. Sasuke cursed himself, feeling ashamed. Three years had passed and they were still there.

“I want you to tell me all about him.” Itachi suggested, Sasuke walked behind Itachi silently. Sitting comfortably on Sasuke’s bed, Itachi patted the space next to him and Sasuke went over to sit. “Let’s start with his personality.”

Sasuke looked at his brother then sighed in defeat.“He’s really bright, radiant, loud.” Sasuke’s thoughts wandered. “He looks a bit dense and idiotic, but he’s a medical student, surprisingly.” Itachi chuckled.

“How does he look?”

“Like his personality. He’s… colourful.” Sasuke felt sort of embarrassed saying it out loud but it just slipped, he couldn’t help it.  

“What about the fate?” Itachi brought out his left hand, tapping his own fate. There was slight scar there, it looked like a tornado. The seal on his fate.

Sasuke held up his arm.

“Ah, Yin? That’s surprising, you would think the way you described him, it would be reversed.” Itachi pointed out.

“Weird, I actually agree.” Sasuke laughed slightly and Itachi did too.

Down the hall Mikoto’s ear perked at her children’s laughter and she smiled a Fugaku. “We’ve raised them well, Fugaku.” She, her smile bitter-sweet. “Only if their seals were just as beautiful as their souls.”

“Don’t worry, Mikoto, Sasuke will be able to live enough for the both of them.”

Mikoto nodded knowingly. They all knew Sasuke’s happiness, his existence was what had kept his brother moving forward.

Such beautiful people with the ugliest of fates.

No one with lives like theirs deserved anything and they were raised to think just that.

 

**6:30 a.m.**

**March 17th, xxx1**

Naruto was packing his bag, while he talked to Sasuke over the phone. Naruto was going to go back home. He had found what he had come here for.

“I’m really excited to tell my parents about you. Though, I’m a bit confused as to how to approach them about this.” Naruto laughed awkwardly.

“Take it slow.” Sasuke got up from his bed and walked around his room. “My family just teased me a bit. The way you're describing your folks it doesn’t look like they would have any complaints.”

Naruto scratched his head and hummed. “Yeah, I guess you're right.” Naruto smiled. “You’re absolutely right!” The blond put his luggage on the floor and pulled its handle, the wheels rolling.

“When are you leaving?”

“Right after breakfast,” Naruto got into the elevator, nervous about meeting Sasuke’s parents. Everything was moving so fast but it also seemed so natural. Sasuke’s mother had convinced him to invite Naruto over for breakfast, so she could meet him, before he left.

“I see.” Sasuke replied. “How long are you gonna be gone for?”

“I’m going to stay there, I have school…” Naruto silently leaned against the elevator wall, sighing. He had been lucky that all of this craziness had happened during the march break so he hadn’t missed any school. If he left this morning then he’d be able to catch his Monday afternoon class.

Score.

Things were going surprisingly great for Naruto.

“You’ve been bouncing all over place.”

“Yeah, but haven’t really been outta Canada in a while though.”

“You like to travel?”

“Yeah, exploring’s fun.”

“Alright, Dora.” Sasuke was clearly smirking.

“Shut, up.” Naruto got out of the elevator, snorting at Sasuke’s bad humor. “Hey, listen I’m gonna start driving so I’m going to hang up, see you in a bit.”

“Alright, see you soon.”

 

**7:00 a.m.**

**March 17th, xxx1**

The Uchiha family and Naruto sat on a six piece table set. Naruto, silently sipped on his glass of orange juice. Sasuke coughed.

“What do you do for a living?” Sasuke shot a glare at Itachi as he broke the silence with what seemed like a Q&A session.

“I’m still studying, Cardiology. Main focus in cancer.”

“Where?”

“British Columbia.”

“Impressive, where are you from?” Mikoto joined in.

“Born and raised in Canada, Mississauga.”

“Who do you live with?”

“I’m currently living with my parents.”

“Wouldn’t you want to live on a campus?”

“They moved to British Columbia when I started University.” Naruto took another sip of water and glanced at Sasuke who refused to look at him, obviously embarrassed. “We’re all very close.”

“I see, how come you’re here if you study at a University on the other side of the Country?”

“Now that I think about it, I have no idea.” Naruto laughed. “Everything just happened. In the middle of the night I packed and I drove here. I guess that’s just destiny’s planning.” He rubbed the back of his head, smiling shyly.

Mikoto smiled, understanding perfectly, Fugaku nodded.

Naruto’s eyes caught his watch and it was about eight. He got up slightly. “I’m sorry to cut this short but I should be leaving now.”

“Why not stay longer? Sasuke hasn’t got time to talk to you… then again it’s you who Sasuke neaks text off to every few seconds, isn’t it?”  Itachi smiled, his eyes dancing in mirth. He was teasing Sasuke and his brother knew that, he showed it by kicking Itachi under the table a bit over gently.

“No,” Sasuke got up too. “Naruto has a long drive ahead of him. Right Naruto?”

“Yeah, I wanted to tell my parents about this in person, plus classes start up again soon…” He grinned, excited.

“Well, if it’s like that then I guess it can’t be helped” The rest of the family got up, pushed in their chairs and walked Naruto to the door. “Thank you for the flowers sweetie, it was pleasure meeting you.”

“Likewise, Mrs. Uchiha. Thank you for having me.”  The lights of the front porch illuminated Naruto's hair as he walked out.

“Please, dear, It’s Mikoto and this is Fugaku.” He bumped her husband and he grunted.

Naruto laughed. “Alright then, it was pleasure.”

 

**5:00 p.m.**

**March 21st, xxx1**

“You have the most beautiful red hair, ma.” Naruto grinned. He was starting to learn colours a little by little.

Kushina smiled the expression then being replaced with that of shock. Then she screamed. “No, way!” She grabbed Naruto, squeezing the life out of him. “No, way! No way! Show me, show me!”

Naruto lifted up the fate engraved arm. “Ta da!”

“Oh, lord! I’m so proud of you! When? Where? How? Lord, Mianto look at what our son’s done.”

Minato walked down the stairs and sighed. “The car’ trashed isn’t it? Alright, pass over my money.”

“Nah, pa, car’s doing good. You dish over the money.” Naruto grinned.

“Shut up, shut up! Naruto’s found his soulmate!” Kushina yelled.

“What? No, no, He’s so young!” Minato moaned.

“Oh, don’t be a baby!”

“But he’s our only child!”

“They’ll be more of him running around in no time!” Kishina laughed.

Minato smiled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Naruto gulped. ‘Well, shit.’ He died a little on the inside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and I'm super excited to write this.


	2. Cigarette Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING: SLUT SHAMING, SASUKE'S HORRIBLE BEHAVIOR ~~excuse him, he's a lil bitch.~~**  
>  No, I don't support slut shaming. Everyone has their own rights to do what they want with their own body, rights, etc. 
> 
> Cigarette Smoke belongs to The Arctic Monkeys.

 

_ And you're looking pretty suspicious _

_ And probably planning a heist _

_ He's wanting to go to the strippers _

_ It makes him feel all nice _

 

* * *

 

**6:30 a.m.**

**April 2nd, xxx1**

Sasuke rolled around in his blue sheeted bed, not wanting to get up for the first time in a long while. Forcing himself up and away from the warmth of his blanket he got up. He let out a small yawn, followed by a sigh. 

Colours met his eyes. 

He looked at the white clock sitting on his night table. It read six thirty. Just like every morning, he let out another breath of annoyance.

The raven walked into his blue and white tailed bathroom, brushed his teeth and walked into the shower stand. As the temperature was getting warmer, Sasuke soaked his hair. Snapping open a bottle of shower gel, he squirted some translucent amber liquid onto a blue sponge. He cleaned himself off.

The aroma smelt like cinnamon.

Washing of his thick back hair, Sasuke turned off the water. Water beads racing down his body to be soon absorbed by a soft blue towel as Sasuke dried himself off. 

Still naked Sasuke walked over to a closet, it was wooden and seemed invisible, blending into the wall. He grabbed the first hanger. It wouldn’t matter no matter which one he picked. They all had the same thing hung on them. A skin tight turtleneck with no sleeves, a white vest and black pants that were neither tight or baggy . Slipping into his clothes he picked up the hanger he had thrown into his bed and hung it back into the closet. 

After straightening out his bed, he picked up his towel and opened a closet on the other side of the room; it was covered with a mirror- this closet was more evident. Sliding a door on top of the other he tossed his towel into a laundry basket. This closet was filled with normal clothing. 

Walking out of the room, he made his way to the kitchen and just like always his mobile - he always kept it in a drawer in his kitchen- buzzed to life. A simple text informing him of his next mission. 

Grabbing an apple, after tossing it under the cold water to wash, he bit into it as he read over the content. The mission was simple. 

Tossing the stem of the apple into the garbage can, being used to eating the apple top to bottom always only left him with the stem, he walked over to the door and slipped on a pair of black shoes on. He covered his attire with a long trench coat. 

Sasuke turned around to face his apartment and grabbed his key, scanning over the place with his calculating eyes.

Clear.

The man walked out and into his private elevator that lead to his penthouse- standing tall, back straight. The bell pinged and Sasuke strode out gracefully and nodded his head at his watchman as he acknowledged him by bowing his head.

Casually, Sasuke made his way down the street. He turned at every right turn; he landed back to his apartment. He looked around again, just in case, and didn’t noticed anyone following him. 

Walking over to the black car parked in front of the doors he slipped inside. 

He had been driving for about two hours now. It was almost nine. He parked a few blocks down his destination and opened his glove box. He grabbed a mask with red lines painted on it and put it on. 

He walked out the car, to the nearest sewage cap, climbed down the bars attached to the walls, acting as a ladder.

It might seem stupid to go through all these precautions as an agent but they were the reason he wasn’t being hunted down. To others he was an ordinary man. He didn’t interact with many people to blow up his cover. The only one that found out were disposed off on order. Having close relationships with anyone only caused issues and higher chances of him getting caught.

Sasuke’s eyes scanned the area as he made his way through the poorly lit tunnels and walked a few minutes until he was sure he was right under the "abandoned" building he was supposed to be invading. He created a gap big enough to let him slip through, closed it and started looking for something he could use to look around without being caught. 

Sasuke leaned against a wall as he slowly turned around the corner and as he expected there were many rooms connected to a long, stretched hallway. People were probably occupying all the rooms. 

He imagined the situations in his head. “Sasuke,” He heard the earpiece in his ear crack. He flinched. “You have to plant bombs.” That comment made him decide to enter the closest vent to him. “There’s one almost five steps ahead.” The voice responded to his thoughts. 

Finding the vent Sasuke screwed it open and crawled in on his hands and knees, 

Sasuke reached into his little buckled pouch strapped onto his leg and grabbed a little black ball with a little red light in the middle of it. He had a couple more in his pouches, enough to destroy the whole building into nothing. He littered them though out the vent a good distance from the each other. 

He stopped at every opening he could see through to examine the state of the building and the people occupying it. There were many men laughing, playing cards and holding onto alcohol and drugs. Some men were “enjoying” their time with woman. Some forcing and some paying.

Forcing… Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as he let out a shallow sigh. There were captives in the buildings and the whores had to be guided out the doors before he could demolish the place. 

How irritating. Then again that wasn’t a part of his mission. He only had to destroy and retrieve. 

Black eyes hardened as the agent realised how his supervisor would react to him finding out he blew up innocent people.  _ ‘Fine, Itachi,’  _  Sasuke thought.  _ ‘I’ll save the innocent people.’  _ And to Sasuke sluts weren’t innocent so the whores could stay. 

Moving on he found a possible place for the all the data to be stored, the raven left a red tag there to mark it as he went on to find the room with the captives. He’d be coming back to that room. 

As Sasuke hit a three way intersection he closed his eyes and relaxed, listening. There were faint sobs and a few cries of help. They were echoing faintly. Sasuke’s face supported a frown. It was hard to tell where he had to go. Then a gunshot rang out indicating a safe assumption to where the kidnapped were stored. 

Before taking a left turn Sasuke threw a few bombs into the other direction and clicked a button on his bluetooth. “Suigetsu, I need back up. You have the van parked close to my car, right?” Sasuke soundlessly whispered. 

“Yeah, what’s the situation?” Suigetsu surprised that he had actually gotten a response from the man. 

“Looks like some sort of pimping business. Sex slavery… maybe.”

“Well, shit,” Suigetsu chuckled. He was definitely enjoying Sasuke’s extra added work.

“Hn. Just get ready to load.” Sasuke’s voice laced with annoyance.

“Gotcha, boss.”

Sasuke popped open the vent and silently dropped down behind a bulky man screaming at the captives. Sasuke slowly zoned up to him and just before he snapped the man’s thick neck he slowly whispered in his ear; “Distraction is weakness.”

He looked at the crowd of about ten to fifteen people, a bunch of teenage boys and girls, and spoke in a strict tone. ”When I say so, rise up, slowly. Don’t make any noise. I’m going to lead you through to an exit and all you have to is run until you see a white van. Someone will let you in and we’ll get you back to your homes. Don’t think of me as an enemy. I work for the government.” Sasuke took a few steps back examining the area and found a few doors he could bet would lead to an exit. “Alright, get up.” Sasuke walked backwards towards the door as the teens walked after him. Opening the door Sasuke spun around.

Taking his gun out he held it firmly with his right hand and placed his left hand underneath the revolver in a clenched force. Slowly walking down the hall Sasuke looked back every once in awhile to check that the teens were still behind him. 

Finally seeing an exit Sasuke ran and opened the door.

The exit was two blocks west from the van. Sasuke snapped open the exit, expecting an alarm to ring out. Which hadn’t. “Alright, get over here.” His voice was a slight shout. “Through these door you run to the right, and you run until you see that white van. Don’t leave anyone behind.” The soon to be free captives didn’t move. “Move!” He commanded and they all scampered out like rats. Sasuke stared at them until he couldn’t see them and moved back inside. 

“Fucking shits.” Sasuke snorted. The door banged shut and a skin crawling alarm ran through the halls. 

Sasuke cringed as the halls turned red because of the lights. “Fucking bitch.” Sasuke ran, the gun still in his hands as he got to the room with the plans. Going through the desks Sasuke took little snaps of the data. He climbed into a vent and crawled to the room with the sewage connection. Getting in he ran as fast as he could.

It was the safest way to get out was through that tunnel. 

All the evidence must be removed. His eyes narrowed as he pressed a button on a small remote. The building light a blaze, crashing down on itself.

Sasuke got into his car and drove back, taking a different route from where he came from and where the van would be heading.

The radio in his life cracked and Suigetsu's voice broke through. "Sup boss.”

"Are the kids safe?"

"You're no fun." Sasuke breathed out a sharp sigh. "Alright, alright, they're good. Itachi's hoping to see you soon so don't head home." 

“I see,” Sasuke paused. “I hope you're not idiotic enough to not know how to deal with your situation.”

“Shut up, Sasuke.” Suigetsu rolled his eyes and dismissed himself. “Good mission.”

 

**1:00 p.m.**

**April 4th**

Naruto had his headphones plugged in, he bobbed his head slightly, tapping his feet to the rhythm of the music. He was scribbling things on top of a paper, studding. 

His phone started vibrating as the a casual tone interpret the song, alerting Naruto it was time to get ready and hop off to his Co-op class for the day. He signed and cleared up his desk, not wanting to lose the study notes he had finally - barely managed- to make.

He had showered in the morning when he had gotten up so all he had to do was put on his clothes and bolt. 

the blond sighed, he had a long day ahead of him

 

**1:45 p.m.**

**April 4th, xxx1**

As soon as he entered the Radiation Therapy Clinic Center he started walking towards the back of the clinic. A pink haired girl bounced towards Naruto. He was confused as to who she was until she spoke out. “Naruto, Ms. Tsunade wants you up at her office.”

“S-sakura?” Naruto would never have thought Sakura would have pink hair on her head and the simple thought made him laugh. 

“Hey, I don’t know what you find so funny-

“Is it natural?” Sakura looked at him, confused and the blonde slight pulled at Sakura’s nags.  

“What do you- omg! You can see colours? And of course it’s Natural! Is it weird?” She unconsciously pulled her hair.  

“Surprisingly, it suits you, though I didn’t recognise you for a minute. You’re really exotic, Sakura. Really pretty too.” Naruto winked.

“Hey, don’t be still hitting on me when you’ve found your one and only!” She giggled. 

Naruto snickered and started walking towards his advisor’s office. Naruto had always liked Sakura, she was a great friend. 

The blue eyed man knocked on his superior's door. “Come in.” And Naruto did. “Ah, Brat, sit down we’ve got some things to discuss.” 

“Did I finally cross the line? You letting me go?” Naruto smiled, obviously joking. He sat down and pushed his seat in. 

“You took a short term co-op here,” Naruto nodded, urging her to continue. “You have three more years of University left.” 

“Yes, I do.” He confirmed. 

“We’ve been discussing, me and your teachers and  you’ve done good here.”

“Thanks, granny.” 

“Let me finish, you idiot.” Tsunade hushed. “We know you’d have a better opportunity down in Toronto.” 

“What? I still have medical school though.” Naruto asked in pure confusion. 

“It’s not a job offer, you’re too young to work.”

Naruto sat back in his chair. Go back to Mississauga? 

It had only been a year since then. 

Maybe he should just move one. Start over. This was a really good opportunity to get closer to his soulmate too. Everything was falling into it’s place for them. 

Naruto put his arms on the table, leaning forward and slightly revealing his fate; it not gone unseen by his superior. “I…” Naruto huffed. “I think there many opportunities for me there too.”

“Great, I fill you in with everything as we get your transferred.” Her hazel eyes glanced at his fate again. “Looks like I’m not the only one here today with good news, am I?” The woman questioned. Naruto, of course, gave her a questioning look to which she pointed at her arm. 

Naruto smiled bright. “Granny, I found my soulmate!”

“I can see that.” She smiled softly. 

Tsunade didn’t like Naruto when he had started working under her. Always acting fast and without any sort of plan in mind. She was mind boggled to know Naruto was even able to make it so far into The Cardiology industry... but when she saw him working. She had seem ambitions, care, a reason and passion for what he was doing. 

Naruto was friendly and bright and got along with everyone. He was proud of his work. He seemed weak but he was strong. He had places to go and Tsunade wanted to see him climb to the top. All the happiness in his life made Tsunade’s day just so much better.

“I’m really happy for you, Naruto. What’s her name?” Naruto stopped smiling at those word and looked down, his eyes looking to the side. 

“You- you see,  _ ‘she’ _ is actually a  _ he _ .” 

Tsunade was still smiling, when Naruto looked up, which was embarrassing. “Tell me about him!” 

Naruto wasn’t expecting the response to still be the same. He was relieved so continued on. “He’s an asshole.”

Tsunade laughed. “What the hell? That’s not like you.”

Naruto chimed with laughter too. “But it’s like him. We met in the wierdest way. I dunno, I was in Mississauga, the whole break. I just woke up in the middle of the night and drove. Took me a good four days.”

“What the hell?”

“I don’t know. It was like a pull?” 

“Makes sense to me, I guess. What was he doing there? I hope he doesn’t live there. That’s pretty far.”

“No, he was visiting his family. Though, he lives in Toronto, so same difference.”

“Funny thing, we had this conversation. Everything seems to be bringing the two of you together” Tsunade’s smile was plastered onto her face. “I can get you a place at Credit Valley Hospital but I’ll look to see what Toronto can offer you too.”

“No way, really? That’s amazing!” Naruto couldn't believe how everything was working out in his favour.

“You won’t really be working directly under me anymore though. Jiraiya can take you up during december. A good way to start fitting in and understand a Hospital doctor's life. You can work on moving before then.”

“Either way, I’m happy! How about I treat you to lunch?” Naruto clapped his hand as he got up. 

“That sounds great, sure.”

 

**1:00 p.m.**

**April 4th, xxx1**

The clinic was pretty small so when people rotated off for lunch they had to eat out. There wasn’t a cafeteria or anything. Tsunade and a couple of the other nurses - Ino, Hinata and Sakura- had joined Naruto for lunch. The main topic of the day being Naruto and his soulmate. 

Sakura squealed in jealousy. “I can’t believe it! I’m so jealous! I’m the last one.” Which was right, Ino and Hinata had already found their soulmates. Naruto and her lived the single life but even Naruto had gone ahead and left her. 

“Well, with a big forehead like that I feel happy for your soulmate.” Ino snickered. 

“Shut up, pig face.” Sakura retorted. 

Ino shrugged and looked at Naruto and an evil grin spread itself across her face, her pale blue eyes twinkling. “No.” Naruto simply said. 

“You’re no fun.” The girl pouted. 

Naruto shrugged, he didn’t quite feel like saying much about Sasuke just yet.

“How about we throw you a party?” Ino suggested. “I’m sure she won’t mind coming and meeting us.”

Naruto signed. “They live all the way in Toronto.”

“But you were talking about how your soulmate was coming over for dinner at yours?” Tsunade joined in menacingly. 

“Well, they are but…” Naruto trailed off.

“You just don’t want us to meet her, is that it?” Ino looked at him.

“No, it’s just that. I dunno if they’ll be able to come and a party is just a waste of money and-

“Well, it’s fine. We have a reason to celebrate!” Sakura smiled.

Naruto signed. “I guess.” He surrendered. 

 

**6:00 p.m.**

**April 14th, xxx1**

“This is so annoying. I wasn't able to tell them that you’re a guy. The second I told them about finding my soulmate, they started talking about children.”

“This is going to be fun.” Sasuke said amusingly.

Naruto groaned. “And my friends want to throw a party for us. Just as an excuse to meet you.”

“Don’t worry.” Sasuke responded, though the party idea seemed a bit of a hassle. 

“I’m not worried… They’ll like you.” Naruto smiled. There was a slight rustle on the other side of the line. Some faint voices and Sasuke was back on again.

“Work calls.”

“Ah, work. Such a burden. Now I’m being one. I should let you go. Don’t forget about the family dinner in three weeks. I’ve planned out everything for us to do in that span of three days. Oh, and hey…” Naruto trailed off. 

He was stalling.

“Yes?” Sasuke asked patiently. 

“Ah, goodnight.” Naruto originally wanted to say something along the lines of “I like you” but wouldn’t that be a bit weird? They had only know each other other for a month, soulmates or not it was would be awkward.

Sasuke paused a bit before replying. “Goodnight, I’ll see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all those kudos and comments. Thank you! :)


	3. Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha family meets the Uzumaki Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridges is by Broods.

 

_ If I didn't kill it  _

_ Would you still say you needed me?  _

_ Guess I walked right into it  _

_ Guess I made it too easy _

* * *

 

**5:00 p.m**

**April 28th, xxx1**

Naruto was sitting on a stool pushed against the kitchen island, his head supported by his hands. “They have the weirdest liking to tomatoes.” He tried to come up with what he could make that Sasuke would like. “The don’t really prefer sweets but I don’t think they’d mind eating a dark chocolate moose.” Kill two birds with one stone by making something Sasuke would like and making dessert. 

“You know you can tell me their name.” Kushina looked back at her son, while slowly stirring the food in the pot on the stove in front of her. 

“Blah, blah, no, wait till the family arrives.” Then Naruto got up to walk toward his mother. He was sort of scared. Was this a bad thing? Should he have told her? What if she caused a commotion and kicked them out?

No, no,  _ no _ . 

Why is this so hard?

“I- I’ll start making the dessert then.” Naruto walked to the fridge to take out his ingredients. 

“Well, alright then.”

 

**7:30 p.m.**

**April 29th, xxx1**

Naruto shoved the Moose into the fridge and ran up the stairs towards his washroom to take a quick shower, cooking made you smell bad which was weird since food smelt so good. 

After showering he rushed out of the washroom, changed as fast as he would. He looked into the mirror and picked at his hair trying to fix it up, tame it down. 

The bell rang when Naruto was at the top of the stairs. He raced down as fast as he could but his mum was already opening the door. He stood behind her hopelessly. 

“Ah, you’re so pretty, ya know!” Kushina shot her hands forward to catch Mikoto’s. She held them up with hers. This was her very first reaction after opening the door. 

Sasuke shot a direct ‘What the fuck’ look towards Naruto. Naruto looked away. His mom was such an embarrassment. 

Mikoto looked Kushina in confusion. “Thank… you?” 

“Don’t be shy, come on in!” The ginger pushed the door open further. 

Itachi was clearly amused and Fugaku didn’t seem as disinterested as he normally did. Sasuke on the other hand just rolled his eyes at what the idiot had done. Understanding that Naruto hadn't gained enough balls to spill squat.

“M-ma, that’s not, ah… my...” Naruto looked at Sasuke for help, but he just shrugged. Naruto glared at him.  _ ‘Fucking bastard.’   _

“What is it, honey?”

“Well you see, my soulmate’s that one.” Naruto pointed at Sasuke, like he was accusing him of crime.

Kushina turned the colour of her hair and backed away from Mikoto. “Oh, no! Then you must be his sister? I’m so sorry!”

“No, mother.” Mikoto corrected. 

“You look so young!” Kushina skin turned redder by the second. 

“Kushina you’re embarrassing yourself.” Minato said as he walked in. The man looked towards the Uchiha family and introduced himself. “I’m Minato, Naruto’s father and that’s Kushina, my wife. Excuse her, she’s too honest.”

“I think that’s a great quality to have.” Mikoto smiled. “You look really young too.” 

“Woah, thank you.” Kushina grinned, slightly flustered. 

Naruto was just watching silently in shock. His parents didn’t even give the smallest reaction. “You’re such an idiot, I said it wouldn’t make difference.” Chills went down Naruto’s spine, not expecting Sasuke to be so close to him in a matter of seconds.

He stepped back. “Don’t do that!” He clenched onto the cloth on top of his heart area. 

“You’re too dramatic.” Sasuke looked up and saw that both of their families had quietened down and were watching them quietly bicker amongst themselves. 

Kushina swooned. “You too are just adorable!” 

“Ma!” Naruto whined, slightly embarrassed. “What’s adorable about talking?”

“Ah, young love.” Mikoto joined in, laughing quietly. 

 

**9:30 p.m.**

**April 29th, xxx1**

Dinner went by in a quiet murmur. Minato and Fugaku talked politics. Mikoto and Kushina shared recipes. Naruto and Itachi teased Sasuke to the best of their abilities.

They had finished eating dinner and cleaning up. 

Sasuke walked beside Naruto as he led the raven to his room. “Kurama loves my room and he won't leave. I hope you don’t mind.” Naruto always sent picture of his beloved pet to Sasuke and rambled about how perfect his dog was. 

“No, I don’t have anything against dogs.” 

“He’s a bit aggressive towards bastards though.”

Sasuke laughed mockingly. “Funny.”

Naruto opened his room and Kurama started barking in delight. “Come here, boy.” Kurama climbed up on Naruto. Two paws on the ground and two on his owner’s chest. Naruto ran his hand on top of his dog’s head. “Isn’t he precious?” He looked at Sasuke, daring him to disagree. 

“Sure,” Kurama then noticed Sasuke standing behind Naruto and started growling. He got off of Naruto and leaned low. He obviously didn’t have a liking to Sasuke. 

“No, boy, calm down.” He walked in front of Kurama and stumbled over to his drawers, pulling out a dog treat. “C’mon Kurama. Come here, who wants a treat? You do! C’mon!”  Kurama was still glaring at Sasuke. He pounced. “Kurama!” Naruto shouted.

Sasuke’s reflexes kicked in and he managed to dodge Kurama. This lead to Sasuke and the dog both being pulled out of the room. 

“Kurama, what are you doing?” Naruto rushed after them and pushed Sasuke into his roo. He closed the door. Slowly shuffling up to his pet he tried to calm him down. 

Itachi walked out of the washroom, just showered.with a towel on his head and wearing black and white pyjamas. 

He looked at Kurama and Naruto. 

What the hell was happening?

“Naruto?” The blond looked up at his name being called and Kurama turned around too. The dog instantly calmed down and walked towards Itachi. Kurama walked around him, like  a cat not the furious beast he acted to be a minute ago. 

Itachi kneeled down and petted the affectionate dog.  The long haired man looked at Naruto and caught the treat the blond threw at him. Feeding Kurama, Itachi got up and walked away with the dog. 

Naruto was confused. 

What the hell? 

He shrugged and opened the door his room. Sasuke was sitting on the blond's bed. Taking in all the things around him. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. “Baseball and basketball, huh?” He said referring to the picture from his games and trophies displayed on a shelf. 

“Yeah, those were the mains but I enjoyed Soccer the best. I was really bad at it though.” He laughed. “What sports did you play?”

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a blank gaze. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh, ya know, I used to run from wild dogs, do deadly courses and be put in dangerous situation and the only thing that would get me out alive would be my best efforts?' “Just personal fitness.” He replied instead.

“How boring.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

 

**5:45 p.m.**

**April 30th, xxx1**

The party  was hosted at a hotel Ino’s family owned. The guests had arrived. A good handful of people collected in a spacious party room. A bar at the side, few treats and pizza. There was a little dance floor and a station to just play games at. 

Everyone was dressed casually. It was a simple gathering, a couple of friends from High school that were meeting again, all wanting to see their friend’s soulmate. 

Ino was talking to a couple of friends when Naruto walked in through the doors. 

There was a boy next to him that she didn’t recognize. He was talking quietly to Naruto. Naruto laughed in return. 

The blonde excused herself to walk towards the boy, the one turning all heads. 

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Naruto as he spoke. “That’s a lot of people.”

“Yeah, looks like the word’s spread out to people from high school too.”

“You still keep in touch?”

“I guess, I dunno know. All of my friends have always been important, ya know?” Naruto paused and laughed. “Is that weird?”

“I dunno,  I was homeschooled, remember?”

Naruto shrugged and turned his head towards the people that were looking at them. His eyes lit up as he ran towards Ino. Reaching her, he hugged her. 

“Ino! This is amazing! You got so many people to come!

Ino laughed. “This is such a big deal! Many of us just wanted to see who the lucky one was. Of course there was also the fact that this girl could be horrible.”  She leaned in close. “She could be a  perdidit , ya know?”

In the soulmate world a ‘ perdidit ’ was an attached person that chose the path of infidelity. 

Naruto barked out laughing. He turned around and called for Sasuke. “I don’t think this bastard would be able to cheat on me anytime soon. He barely even know’s how to interact with people.” Naruto laughed harder.

Sasuke scowled, putting one hand on top of Naruto’s head, ruffling his hair. “Don’t be an idiot.”

Ino looked at them silently, smiling. “Oh, so a boy, huh? and all this time I was teasing you about a girl.” She slightly snickered. “I actually feel a bit like shit.” 

“Nah, I confused him for being a girl the first time we met.” Naruto grinned. 

“Not what I meant, but that’s hilarious because he definitely looks much more built than you do.” She winked at Sasuke. He didn’t make any sort of reaction. 

“Hey, back off honey. That one’s mine.” Naruto and Ino doubled over. 

Sasuke looked at them like they were idiots, but they were probably laughing over some inside joke. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“I bet other people want to see you too. I’ll let you get on with that.”  Ino smiled. 

“Alright but you owe me a round of Karaoke so I can beat your ass.”

“In your dreams, blondie.” 

“Don’t talk to yourself out loud.”

Yet again Sasuke looked around awkwardly as he was left out of their little joke. 

 

**7:42 p.m.**

**April 30th, xxx1**

Sasuke walked out to the back of the building, into an alley, to light up a cigarette. Lighting it up and holding it in his right hand as he signed. 

Naruto had taken him around a plenty lot and he was bit exhausted. He didn’t really think there would be so many people out to judge him. He was worn out from all the interactions.

The door next to the wall Sasuke was leaning on opened up. Sasuke’s eyes wander to see who was exiting. He wasn’t shocked to see who it was, after all he had indirectly invited him out.

“Ah, Uchiha, to think it would be you of all people.”

“Nara,”

“Don’t be so formal, sheesh.” He extended his hand and Sasuke took out his pack of cigarettes, silently telling him to help himself. “Seem like you know me very well.”

“Worked with you for a while. Can’t be helped.”

Shikamaru shrugged. He stood beside Sasuke. He put the butt of the cigarette in his mouth and took out a clean polished silver zippo lighter out of pocket. They stood in silence for a while for it to be broken as Sasuke spoke out, quietly. “He was a good man.” He sent his condolences. He was referring to Shikamaru’s department head. The two were very close. Sasuke wasn't able to at the time. 

“Yeah,” Shikamaru smiled bitterly. “That’s beside the point right now, though. I heard you found your soulmate.”

“Never thought we’d be mutuals, though.” Sasuke took another puff of smoke. “What about you?” He changed the subject. 

“Found her, been married for a year now.” He tipped of the ashes. 

“Congrats.” And they fell into another silence.  

“Listen up.” Sasuke was a bit surprised at how serious Shikamaru’s voice was as it cut into the air. “About Naruto. It’s none of my business and I’d rather not be involved with your love life, or whatever but know that Naruto and you have many, many mutuals. You’d be surprised. Tsunade’s like a second mother to him. The simplest scratch on him will send many people out on your ass.”

Sasuke looked to the side, at shikamaru, and gave him a look of utter annoyance. He was irritated because he couldn’t believe he’d been doubted by the one person who knew the extent of his work. The raven tossed his death stick to the ground and stepped on it, extinguishing the end. “I wouldn’t even think of it.”

“Don’t let your name brand him, Sasuke.” Shikamaru’s voice was hard. harsh.

_ ‘You don’t think, I know that already?’ _

Walking back into the building again he rubbed his eyes, they were a bit dry. He made his way over to the bar. He asked for a beer and started drinking.

Finishing his bottle he asked for another. 

“Mind if I sit here?” 

Sasuke looked up and saw a pinked haired girl. He shrugged. He didn’t really care. Throwing his head back he took another big gulp from his bottle. 

“That’s your second.”

“It’s beer.” What was this girl’s problems. 

“True, but you seems smart enough to not use anything stronger. What’s upsetting you?”

“It’s just two beers.”

The girl reached out for his left hand but Sasuke jerked back and glared. What the hell was this girl doing? Didn’t she already know that he was already connected? To a ‘precious’ high school buddy, or some shit.

“Ah, Sakura!”

“Naruto!” The pinkette was relieved to see Naruto had interrupted them when he had. This had gotten a bit awkward.  “You met Sasuke already? I couldn’t find you at all and Sasuke walked away.” He looked towards Sasuke. “Sorry, I got you into this.”

Sasuke shrugged walking up to Naruto, leaving Sakura in the stool beside his previously occupied one. “Whatever.”

Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Go on then, introduce us!” Sakura said- excited, maybe they could meet again and then she could approach the matter appropriately. When Sasuke wasn’t foggy from the alcohol. She could tell herself that. 

“This guy here…” Naruto’s eyes slowly turned to Sasuke. “He’s my soulmate.” He grinned. 

Sakura blushed, clearly embarrassed. “I’m so sorry! I tried to, ya know, ah-”

Naruto cut her off laughing. “I know, it’s a bit weird, you wouldn’t think two guys would end up in a situation like this.”

“I suppose not,” Sakura was still flustered and ashamed. “I feel like an idiot.” She laughed. 

 

**3:30 p.m.**

**May 1st, xxx1**

Naruto and Sasuke had been ‘dating’ for almost two months now, yet this was their first date. 

They had decided to catch a movie, have take out and just spend the rest of the day in each other’s company.  

Reaching up, Naruto stretched as he yawned. The credits were rolling down the screen. Sasuke got up, picking up the trash and started walking through the row of chairs. It wasn’t really crowded.  Which was weird since it was probably the popular horror movie ‘Annabelle’ that they had just watched. Maybe it was the fact that it was about one in the afternoon, After all people would enjoy a horror at night. 

They didn’t really mind though. It was dark inside the theater, no matter what time of the day. It was a good movie. Sasuke wasn’t really into movies and he didn’t keep up with the latest gossips and trends. He didn’t even know the movie existed until Naruto had recommended it. Apparently, he had already watched it with a couple of friends.

“Watching it in colour would probably make it so much cooler.” He had said and dragged him over. Sasuke supposed it was pretty refreshing to experience different atmospheres with his new sight so he hadn’t complained at all.. 

The both of them exited the building and sauntered towards the blond’s car. Starting up the car, Naruto asked Sasuke what he would want to eat. 

“I dunno,” He simply replied.

“Such a bore.” 

“Don’t be annoying.”

“You’re the one being annoying.” Naruto grinned. Sasuke hummed in response. “Well, alright how about we have some pizza, I know this really good place downtown, and then walk around? I have a few places I’d love to show you.” Naruto offered. 

“Alright.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke, unsure. “If you don’t agree-

“No, I’m looking forward to it.”

“We do have the house for ourselves tonight..."

“I know.”

“We could always, go there to eat and stuff.” 

“Coming out here would be a sort of waste, wouldn’t it then?”

“I suppose.” Naruto signed. 

“Don’t worry, I want to know more about you and this seems like the best way.”

“Alright.” Naruto said confidently. 

Naruto started the engine and drove. 

The drive from his house to the Cinema had taken them a good ten minutes. The movie was about an hour and a half and it had started at two p.m. That meant it was around three forty. As you could probably tell, Naruto was a bit nervous. He wanted to calculate everything and make it a good date. He had planned everything out to the last detail. Sasuke would be leaving tomorrow afternoon so he wanted to make the best of it.

Driving east, Naruto entered a busy street, close to a highway. What would normally make out to be about a good twelve minute drive, if the traffic was good, turned into a twenty minute one. Once arriving he was lucky enough to find a parking spot… he had waited for a guy to pull out while his blinker indicated the spot was his, he fought for it, but same thing. 

They got out of the car. 

Sasuke looked around. It wooked like a pretty suspicious area. 

“I know, I know. Doesn’t look like something you would brag about but this place has the most unforgettable pizza.” He cracked a smile and Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was a pun. The place was literally called ‘Unforgettable Pizza.’ 

They ordered a simple, three topping medium sized pizza and decided not to eat inside. Naruto had called ahead and they only had to wait a minute or two. It was bit crowded. When they got back to the car they realised there was no near by parks or anything of the sort where they could eat. 

“How about we eat in the back of the car together?”  Naruto suggested. 

It might be bit cramped but Sasuke didn’t know any other way to go with the situation so he shrugged. “Sure,”

They popped the front seat as far as they could from the back seats and put the pizza box on top of the armrest in between the connected seats. The faced each other, crossed legged. It wasn’t uncomfortable and they did have some, little, space to themselves. 

Naruto’s could feel Sasuke’s breath. It was minty, he could still smell a bit of the buttery popcorn but it wasn’t as strong as the mint. 

Naruto nervously opened the pizza box up, his eyes still on Sasuke’s. The raven scooted back, thinking he was invading too much of his soulmates space. 

Each of them took out their first slice of thin crusted pizza and bit into it. 

The little lunch had gone by with small talk and a few awkward bumps and touches. They ignored them innocently. Though their hearts pounded difficulty for a few seconds. There was tension that was ignored because they weren’t sure if it was okay to get rid of it. Also, the back of a cramped car didn't seem like the best place to make out- at least for the first time anyway.

Afterwards Naruto had rushed to throw away the trash and ran back to slide in front of the wheel again.

“Of to my University, it is then. I’m kind of excited.” the blond admitted, his blue eyes twinkling.  

“What do you want to show me there?” Sasuke asked out of curiosity. 

“I actually don’t know. I already forced you to meet too many of my friends so I won’t do that today.” The blond chuckled as he heard the nearly inaudible sigh of relief from Sasuke. 

It would take half an hour to get to his university, but of course the time of the day would never allow that.

“Sasuke, let’s play twenty questions.” Naruto tried to fill in the silence.

“Why?”

“To get to know each other better.”

“Alright, I guess.”

“You can go first.”

Sasuke leaned back in his seat more comfortably, shifting a bit to adjust himself. “Why did you take up Cardiology?”

“I dunno, really. The heart was just fascinating. What about you? Do you like dealing with business?” They were slowly moving forward, in a traffic jam.

Sasuke groaned internally. What was he supposed to say? _ ‘Oh, yeah. Killing is joy.’  _ and smile? “No real reason behind it, the business has been running for a while in my family.”

“Must be a lot of pressure.” Naruto got a shrug in response. 

Sasuke hummed thinking about another question to ask. He thought he knew Naruto so well already. They were talking all the time about the anything and everything. Sasuke turned to Naruto and asked. “Where did you get Kurama?”

“He was supposed to be one of these special dogs in a program my dad’s superior at the time was going to run. My dad’s an officer, by the way. Turns out the guy wasn’t really into sniffing out the drugs and help the community or whatever. He was finding the drugs and selling them for his own benefits. Kurama was one of the best, ya know. After the guy was busted, dad took over and we helped all the dogs find a home. No one would take him in though. I don't understand why. I got really attached to him and suggested we could take him in. Mum was a bit against it at first but they’re probably more closer than we are.” Naruto told his story in glee. “I was like eighteen when we took him in, I think”

“I wasn’t expecting a story like that.” 

Naruto hummed. “Yeah, well, how old are you Sasuke?”

“I think I just turned twenty-three.”

“Just?” Naruto raised his brow, looking at him for a second then throwing his attention back onto the road. What the hell did he mean… _ I think _ ?

“Yeah,  July twenty-third.”

“That was almost a year ago.” Naruto looked at Sasuke. He chalked the matter off as Sasuke being a weirdo. He was at a red light, so he risked it. They had never really brought up their age or anything before, even though they talked almost every day over the phone. It just never really mattered.  

“Thanks, what about you?”

“Birthday’s October tenth and I’m going to be twenty-one.” He answered to both questions keeping it balanced. “Sasuke, how do you… how do you feel about us right now? I know this is a weird question but-”

“No, I understand. I just- I think I’m just as confused as you are.” He dodged a bullet…?

Naruto shook his head and continued driving.

“You said you lived in Mississauga, right? Ever think about moving back?” The words seemed to just escape him without his consent. 

“Yeah, actually I’m planning on settling down by September in either Mississauga or Toronto. I got transferred to UofT, I’ll be starting in the fall term.” Naruto glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, just to see how Sasuke would react to that.

He didn’t have a reaction really, or he was just good at hiding it.

“Congrats.” Sasuke said with a smile.

“Thanks,” The blond smiled. “Alright what about… music?”

“I dunno,”

“I’m not going to judge you.” 

“I really don’t care about music all that much to be honest. I listen to whatever is good.”

“Hipster.” Naruto snorted. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You said you wouldn’t judge me.”

Naruto grinned. “But I wasn’t.”

 

**6:30 p.m.**

**May 1st, xxx1**

“I can’t believe I only have one term left at this school.” Naruto reminisced. The blond had just finished giving his soulmate a tour around the campus. The two of them were having a chatty dinner at one of the restaurants on the campus. 

“How was it?” 

“It was incredible. I got to do a lot here. I met a lot of  amazing people.”

“I bet.” Sasuke said. “Are you ready to move on?”

“With open arms. I’m excited.” Naruto looked at Sasuke, a grin plastered on his face. “I’m not going to say I’m not scared though. I’m getting little butterflies. It’s just that so many good things are happening. I’m really happy. This past month’s been awesome. Thanks, Sasuke.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“That’s not what I think.” The blond smiled sincerely. 

Naruto looked at his watch and his eyes widened. “We gotta go. It’s like six thirty.”

“Where?” Sasuke questioned. 

“You’ll find out when we get there.” 

 

**7:45 p.m.**

**May 1st, xxx1**

Naruto had been driving for just over an hour when they had pulled up into a parking space. He got out fast and rushed Sasuke to hurry up. Locking the car he ran, calling out for Sasuke to follow. “We don’t don’t have much time, C’mon.” Sasuke caught up to Naruto who looked down at his watch again. It was just about eight o’clock. That was perfect. 

They reached the pier. Naruto stopped and looked up at the sky he saw pink clouds and a darker sky. 

“We can walk from here.” He said, coming to a stop. 

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto kept on looking up at the sky. Sasuke did the same. The clouds turned darker and darker. The sky doing the same. Soon the clouds drifted off and all you could see was a clear dark sky with millions and billions of stars dotted everywhere. 

Sasuke was awed by the sight. So many stars in the night sky. That wasn't possible to see anywhere in Ontario region they lived in. Too many lights and pollution.

This view was stunning.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Sasuke nodded as he turned to Naruto. “Here hold this.” Without thinking Sasuke offered his hand and Naruto entangled his fingers in between Sasuke’s and smiled up at him. “Thanks.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but smile at him too, rolling his eye. 

Naruto’s hands were a bit rough, Sasuke knew his were too. The blond’s were warm even though the night winds were cold. 

This simple touch felt… so complicated. Their hearts were pounding in their chest, smiling for what seemed like no reason and just feeling so comfortable despite all the flutter in their stomachs.  

Then the night burst up with colours as northern lights lit up. Green and purple dancing along the night sky as Naruto’s eyes widened. This wasn’t something he had planned but he couldn’t complain. 

They sat down in the dock. Hands still intertwined. Naruto looked down at the ocean which was just a few centimeter away from their feet. It rippled as the winds picked up. the nights lights reflecting into it. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and lossed up. Sasuke tipped his head on top of his soulmate. 

Sasuke shivered. Only thing is, he knew it wasn't from the cold winds.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: While reconstructing this fic I took out a good chunk of a scene because it wasn't important to the plot. Nothing major, just Sasuke and Naruto discussing music. Brought to you by my fangirling self.


	4. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto moves out and conflicts arise. Merry Christmas, Naruto and Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweater Weather is by The Neighborhood.

 

_These hearts adore_

_Everyone the other beats hardest for_

_Inside this place is warm_

_Outside it starts to pour_

* * *

 

 

**4:24 p.m.**

**August 20th, xxx1**

The last term for Nauro tin U.B.C passed by in a blink of an eye, all three months of it. Now it was august and Naruto was already hunting down for a couple of good places to move into around the GTA.

He was excited. Since he had grown up in the area, he had a couple of old friends he had wanted to meet up with. This seemed like the perfect opportunity.  

“Gaara, I’m looking for a place Mississauga-Toronto-ish.” Naruto spoke over the phone.

“Why?” He asked. “Don’t you still have School, why are you moving?”

“This and that, now I’m being transferred to UofT.”

“That’s a bit surprising. Congrats.”

“Yeah, I was surprised too and thank you.”

“What are you looking for?” Gaara walked into his room. The curtains were closed. He shut the door and lay down on his bed, breathing out a sign.

“Something around Credit Valley.”

Gaara thought for a while. “I could get you into an apartment building about twenty minutes away from there.”

“Really? Where about?”

“The central area. Across from YMCA and the central library.”

“Whao. Those are really hard to get.”

“And I own them.”

“You’re not going to kick anyone out.” Naruto said warningly.

“No, we have an empty apartment no one’s rented yet. It’s a thousand but you can pay seven hundred.” The ginger lied. The apartment was over two thousand but if he told Naruto that he wouldn’t let Garra reduce the pricing for him.

“Shut up. I’m paying in full.”

The ginger smiled, of course Naruto couldn’t understand that he had just won. Neither would he know of his smile. “Well, if you say so, it’s on the fifteenth floor.”

“That’s pretty nice. When can I move in?” The blond was walking around silently, his dog came up to him and barked, Naruto smiled and put his pointer finger on his lips. Kurama silently sat down and Naruto pet his dog’s head. He fed him a treat.

“Don’t you want to come in and take a look?” Garra raised an invisible eyebrow.

“Nah, I trust ya.”

“Well, alright I guess. Try to move before the end of next month.”

Naruto’s eyes darted towards his calendar above his study table. It was the twentieth. He shrugged, he would manage that. “Classes start on the fourteenth so I’ll probably be in by the end of the week. I’m done packing.”

Kurama stared at Naruto, tilting his head in curiosity. Who was Naruto talking to if not him? He looked around the room and no one was there. He barked.

“Listen, Garra I’ll talk to you later okay?  Kurama’s being a bit of a handful.”

“Alright.”

Before disconnecting Naruto's features smoothed up. "And, try to get some rest."

"Hn." And Garra hung up.

Naruto brought his cell from his ear to in front of him and stared at it for a while. Worrying about his insomniac friend.

He tossed his phone on to the bed as he got up.

Stretching, Naruto walked down the stairs, his dog pattering along with him. “All, right boy, let’s go for a walk.” Putting on his rain jacket Naruto grabbed a cap. Leashing Kurama, he opened the door to a warm, moist, autumn.

 

**1:00 a.m.**

**August 30th, xxx1**

Naruto breathed out as he stretched. Today was the day. Naruto Uzumaki had settled down in Mississauga, Ontario all by himself. He had moved out. His friends gave him a minuter farewell party, where the congratulated him on his big step, a week before  he left for Mississauga.

His apartment was already furnished so he had only driven down to Mississauga with a few suitcases.

It was late at night and the blond was dead tired.

Everything hurt.

Naruto dug into the only bag he had brought upstairs with him. It had a bedsheet a pillow and his toiletries. He took out his pillow and bedsheet.

He checked if he had locked the door, which he had.

He flopped down on his new bed, after spreading down some sheets. He was out as soon as he hit the bed. Good thing he drove in his sweats and a comfortable shirt because he’s wake up with annoyed and aching more than necessary.

 

**6:00 p.m.**

**September 10th, xxx1**

A week after, There was a knock on his door. Naruto headed towards the green front door knowing full well who was on the other side. After all they had just spoken over the intercom.

When the blond opened the door, his eyes shined, he smiled.

“Hey,”

“Hi.” Naruto was grinning. “Been a while.”

“Yeah, five month.” They casually started to walk inside, Sasuke shutting the door to the apartment. “Doesn’t seem like it though.”

Naruto hummed as he reached out for Sasuke’s hand. “Yeah?” Sasuke clasped Naruto’s hands with his own.

“Yeah, with you pesking me with all your calls and all your texts.” Sasuke smirked.

Naruto gasped dramatically. “I’m so hurt. I see how it is. Watch me even try to make contact with you again.”

Sasuke nodded. “Sure, I’ll watch... as you crawl back to me crying, begging me to take you back.”

“Shut up.” Naruto laughed, still holding Sasuke’s hand he walked him over to his couch. “Wanna eat?”

“Depends.” Sasuke’s eyes slightly glistened.

Naruto gave him a ‘you wish look’ and got up from the couch, separating their hands.

“I already cooked before hand.” Naruto walked over to his kitchen, taking a right, a dining table was set for them to eat. “So, let’s eat,” Naruto smiled as he turned around. Sasuke was right in front of him. He breathed out a sharp breath and moved back. “Don’t do that!”

“Do what?” Sasuke smirked.

Oh, darn that smirk to hell.

“Shut up, take a seat and eat.”

“Nice,” Sasuke snorted. “You’re such an amazing host.”

The blond went into the kitchen to grab the plates so he could serve. Naruto had cooked a snapper with zucchini and tomatoes. Rice was tucked around the fish while the fruits were decorating one side of the plate.

“Gotta say, the presentation is pretty nice. Let’s see how the food is.”

“Alright, chef Ramsay.” Naruto made an annoyed face, mocking Sasuke.

Sasuke picked up a fork , stabbing the fish and gathering up as much of the content on the plate. Damn it was good. The fish wasn’t dry, burnt or raw and the tomatoes... his eyes had practically rolled to the back of his head. “It’s… reasonable.”

Naruto snorted as he laughed. “You’re practically orgasming over my food.”

Sasuke shrugged. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. I said it was reasonable.”

Naruto hummed. “Alright.”

Finishing up with their food Naruto got up to do the dishes. Sasuke got up to help him dry up the plates but his phone rang to interrupt it. Sasuke ignored it at first but it rang a few more times. He pulled it out of his pockets to shut it off but looking at the name that flashed onto his cell’s screen he breathed out a sigh. “I have to take this.”

Naruto shrugged. “I understand.” He smiled. “There’s only a few things to wash.” The blond turned around to get back to scrubbing after flashing Sasuke a smile.

Sasuke grabbed his jacket. Pulled out a cigarette, his lighter and walked out to the balcony. Putting the cig into his mouth he lit it up. He definitely needed this cigarette,His phone buzzed again and he picked it up on the first ring. “What, brother.”

“Aren’t we as lively as always? Well, anyway, your services are needed.”

“I’m off today.”

“I know- wait you’re with Naruto?” Sasuke would normally be perking to get to work. Naruto would be the only reason he wouldn’t want to.

Sasuke took a drag off his cig and blew out the smoke. The autumn winds were hitting his face, though it was cold he walked over to the blackonry ledge and leaned on it. “Yeah, he moved down to Mississauga after a transfer. I was giving him a visit.”

“I see… unfortunately this is an important mission you need to carry out. You’ll have a team but it’s necessary for you to lead.”

“You can always find a replacement.” Itachi heard Sasuke’s voice crackle through his receiver filled with background noise of the wind blowing. His eyes narrowed.“Now brother, we all know where letting people get in the way of work can lead us to.” He spun in his chair, getting up he walked up to the glass wall behind him. He looked down at the traffic below.

Sasuke took in a sharp, long inhale of the death stick in his hand.

Naruto opened up the balcony door. “What are you doing outside and barefoot? Get inside.” His blue eyes darted to the rolled tobacco in his soulmate’s hand. He walked up to Sasuke and grabbed his cig and tossed it to the ground. The blond extinguished the flame with the slippers he was wearing. He glared at Sasuke but his eyes softened easily. “A-ah, sorry.”

Sasuke gave him a confused look. “It’s only a smoke, it’s fine.” Naruto smelt the cigarette smell from Sasuke and he scrunched his nose. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Wanting to be a doctor… and all that… ya know…” He laughed awkwardly, trying to justify his actions.

“Understandable.” Sasuke brought his cell back up to his ear. “I’m sorry Naruto but I have to leave.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

“No,” Sasuke cut him off. “It’s not about that. It’s just work I was supposed to be off today but it’s an emergency.”

“I understand. I’d be a hypocritical asshole if I got mad.” Naruto would have to do the same thing to Sasuke sooner or later. When would become a doctor and all.

The cold finally running up his legs, Sasuke decided to slid the glass door open to get inside the heated apartment. He cold bare feet stepped on the warmed carpet. “I really am sorry.”

Naruto came in behind him and slide the door close.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s coat as he slid on his shoes slightly murmuring into it and talking to whomever was on the other side. Sasuke got up and Naruto helped him shrug his jacket on.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto’s hand and leaned in to simply kiss Naruto’s scarred cheeks. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Yeah, alright.” Naruto smiled. Sasuke did too, slightly.

 

**8:20 p.m.**

**September 11th, xxx1**

It was a simple escort mission. Nothing too big. He had to drive an important businessman from the Canadian side of the border safely to the American side. And then hand him off to the American agent and be on his merry way back home.

There wasn’t much of a problem, no hassle. He had to pick up the guy from a few blocks from where he was and drive towards Niagara falls. It was only about a six hour long mission. That is if it all went smoothly.

He parked his Mustang outside an agent building that was located in Mississauga. The man was also inside. He ran up the stairs and got a room to get changed in. The companies provided some extra’s just incase for emergencies. He wasn’t going to drive all the way downtown to Toronto and get changed and drive back up.

Putting on a white mask, painted red with lines to indicate a hawk face. He put a gun in his boots and a few daggers into a pouch strapped onto his leg.

He exited the room to find his mission.

Which wasn’t hard to find. The man was tall and slender, pale and had purple makeup around his eyes.“Mr. Sannin. I shall be your escort for today. Along with my team. You may refer to me as number Seven.” Sasuke turned around and pointed at Suigetsu. “That’s five and the one with the red hair’s three, the ginger is fourteen.”

The man got up, his long black hair swaying about behind him. “That’s a bit inconvenient. Can’t I have any names?”

“Nah, identities need to be top secret, ya know? It’s an agent thing.” Suigetsu said.

Sasuke glared at his customer behind his mask. He wasn’t really happy with the way he had been called down, he wasn't happy with this man’s attitude and he wasn’t happy with anything.

Sasuke sat in the back with their customer, Suigetsu drove while there was a car behind them and in front of them offering protection. They were almost at the border.

“Mr. Seven.” The man, who called to Sasuke, Orochimaru was doing the creepiest things. He was ignoring him with the best of his abilities. The weirdo was getting on his last nerve. “Since you won’t let me know your name can you take your mask off?”

“No.”

“And why not?”

“Policies.” He dismissed.

Orochimaru hummed and got up to move to where Sasuke was. Being in a limo he had to bend down and awkwardly make his way to him. When he got there he made the best effort to grab Sasuke’s wrists and pin them away from him. He ripped his mark off and Sasuke’s eyes widened and he pushed the old freak away from him by punishing him. Orochimaru could only see a blinding white light, barely getting a sight of the agent’s face.

“You saw my face.” Sasuke accused

The long haired man rubbed the back of his hand along his lips. “I would’ve if you hadn’t rudely pushed me away like that.” Orochimaru spit out.

“Policies. Mr. Sannin. Don’t cross the line and don’t get hurt.” His glare couldn’t be seen by the older man, he had been quick to cover up his face again.

The limo came to a stop at the borders of the the two countries.

Sasuke got out of the car and made way for his customer to be handed of to an already waiting agent on the other side.

Orochimaru slowly glided towards the other side as he smirked at Sasuke.

 

**7:00 p.m.**

**November 7th, xxx1**

Sasuke walked onto the balcony of his apartment. It was night time. The Traffic down at the road was creating a good amount of noise. It was raining. Sasuke was wrapped up in his sweater as he smoked his cig.

He rubbed his eyes with his palm, his cigarette in the same hand.

He breathed out a sigh. Breathing out mist.

The door to his balcony opened and Itachi walked outside. “Hey,”

“I’m not in the mood, Itachi.” Sasuke sharply stated.

“I can see that.” The older Uchiha explained. “Is it about work?”

Sasuke sighed again, shaking his head.

“Naruto..?” Itachi took a wild guess.

“More like Naruto and work.”

Itachi stood next to Sasuke silently, both of them gathering their thoughts. Itachi blew out a soft, frustrated breath. “We all know where this whole soulmate thing leads to.”

Of course, it was point blank. Legit relationships like marriages. Naruto and Sasuke had last found each other for nine months, to be exact. Most of the time it was over the phone, but he had felt like he had known Naruto forever. ‘ _That’s how soulmates work, you idiot.’_ He remembered.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Do you…” Itachi tried to pick the right word. “...like him?”

“There’s obviously an attraction.” Sasuke took a drag from his cig. Sasuke didn’t know if he liked Naruto at all.

“Him moving to Mississauga is a great way to spend more time with him.” Itachi continued. “It would be a good way to know what you want, how you want it and when you want it.”

“The more time I spend with him the more danger I put him in.”  Sasuke argued.

“Mother did just fine.” Itachi offered.

“She was an agent.” Sasuke snorted. “I _can’t_ marry him.”

“You might as well then, keep him in your sight and protect him.” The older brother suggested.

It wasn’t like Naruto wouldn’t be able to protect himself. He could. He was a  grown man. He knew how to fight.

That wasn’t what Sasuke was worried about. The organizations that he was up against were **dangerous.** This wasn’t a cop chase. This was Rank-A shit. He had trained his whole life through the toughest of trainings to deal with it.

Naruto wouldn’t be able to stand a chance.

“It’s something I don’t need to worry about at the moment.” Sasuke tried to be convincing.

Itachi couldn’t do anything but agree, for now, he could wait and let things play out.

 

**3:00 p.m.**

**November 10th, xxx1**

“He just won’t agree with it.” Itachi sighed.

“I know, honey, we knew he would act like that.” Mikoto spoke over the phone. The receiver was face down on the base of the telephone, it being on speaker so the three “adults” of the family could discuss the only “child’s” stubbornness.

“I don’t think there is much we can do other then let time pass by and let things play out.” Itachi murmured his suggestion.

Fugakau nodded his head. “I agree, I think we can trust Sasuke to take the right decisions when it comes down to it.”

“I understand, father but I just can’t shake this uneasy feeling I have over this situation.”

“Be a little more Positive, Itachi. You’re being more paranoid than your father.” Mikoto laughed.

Itachi smiled at that. That was right, though Fugaku wouldn’t show much of a reaction to anything they all knew he was the mother hen.

Fugaku snorted. “Don’t be gray clouds.” His way of telling them to not be idiots and to shut the up.

Minato laughed. Itachi smiled and Fugaku wasn’t too far behind, though he tried not to. Leaving a loose cover around your family once in awhile wasn’t that big-a-deal.

_‘I guess we have to leave this up to you, little brother.”_

 

**7:00 p.m.**

**December 24th, xxx1**

It was christmas eve and Naruto was walking around his kitchen cooking up a special dinner for two.

That’s right, _two._

Sasuke was going to spend the night with him and the next morning Naruto would have to take a flight to Vancouver while Sasuke would have to drive down to Mississauga road to be with his family.

Spending time together would have been nice but both of their families were who they spent Christmas so it couldn’t be helped. Also, Naruto was really missing his parents, he wanted to go home.

Taking out a whole sizzling chicken from the oven, Naruto bumped the oven with his hips to close the oven as he sung along to Christmas song. “All, I want for Christmas is you!” He sang off key. Grabbing a plate he had decorated with salad, he plopped the chicken on top. “Viola.” He laughed.

Making his way to the table, he put two chairs into the storage and the other two seats were placed on opposite sides. Red wine, plates, forks, spoons, knives and glasses were placed in the right places.

 _‘Dress to impress.’_ Naruto snorted, referring to the dining table.

He walked into his washroom to take a once over and see if he looked displayable, then he let out a chuckle. Why was he feeling so insecure?

The bell rang and he slightly jogged to the front door. Putting his hands on the door knob, Naruto breathed out as he shut his eyes. Turning the doorknob he greeted his soulmate with a smile. “How’di do ma’m.”

Sasuke gave him a ‘what the fuck’ face and snorted, laughing slightly. “I have a dick.” He walked through the door and took off his shoes. Naruto stood at the door for a second and guffawed. Closing the door shut he started singing along with the playlist still playing throughout this house. “Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock.”

Sasuke made a fake hurt noise. “My ears started bleeding.”

“Wow, bastard. It’s been like, what, thirty second? And you’re already insulting me.”

“I’m all about beating personal records.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Nerd.”

Sasuke sniffed the air and walked over to the kitchen. “Something smells edible.”

“Don’t even, your thirst for my food is too real.” Naruto pointed to his lips. “Look you’re drooling.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” Naruto walked over to Sasuke. He started unbuttoning Sasuke’s jacket, a button at a time then he unzipped the second layer underneath the buttons. Sasuke was swearing a nice black sweater. He put his hand on his chest. The wool was soft. “You look unpleasantly nice.”

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. “Is that a compliment?”

“Take it how ever you want to.” The blond slide of his date’s jacket and grabbed the little beanie off of his head. “I’ll go put these away. Take a seat if you want.”

Sasuke hummed. “Alright,”

Naruto sauntered off, down the hall, and Sasuke made his over to the little stereo, which was inside of a glass cabinet placed under a flat screen T.V. There were a few stacks of CD’s. All sorts of music was shelved in the little doorless cabinet underneath the stereo. Indie, pop, classical. Everything from The Arctic Monkeys, to Ed Sheeran, to Evanescence along with a few mixtapes with random things written on the case, indicating its content.

He hadn’t realised Naruto was into music to such an extent. If he had known he would’ve gotten him something music related for Christmas.

Sasuke grabbed “X” from the row of CD cases and replaced the CD with the christmas mix tape. Letting the music play.

_-I can’t sweep you off of your feet_

Naruto walked in and gave Sasuke a funny look, walking over to him. The raven shrugged.

_I’m thinking about how-_

Naruto extended his hand for Sasuke to take. Sasuke stared at his tan hand and placed his pale hand on it. Naruto pulled him in close.

_So honey now, take me into you loving arms_

Naruto silently guided Sasuke’s hands to his waist, Sasuke slightly squeezed his midriff. Naruto put his hands on his soulmates waist. Awkwardly swaying.

_Baby we found love right where we are_

Not really sure of what they were doing, they started slowly spinning.

_When my hands don’t play the strings the same way_

Naruto, stopped to a halt and made a strumming motion on Sasuke’s waist. Laughing he tossed his head back and slowly moved his hands to Sasuke’s pale neck, intertwining them behind it. He leaned in close.

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

Sasuke’s left hands traveled up Naruto’s waist and he pressed it against the blondes chest, loosely.

_Darling place your hand on my beating heart_

Naruto’s heartbeat was racing up, faster and faster. Sasuke brought his hands back down to Naruto’s waist and tossed Naruto back, Naruto clung onto Sasuke’s collar thinking that Sasuke was trying to throw him to the ground. Sasuke, not expecting his own added weight, was thrown off balance;  they fell in a pile of tangled limbs.

Naruto laughed for it to be interrupted by his stomach grumbling  right when the track was in the middle of transitioning.

_‘Tell me you turned down the man that asked for you hand ‘cause you’re waiting for me-’_

“Let’s eat?” Naruto suggested, chuckling from his embarrassment.

Sasuke nodded and they did all that while talking about anything and everything.

This time Sasuke helped with the dishes while Naruto tried to encourage him to sing along with the “jingles”.

“No, you enjoy that.” He refused to take part in such things.

“It’s more fun with other people.”

“Hurry up so we can start with the presents.”

That got him fired up but more importantly distracted.

 

**10:47 p.m.**

**December 24th, xxx1**

Sitting outside on the couch, with the music turned off the two of them exchanged gifts.

“You first.” Naruto volunteered for Sasuke.

Shrugging he dug into the Christmas themed gift bag and picked up the content inside. Unwrapping it slowly, torturing Naruto.

“House of the Scorpion.” Sasuke muttered, reading the title of the book.

“Yeah, I bought you a copy, it’s a really good book, ya know.” Naruto said excitedly. “I just need to talk to someone about this book, it’s been torturing me.”

“You can read? More unexpectedly a thick book like this?” Sasuke snorted.

“Shut up! I bought you hard copy too. Don’t be rude.” He stuck his tongue out. Sasuke gulped. Naruto crossed his arms. “There's more.”

Sasuke raised his eyebrows but dug back into the gift bag. There was an envelope which Sasuke proceeded to rip open. It was a simple card covered in bold red letters that wrote out “Jingle Balls.” He looked up at Naruto and all he did was snicker. Sasuke shook his head and smiled. Opening up the card for a gift card to slide out. It was a hundred dollars gift card  for hudson’s bay. “Why?”

“What? I just didn’t know what you’d want but you’d obviously wouldn’t want anything unnecessary. I wasn’t sure what type of stuff you’d like to wear.”

“Yeah, but a hundred bucks?”

Naruto shrugged. “Shut up, Hudson’s not cheap. I’m going to open my Christmas present now.” There was a Christmas card on top of a black and white, soft, big knit sweater. He decided to read the card first. ‘Merry Christmas’ was written out in cursive at the front. When he opened it up to find the normal “Merry Christmas and Happy New Year” written out in neat handwriting. “You’re so basic.” Naruto complained.

“It’s a card.”  Sasuke snorted.

Naruto took out the neatly folded sweater and it unfolded to only throw out a game for the xbox. “No fucking way! Destiny? Thanks man.”

Sasuke shrugged. “Merry Christmas, right?”

Finally giving his attention to the sweater Naruto rolled his eyes. “You were complaining. You asshole, this is from Farfetch.” He rubbed the material on his face. “It’s soft.” He grinned.  

 

**6:20 a.m.**

**December 25th, xxx1**

Naruto tried to sleep on the plane ride to B.C. It was a short five hours flight but he hadn’t been able to sleep much at night. He had been thinking about the little dance him and Sasuke had. It wasn’t supposed to be as intimate as it had gotten. Sasuke had pulled a fast one and had tossed him back or else god knows how long it would’ve taken for Naruto to finally stop him from sucking Sasuke’s face off.

His flight was scheduled at midnight, so after opening their gifts Sasuke dropped Naruto at the airport then went home. As soon as Naruto would get home he’d hit the bed and wake up probably around noon.

Naruto was excited about christmas. He wanted to spend it with his Family.

This was the first Christmas their first christmas together, Sasuke and Naruto’s. Though, they only spent the eve together. Even if they had been dating for about a year they had only met about a handful worth of times. It was still a bit… awkward, Their relationship was so platonic still.

Even if they were to kiss how the hell would they know when to kiss? Heck, Naruto didn’t even know HOW to kiss, fuck when to do it.

Naruto heard from many of his friends about how it comes naturally and that everything he was going through was normal. Naruto and Sasuke were perfectly fine, yet Naruto still felt awkward. Was that really normal?

Apparently.

The blond’s mind wandered towards all the possibilities of how Naruto couldn't give Sasuke what he wanted. Sure, he knew about sex and all but he’d only learned how to be active with a girl. He didn’t know anything when it came to where he was.

Fear of Sasuke leaving him slowly creeped up on him. His hands moved towards his chest and he sort of felt at rest when he felt the soft texture of the sweater Sasuke had bought him. Maybe he was just thinking too much into it. It would be normal for them to not move fast even though they’d been together for the period of time that they had been together.

They could take the time to build something up.

 

**2:00 p.m.**

**December 30th, xxx1**

It had been about a week since Naruto had arrived to Vancouver. He had done some volunteering at a few shelters, gone to visit a couple of friends and had an enjoyable week so far with his family.

“You’ve gone around doing good deeds all this week.” Kushina said, the family was sitting beside a fireplace, sipping on hot chocolate. “How about we do something good for you too.” Kushina leaned as she hummed suggestively nudging Naruto’s arm with her elbow.

“Wh-what do you mean, ya know.” Naruto curled up into his orange blanket.

“I think your mother’s right.” Minato joined. “You’re going to leave in a few day and I think we’ve pushed this up far enough.”

“Yeah, yep, your father’s right, ya know!” Kushina grinned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Naruto’s eyes shifted.

“What about you and Sasuke?” Kushina looked at her son cheekily, putting a hand at the corner of her mouth, she slyly whispered. “How far have you gotten, aye?” She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“What?” Naruto shouted. “I don’t think that’s anything that I should be discussing with my parents!”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous!”

“I’m being ridiculous?” Naruto screeched.

“So you guys…?” Minato sobbed.

“No…” Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back.

“On a serious note, I hope you understand how this all works.” Minato’s eyes showed no emotions.

“I know… but I just… I’m confused.”

Kushina patted Naruto’s head and smiled. “Hey, that’s perfectly normal. Don’t beat yourself over it.”

Minato sighed and smiled. “Well, how do you feel?”

“I… don’t know.” Naruto said honestly.

Kushina hummed. “Well, how does Sasuke make you feel?”

“I dunno… happy… I guess.”

“Well, that’s a start.” Minato said.

“Ya know, let’s tell him.” Kushina suggested. Minato shrugged and then nodded. “When your father and I first met I was being transported from Japan to Canada to be sold. I was the last of my linage, highly priced in the black market.”

“Waoh, Ma, what? You never even even told me that.” Naruto freaked out. What the hell? Kushina just casually dropped the matter like it was nothing.

Kushina shrugged. “Your father asked to take over the case. Soulmate impulses obviously, like you moving to Mississauga for a week.” Naruto nodded, understanding, his gaze on Kushina still intense. “I didn’t know what to do. The only way I could leave a trail to my where abouts was through my hair. Pulling them out strand by strand.” Kushina winced.

“Shit, that must’ve hurt.”

“Damn straight it did.” Kushina laughed. “But I dunno if I regret it. My hair became my red string of fate and that’s why I love it so much.”

“I saw her hair, and it was in colour; nothing else was in colour, obviously, I had to follow it.” Minato added, seeing Naruto’s confused look.

“Your father made me love who I am and him very much. If Sasuke makes you love being you, loves you for being you then he’s definitely the right one for you.” Kushina smiled, patting Naruto’s head.

Naruto closed his eyes as he breathed out.Was this something he should be worrying about right now?  


**10: 38 p.m.**

**December 30th, xxx1**

“How have your holidays been so far?” Naruto spoke through his cellphone.

“It’s going alright. Itachi’s being a pain in the ass but it’s alright.”

“I love Itachi so much. Tell him I said thanks.”

“Shut up, idiot.” Sasuke shot down making Naruto laugh.

Naruto hummed thinking about what to say next. After talking to someone for over an hour over the phone you suddenly have nothing to talk about.

Sasuke shifted, pulling his left leg in as he sat crossed legged on his bedroom floor. He was multitasking. Typing away a report while talking to Naruto. He heard Kushina’s voice faintly call out to Naruto.

“Ah- listen I have to head out.”

Sasuke hummed, a slight scowl on his face. Even Though he was expecting a response like that.

“Before I go though.” Naruto paused, taking in a deep breath. Sasuke waited, rising his left eyebrow. “I-” He paused again.

“Yes?”

Naruto didn’t reply for a while. “I think I like you, Sasuke.” Naruto rapidly shot out and then Sasuke heard a beep indicating Naruto had hung up.  

Sasuke stared at nothing in particular as his eyes widened, his irises undilating. He slapped the flap of his laptop shut, his cell slipping out of the grip in his hand and he slapped his hand onto to his face, blushing. “That fucking, idiot.”

He really, _really_ , wasn’t expecting that. It came out of nowhere and just bitch slapped him. What the hell was he going to do with that? Why was he over reacting? It was _only_ a confession. He knew Naruto liked him. They were soulmates. He got up from the floor and flopped on his bed, groaning.

“Fuck…” Fuck because he really liked Naruto too. Fuck because he didn’t think it could be possible for them to be together. Fuck because he was the reason they couldn’t be together. Fuck because for the first time in his life he let his emotions slip. And worst of all he wasn’t regretting it one bit.

“Fuck!” He shouted out in frustration.

“Language, Uchiha.” Mikoto’s voice shouted from downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must confess, this fic is my most ultimate way to make my Headcons come to life... so please excuse what might seem to be an OCC moment in which Sasuke and Naruto dance. But hey, it was spontaneous, let it slip.  
> And the confession, well don't think they're gonna be all couple-y just yet, like they're still trying to figure out their relationship.


	5. TRNDSTTR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto seem to grow distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRNDSTTR by Black Coast

****_Take two._

_I'm still tryna figure out what makes you, hard on the call_

_I guess it comes from your heart_

_Cause when your head's right, you take your time_

_There's something about the love for things you like_

* * *

 

**1:00 p.m.**

**December 30th, xxx1**

A shadow walked through huge doors. A tall woman turned around and looked at the man creeping through the room.

"What do you want?" She spit out. She wasn’t in any mood to be entertained by this idiot.

"Mistress, I have found him." He simply stated.

"How’s this important to me?"

The man hummed. "Well, I would assume you would want to get back at the man who destroyed your important base." He said slyly.

The woman's pale eyes shifted towards the man. An eyebrow raised. "Hm? _You_ found such vital information?" The woman's long hair danced as she turned around to face the man. She snickered. "How peculiar." She smirked. "Go on."

The man sneered. Unseen by his mistress because of the dark. It had taken him months since had interacted with him to just get a name."Uchiha Sasuke."

Description would be unnecessary, the rest was easy to find. Especially with how deeply that woman was woven into the dark underworld. She wasn't known as the goddess for nothing.

She smirked. "Welcome to your nightmare, Uchiha Sasuke." Her lips quivered as she smiled darkly, imaging all of the things she would do to him to _destroy_ him.

The man left the room. His own dark intentions bubbling up to show emotions on his face. This was the first step to being the king of the whole world. 'Sasuke, you're going to regret this.' That bruising punch led to the woe of Sasuke’s destruction.

No one could insult him like that and expect to live long.

 

**5:00 p.m.**

**December 31st, xxx1**

Naruto was confused about many things. He needed help and Tsunade was the perfect link.

They were both sitting down in the women’s office, during Tsunade’s break, discussing. He decided to drop in before he had to fly back to Mississauga.“Is… there such a thing as…” Naruto breathed in. “As platonic soulmates?” The room went silent. “I know, I know.” Naruto rushed. “This is a stupid question but what if I don’t really…”

Tsunade tipped her head to the side, smiling she breathed out- shaking her head. “Of course there are, Naruto.”

Naruto blinked. “There… are?”

“Yeah, I’m an example.” Tsunade shrugged. “Jiraiya and I were fated but that doesn’t mean we have to be… sexual in anyway. We simply enjoy each other’s company. That’s enough for us.”

Naruto looked down and rubbed his neck. “And… what if I don’t want anything more than platonic?”

Tsunade signed. “It can be a bit tough to muster up and talk about it but do know this; give it a try. You were picked for this person because they understood you the most. Sexualities might not clash but that’s not what being with the one is all about.”

Naruto breathed out a sign. “I…”

“Tell you what? What’s his name?” She asked.

“Sasuke.”

Tsunade felt a sense of familiarity from the name but gave it no thought. ‘It _couldn’t possibly be_ _him_.’ “Well, Sasuke and you were written together up there. Trust him and he should do the same with you.”

“You’re right.” Naruto didn’t sound all that confused anymore. He still felt tense though, he didn’t know if he could will up the courage to ask.

“Hey, it’s all knew, it can be a bit confusing. I know. But that’s never stopped you from doing stupid things before.” Tsunade chuckled.

Naruto’s shoulders sunk. “I’m scared.”

“Now, why would you be scared?”

“What if I can’t give him what he wants?” He finally voiced his haunting concern.

“That’s a rather odd question, don’t you think?” Tsunade hummed. Naruto groaned.  Sighing, Tsunade got up from her seat and walked over to Naruto. She pulled on a bit of his hair. “Listen to what I say, brat. He was picked for you because you complete each other. He needs what only you can give to him.” She smiled.

Naruto sighed yet again. “If only it were as easy as you make it sound like.”

Tsunade pulled on Naruto’s ear. “You, idiot! It is as easy as I say it is…. wait.” Tsunade looked at him slyly. “You too haven’t even… have you.”

“Granny!”

“Then you have no right to complain!” She walked away, taking a seat in her chair again. “You don’t even know what you’re comfortable with and what you’re not. It’s fine to be curious.”

 

**5:00 p.m.**

**March 18th, xxx2**

Naruto’s was bed pressed next to a window, he was lying down reveled in his blanket, crowded by a bunch of pillows. He looked out out of his window and signed. The snow was coming in fast. Mid March and Canada was giving it’s all. Naruto started drawing patterns in the fogged glass, his thoughts wandered off to Sasuke.

It was simple. Tsunade had said. It’s okay to be curious. She had said.

Snuggling into his blanket, he pressed himself further into the sweater Sasuke had given him. Naruto wore it a lot, he had noticed.

His started to drift off to sleep. Being surrounded in the warmth around him, it was tempting.

An hour or so later his phone rang, jolting him awake. He groaned; ignoring it. The phone stopped and then rung again. Naruto got up slightly and pulled open the curtains further. The blond rubbed his hand against the window to remove the frost. It was dark out. The snow had stopped. It was calm.

The phone rang again. This time Naruto picked it up.

“Hello?” His voice came out raspy, he coughed and tried again.

“Naruto, you have a night shift today, you idiot. Get over here! You’re not impressing anyone. Keep up with your image!” Naruto sprawled out of his bed, still tangled in his blankets he fell onto his floor. He groaned and Jiraiya laughed on the other side, knowing exactly what had gone down on the other end of the call. “Hurry up.”

 

**6:30 p.m.**

**March 18th, xxx2**

Naruto strapped into his car and ignited the ignitions, he waited for the car to heat up.

 

Seeing it was ready, Naruto put his hands on the wheel as he backed up only to push back into his parking space from another phone call. It was Sasuke. He ignored it and started driving again, It only rang once.

Naruto parked into the private parking lot, reserved for staff, under the hospital. Naruto texted Sasuke quickly before he got out.

He hadn’t even talked to Sasuke over the phone until this text, let alone _talk_ to Sasuke, since December. Three months. This was his first call. And he had ignored it and not because he was in a rush.

They were growing distant. There was sense of lost… in interest.

He felt lonely. Confused.  

Did they just head into it so fast?

Was this bound to happen?

He knew it. His head hung low. He wasn’t enough for Sasuke.

His shift was boring, slow. He was distracted, which was dangerous. It wasn’t like he operating on hearts or anything. He only got called into one surgical call. It was minor, his role. The rest of the day was spent on jiraiya showing him certain operation on dummies. After all, the most he could do in the clinic were little scans, steps, measures and learn. Nothing much hands on until now.  He was improving fast. He was proving his worth, Jiraiya had said.

Stretching, Naruto blinked, rubbed a fist over his closed left eye and yawned. Getting off of the chair in the private staff lounge. He started to make his way towards the parking lot. He was done for the night- exhausted.

 

**7:30 p.m.**

**March 18th, xxx2**

Sasuke, climbed down the stairs of a private jet. He had been gone to Europe for a mission. He hadn’t informed Naruto about his leave. Not because he didn’t have time. He just didn’t know how to contact him. After the blond’s confession he figured it would be weird to call him up and say ‘Hey, I’m going outta the country. Don’t contact me’ or something like that.

Then again… it would have been better than ignoring Naruto. He breathed out a sigh as he got into the back of a black car. He was too tired to drive himself home, Itachi had someone escort him. Making sure the partition was up and there was no way the driver could hear him, Sasuke took out his phone.

The bell rang once, twice, three times. No one picked up. Sasuke didn’t bother to call again.

When he had finally gotten home, showered and got ready to sleep, his phone buzzed. He knew it was Naruto because of the ring. He assigned him a different tone so he’d know it was him. Other things could be ignored but Naruto… not so much on a day to day basis anyway.

_At Co-op_

It was simple text. Yet it… gave Sasuke a sense of distance.

He cuddled into his devet further. He didn't feel tired anymore.

How long would Naruto’s shift be?

Deciding it would be for the best for both of them, Sasuke got up and out of his bed. Letting his emotions guide him to his decisions. Something that he would never let happen.

His hair was still damp. It wasn’t dripping but it made his shoulders and neck slightly cold. Speed dialing a number he spoke as soon as someone picked up. “I’d like to reserve a seat for two.”

The man on the other side hummed. “Ah, Sasuke. A date?: He laughed. “Who am I kidding you and a date?”

“Shut up, can I get a table or not?”

“I dunno… how bad do you want it?”

Sasuke sighed, showing his frustration. “I’ll break your fucking neck.” His exhaustion wasn’t helping him with his patience.

“Woah, damn man. Anything for you boss. When?”

“Four hours from now.”

“Gotcha.”

Sasuke hung up and walked over to his dresser. Getting dressed in something slightly formal.

He headed toward his parking lot. Half an hour worth of driving ahead of him. He decided to drop by Square One, a major shopping center, as soon as he got to Mississauga. It was a wednesday so most of the stores in the mall would be open till nine. He wanted to grab a little something for Naruto, an apology. Take him to dinner. Somewhere nice.  

Yeah, that would be nice.

An hour left till he had to be at the restaurant. He waited patiently. The staff at the front said Naruto wouldn’t be out until another half an hour, that was about twenty-three minutes and six seconds ago. Not that anyone was keeping track.

The blond was just heading out, his head low. He was distracted, thinking. He didn't see Sasuke.

The thought of Naruto seeing Sasuke, but choosing not to approach him crossed the raven’s mind. He mentally shook his head. No, Naruto wasn’t like that and he head was down.

Getting up from his seat, he reached out for Naruto’s hand. He spun around, his eyes blinking and slowly widening as they dilated.

“Hi,” Sasuke let a slight smile grace his face.

“Sas...’ke.”

“Let’s go on a date. The two of us?”

“Well, I would assume that’s what a date would be.” Naruto said awkwardly, trying to make a joke.

Sasuke tipped his head to the side, his eyebrows knitting together,  a smile telling the blonde that he was an idiot. His eyes scrunched up as he smiled. “Let’s go. You have to hurry up and dress. I’m taking you out to a nice dinner.”

“Sound’s nice.”

Sasuke hummed in response.

 

**11:00 p.m.**

**March 18th, xxx2**

Naruto had dressed up a bit too formal.                                       

Sasuke brought Naruto closer into him, gripping onto his arm, close to his shoulders. Slowly bringing his hands up to the tie knotted around the collar of Naruto’s shirt. It was a nice blue colour. He loosened it up. and slid it from around his neck. He looked up at Naruto. The tanned man was looking away. Slightly embarrassed. From Sasuke undressing him or him over dressing. Sasuke didn’t know.

Sasuke started unbuttoning Naruto’s shirt. The first button, the second button. Naruto’s breath hitched. He looked at Sasuke. All he saw was black hair. Sasuke was looking down concentrated on the task at hand. The third button. Pale hands stopped, only to flatten out Naruto’s white shirt, and grip onto his coat. He slid it off.

Sasuke looked at Naruto’s belt, taking it out and pulling out the shirt. It was low.

“You look nice.”

“Yeah?” Naruto’s eyes shifted to meet Sasuke’s. “You look quite decent yourself tonight.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He breathed out, at least Naruto had worn jeans. Those dress pants would’ve made everything look ridiculous.

“Here,” Sasuke handed Naruto a gift bag. Naruto looked at him quizzically. “Open it up, it’s for you.”

“Why?”

“Sort of an apology.”

“Why?” The blonde was a broken record player.

“ _Open it._ ” He emphasized.

“Alright, alright.” He opened it up. It was another sweater.

Blue eyes met black eyes. “I want you to wear it tonight.”

“O-okay,” He stammered, taking it out and pulling it over himself. It was white, small knits, low round neck. It looked good with his black shirt. Sasuke pulled at Naruto’s collar and straightened it out. “Let’s go?”

Naruto nodded.

 

**11:30 p.m.**

**March 18th, xxx2**

Suigetsu owned an expensive and well known restaurant, in Mississauga. Sure, he was an agent but that wasn’t something he was interested in having as a full time job. On the other hand, being the owner of this restaurant fulfilled his dreams. He could have a peaceful life along with his badass one.

“Welcome, Mr. Uchiha.” The pale haired boy grinned. “Table for two, if I’m correct?”

Sasuke grunted. Naruto rolled his eyes at him, nudging Sasuke. “Don’t be rude.” He whispered, obviously not knowing about Sasuke’s relations with the man.

Sasuke shrugged.

The pair were lead to a private room, the place was over booked and this was the only spot Suigetsu could put them in, courtesy to Sasuke’s last minute “registration”.

They drank ice cold, light, red wine as they tried to catch up with what they had missed during the last past months.

“I was in Europe, out for work.” Sasuke explained.

“I see.”

“I wasn’t… avoiding you or anything.”

Naruto shook his head. “I was busy with school, it’s fine..” He dodged the awkwardness. He’d rather not talk about anything that would lead to his little confession. He felt a slight heat rushing to his cheeks.

That confession was so embarrassing.

Sasuke hummed, opening his mouth to speak but closing it again as a waitress came to their table to serve their ordered meals.

The rest of the dinner was silent, not anything that would be awkward. It was nice comforting silence, something that gave them time to think over what they would do next.

Was this date something testing their relationship? Would a little distance make them not want the other? Did they even want each other?

Soulmates were two compatible people. They didn't have to be sexually attracted, or be attracted in any sort of way really but that didn’t mean giving a shot at it would be bad. They hit it off well, but as far as Naruto knew… whatever this was it was pretty platonic.

Or even just one-sided.

 

**1:00 a.m.**

**March 19th, xxx2**

They had spent the rest of the night walking around in the cold night. after sauntering down a quiet street, Sasuke decided to stop and look at Naruto. “Naruto,” He breathed out. His breath visible as mist in the air.

“Yes?” He stopped too. A few steps in front of Sasuke, he turned around.

Sasuke paused. He opened his mouth, only to shut it again. He tried again only repeating himself. Naruto looked at him patiently. “Nothing.” He sighed.

Naruto didn’t press on.

They started to walk again. This time, turning a right at the next light arriving back to their parking spot where Sasuke’s car was.

Sasuke had driven them.

Getting in, Sasuke blasted up the radio station. Only to fill up the silence Naruto wouldn’t, not tonight.

Naruto shifted slightly in his seat. He pulled at the seat belt pressing tightly on his chest, but the pain on his chest didn't disappear. It wasn’t coming from the belt, stupid.

Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto’s building. The blond didn’t make a move to get out.

A few minutes passed and Naruto gained the courage to turn off the radio and turn to Sasuke. “Come upstairs.”

Sasuke didn’t have work until next week. The long term mission had earned him a week off. Walking around in the cold night had also completely wakened him up.

He nodded his head and headed towards the underground parking lot.

 

**1:00 p.m.**

**March 19th, xxx2**

Naruto changed out of clothes - into something comfortable, and gave Sasuke something just the same. Sweats and a nice loose t-shirt.

“Sasuke, are we…” He breathed out. “I don’t want us to split apart.”

Sasuke kneaded his eyebrows, frowning. “What gave you an impression of me wanting to do anything of the?”

“We… we just grew so distant.”

“Well, we haven’t seen each other in three months, idiot.” The insult wasn’t genuine, just playful.

“Do you have… any sort of feeling for me at all?”

Sasuke’s lips tightened into straight line.

“See, this isn’t working out.” Naruto’s fist clenched tightly.

“You’re wrong. I’m definitely attracted to you, Naruto.”

“What does that label us as then?”

“Do we need a label?” Sasuke’s frown deepened.

"No..." Naruto looked away.

Sasuke got up from his spot of the sofa. They were sitting on the three seated sofa, a large distance had been in between them.

He stood in front of Naruto. Sasuke put his hand under Naruto’s chin to lift his head up. The raven closed his eyes and kissed Naruto's forehead.

Blue eyes widened.

Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand with his. Intertwining both hand with the two of his. Sasuke put his chin on Naruto's head; standing awkwardly in front of him.

Naruto end up and pulling Sasuke in between his legs. The raven leaned forward, his face pressed against Naruto’s chest. He could slightly feels Naruto's heartbeat. There was distance smell of cologne and the crisp wind outside. Sasuke closed his eyes.

Naruto fiddled with long pale fingers. He sighed in content.

It was okay like this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really interesting to explore this Soulmate universe with these two! :)


	6. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Sasuke and a couple of friends out for a BBQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley.

****_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

 

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

* * *

 

**12:00 p.m.**

**May 7th, xxx2**

May had come up and the weather was amazing. Perfect for a BBQ. Garra, kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Ino, Sai, Naruto and a dragged along Sasuke were going to do just that.

Kiba lived in Milton, his wife Hinata was in university- the one Naruto was in. That's right, they met through Naruto. The girls were crashing in their house for the weekend and they found this to be the perfect opportunity to meet up and celebrate Sakura finding her soulmate- Lee.

Though Gaara and kiba were very close to Naruto they still hadn't met Sasuke.

Sai was an artist that was travelling around and happened to be in Niagara Falls for some projects. He decided he would drop by and inspect dickless's soulmate. He had said. Also, Ino would be there. They were an engaged couple.

They made the plan and set up at a park not too far away from the University of Toronto's Mississauga campus.

Sasuke had driven Naruto and himself. They were the last ones to arrive.

"Naruto!" Ino shouted and waved her hands as soon as she noticed the blondie. "Over here." Naruto looked around and he couldn't see her. "Over here, you blone bimbo!" Naruto's eyes caught sight of the area the group had set up at.

"Sakura!" He ignored Ino and ran to the pinkette. He saw Ino stick out her tongue, shaking her head and smiling. "Congratulations!" He picked Sakura up and spun her around.

"Let me down! Let me down, you idiot!" She laughed. Naruto spun her around once more and put her down.

"Who's the lucky person?" Naruto hummed as he bugged her.

"At your service! How youthful! It is amazing to see this much excitement." A guy with an awkwardly shiny bowl haircut, in green shorts and a brown shirt, jumped up.

"Wow, you're much in it for first impression, huh? I approve!" Naruto sent him a thumbs up.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If only it were for first impression’s sake."

Everyone laughed except for Naruto, who didn't understand- and Gaara and Sasuke, just as lost.

"Ah, that's right!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him towards Gaara, Kiba and Sai.

The girls and Lee walked off to the side teasing Sakura.

"This is Sasuke." Naruto brought up his and Sasuke intertwined hands. Garra glared at the raven. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. This interaction gone unnoticed by Naruto.

"Hey," Kiba grinned. "I'm Kiba."

Sai smiled. "Sai."

"And that’s Gaara." Naruto spoke out when Gaara refused to.

'Yeah, I know.' Sasuke thought 'Also, fuck.'

"Dickless and I were introduced after I found my soulmate Ino." That was more than three years ago.

"And yet no matter how many times, over that period of time, I’ve told him not to call me ‘dickless’, he still does.” He gritted out. “He won't shut his mouth when it comes to calling out my precious nickname." Naruto added sarcastically. Sasuke didn't give much of that any attention, his eyes were still focused on Gaara. "And Gaara and I've known each other since middle school. Kiba and I met when we were doing a co-op course for high school." He turned to his friends. "Met asshole here ‘bout a year ago." He pointed at Sasuke.

"What the hell?" Kiba telled. "How come I don't find out until a month ago?"

"Cause Ino hates you and didn't invite you to the party." Naruto taunted. Ino had invited Hinata thinking she would reach through to Kiba but apparently Kiba was going through a tough time at work and they weren't talking much at that time so he never found out.

"Shut up, blondie! And hey! A party without me?"

"Yeah, without you." Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah, very mature." Kiba snorted. The pair laughed. This seemed nostalgic.

 

**1:20 p.m.**

**May 7th, xxx2**

“And there she goes!” Naruto yelled, swinging his fishing rod backwards and throwing it forward, the hook landed in a quiet splash into the river. “Where’s the fish at?” He said immediately after.

“Shut up, Naruto!” Kiba shot. “It takes time! To think you’d know that by now!”

Born and raised in Mississauga it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if he had been fishing in that very river in that exact park on multiple occasions.

“Yeah, alright but I want a fish.” An amazing retort.  

“You won’t starve we brought some chicken too.”  Kiba shifted his weight.

“Yeah, but I want fish.” He repeated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. What an idiot.

“What, like you can do better?” Naruto looked back at Sasuke.

“You’re not doing much of a good job.” Sasuke commented, clearly minding his own business.

“Is that a challenge- fuck!” Naruto got pulled forward. “Oh, my fucking shit. Sasuke help! This fish is so strong!”

Sasuke got up from the rock he was sitting on and rushed to Naruto. He bragged the fishing rod and pulled. Naruto let go and Sasuke slightly stammered back and caught himself, almost falling into the shallow water they were standing on.

Naruto guffawed. “You loser.” Naruto had obviously faked a fish being hooked.

Sasuke snorted and stole the rod from Naruto and pushed him back. He fell straight into the water. He started splashing Sasuke- who ducked and let the water get splashed onto Kiba.

“You assholes!” The brunette rolled up his sleeves and jumped into the water creating a huge splash.

Sakura and Ino laughed at the idiots. Naruto grinned. “You guys don’t get an easy way outta this either!” He ran up to them with cupped hands carrying water. The girls were in their bathing suits applying sunscreen, getting ready to fool around in the water.

“You idiot! I haven’t even finished putting on my sunscreen and now I feel gross!” Ino got up and chased the blond into the water.

“You’re not getting off the hook from me either!” Sakura said. “Let’s get ‘em Hinata”

“No, I’m fine here.” She slowly zipped up the hoodie she was wearing over her bathing suit.

She grabbed the watermelons they planned to smash and eat, and placed them in a basket; dragging it into the cold river and sunk them in. Leaving them so they could be cold for them later. She sat beside them and waved her hands around the river.

Hinata screamed when a bucket full of water was thrown onto her. “K-kiba!” She yelled again as she saw her attacker. Her husband laughed.  Running away from her.

“Come and get me!” He screamed, tauntingly.

 

**3:00 p.m.**

**May 7th, xxx2**

Gaara was up at the grill, turning the chicken getting smoked. Sasuke excused himself from Naruto's group and walked up to the ginger.

"Wasn't expecting you to play boyfriends." Gaara said casually. He had heard Sasuke walking up to him.

"Neither was I." No one would've thought Sasuke would entertain the idea of _soulmates._

Sasuke extended out a plastic plate for Gaara to put in the cooked meat. Gaara did just that. Putting one piece on the plate at a time. “The second I get a whiff of your stupid actions getting a _single_ scratch on him, I’m going to find you and kill you.” He said simply. The ginger grabbed- snatched- the plate from Sasuke and brushed past him.

Sasuke didn’t turn, still looking at where Gaara was standing at before, his mouth slightly scowling. What the hell had he been dragged into? He wasn’t scared… just frustrated at how many people knew about Sasuke’s work life and kept Naruto so close.

Gaara’s father provided shelter for agents during missions, worldwide, and for living in general. Gaara was an agent for a while too. He was scary as fuck on the field. At a certain point he was pulled out of the business. Sasuke never looked into the matter too far.

He turned back to Naruto. He was laughing at something Gaara had silently said to him. Kiba patted Naruto’s back and started laughing too.

Sasuke felt like he didn’t belong. Which to be frank, he didn’t.

Slowly walking away from the group of people, he reached the little kiddy park with the sand pit ground close by. He sat on the swing, signed and slightly started to sway- still facing away from the group which could be seen in the distance.

“Alright!” Kiba yelled, excited. “Let’s get down to smashin’ them watermelons!”

The group yelled in excitement. “Yeah!”

Kiba swung the basket filled with the two watermelons on to one of the, many provided, wooden picnic tables in the park. He grinned. This was gonna be fun.

Naruto shifted his weight from right to left, desperate to get crakin’. “Let’s go already!”

“Since you’re so pumped, you can go first.” Kiba snickered. “Not that you'll be able to smash it at all.”

“Ya wanna bet?” Naruto clenched his fist, exhilarated.

“Turn around, let’s get you blindfolded.” Naruto did as he was told and Sai tied up a black cloth around Naruto's eyes.

“Can you see?” Kiba said before smacking Naruto in the face, a little more than gently.

Naruto nearly fell over from the shock. “You bastard!” The group of friends laughed, Naruto not finding it funny said. “I hate all of you.”

“Alright, alright. You get three minutes.” Sai told him. He handed the blond a clean baseball bat.

Naruto helplessly played around with the bat in his arm and swung every now and then. The group laughed and Naruto narrowed his eyes, determined.

He swung and the bat landed on the watermelon but it didn't crack. The group went silent and then Kiba snorted only to start laughing harder, clasping onto his stomach. Everyone joined in.

Naruto pouted and took off his blindfold. “Rude.”

He looked around but didn’t see Sasuke, which was odd because he had expected his preeminence smirk.

But he didn't see that.

Everyone's attention moved to Hinata who was up next, freaking out and hitting the bat randomly and then accidently hitting the watermelon and cracking it open, getting even more freaked out from the noise. The group kept themselves from bursting out laughing to not lower the girl’s self-esteem.

Naruto finally caught sight of the duck-butt hair and ran to his soulmate.

“Oi, what are you doing here?” Naruto put his hand on Sasuke’s shoulders and pushed him, on the swing, far enough to still have his tan hands on Sasuke’s shoulders. Repeating his action a few times he stopped the swing to a halt and placed his chin on top of Sasuke’s head.  Naruto’s hands gripped onto  the silver chains of the swings. “You alright?”

Sasuke hummed, “Yeah, just wanted to let you enjoy your time with your friends. It looked like you haven’t met them in a while.”

“Yeah,” Naruto let go of his grip on the chain and moved around to the other side; he was face to face with Sasuke. “We’re gonna go play a game, let’s go.”

“No, it’s fine. I’d rather not.”

“Did I ask if you wanted to?” Naruto snorted. “You’re my partner, don’t leave me hanging.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened. That sounded pretty intimate. Sasuke could’ve faced palmed himself at how stupid his thought sounded.

“Partner, in th-the game.” Naruto corrected.

 

**5:10 p.m.**

**May 7th, xxx2**

“Alright, the rules are simple. You’ve got an area assigned, from which you have to look through and find three marked objects. Be the fastest to bring 'em all here and you win. The losers gets punished by the winners.” Kiba explained.

“Sounds pretty boring.” Sai commented smiling.

Ino nodded. “Agreed.”

“Don’t be assholes! It took me forever to get things organized!” Kiba shouted.

“It’s alright, Kiba calm down! They’re just joking.” Hinata held into her husband's arm.  He looked down at her, pouting.

“Well, I dunno about you guys but I’m gonna win!” Naruto shouted, grabbing onto Sasuke’s arm and running up a grassed hill. He let go of his hand at the top. “We got the best place! It’s along the river. Under a train bridge, I think it's closed though since, like, no trains ever pass through."

They had headed towards the park again. Through a little trail that went down hill and lead to a ground above the river; the water rushed along. "This way," Naruto started off. They went on a trail up hill and soon landed at another picnic area. They passed by trees soon to walk through a small, dry, muddy trail surrounded by fallen trees, grass, plants, mushrooms, mosquito swarms and tall trees.

Throughout the whole trip they lightly talked over random topics.

"Here." Naruto stood tall and proud, over many rocks of various sizes and colours. The river was gently passing through. There was a hill on the other side of the river, they were on a lower land. Random graffiti on places that made you wonder how the artist reached up there. Scribbles of hearts, love confessions and secrets were written on the walls behind them.

The place was... Calm and oddly beautiful.

"I know! Isn't is just beautiful? I love the river here, it sounds weird but you can, ya know, smell it here? Like, it's fresh."

"Yeah," Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Also," Naruto looked up. "The sky somehow _always_ looks clear here."

Sasuke looked up. There was nice cool shade over them and the sun wasn't in sight though it was warm. And Naruto was right, it was clear. "Today's no exception then, huh?"

"Don't seem like it." Naruto reached down and picked up a rock, flicking it towards the still water. It bounced, once, twice, thrice, four times on the water. He looked back at his now competition. "Bet you couldn't do any better."

Sasuke hummed and walked up to Naruto, picking up a flat pebble. "Are you sure?" The raven spoke out. Naruto kept smiling, completely cocky. Sasuke lifted up his arm and threw the rock, his body in an athletic stance.

Naruto snorted. "You're so extra." The blond watched the pebble bounce five times and then watched black eyes dance in mirth. "Yeah, yeah. I could do better."

"Really? Go ahead then."

"Okay then."

The spent a good while picking up pebbles and tossing them. Soon the game turned from the amount of bounces decides the winner to the distance you could throw.

Sasuke picked up a rock, it was a bit bigger than his hands, and threw it in the river. Naruto watched eye wide as the rock was thrown in, it had a symbol drawn onto it.

Shit. He'd forgotten about the game.

"Sasuke!" He shouted.

"What?" Sasuke had a mini heart attack, thinking someone was hurting his soulmate.

"The rock!" The blond ran into the river without a second thought.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran in after Naruto when he slipped and fell into the river.

The blond ascended from the water. "I'm fine, I got the rock!" He grinned, obviously proud.

“You idiot." They were both over knee deep in water. Sasuke gripped onto Naruto's upper arm. "Let's get back."

"Alright."

The took a few awkward steps in the water And Naruto slipped again, Sasuke fell in suit because of the grip he had on Naruto. "You idiot," He said again.

His eyes opened and met with wide blue ones. What a nostalgic situation, huh? Just like the day they had met for the first time. One was over the other, it was the other way around today. Sasuke's hand was on top of Naruto's shoulder, placed there but not gripping on. Sasuke's legs in between Naruto's spread ones.

Naruto gulped.

Black eyes traced a water bead that danced it's innocent way down Naruto’s tan face, starting from Naruto's golden hair. It reached to his dry lips and slid down a strong jaw, passing down his neck.

The raven found it so much harder to breath. His eyes closed halfway, he leaned in. His lips slightly graced on top of the blonde's. Naruto's blue eyes closed shut. Their lips pressed against each other. Naruto pulled back. That was the gist of a kiss right?

It lasted a small while though.

Why not give it another shot?

Naruto lips pressed faintly against awaiting lips, figuring his soulmate might have been silently asking if it were okay.

Their lips slowly moved along the other’s. It was slow, shy and exciting. Sasuke's hand dragged itself from the blond’s shoulder, up his tanned neck and landed on his scared face. Sasuke pulled back, taking Naruto with him as they sat up right.

This kiss was good even though they weren’t sure of what they were doing.

They both leaned forward again. Naruto closed in the distance further but his nose bumped into Sasuke's. 'Shit I fucked up!' Naruto screamed internal. He opened one of his eyes and saw that Sasuke's were still closed. Sasuke pressed softly at the blond's lips, who was being just as gentle.

Sasuke put his forehead on Naruto’s as he pushed away. His black eyes silently looking into blue ones.

He was thrown back into the water which was followed by Naruto sneezing. Sasuke got up and laughed. “Let’s get out of the water.”

Naruto smiled. “Hey, Sasuke, you should laugh more often.” He tried to be dramatic by saying something cliché.

Sasuke splashed water onto him and poked his forehead. “Get out of the water, idiot”

 

**8:30 p.m.**

**May 7th, xxx2**

The sun was starting to set, the group had decided to call it a day and parted ways. Naruto and Sasuke decided to stay out a bit longer.

The sky was finally dark, the night was clear. The stars were out, some brighter than others.

They sat on top of a plain blue blanket under a tall tree. A small distance apart. Sasuke leaned back, his hands supporting him. Naruto breathed out and slid his hands on top of the blanket and placed it upon Sasuke’s.

The raven looked at him but Naruto just looked ahead. Sasuke then faced forward as well, his lips slightly curved up into a smile.  

The night was getting extra cold, because of the river. A chill ran down their backs. Naruto looked at Sasuke and moved his hand away from the top of pale one. “Let’s go?” He suggested.

Sasuke nodded. “Okay,”

They got up and folded up their blanket. The two of them started walking to the parking lot. One hand entangled with the other’s. Naruto held the blanket in his other hand.

The drove back with their hands still intervened and placed on top of the little space in between their seats.

It took about half an hour to get back to Naruto’s apartment. Without any words exchanged they got out of the parked car and headed inside the building, keeping distance in the elevator. Reaching the fifteenth floor, Naruto walked out, Sasuke following behind him.

Naruto fumbled awkwardly opening his door.

The pair took off their shoes and walked over to the sofa’s in Naruto’s living room. They sat down.

“So… um,” Naruto began. They hadn’t really talked about their little spontaneous kissing session since it had happened. “The kiss was good.”

“It was.” Sasuke agreed.

They both looked at each other. “Hey, Sasuke,”

“Yes?”

“I think…” He trailed off. “I think I like you.”

“I think I like you too.”

Why they were being awkward, they didn’t know. One thing was for sure though, they didn’t feel awkward.

“Want to… umm, date me?” Naruto held in his breath.

“Yes, I would like that.” Sasuke smiled. “Also, would you like to try that kissing this again?”

“I wouldn’t mind doing that at all.”Naruto grinned.

Naruto stepped forward and initiated the kiss. It started off just like the one from before, simple and innocent. Though, this time Sasuke decided to bit down on Naruto's lips, asking for entrance. He had read about this though it seemed like the blond knew nothing about it because he pulled away in shock. "Ouch." He said under his breath.

Sasuke took in a sharp breath, stepping back. He traced his thumbs over Naruto’s bruised, from the kissing, lips. “Sorry,”

“It’s fine, I wasn’t expecting that.” They stood in silence. “But I will this time.” He grinned, leaning in to kiss Sasuke again.

 

**6:30 a.m**

**May 8th, xxx2**

The sun raised up and hit Naruto straight in the face, he hadn't closed the curtains last night. That was weird. He got up and his eyes landed at the pale boy’s face right next to him.

He turned bright red. "Uwah..." He leaned back and placed his hand on his mouth. They had... _kissed_ each other, and many times too.

Sasuke stirred awake. The first thing he saw early in the morning was Naruto's bare upper half. Apparently the blond slept shirtless in the summer. When he had taken his shirt off, neither of them knew.

Sasuke's cheeks dusted a slight pink. "You're so bad for my health." He hid his face in the pillow.

"L-l-l-like you're any better!" He gathered up his duvet, wrapped it around himself and ran out of the room, leaving Sasuke in the sudden cold.  "I'm taking a shower!"

"You... Usuratonkachi." He sighed.

Getting up from their bed, he stretched, walked over to Naruto's closet and grabbed something casual for Naruto to wear, placed it on a hanger and hung it on Naruto's washroom for him. He went down stairs with his borrowed clothes and took a quick shower.

Walking into the kitchen he made two simple omelets and tossed some bread into the toaster. Set up the table and  brewed some coffee.

"Something smells edible." Naruto said smugly, his hair still damp, as he walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke laughed sarcastically. "You think you're so cute."

Naruto hummed. "Sure." He grinned.

"I made food."

"I see that."

"Then sit and eat." Sasuke pulled out a chair and Naruto tried to sit in it thinking Sasuke had pulled it out for him. Just before he could though, Sasuke sat down in it and looked at his now boyfriend smugly.

"Yeah, mature." Sasuke shrugged. "Sure."

 

**8:30 p.m.**

**May 10th, xxx2**

"Ma'm, we've tracked down his weakness."

The women's long hair swayed as she turned from the glass wall and scowled down at her informer. "Took you long enough."  She said, annoyed.

The man brought out an envelope that he was holding behind his back and opened it up. His hands reached in for a few photographs. He placed them on his mistress's desk.

They were careful shots of Sasuke and Naruto kissing in the river, laughing and holding hands.

"Oh," Kaguya laughed. "Mr. Agent has a soulmate?" She hummed. This was interesting to her. A man who wouldn't show love to his own blood had feeling for another male? "I'm going to enjoy this so very much." She nodded at her agent. "Leave."

She sat on her her chair, flicking her hair back, spinning in her chair to look outside the huge glass wall at the back of her office. She hummed thinking about her next step.

"Call in Orochimaru." She called out. The bodyguard standing outside her office rushed down the hallway to knock at Orochimaru's office.

"Madam has called for you."

Orochimaru came out of his office smirking as he followed the bodyguard up the hall. "You called?" He said after entering the office of his superior.  

"Orochimaru, I've figured out just what I want to do." She laughed with pure joy. The door shut close behind them as Kaguya explained her plans.

"Uzumaki Naruto." She showed her a picture of the blond. "How much do you think we can get from him, hm?"

Orochimaru grinned. “Plenty."

"Might as well inform Sasuke of his situation, right? He'd love to know how we keep our guest."

Orochimaru nodded.

"Of course you can have all the fun you want with him." Kaguya said, her smirk not fading.

And fun he was going to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: In case you're rereading this fic and are a bit confused. While this fic was being reconstructed the smut in this chapter got taken out and was replaced by another scene because it didn't fit into the plot any more. I feel that this way their relationship doesn't seems as rushed as it had turned out to be before. I'm much happier with this chapter now.


	7. Wasn't Expecting That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto are thinking about life changing choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't Expecting That by Jamie Lawson

 

 

_ It was only a word _

_ It was almost misheard  _

_ I wasn't expecting that  _

_ But it came without fear _

_ A month turned into a year  _

_ I wasn't expecting that  _

_ I thought love wasn't meant to last _

_ Honey, I thought you were just passing through  _

_ If I ever get the nerve to ask  _

_ What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?  _

_ I wasn't expecting that  _

* * *

 

 

** 7:00 a.m. **

** June 3rd, xxx2 **

Footsteps rushed down the halls as man clad in black ran as fast as he could. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

Without knocking the man opened up the shut door and bowed.

Itachi looked up from his computer screen, an irritated expression on his face. "What?"

"An emergency, the agents we handed Orochimaru over to are all dead." The man huffed out. 

"That's none of our concerns. We did our half of the mission." Itachi looked down to his laptop again, continuing to type.

"No, sir Orochimaru was a fake. He..." The man walked up to Itachi's desk. "We also received these in the mail... You might want to take a look, sir."

Slowly reaching out Itachi grabbed the envelope, ripping it open he saw..."Shit." Itachi muttered.

Sasuke was going to throw a tantrum. 

** 10:00 p.m. **

** June 4th  **

Sasuke stood at the balcony of his apartment taking in a drag of his cigarette. He blew out the smoke and brought his hand up to his eyes so he could rub the dryness out. Itachi was standing next to him asking him various question he wasn’t really interested to be talking about all that much. 

He had fucked up and Naruto was going to pay the price.

“Sasuke, you’re being annoying.”

Sasuke blew out a puff of smoke and look down at the street. “What.”

“You’re acting weird.”

“Am I?” He spoke sarcastically. 

Itachi’s calculating eyes roamed over Sasuke, the older frowned. “Did you do something you regret?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened as he looked at Itachi. Who let shock be shown on his face as well. Sasuke hung his head low, picking it back up to take in a puff of smoke. He looked straight out, leaning against his balcony. “I… sort of regret it now.”

Itachi's monotone voice spoke out. “Naruto?”

“If I hadn’t… and now this...” He should've known Orochimaru was a fake. Sasuke should've killed the creep.

“What did you do?”

“Everything wrong.”

“Well, you can leave him-

“I can't!” Sasuke cut him off. Not now, not before. He couldn’t do it. 

Itachi looked at his brother, concerned. This wasn’t all that normal for Sasuke- to burst out like that. “What did you do?”

Sasuke tipped his cigarette, to let the ashes fall to the end. “I don’t know.”

The older Uchiha folded his arms over his chest and leaned back slightly. “Then you better take the next step to fix your situation.” Itachi turned and walked towards the glass door, he slid it open and turned back. “Figure yourself out, little brother. This isn’t a game.”

‘ _ Don’t you think I know _ .’ Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as he threw his death stick to the floor. Stomping on it like it were all his worries.

** 7:00 p.m. **

** July 7th, xxx2 **

The bell chimed throughout Naruto's apartment and he dashed towards the door- excited. “Ma! Dad!” Naruto hugged his parent at the door. His parents laughed.

“You’re so heavy Naruto! You’re gonna break your ma’s back, ya know!” Kushina laughed. 

Naruto pouted. “So mean” Kurama barked out from behind the couple and jumped up at his master. Naruto scratched him behind his ear, already coddling him. 

Kushina giggled, swinging her hair over her shoulder. “We got our favourite son some presents.” 

“I’m your only son!” Naruto hollered. 

“Well, there  _ is  _ Kurama too.” Minato grinned. 

“I can’t believe you guys.” Naruto shook his head slowly. “Talking about Kurama, thanks for driving him here.” Naruto smiled.

“You best be thankful. Driving here at our age. It was miserable.” Kushina taunted, grabbing onto Naruto’s ear playfully, making him groan out in pain.

“Well, you got to enjoy all the views, ya? Canada’s really nice all over at this time of year.” Naruto beamed positively. 

“I suppose,” Kushina’s stomach grumbled. “I hope you cooked enough for five people. I’m starving!” She laughed. 

“Yeah,” Naruto lead his parents to his dining table. “I cooked your favourite.” He patted Kurama's head as he bent down. “And I got your favourite nibbles too!” Naruto cood his dog, massaging the sides of his dog’s face. “Good boy!”

He walked into his kitchen,, washed his hands and got ready to serve dinner. 

The table finally set, the family dug in as their dog licked his bowl, loudly. 

“Naruto, how’s Sasuke?” Kushina asked, generally, of course.

Naruto choked on his food, slight flashes from a few nights before going through his mind. “I, ah, He’s fine.” 

“I bet, you’ve been taking care of him?”  Minato smiled innocently.

“Y-yeah,”

“Are you nervous, son?” His father looked at him.

“Why would I be?” He took another spoonful of his food. 

Kushina hummed. “I don’t know, why are you?”

“But I’m not!” Naruto shouted, his mouth full of dinner. 

“Are you sure? You’re being pretty loud.” Kushina moved her fork through her food, enjoying teasing her son.

“No!" He shouted, then cut himself off. "No, I’m not.” Naruto mumbled.

Minato gave Kushina a silent glance. Kushina grinned. “How far did you two go?”

“Mom!” Naruto shouted, bringing a glass of water to his mouth, his hands shaking. His parents let out a laugh.

“Why be so shy?” Kushina hummed. 

Naruto didn’t reply as he finished up his dinner. “I’ll take your dishes, I bet you’re tired. I’ll take you to your room.”

Kushina grinned, pinching her son’s cheeks as he bent down to get her plate. Naruto let out a quiet pained noise. “Mom!” Kushina laughed. 

Naruto moved to the kitchen and his parents looked at each other smiling, slightly painfully. They were happy at their son’s development but the fact that Naruto was growing older made them sad. 

** 10:00 p.m.  **

** July 7th, xxx2 **

Kushina silently lay in her bad, moving side to side. She could hear Naruto snoring in the room next door, quietly. 

She turned to her side, looking at her husband- she let out a sigh. “Minato.” The ginger called out. 

Her husband hummed in reply. 

“I’m… scared for him.”

Minato turned to his side. “Why would you be scared?”

“I don’t know, Minato, I feel somewhat unpleasant.” She closed her eyes.

“I think,” Minato paused, shifting closer to his wife. He turned towards her, he moved her hair off of her face. “I think it’s normal for you to feel that. He’s only twenty-one and yet he’s so independent.”

Kushina moved in closer to her husband, putting her head on his chest. “I guess.” 

** 7:00 p.m.  **

** July 8th, xxx2 **

Sasuke, had moved to Mississauga to live under his parents' roof for a while. He was under house arrest… well not really he just needed to be out of sight for a while. With the enemy tracking him down, he wasn’t allowed to do much any more. He had to wait until they were tracked down so the agency could move to finish them once and for all. 

He was starving, it was a bit over dinner time and his mother hadn’t called him down.  “Mother?” Sasuke called out walking into the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway, his mother was busy making something, the kitchen island already had a few prepared dishes laid out on it. 

“Yes, Sasuke dear?” Mikoto didn’t bother looking back as she stirred something in her pot. It smelt delicious to Sasuke. 

“What’s the occasion?”

“Oh, I invited the Uzumaki family over for dinner! Naruto’s parents were in town so I thought it would be a good thing to do.”

“But mother-

“Don’t be a baby, Sasuke.” Itachi walked in, grabbing onto an apron and tying himself into it. 

“Itachi, you don’t understand! That’s dangerous. What if they get tracked down?” Sasuke said, trying to be calm. 

Mikoto hummed. “Well, it would be rude to cancel out on them. I invited them last month when I was told by Kushina that they’d be coming here during the summer vacation. I didn’t think we’d be tied up in such a knot.”

“Yes, Sasuke. Be a bit more mature.” 

Sasuke groaned. 

“This  _ is  _  a safe house. Your precious Naruto will be just fine.” He started cutting some vegetables that were laid out for him. “Now, go get ready.” Itachi ordered.

Turning around, Sasuke ran up the stairs to look presentable. Good thing he had taken a shower not too long ago. He changed and looked in the mirror- messing with his hair a bit. He goaned again. Why was he acting like that? He put on his glasses and walked out. He didn’t care how he looked after all he wasn’t here to impress anyone, not at all. 

A silent chime rang throughout the household and Sasuke went down to open up the door. 

“Hello, Sasuke!” Kushina smiled. “How are you?”

“I’m doing good, how are you Mrs. Uzumaki? Mr. Uzumaki.” Sasuke nodded, he caught himself looking about to find Naruto- who was no where in sight. 

“Don’t be too formal. It’s Kushina and Minato.” Minato said. The couple moved inside as Sasuke, moved the door further. Kushina had a bouquet of flowers that Sasuke grabbed onto; he thanked her silently. 

Naruto was standing behind his parent, finally insight, holding onto a gift bag.

He was wearing glasses as well. Their eyes met and Naruto looked away. He walked past by Sasuke as soon as he entered. His cheeks tinted a slight pink. He was thinking about the way his parents had teased him the night they had arrived. 

Sasuke shut the door and walked towards the kitchen. As he passed the living room he saw Minato and Fugaku talking as they sat in the room. 

He leaned against the door frame of the Kitchen door. 

“Mikoto, here’s something for you. Thank you for inviting us for dinner tonight. Gave me the night off.” Naruto grinned at Sasuke’s mother who laughed in response. 

“Such a darling!” 

“I’ll help set up the dinner table?” Naruto offered as Itachi grabbed the gift bag from him and walked out the room. The older brother walked past Sasuke, giving him a mischievous look. 

“No, no sir, that’s my job.” Mikoto shook her head. “Plus, I still have something on the stove.” Mikoto looked at the door. “Ah, Sasuke. How about you take Naruto up your room? Keep him busy, he’s such a buzzy boy.”

Kushina grinned mischievously. “I think that’s a great idea.” Naruto died a little on the inside. He turned and looked at Sasuke, but not directly. 

“Let’s go?”  Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded his head. 

They stepped up the stairs silently. Naruto’s heart started beating faster thinking of the time after the barbecue. The same sort of silence surrounded them from then. 

Sasuke opened up the room to his current door. Naruto hadn’t been here before. It was white. A simple closet at one side, and a bookshelf full of thick books at the other. The only thing not white was  Sasuke’s black bed comforter. Sasuke moved to the side and Naruto sat on the bed.  His hand fisted and put on his lap.

He felt stupid. 

Only because he was nervous. 

Sasuke sauntered over to the bed and put one hand behind Naruto as he leaned in.

Naruto stopped breathing his eyes shut closed. Thinking Sasuke was going to kiss him. Sasuke chuckled as he moved away from him and Naruto opened his eyes to see a remote in Sasuke’s hands. 

“Wh-what's so funny, bastard?” Naruto shouted, clearly embarrassed.

“You’re quite an idiot.”  Sasuke leaned in to press his lips against Naruto’s. It was a simple, short kiss. 

“You’re an idiot.” Naruto said simply after they pulled apart. 

“I’m the idiot?” Sasuke raised his left eyebrow up in question. 

“Shut up.” Naruto said, he leaned back and moved into the center of the bed. Sitting more comfortably. 

Sasuke turned up the stereo. 

_ ‘There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back _

_ Well tell her that I miss our little talks _

_ Soon it will be over and buried with our past _

_ We used to play outside when we were young _

_ And full of life and full of love.’ _

“Ya know,” Naruto hummed. “What song is that?”

“Little talks…by Of Monsters And Men.” 

“I like it.”

“Yeah, me too.” 

“Sasuke?”

His lover looked up at him in response. 

“Come here.”

Sasuke moved over to his bed, putting one knee on top. He extended his hand out to grab onto the one Naruto offered. He pushed Naruto back and lay down beside him. Sasuke’s head rested on Naruto’s arm. He fiddled around his lover’s fingers. “Hi.” Naruto spoke out.

Sasuke snorted, giving out a silent chuckle. He looked down at Naruto. “Hey.” 

Naruto smiled. “My name’s Uzumaki Naruto.”

Sasuke’s eyes glistened in silent questioning. “Uchiha Sasuke.” He decided to play along. 

Naruto’s grin widened. “I, ah… I like the colour yellow.”

“I think I’m starting to like the obnoxious thing myself.”

“Yeah?” Naruto bit down on his lip. 

“Yeah.” He leaned in to kiss his soulmate. Deepening the kiss Naruto got on top of Sasuke, pushing Sasuke’s pale hands above his head. Sasuke’s back arched up to get closer to Naruto. The raven’s tongue slipped through after he bit Naruto's bottom lip. 

The door creaked open and Sasuke tossed Naruto off of him. The blond landed on the floor in a loud “aof.” 

Itachi looked at Naruto on the floor as he rubbed the back of head. The eldest smirked, looking at Sasuke’s slightly wet and bruised lips. Sasuke sat up on his bed. The older Uchiha coughed. “I was going to call you for dinner but it looks like you both have already satisfied your hunger.” He chuckled. 

Sasuke threw his pillow toward Itachi, obviously not finding the situation as amusing as his brother did. The pillow was dodged by the man with the long hair. 

Naruto got off the floor, nervously laughing. 

** 9:00 p.m.  **

** July 8th, xxx2 **

Dinner was light, and definitely delicious. Sasuke was put on clean up duty while everyone else sat out in the living room silently chatting about one thing or another. Itachi and Naruto had gotten along, surprisingly, well. 

Itachi found Naruto… amusing. Sasuke was right, the blond was the most radiant thing. 

“Itachi-

“Might as well start calling me brother-in-law, put it in practice.” He winked.

Naruto’s eyes widened. “R-really?” 

Itachi hummed, nodding his head. 

Mikoto joined in. “I think I wouldn’t mind you calling me mother-in-law or mother, either!” Kushina and Mikoto started chirping and swooning over how their sons’ wedding was going to be, like it was already official… but in some sort of way, wasn’t it? 

That’s how it worked in this universe. As soon as you established the ground on which two soulmates stood they could move on with their lives. For example, Naruto and Sasuke had figured out that they definitely liked each other more than just platonically so they could just tie the knot. There was no point in pushing it further if they already knew they were the one for the other. 

Sasuke walked into the room after doing his chores, oblivious off the topic at hand- the room quieted down. Sasuke looked at them confused, shrugging he walked over to his brother to sit. 

The main problem to the wedding was Sasuke.

** 7:00 p.m. **

** July 20th, xxx2 **

Naruto walked around square one aimlessly. He had been out and about looking for the perfect ring for days. He would get it made but honestly he didn't know what would be right. He wanted to look at it and just fall in love with it… but alas he ended up with absolutely nothing so far. 

He had a two more stores left in this mall. He had already tried most of the outdoor shops but they had nothing for him either. This place was his last option… and then he almost slapped himself. ‘I could have ordered it online…' Then he shook his head. No, then he’d end up getting it a week later and it might not even be what he’d expected to be for his lover. 

No it had to be perfect. 

“Hi, how may I help you?” A tall women on the other side of the counter smiled, her hair was up in a pretty bun. A ring shined in her left hand, on her wedding finger. 

“I’m… I’m planning on proposing.” Naruto had said those words a couple of time but he still felt flustered. “I’m looking for a ring, though I’m not really sure what I want.”

The girl hummed. “Oh, I have an idea. What about something that goes with your fate?” She said holding her’s up.  It was a pink rose. “My wife, gave me a flower engraved one.” 

Naruto’s eyes light up at hearing the word ‘wife.’ So, there really were other people with a similarity fate as his own. “I, actually I’m proposing to my… boyfriend as well.” He smiled. 

“Really? I haven’t really met anyone with a same sex soulmate before.” 

Naruto smiled. “It’s comforting, isn’t it?”

“I suppose.” she smiled, a dimple visible in her cheeks. “Now about that fate of yours.” Naruto extended his hand out. “That’s beautiful, yin and yang? Talk about completing the other! I have just the thing.”

The women walked down the aisle, her heels clicking on the floor. She ushered Naruto over. “I thought since you’re yin, your future to be might like something like this." The ring was silver rimmed with black. “It’s a two stone cobalt ring. Silver and black. The opposite of his fate. The light surrounding the dark.” 

“This, this is perfect!” Naruto got excited. “I think it’s great. Thank you so much. I’d like a size seven please.”

“Great! How would you like us to wrap it?”

“Royal blue.”

** 8:00 a.m.  **

** July 20th, xxx2 **

The days were quiet for Sasuke for the most part. 

Simple.

He’d wake up and shower. Then track Orochimaru while he ate breakfast. Then train while watching the news channel for a few traces of Orochimaru. Eat dinner, while being shouted at for being so obsessed with his current case. Stay up most of the night researching and then wake up the next morning. 

It was unhealthy and out of character for him. Sure, he was a workaholic but Orochimaru was in his mind all the time. 

His family wasn’t all that approving, they were worried.  

Sasuke coughed, as he threw out his cigarette.  He stared down at a small gift bag the little box was kept in. He ordered it online, because he couldn’t leave the house. Fortunately the quality met up to it’s expectations. 

How did this all work out? What was he supposed to do? Would Naruto want something romantic… or something simple? He got up from his couch. He was gonna get into shit for smoking inside. He exited his room and made his down the stairs. 

Though he had already bought the ring he was still full of worry, and indecisiveness. He didn't know if he was going to go through with it. It was true that Naruto made him feel different but was that enough to make him selfish? Was it enough to put Naruto in more danger?

Mikoto smelt the cigarette off of her son as he walked by. She didn't like his habit but she understood his stress. “Sasuke dear,” His mother called out. He turned around, his eyes red. Mikoto frowned. “Did you not sleep last night?” 

“I… was working.” Sasuke said in response, in a quiet tone. 

Mikoto walked up to her son and patted his head gently. “Please look after yourself.” 

Sasuke held onto the hand his mother was using to caress his cheeks, he closed his eyes. “Yes, mother. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s my duty to worry, silly.” Mikoto smiled. Sasuke’s expressions smoothened.

Wandering into the kitchen Sasuke pulled up a stool at the Kitchen island and sat next to his brother. “Good morning, little brother.” Itachi said, his head buried into a newspaper. It was a few weeks old. He was obviously tracking something down. “Orochimaru’s really good at covering up his tracks.” Itachi noted. “Which is surprising, since he didn't really hold back on blowing his cover.” Sasuke looked towards Itachi as he put the newspaper. “It’s almost like he wants us to know he’s the attacker.”

Sasuke sneered. “Psychopath.” People like him were the worst to deal with. Gaining joy by sharing their disturbing nature. Without a doubt Orochimaru would gain high joy if they did track him down. 

Itachi’s felt a bit disgusted, agreeing. 

Sasuke dropped his head onto the table. He felt… hopeless. Which was stupid because Itachi was on the case with him and they were the best team. 

Itachi put his hand on Sasuke’s head, slowly patting him and then ruining his hair by rustling it up with his hand. “Don’t worry,”

“I’m not worried.” He stood up and glared at his brother, slightly. 

“So childish.” Itachi chuckled. 

Mikoto walked past Sasuke again, her son running downstairs to the basement. She looked at Itachi. “Maybe he should just get hitched.” Mikoto smiled at Itachi’s response. ‘basically, get laid.’ Itachi added in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Married AUs are my favourite thing.


	8. When You Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke celebrate Sasuke's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning: Mature content (17+)**  
>  When You Sleep by Mary Lambert.

_ I could make you happy _

_ I could make you love me _

_ I could disappear completely _

_ I could be your love song _

_ I could be long gone _

_ I could be a ghost in your eardrum _

* * *

 

**7:00 a.m.**

**July 23rd, xxx2**

Naruto woke up to Kurama licking his scarred cheeks. It had been a week since he had gone to Sasuke’s house for dinner. The blond’s parents were visiting some old friends so he had the house to himself for the day. For now, Naruto was alone again. 

Kurama barked. No, he wasn’t he had his beautiful boy. Naruto got up laughing, he give Kurama a scratch behind the ear. Getting greedy the dog jumped onto his master's bed and flopped onto his back. His stomach bare, inviting his owner in for a scratch.

Naruto watched Kurama curiously and laughed- the blond understanding. He patted kurama's stomach and ruffled up the fur under his chin. 

He breathed out a sigh, rolling Kurama off of him. Smiling down at his dog, Naruto walked out to the kitchen, kurama wagged his tail and followed behind him. “Kurama wants some food?” Naruto hummed washing his hands and grabbing a box of kibble. He poured it in a bowl, whistling as Kurama dug into his kibble. Pouring water into another bowl, Naruto placed it next to kurama.  “I’m gonna go take a shower. Behave.” Naruto spoke out, continuing to whistling over to the washroom.

Just as he started washing his hair Kurama started barking outside. The dog started scratching the door while barking. “Kurama!” Naruto shouted making his dog quieten up.  

Getting out, he dried himself up, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked into his room and quickly got ready.  He let out a breath, determined. 

 

**8:00 a.m.**

**July 23rd, xxx2**

Sasuke, had slept in longer than he should’ve, waking up by his ringtone he had set for Naruto. He fell out of bed, grabbing onto his phone. “Hello,” his raspy voice called out. He cleared his throat, “Hello?” 

“Ah, hey Sasuke, I was wondering… would you want to go out today?” Naruto crossed his fingers in hope. 

Sasuke thought about it, he was under house arrest so he probably couldn’t but this was the perfect opportunity. “No, I ah… actually yes, that'd be nice.”

Naruto grinned on the other side of the call. “Great! I’ll see you at three.”

“Want me to pick you up?”

There was a pause. “No, let’s meet up at that restaurant we went to on our first date, remember? Like last year.” 

He thought back to the place they had gone for dinner the first time, in the first week they had met. “Yeah, alright see you at three.” He hung up and looked at the time. It was only eight a.m.  

He had plenty of time shower, dress and drive to his destination. He could sleep a little longer and then get ready. 

 

**3:15 p.m.**

**July 23rd, xxx2**

Naruto was sitting in his reserved table, waiting for Sasuke. He had sent Naruto a text saying he’d be a bit late because of all the traffic. Sasuke did live further away from the restaurant then Naruto. He should’ve planned this out a few days before, but the weather was only going to be sunny today and then  rain. 

All week.

Sasuke walked in through the front doors catching Naruto’s eye. Sasuke was dressed well. He sat down in front of Naruto. “Hey,”

“Hi,” Naruto smiled. He looked out the window. It was still sunny, guess he could rely on the weatherman today.  “I guess we have lunch?” Naruto looked back at Sasuke. 

“Yeah,” Sasuke called over the waiter and they both ordered something light- both nervous, they couldn’t afford to eat anything heavy.  

“Here you go.” The waitress said, it was the same one as last time of their visit. The first time she had flirted with Naruto a bit and Sasuke had told her off- indirectly but still. Naruto smiled, thanking her. The girl slightly blushed, from embarrassment. She glanced at Sasuke her face turning redder, from shame. Sasuke was glaring at her, slightly. His eyes narrowed. The waitress excused herself. 

“Charming,” Naruto teased. 

Sasuke shrugged, still irritated but he shook his head, brushing it off. 

Eating in silence they both thought to themselves. Naruto knew what he was going to do. He had it planned out. He was nervous, but confident. He knew what he was doing. He’d be fine. 

 

**5:05 p.m.**

**July 23rd, xxx2**

After dinner Naruto had simply said he wanted to take Sasuke somewhere. Driving in his own car, following behind Naruto’s. He didn’t know where he was going. Then he recognized he was driving down his own street and frowned. When Naruto drove past it Sasuke realised they were going to the park they had gone to for that barbeque. Parking Naruto got out of his car waiting for Sasuke to come out. 

“Follow me.” The blonde said simply. They went eastwards, crossing the bridge and walked through a forest path. Sasuke looked to his left, the river was rushing along. Soon they were completely surrounded by trees. He could still hear the river rushing. As they moved on, there was a clearing, and he could see the river again. He saw the train bridge, and realised they were opposite to the area in the river they had kissed for the first time. He looked at Naruto, he hadn’t said anything so far.

Naruto was thinking. What was he going to say? Mindlessly he walked Sasuke to the spot he had planned to purpose. 

Naruto stopped. Sasuke looked around. There was a huge tree to his right. It’s roots were sticking out, and it was slightly tilted. He noticed a few bugs crawling around the tree and it’s roots. He looked to his left, he could see the river slightly but there were a few trees on that side too. On the ground there was clean, dry, dirt- an awkward circle like shape that was dirt, surrounded by the greenest grass. He looked up at the slight light that only seemed to be surrounding the dirt they were standing on, like some sort of spotlight. 

There was a swarm of mosquitoes at the side. Dust particles danced around. 

It was strangely beautiful, peaceful. 

Naruto waited for Sasuke to take it in.  “Pretty isn't it?” He talked over the distant rushing water. Sasuke looked at Naruto nodding. The blond smiled. “I found this place a few years back. I ran away from home.” Naruto paused, a sad smile on his face. “I… I, ah, suffered from lots of anxiety when I was younger. This place helped me calm down. I’d sit on those roots, and clear my mind.”

Sasuke listened quietly, looking at Naruto reassuringly. “I’ve never brought anyone here before. It’s not one of those places shown in movies and written about in books… but it’s important to me.” Sasuke walked closer to Naruto, holding on to his hand. “And, I want it to be important to you too.” Naruto carried on, tightening his grip on Sasuke’s hand, he squeezed and let go.

“This past year with you has been the reason I’ve made so many important memories and I want to be selfish by,” Naruto dug into his pocket and brought out a dark blue - so  dark it almost looked black - velvet box. He got on to his knees. “Asking you to spend the rest of your life with me.” He held onto Sasuke’s pale hand. “What do you say, Sasuke? Want to make more memories with me?” He looked at his soulmate with a shy smile, his heart pounding. 

He might be rejected.

Sasuke got down on his knee as well, letting Naruto slide a ring on to his finger. He brought out a white velvet box- surprising Naruto. Sasuke was planning on proposing to him too? And he was completely nerve wrecked thinking he would be rejected over nothing. 

Sasuke slid a two stone cobalt ring onto Naruto’s finger. It was like the one Naruto had got for him but reversed. The white surrounding the black cobalt. He kissed naruto gently, slowly and completely innocently. “You win this round, Uzumaki.” Naruto grinned hugging Sasuke. 

“I guess, I do.” 

 

**6:45 p.m.**

**July 23rd, xxx2**

Naruto and Sasuke drove back over to Naruto’s apartment. Opening the door to his house Naruto sighed. “I’m starving.” Kurama barked running over to the door. “I bet, Kurama is too!” Naruto patted his dog’s head. He looked back his now fiancé. “What about you?”

“Starving.” He said simply. 

"Alright, I guess I'll fix something up." Naruto walked into his kitchen and tied an apron around his waist. Sasuke walked behind him as Naruto stood in front of the stove. He hugged Naruto, credlin into his neck. Leaving a quiet kiss.  

"I'll help too." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto hummed, tilting his neck and pressing into Sasuke. "Okay," Then the blonde pushed his lover back by a quick snap if his hips. "Go fill up kurama's water bowl." 

"Slave driver." Sasuke teased.

"Hey, you said you wanted to help." Naruto grinned, squatting down to grab a pot from a bottom closet.

"Yeah, yeah." 

Sasuke moved out and tended to his chores. Then moved to the stereo and put on a mix tape. 

_ 'just wanna, I just wanna know _ _   
_ _ If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay _ _   
_ _ I just gotta, I just gotta know _ _   
_ _ I can't have it, I can't have it any other way _ _   
_ __ I swear she's destined for the screen'

"That's a bit depressing." Naruto called out from the kitchen. 

Sasuke walked in shrugging his shoulders. He washed his hands in the sink and walked over to Naruto. His lover threw a pink frilly apron at him. Sasuke gave him a look.

"What?" Naruto simply responded. 

"Do you have some sort of kink for aprons?" Sasuke raised his left eyebrow.

"Shut up, even if I did it's not as weird as yours."

"That wasn't a kink, you idiot." 

"What would I know about that." Naruto stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

"Can you cook the rice? I have a rice cooker, down in that cupboard." Naruto kicked the cupboard next to the stove. "I already set some water out to let the rice soak for a bit."

Sasuke opened up the cupboard and bent over to pick up the heavy metal object. They silently prepared dinner, Naruto would crack jokes here and there. Sasuke would either roll his eyes or let out a little chuckle which would lift up Naruto’s ego and he'd make another, much stupider, joke and get punched- playfully. 

They ate silently too, it wasn't like there was any sort of awkwardness. It was more of a… comforting silence- both taking it in. 

Naruto was beyond happy. 

Sasuke… he felt a bit unsure still which made him feel like shit because breaking it off  now would be really scarring and he knew it. 

 

**8:00 p.m.**

**July 23rd, xxx2**

Sasuke looked at Naruto. They were sitting in the blond’s room, on his be. He was blabbing about anything and everything, keeping Sasuke entertained. 

Rain was pattering onto the window behind his lover. 

Naruto was smiling and laughing. Sasuke tried imagining Naruto’s sad face but... he couldn’t. The blond was always smiling. Always happy.

Sasuke didn’t want to be the reason to remove that smile off of his fiancé. He moved his hand onto Naruto’s and pulled him in. He kissed his soulmate. It wasn’t long and Naruto didn’t respond to it, too surprised to. Sasuke pulled away, his hand still on the tan face- Sasuke’s pale thumb stroking his lover’s skin. “You talk too much.” The raven muttered against crisp lips.

“What-

Sasuke collided his lips with Naruto’s, stopping him mid way through his argument. It was slow at first but soon enough Naruto grabbed onto the back of Sasuke’s hair, tan finger’s spreading through dark hair. Naruto dropped onto his back, not being able to support himself. They were running out of oxygen yet they still carried on. Naruto’s toes curled in, his eyes moving to the back of his head. Sasuke wasn’t doing all that good either. Sasuke pushed Naruto back, he had his hand on the raven’s chest. 

Sasuke was hovering over Naruto, each leg on either side of him. Sasuke looked at his lover with glazed over, lustful eyes. Naruto was flustered, mouth slightly apart, taking in shallow breathes. 

The blond’s breath caught in his throat as he noticed Sasuke’s intense stare on him. It would start at his lips and move up to his eyes. Naruto looked away, excitement bubbling up in his stomach acting like butterflies fluttering. 

Naruto slid his arm to Sasuke’s collar and moved him down for a quick kiss and turned them around. Naruto straddled his lover’s lap- sitting up on him like Sasuke was a horse. Naruto grinned, rotating his hips and thrusting forward. “Giddy up.” He looked down at Sasuke, with an expression of superiority and challenge. Sasuke rolled his eyes after raising his eyebrow. 

The man being straddled got up slightly and put his weight on his arms. “Are you challenging me?”

“Challenging you?” Naruto looked at Sasuke quizzically. “I thought I already won.” He gave a quick thrust of his hips again, grinning.  “Enough talking, Sasuke.” Naruto pushed his lover down with the tip of his fingers and kissed him slowly, moving his hips in rhythm just as slowly. 

Slow and torturous. 

Sasuke shivered beneath Naruto, jolting every now and then. It was hard for him to be able to focus within the sedate situation. Naruto bit on Sasuke’s lip harshly, earning a low moan instead of a surprised shout. 

He nipped at pale skin, leading his way down to Sasuke’s neck- leaving a trail of red marks that easily formed because of sasuke’s complexion. The blond kissed Sasuke’s neck and then bit the same spot, kissing it again only to lick it. Naruto blew on it and was happy with the big hickey he had left there, surely not to disappear in a good while. He trailed down further. Pecked at the little joint where Sasuke’s neck and shoulder met. 

Stopping his hips from moving, Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke’s shirt and brought him up to sit. Naruto legs was still straddling and hooking around Sasuke’s waist. Sasuke’s legs spread out creating space for Naruto as he sat in between them.

Naruto traced his flat hand down and under Sasuke’s shirt, his hand dipped in. His eyes on his task. He lifted up his soulmate’s shirt. Sasuke breathed out shakily as cold air hit his hot skin. Naruto stared at Sasuke’s exposed skin. Tan hands moved up to Sasuke’s hard nipples, tweaking them gently in between his fingers. He had read that it was something that people enjoyed. He pinched at them and watched Sasuke’s reaction. 

Sasuke’s eyes closed just as he hoarsely called out Naruto’s name in a quiet whisper. Naruto did the same thing as he switched to the other nipple. His lips on Sasuke’s chest; he bit, sucked and kissed wherever he pleased. 

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath breath. His erection was pulsing. He felt like he was going to cum any second. He moved Naruto away from him by a steady push. “Stop.” He breathed out. “Stop.” He repeated.

Naruto gave him a confused look. Sasuke responded with another shove to make Naruto move away from him. Sasuke breathed out again. He kissed at Naruto’s neck, they both got onto their knees, keeping close to the other. One of Sasuke’s arms were around Naruto’s waist- which Naruto was holding onto loosely- and one on his side. Naruto held Sasuke’s free hand. 

They bumped foreheads looking into each other’s eyes.  

Sasuke’s hand dipped under Naruto’s shirt and pressed at the bottom of his back. He moved up further burning up a hot trail through his actions. Naruto arched his back, tossing his head back and Sasuke took the liberty to leave a hickey on his lover’s neck. 

“Sasuke.” Naruto breathed out unevenly. 

Sasuke pushed back and pulled Naruto’s shirt up and over his head tossing it away to be forgotten. Naruto’s hand moved to Sasuke’s pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped it. Sasuke hurriedly kicked out of them. Naruto held onto Sasuke’s dick and squeezed slightly. It was hard. 

Before he could remove Sasuke’s boxers, Naruto got pushed back. Sasuke took off Naruto’s jeans to reveal strong tan legs. Sasuke held onto his legs and pressed his thumb into Naruto’s inner thigh. Naruto mewled out, clearly sensitive. Sasuke got down and kissed Naruto’s thigh just where he had pressed his thumb. Naruto’s legs shook, jolted, as he groaned out Sasuke’s name.

Sasuke took the chance to stare at Naruto’s aroused face. His eyes closed, and back slightly off of the bed. His cheeks flustered and his ears were just as red. 

Naruto huffed out. "Sasuke… let me.” He got up and pushed Sasuke back. Taking out Sasuke’s weeping erection, laced with pre-cum. He darted out his tongue as lips suddenly got drier. From the lust or from his shrink in courage he didn't know. He slowly moved his head down to sasuke’s dick. 

He licked at its side, from the bottom to the tip, leaving a kiss. Sasuke hissed as Naruto blew on it. Soon enough Naruto was brave enough to take it into his mouth but not too far because of his gag reflexes but those only turned Sasuke on. He hummed onto Sasuke’s cock and sucked. He let go and moved his hand up and down Sasuke ’ s erect dick, Sasuke let out a shout of Naruto’s name as he came. 

Sasuke lay with an arm over his eyes, catching onto his breath. He got up and kicked his boxers off. He moved over to Naruto and kissed him. Tasting something salty, his own cum.

Not taking long to get rid of Naruto’s boxers. He got down, moving his bangs behind his ear, kissing a trail up Naruto’s leg to relax him. He thought of penetrating Naruto but realised he didn't have any lube. He shouldn't, it would burn Naruto. Instead he held Naruto’s legs up, still folded and closed together. He placed his dick in between and started thrusting.

Naruto held up his legs himself soon enough Sasuke moved his hands to give Naruto a handjob. Naruto screamed out Sasuke’s name, one hand fisted into his own hair, cumming. It took sasuke only a few more thrust before climaxing too. 

Sasuke laid beside Naruto, both catching their own breaths. Naruto slid his hand over to find Sasuke’s and placed it over his lover’s hand. “Where did you learn to do that?” Naruto huffed out, still looking at the ceiling. 

“Well, I wasn’t going to get into a sexualy relatioship with you unless I knew what I was doing.” He said in between breaths. “I heard it could be hurtful otherwise.”

Naruto stiffened up. “That’s scary.”  He laughed out.  “You’re also a nerd.”

Snorting, Sasuke let himself smile a bit. “Let’s get cleaned up?” 

Naruto hummed. “Yeah, wanna share a shower?” Naruto joked.

“Why not?’

Naruto got up. “Seriously?”

“Well, we don’t really have anything more to hide from the other really.” 

Naruto looked down on himself. He was naked. He realised. ‘Of course you are, you idiot.’ Then he looked over at Sasuke. He was naked too! His head snapped to the other side. Sasuke laughed slightly at Naruto’s simplicity. 

“Relax, you just sucked me off and you’re scared to look at me naked?”

“Shut up!” He got up, walking out of the room. “Come on and get cleaned up.” 

Sasuke got up and gathered the now dirty bed sheets. “Coming.”

“You already did.” Sasuke snorted at Naruto’s words.

They showered and kept their touching minimal to lazy kisses. If they got anymore sexual they'd probably pass out in the shower. 

“I’ll lend you some clothes and have yours cleaned by next time.” Naruto had offered and so Sasuke went home wearing clothes that belonged to his fiancé, down to the underwear. Naruto mostly had boxers which was annoying because Sasuke’s prefered briefs but he made do. 

 

**11:45 p.m.**

**July 23rd, xxx2**

Sasuke arrived back home by eleven in the middle of the night. Which wasn’t good at all. 

The rain outside hadn't lightened up, in fact it was faster and he could hear the clouds rumbling. There was going to be a thundering storm coming in tonight. He moved into the house. He wasn’t wet because he had parked into the garage which was big enough for four cars, which it was holding currently. 

“Uchiha Sasuke, what do you think you were doing going out so late  _ while  _ you were under house arrest?” Mikoto smiled, nothing happy about the situation at all. 

“Well,” Sasuke walked over to Mikoto. “I wasn’t about to propose at home.” He held up his left hand. The ring glistening. 

Mikoto’s eyes widened her mouth opening up as she gasped. “Sasuke!” She shouted. “You purposed?” She shouted, excitedly. 

“No, Naruto purposed.” Sasuke shrugged. “He beat me to it.” 

Itachi ambled down the stairs, smiling, obviously having heard the whole conversation. He hummed. “Finally gathered up enough courage  to do it, I presume.”

“I wasn’t scared. I just wasn’t sure.” He stated blankly. 

“Now, now, whatever it is. I’m just happy for the both of you! I need to call Kushina! Get everything arranged! So exciting!”

“Naruto hasn’t told his parents yet, they’re visiting old friends. I’m sure his parents would want to hear from him first.” Sasuke informed. 

Mikoto hummed, slightly anxious. “I guess you’re right.” Mikoto started walking up the stairs. “Doesn’t mean I can’t tell Fugaku!”

She passed by Itachi as they made their way through the staircase, going in different directions. Itachi stopped in front of Sasuke. “I’m proud of you, little brother.” He poked Sasuke’s forehead. 

Sasuke grumbled and rubbed the places where he was poked, “Yeah, yeah.” He hid his slight smile.

It was decided, Sasuke was going to keep Naruto close. 

 

**6:00 p.m.**

**July 25th, xxx2**

Kushina was busy getting dinner cooked when Naruto walked in and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. He moved over to the sink to wash it off. He rustled in between Kushina and moved her to the side to cut up his apple. Then proceeded to take loud crunchy bites out of apple slices. 

“Ya know!” Kushina shouted. “Why are you being so noisy?”

Naruto looked up. “Just wanted you to notice me.” Kushina rolled her eyes and looked back at her stirfry. “And this shiny ring Sasuke got for me.” Naruto continued. 

Kushina looked back at Naruto. Her face full of shock. “Wh-what?”

“Oh, yeah, I didn’t tell you?” Naruto tilted his head to the side grinning cheekily. 

Kushina let out a scream and hugged Naruto. She dragged him out of the kitchen and screamed for Minato. “Minato! Naruto he’s-

‘“What happened to Naruto? Is he okay?” Minato rushed in. Kurama ran in behind him, barking, his tongue hanging out, flopping around like his tail. 

“Nothing happened to him!” She hugged her son tighter.

Minato relaxed and shook his head. “Well, something will if you don’t loosen up that grip on him.”

Kushina let go. “Naruto’s getting married!”

“That’s nice.” Minato did a double take. “He’s what?” He shouted out. 

Naruto extended out his left hand, striking a pose next to his mother. “Ta da!” They both presented. 

Minto nearly fell to the ground.

“No, he’s too young!”

“Don’t be a baby! Naruto’s living independently and he’s got a good career and Sasuke’s such a nice boy. He’ll take care of him. We aren’t his only family anymore.”

Naruto smile. “And I wouldn’t be here without you two. You guys will always be the most important people to me, promise.” He grinned. Walking up to his dad and giving him a hug. Kushina jumped in.

“You bet we will be!” She said her voice shaky, soon tears welled up and fell from her eyes. “You’re so young, Naruto.” She sniffed. She cupped her son's face, gently kissing his cheeks. “Don’t you dare forget about us just because you’re starting a new chapter in your life.”

“Ma, I’ll  _ always  _ be  _ your  _ Naruto.” He hugged her, wiping away her tears. Minato watched her wife and son quietly, Naruto extended his hand out and the three of them stood together like a family. The men comforting Kushina. 

Kushina was happy but she just couldn’t shake off the feeling of something bad happening. She wanted to think positively about her son's future just like she always had… but she just didn't know why she was acting this way. She didn't know she was so scared for Naruto like something horrible was going to happen. 

Outside the clouds rumbled as thunder struck the ground and the rain made whistling noises. The trees bent to the the wind’s will.

It was going to be an extremely wet week. Why was it raining so much during June? That was completely abnormal for Canadian  weather .

* * *

 

_ Swore I saw you in a dream _

_ All dressed in white and wide smile _

_ You politely asked to take a walk with me _

_ And I married you there underneath the trees _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are officially Fiancés!


	9. Can't Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto's engagement party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't Pretend by Tom Odell.

 

_ Oh, feel our bodies grow, _

_ And our souls they blend. _

_ Yeah love I hope you know, _

_ How much my heart depends. _

 

_ But I guess that's love _

_ I can't pretend _

* * *

 

**6:00 pm**

**July 25th, xxx2**

The uchiha and uzumaki family decided on planning the wedding as a family rather than the couple themselves. So they all sat together in the Uchiha family living room sharing ideas on how they’d like it to pan out. Of course, most of them were coming from Naruto and Sasuke themselves though they had said they really didn’t care as long as it happened. 

"Well," Naruto laughed. "I don't know how this all works, if we want it to go well we might as well ask people with experience."

Sasuke nodded casually, sitting next to his fiancé. In all honesty, the Uchiha's had already figured out how it would play out. They needed the wedding to be quick, private and quiet. After all they were getting traced down.

There was an upside to this, if Sasuke gets married to Naruto the raven could keep Naruto from getting tracked down and not make him suspicious about Sasuke's career. That was great, Sasuke wanted that.

"I thought..." Mikoto began. "A traditional Japanese wedding, in Japan,  would be spectacular." What better place to go to than Japan when you wanted things to be done on the down low?

Kushina beamed in excitement. "That, that sounds amazing, ya know!" It might have seemed like it was something over the top, but Naruto was her only child. To hell with it.

Naruto matched his mom’s smile. "Yeah, I've wanted to visit Japan for a while."

"I guess you can spend the after wedding celebrations there too." Itachi smiled at Sasuke. The younger showed a face of disgust.

Naruto nervously laughed, fiddling with his hands. There was silence only for it to break as soon as Naruto spoke out. "I'd like to have an engagement party, here in Canada." He needed to include his friends in this new chapter in his life. Plus, they’d be highly offended if they weren’t at least invited.

Sasuke looked at Itachi.

"That sounds like a great idea." Itachi spoke out, smiling. "I'd love to arrange it. Naruto, you can help me with the invite list."

And then it was decided.

**5:00 pm**

**August 3rd, xxx2**

Sasuke breathed in. Today was going to be a long day. He fixed his suit, giving his black tie an extra tug. He walked out his room while looking down at his feet. As soon as Sasuke turned around he saw Naruto.

His blue eyes hid behind his lids as he looked down. His eyelashes exaggerated because of the lights above him, just like his hair was illuminated. Naruto picked at the side of his coat. His blue tie a bit tilted. He, Naruto, was... Nervous.

And Sasuke took it all in. Output being, he was marrying the most beautiful creation he’d laid his eyes on. He wouldn’t say that aloud… just yet. Something about soulmates and all that was really fucking with his head if he had become this cheesy. 

Naruto's head lifted up, his eyes brightening up as he saw Sasuke immediately.

The raven's hair was as untamed as Naruto’s. His pale lips pulled into a slight smile when their eyes met. Sasuke's black suit and tie seemed perfectly ironed, dusted down and folded and creased all in the right places.

Naruto took a few steps closer to Sasuke. Sasuke took a few steps closer to Naruto. And they met halfway.

Naruto splayed his hand forward, Sasuke took it and pulled Naruto in and give him a silent, quick kiss.

"You look good." Naruto said.

Sasuke hummed. "Do I?"

"Um-hum."

"You look very Naruto."

The blonde let out an irritated voice. "Man, I was going for a nice Neil Patrick Harris."

"I think you overdid it a bit."

Naruto pushed Sasuke playfully. "Stop being a bastard."

"Can't help it. You try to stop being an idiot, you'll understand."

Naruto mimicked Sasuke in a mock voice, repeating his sentence. "Shut up." He added at the end.

"Make me."

Naruto pulled in Sasuke's collar with both hands, and kissed Sasuke. His tongue moving into Sasuke's mouth as quick as possible. Kissing Sasuke harshly.

Naruto pulled away. This was one of the most dramatic thing he’d done in his existence. 

Sasuke eyes glazed over.

"There." Naruto looked at Sasuke with a smug look. “That’s another one of your nasty fantasies I helped bring to life.”

And Sasuke noted that those word needed to be frequently used. Or maybe not, he had Naruto to kiss whenever now that they’d be living together. 

"Now, let's go." Naruto fixed up Sasuke suit slightly as he lead Sasuke by the hand, down the hall and let go. He opened the door and continued walking to the gigantic staircase that lead to the party room.

The staircase was carpeted a nice royal blue, while the flowers that decorated the stair rails were a mix of white, yellow and red; a mixture of flower types. Slowly walking down the stairs, Naruto took in the party decor. Most of it was the classic blue and white. A couple of chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, shimmering from their own light.

Naruto was immediately swarmed by a huge group of people. Separating him from Sasuke.

Sasuke started walking away, trying to find Itachi, as soon as he spotted him he was stopped by a blonde. "Sasuke? Are you security here? Why would they hire security for an engagement party?" It was weird, especially for something so minor as an engagement party to have such a high class security. Yet this woman had seen many people sneaking around the premises of the building. 

"Tsunade, I should be asking the same to you." He knew why she was here, Shikamaru had said Naruto was close to her.

"No, this is Naruto’s-" she stopped herself. "You're- you're Naruto's Sasuke." Her eyes hardened immediately, her hand shot out to grab Sasuke’s pale wrist with unbelievable force. "He gets hurt and your arms get broken off." She threatened without batting an eye. 

Sasuke made sure not to flinch. "Pleasant." He added sarcastically.

A hand patted Sasuke's left shoulder and Tsunade let's go if his wrist.

"Jiraiya, Sasuke's-

"Yeah, I ran into Itachi a minute ago."  Sasuke turned to Jiraiya. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No." His voice was monotone. 

"What do you mean you're not going to tell him?" Tsunade spoke tightly. She obviously found that statement ridiculous. 

"Quite frankly, It's none of your business." Sasuke hid his sweaty palms in his pockets and walked away.

Tsunade looked at Jiraya. "Don't worry." The man simply said. Tsunade thought he could say that all he wanted but she wouldn’t stop worrying magically.  

 

**5:40 pm**

**August 3rd, xxx2**

Itachi and Sasuke sat together on the bar stools as the party went on in the background. Everyone mingling and Naruto was the main attraction. Which was normal, everyone was close to Naruto. This party was for Naruto. 

Sasuke, on the other hand, had only gotten glares, threats and all that other good stuff.

Itachi let out a short chuckle as Sasuke quietly bitched about his day. “And you were talking to Jiraiya all about my business.”

“He was going to run into you sooner or later, I saved you the hassle.” Itachi looked at Sasuke mischievously. “Jiraiya was able to save your misfortunate self from Tsunade as well.”

Sasuke grumbled under his breath- annoyed.    

“Come on, Sasuke.” Itachi spoke out, looking down at his watch. “It’s about time to get the ceremony done. Let’s wrap things up.”

Sasuke’s heart sped up. ‘It’s fine. You put a ring on him, he puts one on you. After that it’s done.’ Sasuke said to himself. It couldn’t be that hard, all he had to do was not fuck up those simple steps. He could do that. 

But was that the reason he was scared? Was it because of the ceremony? Or was it because he wasn’t ready for such a commitment. Was he still, actually, doubting himself? Doubting Naruto?

Sasuke walked up the small set of stairs that led to a small stage, he coughed and asked for attention. It took a while but the crowd buzzed down. Sasuke saw Naruto, not too far back in the crowd, biting down on his lips. Maybe it was to stop himself from smiling or maybe because he was nervous too. Maybe he was feeling shy? Regretting? Scared?

He snapped out of his thoughts. “I guess we get this started?” Sasuke looked directly at Naruto. “I’d like to invite my finance to the stage for our ceremony.” Heads turned to Naruto. He slowly began to walk to Sasuke, nearly tripping on the first step. Sasuke rolled his eyes and some people from the audience chuckled.

Naruto stood beside Sasuke and audibly gulped. He looked around and saw a couple of glares his way, then realised they were aimed at Sasuke. Naruto leaned in, holding Sasuke’s hand slightly. “You seem to be getting quite a good amount of glares.” Naruto whispered, still smiling at the audience. “I think I know why.”

Sasuke’s breath slightly hitched, gone unnoticed by Naruto, was Naruto suspicious of him? Even worse, did somebody tell him? Was Naruto going to call him a liar? Was Naruto waiting for this moment to humiliate him and leave him?

“It’s because you’re such a bastard.” Naruto grinned at Sasuke. “Don’t be rude to my friends.” He said halfheartedly.

The raven let out a short breath, not realising he had even held it back. “Idiot.” He allowed himself to smile.

Going on with the ceremony, Sasuke and Naruto, while shaking; for different reasons, exchanged rings one more time.

The crowd burst out in applause and cheers. Shout of well wishes. 

Naruto was happy, and maybe that was enough for Sasuke.

Soon, the dance floor was filled with people. Sasuke and Naruto were quietly standing together, chatting. An aura of… fondness around them. Not bickering about one thing or another, not necessarily talking about anything. Sasuke’s eye caught Itachi walking up to the stage and he mentally groaned. That look on his brother’s face meant nothing good. 

Itachi cleared his throat as the music died down. “I think it’s about time, Sasuke and Naruto kick off the couple’s dance.” Sasuke died a little on the inside.

Sure, they had danced together before but He hadn’t signed up for such a public humiliation. “I didn’t sign up for this.” Sasuke voiced his concerns to Naruto under his breath.

Naruto hummed. “Neither did I, but we have practice.” Naruto grinned, grabbing Sasuke’s hand leading him as the floor cleared off. They stood in the middle. A little space in between them. Naruto looked around awkwardly and then placed his arm on Sasuke’s waist loosely. Now, Sasuke had to decide; would it be weird to put his arms on his waist as well? Or could he put them on his shoulders? Would that be weird?

Naruto leaned in close, pulling Sasuke in tighter. “Don’t worry about it.” He breathed in Sasuke’s ear.  The music had started a while back. Neither of them recognizing it.

Sasuke gave a mere “fuck it” and grabbed one of Naruto’s hands from his waist and placed another on his shoulder. “Might as well do this now, I guess.” He stepped back and Naruto followed his lead. One by one other couples joined in. The couples It ended in laughs because of how awkwardly the main pari were dancing but it was an adorable sight. 

Then, when the song ended Naruto and Sasuke grabbed onto their mothers and started dancing with them. They separated mid way through the song and lead back to each other. Then Naruto danced with Mikoto and Kushina danced with Sasuke. They mother-in-laws teased their soon to be son-in-laws which soon lead to low key threats of don’t-you-dare-hurt-him. The two nervously laughed and gave themselves distance. 

Somehow later on Mikoto had been able to convince Fugaku to dance and Minato had no trouble showing off with Kushina.

Sasuke and Naruto watched as everyone danced from the dar at the side of the dance floor.  Naruto laughed and that made himself Sasuke's main attraction.

 

**9:00 pm**

**August 3rd, xxx2**

“I realize that Naruto,” Sasuke stood in front of everyone, Naruto standing next to him. He looked at the blonde for a second and turned back to the audience again. "...means a lot to every single person in this room." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand. “ I think it’s important for me to justify the fact that Naruto,” Naruto gave Sasuke a slight glance. “He's important to me as well." It's barely audible but Naruto can hear Sasuke clearly.

The hall was quiet, half of them knowing Sasuke and not expecting him to ever utter such words. Shock turned to smiles and nods of approval. A a teasing whistling from the back of the room and a crowd of laughter ended the stressful day.

 

**10:00 pm**

**August 5th, xxx2**

Naruto looked outside the window of the airplane's window. All he saw was the blue of the sky and puffy white clouds, the sun shining in his eyes but nowhere to be seen. He shifted in his chair. He was comfortably sitting in a private jet. The jet was to spoil the engaged couple before their wedding and to get to Japan as fast as possible. Their parents had gone to Japan to organize the event ahead of time. It was to make things faster. To go according to the Uchiha plan.

“I’m sort of anxious.” Naruto brought up the topic casually.

Sasuke showed a brief expression of annoyance and worry. “Why?”

“Well, it’s… it will be our wedding day in a few days.”

“I know it’s a bit scary but you won’t mess up.” Sasuke reassured. He didn’t know this whole comforting thing but he’d guess those were the right words to use.

“That’s not what I’m worried about… the most anyway,” Naruto explained biting his lips, he paused for a minute thinking about what he should say next. “I… do you think we’re moving too fast?”

Sasuke stared at Naruto, lost in thought, took a while to answer. “I think… that we don’t really have to have a deadline for all of this. From what I’ve heard and seen… soulmates work like that.” He drifted off. “If… you think you’re not ready for this we can lay it off for a few days or months, even cancel-

“No, no.” Naruto interjected as soon as possible to clear away any misunderstanding. “That’s not what I want. I don’t know, I’m just feeling… awkward but I’m happy. I want this.” The blonde flustered slightly at his words. Embarrassed, a first time verbal want for Sasuke.

Sasuke jerked his head slightly, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

This was crazy, out of character. They both felt queasy, no matter what they couldn’t get enough. It wasn’t for the physical thirst, this mental state was intoxicating.

“Then, I guess it works.”

“I- I guess it does.” Naruto stammered. “I don’t want to put this off. I’m ready for it, as long as you are.”

How ironic, all this time Sasuke thought just the opposite. Naruto was happy for this so he should be as well. Naruto was ready, Sasuke should be too.

As they carried on with their conversation the sleep deprivation kicked in. They had decided to stay up all night so they could sleep through most of the plane ride and hopefully be on par with Japan’s time zone. Not that that ever worked out. It was okay to give it a shot through. 

Naruto grabbed the blue blanket provided for their flight and cuddled into it, bringing his legs up onto the seat and leaned against the window. Leaving it open, the night sky soothing him into a deeper sleep.

Only a few more hours of this flight. They should wake up an hour or two before they would land.

 

**5:40 am**

**August 6th, xxx2**

Sasuke yawned, awkwardly stretching in his chair. He ran his hand over his face and sat up in his seat. His head turned to Naruto. The sun was gradually coming up from the horizon. Oranges, reds and purples playing tricks on Naruto’s blonde hair. Highlighting his eyelashes. The raven noticed the way the lights touched the blond’s scarred cheeks and the calm expression that he wasn’t used to.

Sasuke turned away, to get up and start walking around to stretch out his muscles. He thought about Naruto.

He was given Naruto. Did he deserve Naruto? He didn’t know. But he had him, was he going to make the best of it? He was trying to. How would he live his life from here on out? He didn’t know. 

He was paranoid, stuck in the looping thoughts of being found out and thinking of ways to cover up his tracks.

What if those lies lead up to a fall out? Just because they were made for eachother didn’t mean they couldn’t fall apart.

Could Sasuke let one of the best things that happened to him get away from him?

He had already taken the actions to what he had wanted. He had thought about what he had wanted. He had been selfish. He had let it happen.

...So did he still have any right to still be thinking about this? Wasn’t it too late?

Sasuke had been happy thus far so why couldn’t he ask for more?

“Sasuke?” Naruto’s raspy voice called out, he cleared his throat. He had clearly just woke up. Sasuke walked back to where their seat were located. Naruto was standing at the other end of it. Sasuke stopped and Naruto stared at him.

The blonde flashed his fiancé a cheeky grin and started humming “here comes the bride.” Sasuke put his hand on his waist and leaned to one side, an amused expression on his face. The raven shrugged, deciding to play along with it and dramatically, but only slightly, started walking down to Naruto.

The blonde extended out his hands and Sasuke mingled them in his, firmly holding on; they faced each other.

Naruto smiled brightly. “From today on, I Uzumaki Naruto, vow to give my love and devotion solely to you, Uchiha Sasuke. To make you feel the most wanted, the luckiest, man to ever be born. With knowing how amazing I am; it shouldn’t be  too hard.”  Sasuke rolled his eyes. “What do you say? Mr. Uchiha, will you take the chance of spending the rest of your life with me?”

Sasuke couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t know.” Sasuke said mockingly, making a thinking face. “Seems pretty troublesome.”

Naruto’s face twisted into a dramatically hurt expression.

‘There’s no need for you to make me feel like the luckiest person in the world, Naruto.’ Sasuke thought as he stared, unknowingly, endearingly at his soon to be husband. Sasuke bit his lips and leans in to kiss Naruto gently. Sasuke pulled away just enough for their lips to be still touching. “I do.”

Naruto pulled Sasuke in closer to kiss him again, letting go only to kiss him once more and then pecking his lips one last time. “I do.”

They stared at each other, their hands still joined. Naruto started laughing hysterically as he hugged Sasuke, who’s chin was buried in blonde hair. They were complete saps in denial.

“You’re an idiot.” Sasuke said.

“And you’re a bastard.” Naruto chuckled slightly. They stood in their embrace for a bit and pulled apart. Naruto’s blue eyes seemed to pierce through Sasuke. And Sasuke was scared at the mere thought of Naruto being able to do that.

Naruto breathed out, a content sigh. “I love you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke froze for a minute. Was he going to fight this? Was he going to ignore this confession… wait it wasn’t much of confession. They were getting married. They had to be in love with each other. This was a normal reaction. All he had to do was say it out loud. He couldn’t not say it in return.

Black eyes scanned over tanned features, Naruto’s expression of happiness slowly dying out; turning to worry. “Sasuke?” He choked out. “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t-

“I love you too.” Sasuke said, his voice small. All this time, Sasuke didn't put of relationships because he thought they would interfere. He was scared. Three simple words scared him. How could he be so weak?

Naruto smiled brighter, if that were even possible, and nodded his head happily.

‘Even if I have to die myself, Naruto, I won’t let a single scratch on you. I promise to protect you.”

There was no way he could let Naruto go now. That day Sasuke had made two vows, with all ambitions to succeed.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fluff  
> very otp  
> much gay  
> hella romance


	10. If I Be Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I Be Wrong by Wolf Larsen

 

_What if I’m wrong, what if I’ve lied_

_What if I’ve dragged you here to my own dark night_

_And what if I know, what if I see_

_There is a crack run right down the front of me_

 

_What if they’re right, what if we’re wrong_

_What if I’ve lured you here with a siren song?_

 

_But if I be wrong, if I be right_

_Let me be here with you tonight_

* * *

 

**7:00 a.m.**

**August 18th, xxx2**

Naruto shrieked as he kicked the blanket from on top of him.

“Wake up!” Kushina shouted, after throwing a cold bucket of water on her son, who wouldn’t wake up no matter what. She’d been trying for an hour.

Naruto looked around, panting. “Wh-what? What’s going on?” He stammered.

“Do you know what time it is even? Seven, do you know what day it is? Your wedding day!”

Naruto’s eyes dilated slightly. “Crap, Crap. Okay. Okay!” He’d better get rushing.

“You have till noon, sunny. Better get going, you have a long day ahead of you.”

“I got it, I got it.”  Naruto walked away and into the washroom connected to his room.

 _“May I come in?”_ A voice came through the rice paper doors, speaking fluent Japanese.  “ _I’ve brought the Yukata.”_

 _“Yes, come on in.”_ Kushina responded in the same language. _“Thank you, for dropping these off. We’ll need your assistance in getting him dressed but he’ll take a while till then.”_

 _“Yes, understood.”_ The girl looked fairly young.

 _“What’s your name dear?”_ Kushina asked.

_“Yuki, ma’m.”_

_“I see, thank you for helping us out.”_ Kushina smiled.

_“It’s my job after all, ma’m.”_

Not long after Naruto came out the washroom, a towel tightly wrapped around his torso.

“Ah- mom! Why are you still here?”

“Well, I’m going to help you get dressed. “Say hi to Yuki-chan.” Kushina turned to the girl.

Naruto almost screamed. There was a girl in the room looking at him while he was half naked. He sat down on the floor and pulled his legs in covering himself up. “Get out, I can put on my own clothes.”

“Don’t be silly, get up.”

“Mom!”

“I’ve seen you naked, I changed you dippers! This is nothing.”

“That was _literally_ two decades ago, ma.” Naruto felt humiliated, he looked over to Yuki and she was trying really hard not to laugh.

_“It is okay, Uzumaki-san. It won’t take all that long, please cooperate.”_

Naruto breathed out and got up. _“Turn around.” He said. “I want to at least put on my underwear in privacy.”_ Naruto, surprisingly, was very good at speaking Japanese.

Yuki blushed _. “My apologies.”_ She said after turning away.

“Naruto you’re way too shy.”

“And you’re way too pushy.” Naruto shook his head and gave his mother a following order to turn her head. He put on his boxers and let the ladies face back towards him again.

The kimono was pearl white with little plain cream flowers decorating it. When Naruto found out the bride played a more dominate role in a Japanese wedding he declared that he would wear the white.

Yuki walked behind Naruto and gently placed the first layer of the kimono on top of him and fixed it into place. It was tight, Naruto gasped as the obiita was secured into place. _“It might get hot under here.”_ Yuki warned, after she put two layers on him. Naruto tried to walk away. _“There is one more layer for this kimono, we’re nearly done.”_ Yuki stopped him.

 _“I see.”_ Naruto was going to die. Why did he have to go through this? Wearing a suit would’ve been so much easier! A thick coat that seemed like a blanket was put atop Naruto. It was heavy, but it was really warm. There was a small bump on his back where the obiita’s bow was placed.

 _“I think,”_ Kushina spoke. _“We should add some flowers, don’t you think, Yuki-chan?”_

 _“Yellow sunflowers and red roses… I have a flower crown prepared.”_ Yellow had the meaning of happiness and new beginnings, perfect for a wedding, and red symbolised love. She placed it on Naruto’s head and stood back to admire him. Kushina stood beside her, doing the same. Her eyes started tearing up, but she refused to cry.

 _“I will take my leave now, good luck Uzumaki-san.”_ Yuki excused herself.

The ginger waved her helper away then turned her attention back to her son. “You’re so beautiful.” Kushina walked up to Naruto and pulled on a loose strand of Naruto’s hair.

“You mean handsome and striking.” Naruto grinned.

“And, charming. Just like your mother.” Kushina smiled. “I’m so happy for you.” She whispered.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere remember?”

“I know…” Kushina looked at Naruto and cupped his cheek with her hand. “I know, but… and I’m really happy for you. I’m just worried.” Kushina was reluctant on sharing the fact that she felt uneasy about this situation because she definitely didn’t want to be the reason Naruto would start his new bond with doubts.

“No need to be. We’ll think happy and happy will happen.”

If only it were that easy.

“Okay.” Kushina smiled. “Now get started on rehearsing that speech we’ll be starting the ceremony at twelve.”

**6:00 a.m.**

**August 18th, xxx2**

The alarm went off at six a.m., because of the time-zone difference Sasuke had troubles waking up by himself.

Sasuke Uchiha was getting married today. It seemed like a joke. Uchiha Sasuke weds Uzumaki Naruto. It couldn’t be emphasized enough… just the idea of a relationship with Sasuke was  hilarious and yet, here he was today settling into a permanent one.

He got up and had a cold shower, ate breakfast and brushed his teeth. It was now seven thirty a.m. The ceremony started at twelve and would probably end just around seven or so.

“I’m going to come in.” Itachi said after he slid open the paper door. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Sasuke responded.

“I brought your Kimono.” Itachi smiled.

“I see, did you also prepare a lecture for me?”  Sasuke’s voice was monotone as he looked at his brother.

“Somethings just need to be said.”

“I know what I’m doing.” Sasuke’s voice remained low, calm. He was getting tired of this, this same lecture over the past year since he had met Naruto.

“So did I, as far as I knew.” Itachi’s voice was slightly rising up.  “Naruto and her… they weren’t much at all different. So far they only share looks and personality… don’t let them share a fate.”

“All you wanted to do was protect her.” Sasuke clenched his fist tighter.

“Listen, this isn’t how we should live with a partner. Secrets do no good. Look at where it got me.”

“I’m doing this for the better.”

“You certainly are not.”

“End of discussion, Itachi.”

“You can’t ignore things and hope they fix themselves.” With that Itachi left Sasuke.

**7:40 a.m.**

**August 18th, xxx2**

Mikoto was helping Sasuke get dressed and Fugaku decided to come along. “I’m sure,” Mikoto began as she tightened up Sasuke’s obiita. “Itachi already went over this with you… but seeing as he wasn’t in such a great mood…” Mikoto drifted off as Sasuke’s eyes blanked. “Naruto deserves many things and you can surely give them to him.” She walked in front of Sasuke and placed the final layer on him. She stood back to check if the kimono looked fine, which it did.  

“You’re still unsure about this.”  Fugaku said, it was an analysis not a question.

Sasuke looked away. “…yes.”

“He loves you… He was made to love you.” Mikoto corrected herself. “Once it all starts, you’ll be happy you took this path. It would also be better if you let him know as soon as possible.”

“I…” Sasuke began only to stop himself.

“But, it is up to you. Take your time.”  Mikoto said gently.

“The very little amount of time you’re left with, that is… use it wisely.” Sasuke’s father added.

**12:00 p.m.**

**August 18th, xxx2**

It was time for the ceremony, Sasuke waited at the end of a long hallway. He was waiting for Naruto’s father to walk him down the aisle. The priest had done a short introductory speech and now they were awaiting the “bride”.

 _“Ladies and gentlemen, here we have the groom of the groom.”_ The priest was used to having gay weddings take place in the temple so he didn’t mess up on introducing the couple.  

The door creaked open and he couldn’t resist but to look towards the door. Naruto stood at the end of it. He was quietly talking to his father and laughing. His father’s smile brightened. He looked up and his eyes met Sasuke’s, they both gulped; obviously nervous. Naruto, nevertheless, smiled and mouthed “ _hi_ ”. The conversation between him and his father seemed to have finished being interrupted by Naruto’s attention fading towards his soon to be spouse.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled, but quickly turned around.

Naruto walked down the aisle, Minato walking beside him. They stopped in front of Sasuke and he bowed down, Minato bowed down in return. “Good luck.” He whispered. Sasuke nodded in return. Minato walked back to his seat next to his wife.

The room was filled with family. The Uzumaki and the Uchiha sitting separately, on either side of the seating divided by the aisle.

People Naruto had never seen before, people Sasuke had never seen before.

Naruto let out a sigh and reached for Sasuke’s hand and slightly pressed down. He looked straight at the priest when Sasuke turned towards him to interrogate even though he should’ve been used to such an action by now.

Whenever Naruto would be nervous, he’d hold Sasuke’s hand and wouldn’t make any sort of eye contact.

Sasuke slightly shrugged, after all he was nervous too.

The ceremony started off with Marai-gushi, the priest waved a bamboo stick with white paper attached to the ends, tree time. It was to purify the room so the couple’s life together wouldn’t start off with an aura of negativity.

Three different sized cups were presented to the couple and they had to drink half and half out of each; together. It was done to seal the vows they would take.

Naruto took three simple sips of the sake and gave the drink to Sasuke. The blond turned the other way, it was stupid to be embarrassed over an indirect kiss. Heck, he had sucked the man’s dick- okay not something to think about in front of a priest while standing at an altar.

“Calm down,” Sasuke whispered.

“I _am calm._ ” Naruto whispered back, harshly.

Sasuke shrugged in return, just barely.

They clapped their hands twice to ward off any spirits. The priest stepped forward. _“May, I present to you. Mr. and Mr. Uzumaki-Uchiha.”_

Their family got up as the couple turned around, they bowed and made their way out to enter the reception room for the speeches.

**2:00 pm**

**August 18th, xxx2**

_“I wasn’t ever expecting such an experience at all.  I mean, getting married in Japan in such a traditional way… marrying a person like Sasuke. It all seems like a dream. Makes me doubt that there aren’t any secrets I don’t know of.”_ Naruto ironically joked. The room laughed, only half knowing the truth. “I’m happy to be a part of this.” Naruto turned to Sasuke. _“I’ll be in your care.”_ He smiled and sat down.

Sasuke got up. _“I’m looking forward to what’s to come. It’s going to be hard to take care of a little child from now on, but I’ll be fine.”_ Naruto slightly tugged on Sasuke’s kimono and mouthed ‘I’m going to kick you.’ Sasuke smirked. _“I’ll be in your care, Naruto.”_

“Yeah, okay, fine, sure.” Naruto rolled his eyes.

Soon the families took time in delivering their speeches and they went to the party room for dinner etc.

**5:50 p.m.**

**August 18th, xxx2**

“Sasuke, here you are.”

Sasuke turned around, he was alone; going about meeting guests, etc..  “Ah, Uncle Madara… Good evening, how have you are you? Is everything okay?” He asked all the questions to be the perfect host. He in all his heart and mind wanted to bolt the second he heard his uncle call out to him.

“Yes, of course. I was here to talk business.” Madara simply said.

Sasuke stopped for a second, silently making sure no one was approaching. The Uzumaki were all huddled around Naruto and each other; a few Uchiha heads were poking through the crowd of gingers. How could a family have so many gingers? “Of course, what would you like to discuss?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure you already know. I’m not much of a _repeater_ but-”

“I’m sorry but I don’t think I can.” Sasuke interrupted.

“You definitely can, your husband has no knowledge about it what so ever, I’ve heard.”

And where exactly had he heard that? “…That isn’t anything I need to converse about.” Sasuke’s voice turned flat.

“Now, Sasuke, you’re going to go back on our contract?”

“Itachi wouldn’t want me to do such a thing… I have other goals set up for myself… my family, him.” Sasuke said softly.

“You didn’t seemed to care so much before. What about your sister-in-law… he’s a spitting image I would say. It must hurt, mustn’t it? For him… poor Itachi.” Madara shook his head.

Sasuke clenched his fist, anger fueling him.

“They hurt your brother… they took away your precious sister-in-law. You were such a happy family.”

“What…” Sasuke hesitated. “What do I need to do?”

“Simple, you need to start working for my branch. I’ll send an e-mail and have you transferred. Of course you’ll be handling most of the business in North America etc., but be prepared for a long trips abroad.”

“Understood, sir.” He stood tall with his decision. May this was for the best.

“Well done, Sasuke .You have grown to be a great young man.” Madara walked away as soon as he said those words.

Sasuke walked back to Naruto, a simple soft drink in both of his hands. “Here.” He said.

“Took you long enough, going around cheating on me already?” Naruto teased.

“Shut up, you idiot.”

“True, I mean, it would be pretty idiotic of me to think a person would risk losing someone like me.” Naruto winked.

“I swear to whatever is above or below, that I will hit you.” Sasuke glared.

“I’m genuinely scared for my life, to be honest.” Naruto said half-heartedly.

“Good.”

“… Ya know, I’m pretty tired and these clothes are so heavy and I feel so hot.”

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Sasuke’s eyes raised.

Naruto hummed in question. “Me? Seduce you? C’mon Sasuke, I’m way better at this than that. I don’t need to seduce you, not at all.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eyes meeting blue, they dragged down to Naruto’s lips then down his slightly covered neck. “It’s true, you’re very much covered… just a little too much.”

Naruto laughed. “Don’t go around getting a boner in the middle of our after party.”

“Well if there was one, not saying that there was, it’s gone now.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, take me back to our room.” Naruto commanded.

“I’ll need a little more convincing than that.” Sasuke smirked.

“Honestly? Really, are you for real?” Naruto gave Sasuke a look of utter sarcastic disbelief.

“I’m pretty real, look at me I might be too good to be real, but here we are.” Sasuke stated in a cocky manner.

“Take me to our room so I can fuck your brains out, thanks.”

“I dunno if I trust you enough for that.” Sasuke decided to tease further.

“Oh, please, don’t be a dick, ya know.”  Naruto stuck his tongue out.

“You are so lucky there are people here.”

“I dunno, I could be freaky enough to start right here.” Naruto winked, obviously joking.

“Maybe another time.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Sure, I’ll hang onto that.”

Thunder started crashing outside and it jolted Naruto in surprise. It seemed as if it would start raining soon from the intensity of the thunder. _‘Unbelievable, there was no way it was going to rain today.’_ Naruto thought.

Guess Naruto wasn’t the only one scared for a mighty storm. He watched as Itachi waltzed towards the podium. “It seems as if it will start pouring down heavily very soon. I think we should starting making our ways home before it becomes impossible for us to do so.” Itachi declared and, surely, soon enough the families started parting after wishing farewells.

Naruto’s parents were going to be go back to the main house of the Uzumaki’s. Minato seemed scared to be left in the middle of such a gigantic, enthusiastic, family. He’d also heard many rumors of the clan’s head and lets just say he wasn’t looking forward to it as much as he’d like to admit that he was.

Naruto had no idea of where Sasuke’s family was heading but it seemed as if they’d be taking a similar route as of the blond’s parents.

**6:10 p.m.**

**August 18th, xxx2**

“Why are there so many layers to this bitch?” Naruto shouted.

Sasuke shook his head, he had already changed into his pajamas and was sitting comfortably on their bed.

“Don’t shake your head at me, I just want to put on comfortable clothes and sleep.”

“You wouldn’t shut up about pounding me into our futon the whole day though.”

“I was just really hot, okay? Can I live?” That was the terrible thing about hot environments, they fucked with Naruto’s mind.

Sasuke laughed, he obviously had to annoy Naruto about the sudden act he had committed to doing all through the day. It wasn’t like he did much of anything like that ever.

“Let me help you.” Sasuke said as he walked behind his soulmate. “It’s just little tugs here and there.”

“Okay.” Naruto said softly, he turned around anticipating Sasuke’s closeness to him.

Sasuke gently undid one fold and pulled at another, then another. The second layer was on the floor. Sasuke placed his head on the nape of Naruto’s neck and wound his pale arm around his husband’s waist; he tugged at the ribbon knotted on top of Naruto’s stomach.

He softly kissed Naruto’s neck and undid a few more folds as he slowly started grinding against Naruto from behind. He pulled of the last layer on Naruto from the shoulders. Sasuke slowly slid it off, the silk brushing against Naruto’s skin.

The blond’s neck slightly tipped back, slowly. He was down to his underwear with his kimono layers placed all around them. “How would you like it today, Naruto?” Sasuke whispered, his breath hitting Naruto’s neck; making him shudder.

Naruto gulped. “I’m definitely going to top you.” He said after a few seconds of hesitant silence.

“If that’s what you’re comfortable with.”

Naruto moved his hips back on Sasuke, causing his breath to hitch. “I…” Naruto turned around, slowly moving Sasuke back as he kissed him. After hitting the edge of their bed Sasuke allowed himself to fall back.

“Looks like… your kink of ‘making love’…. on a futon won’t be put into action… at least not today, huh?” Sasuke teased as he moaned and gasped between his words.

“Shut up.” Naruto took off Sasuke’s shirt and then proceeded to pull down his pants. He pinched Sasuke’s nipple while biting down, harshly, on the other. Sasuke let out a moan. “There…” Naruto breathed out over the sensitive nub. “Now we’re even.”

“Whatever,” Sasuke gulped. He was in no position to be stubborn but here he was.

Naruto began pumping Sasuke’s erection until it was fully erect. Growing impatient Sasuke pushed Naruto back, quickly straddling him. He began kissing Naruto harshly. biting on his lips until they bleed. Sasuke pulled away to lick off the blood and gave Naruto a careful peck on his cut.

“Well, I guess one of us got to live out one of their fetishes, so it’s fine.” Naruto teased.

“Shut up, you idiot. It’s not a fetish.”

“Sure, if that’s what you want to say.”

“Idiot… now, shut up so I can suck you off.” Sasuke pressed down.

“My, my, aren’t we eager? Mr. Wiggles likes it so-”

“I swear to fucking god, I will divorce you if you use that phrase ever again.” Sasuke looked up at Naruto, glaring. “Talk about killing the mood.”

Naruto laughed. “It’s fine, it’s fine.” He tipped his head to the side as he put his weight on his elbows. “Hey, Sasuke… aren’t you going to get on with it?”

The raven took in a sharp breath and nodded, his face brightening up a little. He leaned down, taking Naruto into his mouth. Naruto, still on his elbows, pushes back Sasuke’s hair away from his face. He took in Sasuke’s features, his eyes looking down and his cheeks slightly convex. His pale skin was flawless.  “Sasuke…” Naruto breathed out. “I- I think you should stop.”

Sasuke moved off of his husband and laid back on the bed. Naruto crawled on top of Sasuke and stared at him. “I…” Naruto pressed his thumb into Sasuke’s inner thigh. “I don’t know what to do…”

Sasuke got up slightly. “That’s fine, I’ll help as we go along.”

Naruto breathed out. “Do you trust me that much, Sasuke?”

Sasuke was sort of startled, he paused for a second. “It seems so, doesn’t it?”

“What if I hurt you?”

“That’s probably something we can’t avoid.”  Sasuke said, he got up and pulled Naruto into his arms and slowly put Naruto’s back on the bed. Sasuke tipped his head to the side, asking if he had changed his mind.

“Hey, Sasuke… can you do it?”

“If you want me to.” He stated simply.

“I do.” Naruto replied.

Sasuke nodded, he got off the bed and grabbed the pair of sweats he was wearing a while ago. He pulled out a condom packet and a small tube.

He crawled back onto the bed and spread Naruto’s leg. “I think that it would be best if we did-” Sasuke spoke reluctantly at first, then trailed off.

“This is sort of embarrassing.” Naruto laughed to ease the silence.

“It’s okay, It’s only me so it’ll be fine.”

Naruto took in a shaky breath, be pulled Sasuke down and gently kissed him.

“Get on your knees.” Sasuke whispered, even though there was no reason to. It just seemed appropriate to.

“O-okay.” Naruto obeyed, whispering back.

Sasuke put on his condom and laced his hands with the lube, generously. He spread Naruto’s cheeks.

“Sasuke..?” Naruto felt unsure.

“It’ll be okay, be patient.” Sasuke tried to say in the most comforting voice he could muster.

“Okay,” Naruto responded gently.

Tracing his fingers around Naruto’s anus, Sasuke began to ease his middle finger in slowly.

“Sas-sasuke…” Naruto spoke out, uncomfortable.

“It’s feels weird at first. Let me know when you’ve adjusted.”

Naruto only nodded, just in case his voice made Sasuke stop. Naruto wanted to do this. Sasuke began moving his finger in and out.

“I think… I thinks it’s fine now.”

“Alright- you sure?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes.” He breathed out. “Do it.”

Sasuke added a second finger causing Naruto to shudder, slightly falling.

“It… it hurts.” Naruto whimpered.

“I know… just wait a little longer.”

Sasuke moved his finger in and out one more time after getting the affirmative, moving it around and slowly stretched it out. “Can I move on?” Sasuke breathed. He wanted to just put his dick in already, this was unbearable.

“No… ah… I-I can’t.” Naruto whispered. “Not… yet...” Then he let out a moan.

After a few more seconds of Sasuke loosening him up Naruto started to not feel so weird about the fingers being inside of him. Naruto’s body was shuddering, was he scared, embarrassed, overwhelmed? He didn’t know but it was exciting. He finally decided that he would be okay for step two. Maybe it would suck the first time. Whatever, it would get better eventually. All he knew was that he needed something bigger inside of him.

“Couldn’t you use less erotic wording?” Sasuke’s breath hitched. Naruto bit down. Had he said that out loud? He tried looking back, but Sasuke put his hand on Naruto’s head. “Don’t. It’ll hurt.”

“Okay.” Naruto tried not to stutter.

“I’m going to put it in.”

“Do it already.”

Sasuke lined up the tip of his cock to Naruto’s opening, carefully pushing in. A third of the way and Naruto let out a slight scream. “Sasuke, ouch… fuck, sorry, it caught me off guard.” Naruto wouldn’t want Sasuke to freak out and stop half way.

“I’m sorry- I’ll wait.”

“No… I can take it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, continue.”

“Okay.” Sasuke pushed in further. This time Naruto clenched his teeth together, his hands gripping onto the white bed sheet under him. His toes curled in. “It’s in.”

“Already?” Naruto teased.

“Shut up.”

Naruto laughed.

“Don’t forget, my dick is literally inside your asshole.”

“Okay, okay, I got it, I’m sorry.” Naruto laughed.

“That’s what I thought.” Sasuke let out a slight moaned as Naruto pushed back.

“Does it feel good?” Naruto asked.

“It…does.” Sasuke admitted.

“You… can move…” Naruto said. He didn’t know if he could say the same. This felt really weird.

Sasuke slowly pulled out and pushed back in. It was torturous. He wanted to go in faster, harder. Though their rhythm was a bit off at first they were getting a hang of it.

Naruto moaned underneath him. “Sasuke…. Sasuke.” Naruto repeated, trying his best not to swear just to make sure Sasuke wouldn’t stop in worry. Even though it wasn’t the most pleasurable for Naruto at the moment, the mere thought of being connected to Sasuke was turning him on beyond belief.

“Are you… okay?”

“I’m- I’m fine… you can go faster.” He puffed out.

Sasuke pulled back and went faster and faster, occasionally stopping and thrusting slower. “Naruto…” He moaned out. “You’re so…”

Naruto laughed. “You’re really getting into it.” He breathed out.

Sasuke pulled out and trust back in, hard. Naruto collapsed. “You… bas-bastard!” Naruto moaned out, trying to complain. That did hurt slightly though.

Sasuke laughed and Naruto blushed at the husky sound breathing into his ear. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. “If this sensitive here?” Sasuke blew on Naruto’s ear. He put one of his hands on top of Naruto’s, intertwining their fingers together, the other gripped a tan waist. He slowed down his thrusts and put his hands on Naruto’s slightly erect penis. He began gently stroking it, somewhat aligning the rhythm with his thrusts.

“Sasuke, I’m… I’m going to… Sasuke.” Naruto breathed out, groaning. “Sasuke…” He gasped.

“Naruto, fuck… just a bit…” Sasuke breathed out. “Just a bit longer”

Their harsh breaths chased the silence out of the room. Sasuke stopped a second and pulled out. He flipped Naruto onto his back. “Sasuke?”

Sasuke ignored him and pulled Naruto’s legs around his waist. He towered over Naruto. The blonde gulped. His face was red, his hair was a mess and his eyes shined a different way, they were full of lust. Lust for him.

“Sasuke?” Naruto spoke again. “Are you okay?” He took short breaths as he spoke.

Sasuke pushed back in and watched as Naruto’s head fell back and a moan released from his lips.

“Say my name.” Sasuke breathed out.

Naruto looked at Sasuke- confused. He brought up his hands and pulled Sasuke in, he kissed him gently. Naruto pulled back and whispered in Sasuke’s ear. “Sas-sasuke…Sasuke… Sasuke.” He trailed his lips down from his ear to Sasuke’s lips. He kissed them again, gently. “I love you.”

Sasuke thrusted faster and Naruto let out a shout. Sasuke moved Naruto’s hands off of him and pined Naruto down. “Sasuke… what-”

Naruto stopped as he came, his eyes rolled back. His back lifted off the bed in pure pleasure. Pleasure that he’s never experienced before.

His eyes started getting heavy being lulled by the amazing orgasm he had just experienced. Still, he pulled tighter onto Sasuke as Naruto felt him twitch around him; his waist that was wrapped by tan legs.

Sasuke came, riding out his orgasm until he finished. He slowly pulled out and got off of Naruto. He rolled beside him and pulled Naruto in close. By this point Naruto felt heavy… no he felt light. He looked up at Sasuke who gently kissed him as soon as he did. He was saying something but Naruto couldn’t hear him.

He read his thin lips through his hazy sight. Naruto smiled as he drifted off to sleep in his husband’s arms.

_“I love you too…”_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be on hold for one month. Just one month, or else--hopefully.
> 
> Also, I got a beta! Thanks so much for helping out Gaen!


	11. Video Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto enjoying their stay in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video Games by Lana Del Rey.

 

_It's better than I ever even knew_

_They say that the world was built for two_

_Only worth living if somebody is loving you_

_Baby, now you do_

* * *

 

**1:00 p.m.**

**August 19th, xxx2**

No one knows how everything comes to be... But we all have theories.

The most believed in was of a god that ruled hell and a goddess that ruled heaven.

The hell ruler, Infernum, was excited for the creation of humans. He thought that there would finally be something below him.

The goddess, Caelum, had come up with the idea of humans. She filled every single one of her creations with love and gave each person another; one whom would love them, hopefully, as much as the goddess did.

Since Caelum loved the humans she wanted to give them a part of her. She wanted to give them colour. When Infernum heard this news he was furious. He only saw black and white. No stupid low human should've been able to get something he wanted. He couldn't be inferior to these creations.

Through his rage Infernum started sabotaging the creations of humans over time. Each generation of humans started losing more colour than the last.

When Caelum was informed about the situation it was too late for she wasn't as strong as she used to be. Creating humans with the amount of care she did, had drained her.

She couldn't possibly return their eyes back to what they used to be but she refused to give up. So she casted a spell on each human from then on, it wasn't the best spell but it was the best she could do.

When the two people she had written together met, they would get the gift of colours... however life was now a game of Russian roulette. Some pairs would get their happily ever after, verno, and some pairs simply wouldn't, spina. This was the fault in the spell.

A strong indication to the mishap would be wrongly assigned fates; something that just wouldn't suit their personalities. Along with certain weather conditions like continuous rain whenever a spina would do something that strengthened their bond.

Fates were a pair of symbols that were attached to soulmates as soon as they met.... until they were given a seal.

A seal was the aftermath of the relationship. A verno pair would keep their fate ‘till death did them part and after, never to vanish. A spina pair’s fate would change to what would've happened if the two fates collided. Like a cloud meeting wind and creating a tornado. The disobedient half of the spina would be stuck with the fate while the other’s seal would vanish. Also, the seal would be colourless just like the person after losing their soulmate.

Not every human would love nor cherish their soulmate and for that their fate would be black veins all over their bodies. They were referred to as perdidits, because they had lost the reason of why they were brought to this world for. No love and no colour.

The only non-excepted love in this world was the one for any other than your soulmate.

"This is so interesting." Naruto said as he looked at the murals in front of him explaining the theory behind their world. "And the mural is so beautiful." The mural was long, green jade with dirty golden engravings to go along with the story.

"It is." Sasuke responded.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto tipped his head just slightly, so he could see Sasuke.

Sasuke made a humming noise, his eyes still examining the mural.

"You've been acting weird all day."

"Have I? How so?" Sasuke asked, his eyes glanced to the side to look at Naruto and then averted back to the mural.

"I don't know...do you not want to be in this museum? We can go somewhere else, if you'd like." Naruto suggested.

"No, I like this museum. I have been wanting to come to it for a while now." They started walking and entered another part of the museum. Dinosaur skeletons were hanging off of the ceiling and standing on top of what seemed like marble platforms.

"Dinosaurs went extinct in..." And Sasuke became Naruto's personal tour guide for the remaining of the day. Showing how interested he actually was in everything inside the building. And Naruto watched Sasuke's face lighting up while he would say "and here's the interesting part" while he'd go on about the exhibition they were currently looking at.

Naruto loved every bit of it, he'd never actually seen Sasuke get excited over anything this way before. The blond would push Sasuke on more by nodding and questioning about whatever they were looking at.

**2:00 p.m.**

**August 20th, xxx2**

Sasuke and Naruto made small talk as they drove down to the Tokyo Skytree. “Sasuke… is there like a mirror platform at the top? Like the one they have at the CN tower?”

“I don’t think so. Talking about CN… want to do the edgewalk sometime?” Sasuke glanced at Naruto with a smirk.

“Fuck yeah! I went with Kiba once, but the weather went all shit.” Naruto got excited.

“Or you became chicken shit.” Sasuke kept staring in front as he drove.

“Shut up…” Naruto turned his head to stare out his window. “How come you get to drive? I want to drive too.”

“I have an international driver’s licence.” Sasuke’s voice was monotone, low.

“Why?”

“I travel.” Was Sasuke’s abrupt answer.

Naruto shrugged it off. “Ya know, I’ve known you for over a year now and still didn’t know that… I find it weird.”

“Well, an international driver’s license isn’t exactly a conversational topic.”

“I suppose.”

The rest of the drive was silent.

“Ah, finally here.” Naruto got out of the car and stretched. “We should have taken like a train or something like that.” He signed.

“I dunno… maybe next time.” Sasuke said, not having any intentions to do so. After all, a car would be safer than a public transport. What would he do if someone had finally tracked him down? What if him and Naruto got separated? “We just have to walk a bit more from here.” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand.

“Where are we gonna go tomorrow?” Naruto asked, excited.

“Let’s get through today first.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out a little laugh.

“Okay, fine, fine, but I want to go to one of the temples here.”

“Which one?” Sasuke purchased two ticket at the booth and made his way to the elevator, still holding Naruto’s hand, guiding him.

“I don’t know… hey, you seem to be really familiar with this place.” Naruto tipped his head to look at Sasuke, tightening his grip around the pale hand.

“Yeah, I’ve been here before.” Sasuke casually stated.

“But you said that you didn’t know about the glace floor.” Naruto gave Sasuke a questioning look.

“I’ve been around this area and at the bottom of the tower, never been to the top.” Sasuke answered the accusation.

“Oh.” Naruto went on to change the topic. “I’ve been to Japan when I was really little. Went to the Tokyo Tower. Don’t remember it much though. I just have a few pictures to prove I went.”

“I don’t know if we’ll able to go there though. Want to stay the night here and we can go there tomorrow?” Sasuke asked. Thier hotel wasn’t in Tokyo, they had driven from the countryside to get to the city.

“That sounds like fun.” Naruto smiled. “Have you been?”

“I have.”

“Have you?” Naruto hummed. “Then maybe we shouldn’t go… I mean it would be fun but going to two different similar place in a row… I dunno.”

“Well… it’s about five p.m.,” Sasuke looked at his wrist watch. ”We could stay here till eight then drive to Tokyo Tower and stay to see the fireworks which will be about fifteen minutes before closing time, so eleven, and then stay the night.” He calculated.

“What about dinner?” Naruto raised his left eyebrow or tried to.

“We can eat ramen from one of those hole-in-the-wall restaurants as we drive to TT.” Sasuke suggested knowing full well how much Naruto would love that.

“Wow, much caring very husband.” Naruto giggled. “Then let’s do it, we’re going to get really tired but let’s do it.”

“You sound like an old man.” Sasuke teased his spouse,

“Shut up, you’re the old man.”Naruto and Sasuke stood by each other’s side in the slightly cramped elevator.

After getting off, they both made their way to the observation deck. “I want you to take so many pictures of me, simply because I look extra good today.” Naruto winked.

“Right, no thanks.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“That’s not even cute. I want a divorce.” Naruto faked hurt.

“Well, that was an easy escape.” He held back a smile.

“Sasuke, you bastard.” Naruto stuck his tongue out.

“That, I am.” He smirked.  “But that just makes you an idiot.”

“Better than being an asshole.”

**8:40 p.m.**

**August 20th, xxx2**

“I’m starving,” Naruto groaned.

“Stop being annoying, you’ve already ordered, wait for another ten minutes.” Sasuke scolded.

“It smells so good here and it’s not helping.”  

“We won’t be eating more ramen for the rest of the trip.” Sasuke informed.

“What do you mean? That’s not fair! I finally get to eat the authentic thing… after like ten years.”

“No more.”

“I dunno ‘bout you, bro, but I will be eating ramen.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

One of the two chefs finally brought their meal over as Sasuke was telling Naruto to shut up.

“ _Thank you._ ” Naruto smiled.

“ _Please enjoy._ ” The chef smiled back.

“Aren’t you a natural flirt?”

“Hey, don’t be jealous…oh, Sasuke? Are you jealous, perhaps?” Naruto gave Sasuke a cheeky grin.

“No.” Sasuke said. “Eat your food.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Naruto dug into his bowl and started slurping up his noodles.

“You’re so messy.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“It’s okay though.” Naruto said with noodles hanging from his mouth.

“Sloth.”

“Neat freak.” Naruto shot back.

“Stupid.”

“Bastard.”

“Monkey.”

“Sasuke, you’re such a dick.” Naruto turned back to his ramen. “Ramen-chan would never treat me this way.” He began eating again.

Sasuke shook his head and smiled, turning back to his own bowl. “As I thought… too salty.”

“Shut up,” Naruto commented.  

**3:00 p.m.**

**August 22nd, xxx2**

Naruto sneezed into a kleenex and groaned. “How come I’m the only one who got sick?” Naruto coughed.

Sasuke shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe because I’m used to conditions out of Canada?”

“How much do you travel Sasuke?”

“Depends on work.”

“I see…” Naruto’s voice was raspy. The blond coughed again. ‘That probably means I won’t be able to tag along often… it’ll get lonely…’ Naruto thought.

“Naruto, here I made some chicken soup. I couldn’t trust the one they made here.” Sasuke dragged the trolley closer to Naruto. He helped Naruto up and put extra pillows behind the blond so that he could be comfortable.

“How… how were you able to cook?” Naruto’s voice broke off as he coughed again.

“Man, it seems the flu really got you. Here, drink some already.” Sasuke ignored the question. He dipped the soup spoon into the bowl and brought it upon Naruto’s lips. The soup was already moderately warm. Naruto slightly opened his lips and sipped at it.

“It tastes weird…” Naruto whined.

“It happens.”

“Shut up.”

“Stop whining.”

“You’ll have to deal with it. You made the vows.” Naruto stuck his tongue out.

“Snobby.” Sasuke mumbled and he dipped the spoon back into the bowl.

“I’ll rub my snot all over you.” Naruto drank the soup. “Hey, is that a kink of yours too?”

“Stop.”

“Hey, Sasuke, what about it?” Naruto grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

“You’re lucky I’m even sitting this close to you.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“I’m irresistible, sick or not, sweetheart.”

“Gross.” Sasuke replied.

Naruto hummed. “Sasuke… you’re so, so, so, so very much cute.”

“Right.”

Naruto pushed back into his pillows and dragged himself down to comfortably lay in bed again. “Tell me I’m cute too.” Naruto closed his eyes. He was dozing off.

Sasuke got off the bed and set the tray back onto the trolley again. “Right, right.”

“Sasuke… you’re so mean to me.” Naruto rolled into his blanket more, rubbing his eyes.  

Sasuke hummed. “Don’t fall asleep yet, I need you to drink some medicine. This place has some herbal stuff.”

“Don’t wanna.” Naruto pouted and then slowly yawned. “I’m all sweaty.” Naruto moved around in his blanket, trying to get comfortable.

“Well, that’s good. Sweat it out.” Sasuke said. “Do you want me to bring you some cold water and a cloth?”

“Are you gonna give me a sponge bath?” Naruto gave Sasuke a suggestive look. “I’d be down for that.”

“No idiot, for your forehead.”

“But Sasuke, I’m a hot mess.” He glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes, with a weak grin on his face. “How about a rain cheque?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Don’t sleep. I’ll be right back.”

Naruto muttered nothing in particular as he dug himself further into his sheets.

Sasuke slid the paper doors to their room and walked out.

**3:30 p.m.**

**August 22nd, xxx2**

“You’re already transferred over.” Madara informed.

“I see,” Sasuke responded, his voice cracking though the phone speakers.

“You’ll be starting next month, on the sixth.”

Sasuke exhaled. “Okay.”

Madara walked around his office. “You’re being awfully dry.”

“Professional and personal personalities vary, don’t they?”

Madara stopped in his tracks and sat down in his big black leather chair. “Sasuke, you’re working under me now, I hope you understand that.”

“Professional and personal, Mr. Uchiha.”

“If you’re not okay with this, Sasuke, that’s up to you.” Madara grinned, but didn’t let it show through his voice. “I mean, don’t forget your objectives. No heart over brains, it’s the motto, right?”

Sasuke quieted down for a while. “I’ll be back in Canada by the twenty-sixth, this month”

“I’ll get your schedule organized…” Madara flipped through his files. “Your new… ah, assignments will be a bit… different from your normal stuff.”

“I expected as much.” Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. “Different exactly, how?”

“Let’s just say…” Madara carried off, searching for a sugar coated word. “It’s a lot more…messier.”

“Great,” Sasuke’s voice was dripping in sarcasm.

“It’s better for you. For your revenge, Sasuke.” Madara said gently.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as he glanced down the hall where his and Naruto’s room was. “Right.”

“Alright then, enjoy your break with our new special addition to the family.”

“Don’t even try to treat him like an object.” Sasuke bit out, his eyes barrowing further.  

Madara chuckled and hung up.

**5:00 p.m.**

**August 22nd, xxx2**

“Yes?” Madara answered his phone.

“We want more information.” The person headed straight to the point. Thier voice deep and elegant. Almost threatening.

“More information?” Madara chuckled. “Why?” Of course, the Uchiha was unfazed.

“It’s fairly obvious. Our boss isn’t quite satisfied with what you have offered us so far.”

“That’s all I’m willing to offer.” Madara smiled.

“Name your price.” The voice was stern.

“Let me have a little fun too. You can have what’s left over. It’s best for you, trust me.” Madara hung up, his voice completely monotone.

**4:00 p.m.**

**August 20th, xxx2**

“Naruto?” Sasuke slid the door to their room and walked in. “Sleeping?” Sasuke said to himself.

Sasuke walked over to their bed and sat on the edge of it. He let out a sign. “Hurry up and get better, idiot.” He whispered.

His eyes started getting heavy so he climbed into bed with his spouse. After putting the medicine he had gotten from the staff on the night table next to his side of the bed.

**5:00 a.m.**

**August 23rd, xxx2**

Sasuke was slowly awoken from his sleep, his eyes opened to a celling he was only vaguely familiar with. He let his head turn to the side, then to the other he was only a few centimeters from his boyfriend, no, husband… spouse. He needed to get used to that.

He got up and raked a hand through his hair, he leaned back his weight on one of his arm. The raven yawned while covering his mouth. He still felt slightly drowsy from his sleep.

He looked down at Naruto again and frowned, debating whether or not to check for his temperature while he was sleeping. He didn’t want to wake him up just yet. He turned to look at the door that led to the porch outside his room. The rice paper gave a clue of the sun either rising or setting. Sasuke sat at the edge of the bed.

The raven pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head trying to wake himself up.

He got up and walked around his room, he stretched out his muscles. He watched as his shadow grew taller on the ground. ‘Guess, I was still jet lagged.’ Sasuke thought. ‘Been asleep since yesterday.’

Sasuke walked back to his- their bed and picked up his cell phone. He had a missed call from Itachi. ‘What could he want… maybe it’s for…’ Sasuke yawned again, his finger’s lightly tapping the nightstand next to the bed. He decided to walk to the porch to call his brother back. Sliding the door open, he walked out on wood covered in morning dew. It was cold.

It took three rings for Itachi to pick up.

“Yes?” Itachi answered. “Any reason you’re calling me?”

Sasuke snorted. “Well, if someone misses your call you should expect a call back from them… Just for future references.”

Itachi rolled his eye. “You’re lucky I just got home, you’re up early.”

“I’ve been jetlagged, I guess.” There was no way Sasuke was going to tell Itachi he had crashed yesterday, mid-day.

“I see,” Sasuke heard a clicking noise through the receiver, indicating Itachi was opening the front door to his room.

“Why did you call?” Sasuke asked.

“I’m getting your new flat in order, like you asked. The packing is a bit off schedule, so you can take care of moving Naruto’s belongings, I presume?”

“Yeah, we’ll take care of that.” Sasuke tipped his head back slightly, his feet tapping the wooden floor. The cold was traveling up his leg. “Thank you, brother.”

Itachi let himself smile. “Anything else, little brother?” Itachi said.

“Nothing…” Sasuke’s thought got cut off as he started remembering the conversation with his Uncle the other day.

“Sasuke?”

“Ah, Nothing else.” Sasuke dragged a bit of the dew around on the wood with the tip of his toes. “We’re fine.”

“You’re coming back on the twenty-sixth, correct?”

“Yes,”

“Would you like to take a break, to catch up on that jetlag or…?” Itachi dragged out.

“No.”

Itachi chuckled. “Of course not… Naruto will get right back to school won’t he?”

“I don’t think so. It’s summer break.” Sasuke coughed. “We haven’t been discussing that.”

“I see, trying to avoid reality are we?” Itachi said pointedly.

“What does that mean?” Sasuke shifted his weight on his right foot.

Itachi’s eyes narrowed slightly. “We have a lot to discuss when you get back, little brother.”

‘I would’ve thought so.’ Sasuke would deny that his slight aquiver at Itachi’s tone. He also wasn’t in any mood to listen to his brother. “Okay.” He simply responded.

“How’s Naruto doing?”

“Are you worried?” Sasuke questioned. “You two have gotten pretty close, haven’t you?”

“Naruto has a great personality, it’s easy to get along with him.” Itachi said in amusement. “Too bad he’s stuck with you though.”

“We’ll be just fine as it is.” Sasuke breathed out in a puff. “He’s sick.”

“I see, well they do have that-

“Herbal medicine, I know.”

Sasuke and Itachi both stood in silence, neither of them saying anything. Until Sasuke finally gave in.

“…I’m sorry, I was crossing the line.”

“You’re possessive nature over him is going to run you into trouble one day, Uzumaki-Uchiha.” Itachi was obviously not happy with his brother’s attitude. “It’s your life, but I’m not going to stand here and watch you make a mess out of it.”

“I know, I’m… I shouldn’t have said anything.” Sasuke said. “I really appreciate what you’re doing for me- us,” Sasuke tried to seem as empathetic as he could but was doing a horrendous job at it.

“Sasuke?” Naruto groaned from the other side of the door. “What’re you… doing outside?” He asked.

Sasuke’s attentions drifted to what was behind the rice paper door. “That was Naruto… I’ll talk to you later.”

Itachi took in sharp breath, as his lips thinned into a line. “Alright.”

Sasuke hung up and walked back inside. “Naruto?” Sasuke walked back to the bed. “How’re you feeling?” He made his way over to Naruto on his knees as he got on to the bed.

“I feel better than yesterday, that’s for sure.” Naruto smiled. “Come here…”

Sasuke leaned in closer to Naruto. “Yeah?”

Naruto hummed. “You should check my temperature, Mr. U-zu-ma-ki-Uchiha.” Naruto grinned. “Please, doc? You know, just to be sure?” He winked.

“You’re gross, you know that?” Sasuke smirked, he tapped his forehead against a tan one and let it rest there. “You seem to be doing better.” He smiled a small smile.

“Am I?” Naruto trailed on. “I don’t know for sure though.” Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s upper arm and brought Sasuke close to him. Of course, Sasuke willingly let him. “I know what’ll make me oh so much better.”

“Do you?” Sasuke decided to play along.

“Yes, sir.” Naruto pushed Sasuke back and climbed on top of him, pinning two arms at either side of the raven’s head. “You know, I wouldn’t mind role playing sometime, Sasuke.”

Sasuke hummed. “So that’s your kink?” Sasuke tilted his head up to see Naruto’s face more clearly.

“I don’t know, want to help me figure it out?”

“Nope.” Sasuke grinned.

“Okay, then I guess we’ll just have to…” Naruto grinded into Sasuke a little. “...figure out another way to convince you.” He let his cheeky expression grow on his features.

“You can try.”

“Is that a challenge?” Naruto’s eyes narrowed, still smiling mischievously.

“I don’t know, is it?” Sasuke tried to loosen the grip on his wrists.

“You’re talking too much.” Naruto slid his hands up and grabbed onto Sasuke’s.

“You’re the one to talk.” Sasuke scoffed.

“It’s fine if it’s me.” Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke, their teeth hit together but neither of them really minded. Sasuke lifted his head up as much as he could, his hands were still pinned down. The raven bit Naruto’s rough lips and he let his tongue slightly graze where he bit Naruto.

“Tease.” Naruto commented, he let one of his legs in between Sasuke’s.

“Let me get up, I’ll show you what a tease is.”

“No thank you.” Naruto smiled coyly. Naruto let his knee press into Sasuke’s groin surprising Sasuke.

Naruto let go of Sasuke’s hands and let his cup Sasuke’s face as kissed him deeper. He immediately pulled away after and got off of Sasuke. “That’s all you’re getting from me today.” He looked back and winked.

“What- wait…,” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and pulled him back. Naruto’s head rested in Sasuke’s lap.

The blond yawned. “I’m sleepy.”

“Are you?”

“Yes, what about you?” Naruto scratched his nose, he scrunched it up and looked up at Sasuke.

“I could go for a shower.” Sasuke pinched Naruto’s nose, he let his hands trail up to Naruto’s hair to brush it back. He pulled at Naruto’s stray blond strands. Sasuke yawned.

“We should go to the hot spring here.” Naruto suggested.

“Would you like to do that?”

Naruto hummed. Sasuke was looking down at him. He was very attractive, Naruto noted, more than usual. A tan hand reached up to the longer strands that fell in front of a pale face. He grabbed a hold of the hair and twirled it around his finger before pushing it back and tucking it behind Sasuke’s ear. “Your hair is very soft.” Naruto stated.

Sasuke tilted his head, the hair Naruto tucked back fell out of place again. “Do you think I should cut it?”

“No.” Naruto said. “I like it.”

“Grow it out?”

“You’ll only look like an old man then.” Naruto snickered.

“Shut up.” Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto’s open mouth, it was quick and gentle.

“You’re being awfully affectionate.” Naruto tilted his head and brought his hands to Sasuke’s chest, drawing lazy circles on him. “Honeymoon phase?”

“Well, technically, yes.”

Naruto’s hands stopped, they slid it up Sasuke’s chest and down his arms; Naruto grabbed a hold of his spouse’s hand.

“You’re getting pretty touchy yourself.”

“It’s okay if it’s me.” Naruto gave Sasuke a cheeky grin.

Sasuke hummed as his eyes trailed Naruto’s movements of getting off of his lap. The blond held onto Sasuke’s hand and led him to lay down with him. Their legs tangled together as their faces were placed right next to each other.

“I don’t want to go back to school yet.” Naruto whispered.

“Well, I can’t say I agree. The sooner I get back to work the faster I get away from you.” Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Don’t be bastard.”

“Hey, you agreed to make the vows.”

“I’m disowning you.”

Sasuke gasped dramatically. “Now however will I live now?” He said in a simple voice.

“Sometime I can’t even tell if you’re joking or not.”

“That’s because I never joke.”

“Harhar.” Naruto laughed sarcastically.

“I’m being serious here.”

“Are you?”

Sasuke nodded his head.

“You know you love me.”

“I’d sell your soul for five cents, to be honest.” Sasuke said.

“You’re a dick, you know that?”

“I greatly preen over that title.” Sasuke said smugly.

Naruto’s head slightly dozed, he moved in close to Sasuke. Blond hair tickled Sasuke’s nape as the blonde rested his head on his soulmate’s shoulder.

“I want to sleep.” His voice was light, sluggish.

“No can do, you have to eat and get ready.”

“Okay, fine… but I don’t want to go anywhere today. Let’s stay in bed all day.”

“If we can get naked, sure.”

“You know what Sasuke?” Naruto looked at his soul mate, his eye twinkling with mirth.

“Yeah?” Sasuke looked into Naruto’s eyes, one seemed to shimmer as if it were an emerald blue while the other was simply ocean blue.

“I changed my mind.”  Naruto laughed.

**8:40 p.m.**

**August 23rd, xxx2**

“We should clean up.” Sasuke said. They were both wrapped into their white duvet and tangled up together.

Naruto shook his head and scooted closer to Sasuke, tickling his spouse's nape in the process. “Don’t wanna.”

“I have your cum dripping out of my ass, Naruto. It’s gross.” Sasuke grumbled.

“You’re being very vulgar with your wording. After our sweet love making session, it’s not appreciated.” Naruto’s hands trailed to Sasuke’s waist and he drew random patterns with tip of his index finger. His tan hand trailed back to Sasuke’s pale back. He brushed it gently. “You have soft skin.” Naruto mumbled.

“If you’re trying to be romantic, please stop.” Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Naruto just smiled. “Hey… Sasuke?”

Sasuke hummed.

“Aren’t I amazing at topping?”

Sasuke rolled away and got off the bed.

“Don’t shy away, Sasuke.” Naruto cooed. Naruto turned on his side to watch Sasuke walk to the toilet that was connected to their room. He whistled as he stared at Sasuke’s very much naked butt.

“You’re not allowed to follow.”

“But, baby, you’re limping.”

Sasuke stuck out his middle figure just as he shut the door and rolled his eyes as he heard Naruto’s laughing voice even after shutting the door.

Naruto moved around his bed and took in a deep breath, the room smelled like sex, which was a given. Naruto put his right arm over his head.

His life had definitely changed a lot from the past year. He would have never thought he’d be married, or even happy to say the least.

Naruto’s phone buzzed to life and Naruto ignored it. It rung again, and again so Naruto decided to finally pick up, groaning.

He felt like kicking himself when he recognized his mom’s ID flashing on the screen. “Hey, mom!” Naruto smiled.

“What took you so long?” Kushina irked.

Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry, I was just about to hit the sack.”

“Oh, then I should call later-

“No, no, no.” Naruto cut his mother off. “It’s fine. How are you?”

“I’m good, thank you. Minato misses you like crazy. He’s been crying since the day of the wedding.”

“I have not!” Naruto faintly heard his father shout out.

Kushina giggled. “How are you sweetheart?”

“I’m great.” Naruto decided not to tell her that he was sick just the day before.

“And my son-in-law?”

“He’s good too, he’s in the shower.”

“Alright, I was just calling to check up on you.” Kushina’s motherly voice was soothing to Naruto.

Naruto’s eyes softened. “You shouldn’t worry about me.”

“You know I have to, so don’t ask me about that.”

Naruto lowered his voice, not going unnoticed by his mother. “I haven’t had an attack since almost a year ago, mom, I’m happy.”

“Does Sasuke…?”

“No.” Naruto answered immediately. “No point kicking a dead horse, he knows I used to be depressed and I’m not anymore.”

“Are you still taking your pills?” Kushina narrowed her eyes, her voice slightly stiff.

“I don’t need to anymore.” Naruto responded. “I’m okay, there’s nothing wrong with me.”

“Of course there isn’t, Naruto, I just… care about you.” Kushina’s voice was low, barely passing through.

“Trust me. I am.”

“Last time you stopped you were sick in bed for so long. You had horrible relapses. Naruto, don’t you try to busy yourself and ignore it again.”

“I won’t. I’m fine.” Naruto’s voice raised, he was tapping his thumb to his index finger closing his eyes he leaned back into the bed. “I’m sorry.” He signed. “I know you’re only doing this because you’re worried but-

“Naruto, you’re going to have to tell Sasuke. I don’t have enough reach to you anymore, someone has to take care of you.”

“Mom, there’s nothing wrong with me. I don’t need anyone to take care of me. I’m happy now, I get that Shion’s loss impacted me but I’ve recovered from it. I’m fine now. I miss her, but I’m fine.” Naruto didn’t know who he was trying to convince. And Kushina knew that. The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Naruto, secrets do no good and neither do lies. I didn’t call to taunt you Naruto.” Kushina simply stated. “Sasuke deserves to know.”

“Why?” Naruto asked harshly. “So he can also have the choice to leave me? He wouldn’t understand and there’s no point in dragging this out any further, especially when I’m doing just fine.” He bit out the last few words.

Naruto heard the shower turn off and he immediately thought of changing the topic. “Anyway,” Naruto smiled. “Thank you for calling mom. I miss you lost. We’re both doing just fine.”

Sasuke stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He raised a thin eyebrow.

“Naruto.” Kushina said warningly.

“I’m sorry we can’t talk longer, mom.” Naruto said laughing. “I love you.” Sasuke walked around to grab a new set of clothes, acknowledging that it was just Naruto’s mom on the line.

Kushina signed. “I love you too. Just please eat your medicine, promise me that much.”

Naruto swallowed. “Fine, I promise. I’ll call you soon okay?” He crossed his finger behind his back, feeling heavily guilty but he realised that it was okay. His mom was over reacting. He was fine.

’Except where she isn’t. You did fall sick didn’t you? Everything is wrong with you.’ Naruto pushed back the voices telling him otherwise.

Kushina’s lips lined flat. “Okay, dear, I’m hanging up now.”

Naruto leaned back, puffing out a breath. The back of his hair getting ruined even more by the bed’s headboard. He put his phone back on the night table, still leaning back.

“You okay?” Sasuke stared at Naruto.

“Mom’s just nagging.” Naruto laughed nervously.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed further, Naruto didn’t get that bent over his mom. “Okay.” He was going to drop it for now. ‘He’ll come around, I won’t push just yet.’ Sasuke decided. ‘For now anyway.’

Sasuke leaned onto the bed, in his fresh clothes, he grabbed, pulled the pillow below Naruto and slammed it a little more than gently on top of Naruto’s face. “Go take a shower. You smell.”

Naruto rolled out of bed, and fell naked on the floor. “Duck-butt head.” He mumbled.

“What did you say?” Sasuke glared at Naruto.

“I said ‘bastard.’” Naruto snickered and walk away. “Enjoy the show.” Naruto wiggled his butt.

Sasuke shook his head and smiled, picking up the clothes scattered around the room… surely after ‘enjoying the show’.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one even manage to read/write this much fluff and not die, I will never know. You can tell me by leaving a comment. ;)


	12. Coming Up Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto Move into their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nar bangs Sas a.k.a 18+ mature content. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Coming Up Roses is by... I don't know. I wish I did but this artists doesn't seem to exist. No one can find them, I Searched everywhere. Only know this song because of buzzfeed's video about bromance. lol

 

_ You took the dark clouds and shut them all the out  _

_ You make all negativity just fade away  _

_ And now everything's coming up roses _

 

_ And you turn it all around  _

_ And I'm here to break your fall _

* * *

 

 

**2:40 a.m.**

**August 25th, xxx2**

Naruto leaned over the ledge of the bridge, standing next to Sasuke. It was cold, so he slid, waddled, closer to his soulmate. “It definitely looks like a starfish.” Naruto nodded his head, content.

“What were you expecting?” Sasuke snorted. “It’s called ‘The Starfish Highway’ for a reason, idiot.” Sasuke looked at Naruto, a shiver climbing down his spine. It was really cold. Sasuke tipped from one foot to another finally deciding to put his arm around Naruto and pulling in his personal heater closer.

“Shut up, you bastard.” Naruto sniffled, leaning his head onto Sasuke’s shoulder. They both stepped back a little to avoid some of the breeze, the altitude was delivering enough cold as it was already. “This is fun.” Naruto smiled. “The highway really is bright, like in the pictures. I always thought it was some time lapse screenshot or a photoshopped picture.”

“Well, it’s the real deal.”  

Naruto hummed, content.

Tonight was Sasuke and Naruto’s last night in Japan. Their flight was at four a.m., they had decided to drop their luggage at the airport and go one last sightseeing adventure; The Starfish Highway in Tokyo. That was the perk of having a private flight, board last minute the plane isn’t going anywhere.

“Hey, Sasuke, how come you paid for everything?” Naruto pulled away from Sasuke slightly, but was still pressed against him. He had recently found out that he hadn’t contributed to the trip as much as he thought he had. He had been waiting for a time to bring it up, of course only because he thought it might start a fight. He didn’t need that on a honeymoon.

Financial shit was bothersome.

“What do you mean?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking at his lover. 

“The wedding-

“No.” Sasuke said bluntly, interrupting. “We paid for the wedding together.”

“Well, yeah, for the engagement party and clothes, sure, but the visit to Japan?”

“The plane belongs to my company, so does the hotel we stayed at.” Sasuke answered. It was the wonder of being an agent, your house, travel, and residences were owned and given to you in return of working… optionally. 

Was he giving away too much? Would he question Sasuke for owning so much…? Sasuke decided that for now he wasn’t, and that he wouldn’t be interrogated further.

“You never talk to me about your job.” Naruto stated, in complete curiosity. Not an accusation, Sasuke noted.

And if he spoke more, maybe he would say too much. “Well, it’s just financials.” Sasuke said quickly. “Boring stuff.”

“Oh?” Naruto said, interested. “So, it’s like a family business?”

“Yes.” Short answers, Sasuke repeated to himself, short answers were best.

“I see…” Naruto hummed, pulling away from Sasuke. He walked closer to the edge again, leaning over. His breath coming out as mist clouds in front of him. The best place to look at highway was from the observatory deck at Tokyo Tower. They had gone there just a few days ago, but were too caught up with the fireworks, which they had almost missed. After that, they had rushed home, since Naruto started coughing and sniffing. Both of them were exhausted. Naruto fell asleep walking which was very amusing to Sasuke. They ended up crashing at a nearby hotel and headed back to their honeymoon reserved suit the next day.

“This place is so beautiful.” Naruto said to no one is particular. “I’ve always wanted to travel as much as possible.”

“Yeah?” Sasuke hummed, in acknowledgement showing that he was listening clearly. Due to work Sasuke had already been traveling a lot and would rather just stay in Canada.

“Though... you’d probably like to stay at home for a while, huh?” Naruto said, as if he had read his spouse’s mind.

“I don’t know.” Sasuke looked at his watch. “…but I like work, just, the travelling bit could definitely be toned down.”

“Of course you do.” Naruto laughed.

“What about you?” Sasuke tried to get the spotlight off of him. “You and work?”

“Well, I am still a student.” Naruto scratched the back of his neck. “I won’t be going to UBC anymore though, I got transferred to UofT. They’ve got one of the best retired surgeons as a professor there.” The blond shrugged.

“Do you want to stay at UBC?”

“Um,” Naruto closed his eyes. “No, this is a better…” He said in a whisper.

Sasuke sensed distance from Naruto. Why was it better? Should he ask? “How come?” He concluded that a little push was okay.

“Well, uh, it was my first choice, UofT. I lived nearby, great programs and a reputation.” Naruto looked the other way, intending to seem as if he were still fascinated by the view in front of him.  “I just made some stupid decisions based on stupid things.” Naruto shrugged, he looked as if he had fallen into a trance. Maybe recalling the events.

“Oh.” Sasuke let the conversations die. If the reasons were important Naruto would let him know… he would.

“It’s all over now though.” Naruto smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke’s lips curved into a smile. The blond’s expressions were completely contagious.

**4:00 p.m.**

**August 26th, xxx2**

The blond looked outside the window of the plane. They would be arriving to Canada in about an hour or so. He had slept plenty. Now he was bombarded with thoughts in his head of getting things organized when he got back. His co-op, his school transfer, new house… he was going to be living with Sasuke now. Which was sort of odd… he’s been living with his family his whole life that thinking about living with someone else… was weird. Even though, technically, Sasuke was his family now as well.

He jerked his leg, as he continuously tapped his index finger to his thumb.

“Nervous?” Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

The blond immediately stopped his actions, the dead giveaway. “Ah,” Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah...” He paused. “I don’t know. I just have many things to sort out once I get back. So much has changed.” Naruto smiled, it was sincere but Sasuke thought it to be sad.

“Good change or bad?” Sasuke lifted one of his brows.

“Well, ah, changes are changes.” Naruto shrugged. “We’ll know after the outcome.”

“Wow, very wise.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“It’s a talent really.”

They both sat in silence. A smiled creeped up on Naruto’s face. “Hey, how’d you like to be a part of a special club?”

“Oh?” Sasuke’s eyebrow raised in question. “And what club is that?” Already knowing the answer from Naruto’s expressions, Sasuke asked anyway.

“The MHC, Mile High Club.” Naruto winked.

“Sounds super classy.” Sasuke snorted.

“I don’t know about classy.” Naruto got up, crawling onto Sasuke’s lap; his thick thighs on both sides. The seats were business class, they folded back almost completely horizontal. Sasuke’s was folded back but only a little, enough to still be lying back, yet sitting up at the same time. “…but, ah, it’ll be fun for sure.” He smiled.

“Charming.” Sasuke extended his neck, to look at Naruto more closely. Naruto brought down his body closer to Sasuke. His face mere inches from his lover. The raven held his spouse’s chin and guided his lips to his own, kissing him gently. “I think I can give it a shot.” Sasuke smirked

**10:00 p.m.**

**August 26th, xxx2**

They had gotten home just a few hours ago, Naruto was sound asleep in their bed.

They were living at Naruto’s for now. Most of Sasuke’s apartment was packed and was currently living in Naruto and Sasuke’s new apartment in boxes. None of the furnishing in Naruto’s apartment were his so Naruto only needed to pack his clothes and little odds and ends.

They’d be sleeping together in their apartment by the end of the week. They were planning on initiating moving in by tomorrow.

“I’m back.” He had called Madara after he had gotten off the phone with his parents.. His voice was low and he was downstairs, taking any measures for Naruto to not wake up, be disturbed, by his call.

“It’s pretty late at night, don’t you think?” Madara said as he smiled, deciding to tease his nephew before anything else. Waiting to see how he’d play out his cards.

“I’m sorry for the disturbance.” Sasuke responded politely, wanting to be anything but that. “I thought it would be best to inform you.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, not letting his attitude show through his voice. It was no secret that his Uncle was probably still sitting in his office trying to get some sort of work done.

Disturbance my ass, he was probably waiting for this call.

“Oh well, what can we do?” Madara said in a sing-song tone. “Anyway, you’re not going to get work until around a week from now, maybe even later. The transfer was such a hassle.”

“Was a transfer really that important?” Sasuke bit his lip, he knew his brother would interrogate him sooner or later… guesses were as soon as Sasuke’s transferee papers were sent for validations. Had they already been through that? Did they need to be?

“Of course it was, you need to be working under me and away from any other supervisor. They wouldn’t allow what you’re trying to pull off, now would they? You still own your branch though, don’t worry about that.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, like he gave a single fuck about that.

To make it easier to convince Sasuke, Madara continued. “Plus, Naruto needs to stay a clueless sheep, doesn’t he?”

Sasuke’s gripped onto his phone tighter. He clenched his other hand into a ball releasing and pressing into a fist to calm himself. Was Madara trying to threaten him? “I see.” He responded coolly.

Madara didn’t try to hide his scoff. “Alright then, I’m a busy man, you see, unlike some of the … fortunate out there.” He smiled, his arrogant voice lacing through the phone’s speakers. He hung up.

Sasuke genuinely didn’t know how to react to that, he kissed his teeth and went upstairs to Naruto. He lifted up the blanket and snuggled in closer. Naruto stirred awake, half awake. “…Sas..ke?” Naruto’s voice was drowsy.

“Yeah, sorry, business.” This wasn’t a lie. If Sasuke d moved his pieces just right he could live a life with Naruto that didn’t include him lying. He wanted this new beginning to be as honest as possible.

Naruto nodded, his brain still only halfway comprehending everything around him. He shifted closer to Sasuke, tossing a hand over his waist and tangling his leg with Sasuke’s. 

It was getting really hot, normally Sasuke wouldn’t mind this. On a normal basis, they’d both be naked and Naruto’s childish body temperature would keep Sasuke’s vampire-ish existence, as Naruto had poetically named it, warm.

His very warmly clothed body was wrapped with a Naruto in his undies and a heavy blanket, winter is coming; the wind is strong, cold and harsh. Though the weather was getting colder this was too much heat.

Sasuke didn’t want to cause anymore disturbance to Naruto so he just let himself sweat under the sheets all night. How did he get sleep? Sleeping with Naruto was a skill that Sasuke had learned since he’d been with the blond.

**7:00 a.m.**

**August 27** **th** **, xxx2**

Sasuke had been waking up at six a.m for as long as he could remember, but lately he had been waking up later than that. He slept later than usual but still woke up early enough for his brain to not allow the rest his body need, it being too used to the regular schedule. 

Still in bed, Sasuke turned to his side to see Naruto’s back, his face tilted enough for him to see his scarred cheeks. He smiled. Without putting much thought into it, his index finger moved to trace over his husband’s scars. His smile gradually turned into a frown when he realised he had no idea how Naruto had gotten them.

Naruto stirred awake, startled at first but relaxed into the familiar touch. He chuckled, it was hoarse because he had just woken up, he didn’t think he’d live this cliche out with a lover like Sasuke. But here he was.

Sasuke leaned in to leave a smooth peck on Naruto’s lips. He had enough of just staring at him.

“Hey.” Naruto smiled, their faces centimeters apart. He couldn’t resist to get closer and kiss Sasuke again.

“Morning.” Sasuke replied, biting Naruto’s bottom lip lightly.

Naruto put his right hand on Sasuke’s chest to push him back. “What were you doing?” He gave out a cheeky grin.

“Nothing.” Sasuke replied, looking at Naruto with innocent eyes.

“Pft.” Naruto laughed. “You can’t pull that off.” He laughed more.

“Well, then that settles it. You’re the kid in this relationship.” Sasuke was referring to how Naruto always tried to come off as innocent and used his adorable puppy eyes whenever needed for his advantage.

“Sasuke, I didn’t know pedophilia was legal.” He held back a snicker.

Sasuke groaned. “You’re great at killing the mood.”

“Why, thank you.” Naruto tipped his imaginary fedora.

Sasuke snorted. “Loser.”

“Hey, that’s rude.” Naruto shook his head. “You married this loser, mind you.”

“Did I?” Sasuke made a humming sound. “I can’t seem to remember. Must have been amazingly irreverent.”

“Dick.” Naruto stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s tongue by the tip with his thumb and index figure. The raven then leaned down to suck on his spouse’s tongue. Sasuke pushed his thumb inside Naruto’s mouth and pulled his tan cheek to open his mouth further, allowing the raven more access to shove his tongue inside, he pulled out his thumb. Sasuke’s tongue explored Naruto’s hot carven; lacing over his teeth, wrestling Naruto’s tongue only to dominate and brush along Naruto’s gums. Through the process Sasuke had pinned Naruto down with both of his arms. Climbed atop.

His lungs burned for oxygen, so he pulled apart leading a rope of saliva out after him. The link broke making it drip on both of their chins. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His mouth, ironically, was dry.

He looked down at Naruto… he didn't even realize he had climbed on top of his soulmate. The blond was flustered, panting- trying to pull in as much air as possible- his eyes dazed. His arms still at either side of his head, slight red marks around his wrist indicating Sasuke hands had been much more rough than intended.  Sasuke pushed back only to realize that Naruto was semi hard.

Man that kiss must have been way better than he thought it was. He smirked.

Sasuke got off of the blond and walked out the door. “Go take a cold shower. We don’t have time for fun till later.” Sasuke held back his laugh as Naruto shouted, an insult to his understanding, after him.

‘That’s what he gets for letting me sweat out all night.’ Sasuke held back another chuckle before trying to piece together the things they had needed to get done by the end of the day.

They definitely had a lot on their plate today.

**9:30 a.m.**

**August 27** **th** **, xxx2**

“So, what’re we up to today, sir?” Naruto said as he started putting the dishes away. Sasuke had made them a quick breakfast.

Sasuke got up behind Naruto to help him. Naruto turned on the faucet and they both decided to clean by hand and quickly pack away the little amount of dishes they had used. “Well, most of this apartment is packed and my stuff has been already been shifted to our new house…” Sasuke grabbed the dripping wet, yellow, plate from Naruto and started drying it. “We only have to move your stuff… and then we can go shopping for furniture.”

“Sounds good to me…” Naruto almost let the soapy glass slip out of his hand. “…Though I would’ve liked to check out the apartment before moving in.”

“Don’t worry you’ll like it.” Sasuke assured. “Itachi had recommended we’d let him sort all of this out, remember?

“I know but... ah fine…” Naruto huffed. “How’s the rent and everything? You never discuss things like this with me, Sasuke, you know that it’s something we have to start sharing, right?”

“I know, don’t worry, it’s one of our business buildings so we don’t have rent. It technically belongs to me, now us.”

“Does your company own grocery stores and all that shit too? Cause that’d be just dandy.” Naruto turned off the tap and walked out of the kitchen to dry his hands, find a towel. Sasuke shook his head, a frown on his face. It wasn’t like he didn’t understand why Naruto was mad. His husband was a hardworking man and didn’t believe in relying on others to live a life. Sure, he was fine with giving help… but receiving? It wasn’t going to happen.

Sasuke followed after Naruto. “I know, you’re upset about this, but these are conditions that I don’t have any control over. It comes with the job.” He tried to patiently convey his point.

“Sasuke, what type of financial company provides this much for their employees?”

“The one that I currently own a branch off.” Sasuke glared. “I get why you’re upset, but try to understand.” His eyes softened.

Naruto lowered his head and exhaled a shaky, irritated breath. “Fine.” He bit out. “… but,” there was always a ‘but’. Still, Sasuke patiently let Naruto talk. “…it’s just that… never mind, I shouldn’t question something that isn’t unavoidable.” Naruto smiled at Sasuke reassuringly. “Anyway, what’s the plan? Continue.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto with calculating eyes, his lips thinned, but in the end he decided to just drop it, this sudden change in topic. “Alright then, we can start decorating the place however we want to when we get there and unpack.”

Naruto turned around and walked to the entrance of his home and slipped on his only unpacked pair of shoes, simple runners. “Alright then, let’s get these outside and into the U-Haul.” Neither of their cars had enough space for Naruto’s luggage so they had rented a U-Haul.

**10:40 a.m.**

**August 27** **th** **, xxx2**

Sasuke pushed a cart as Naruto walked beside him. They were going to buy some paints to repaint their apartment to their liking.

"I want orange shades in our room" Naruto ordered.

"No." He rejected, sternly.

"Yes." Naruto said childishly. "I want to have it painted orange."

"Too bad." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I'm not sleeping in an orange room."

"It's fine, you can sleep in another room." Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Okay, how about you colour your study room orange? We can do the bedroom a white shade."

"White’s boring." Naruto hummed, thinking. "How about red walls and white furniture?"

"No, white gets dirty."

"Then so will the walls Sasuke." Naruto hummed slyly, he was the victor in this one.

The couple had gotten mere inches apart, arguing. Sasuke's eyes twitched and Naruto's hands were fisted. A pair of girls walked passed them, giggling at their childish behaviour. Sasuke and Naruto looked away from each other.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, pouting. "Bastard." He muttered. "Fine, we'll do white." He huffed.

Sasuke smirked in victory and they decided colours for the rest of the apartment.

**12:10 p.m.**

**August 27** **th** **, xxx2**

"This couch." Sasuke said.

"But, I want this one." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

They had already picked furniture for the rest of their home in peaceful agreement but this couch had gotten them starting to fuss again.

"Sasuke, I went with your paint."

"Not my fault you backed out so easy." Sasuke said simply.

"Come on." Naruto looked at Sasuke, not planning to give up.

"No, this one’s more comfortable and it'll go with the paint." Sasuke said.

"Well this one’s all that  _ and _ ,” he emphasized on the last word. “It will be fun to have naps on and..." He walked closer to Sasuke. "...many other activities." He smiled. The couch was long, and the last seat was longer the others, enough space for any lazy activity to be done in extra comfort.  

Sasuke looked back at Naruto with his lips held back in a tight scoul. "...fine." He finally gave in.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

**1:30 p.m.**

**August 27** **th** **, xxx2**

Sasuke took in a deep breath and signed. The new apartment was expected to be a bit dusty, but it had seemed spotless. Well, he had asked Itachi to organize things for him. Sasuke’s office was set up already because of his brother as well. It was important to have Sasuke's stuff to be shipped in before so Naruto wouldn't notice anything that might raise any suspicions. Most of his stuff was in the attic already placed the way he had wanted it to be. Naruto, of course didn’t know this attic existed. 

The only things he had that were boxes and suitcases were clothes and books.

Naruto on the other hand had kitchenware, school books and clothes, etc. "Can I look around a bit before we begin?" Naruto asked, rubbing his palms against his jeans.

"Sure." Sasuke answered.

There were two floors to the apartment. The bottom had an open living room, a kitchen, dining room, a washroom, an office and a staircase leading to the next floor. The top floor had two rooms, a washroom to the master room, a separate washroom and a study.

"Hey," Naruto called out to Sasuke who was a few steps from him. "What's with this?" He pointed to a little slot in the roof that seemed as if it could be opened. 

The attic.

"Oh, that? It's nothing. We aren't allowed to go up there." So much for not being suspicious.

"Why?" Naruto asked out of curiosity, seemingly not catching onto Sasuke’s lie.

Sasuke walked close to Naruto and put his lips close to Naruto. "Because it's..." He said slowly. "...haunted."  His last word was a breathy whisper in Naruto’s ear.

A shiver went down Naruto's spine. The supernatural and Naruto were not a mix. "G-ghosts?"

Sasuke hummed, affirmative. He smirked at Naruto's expression and leaned in to silently leave a quick, chaste, kiss on his blond lover. "Don't worry. It only eats children."

"Sh-shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto walked back downstairs. Sasuke followed behind, smiling.

Naruto slid open a couple of the windows in the apartment. It was to let the fumes out later; they were going to start painting. All of the walls were taped with painter’s tape and all the carpets had been removed making it easier for the pair to do their job. Sure, they could have easily hired someone to do this for them but Naruto had said that doing it themselves would be a good way to make memories in their new home.

Some symbolic shit his mom said to him which had gotten to his head, Sasuke had figured so he went along with it. Having a couple of days off from works, curtsy to the transfer, Sasuke had plenty of time to put into the decorating and moving. Naruto’s next semester didn’t start until another two weeks from now so he had time too.

“Do you want to start with the living room first?” Sasuke asked walking to the stack of paint in the corner close to the entrance.

“Ah, yeah, works for me.”

Nodding, Sasuke grabbed a bucket full of lime green paint and white paint. Naruto brushed past him to pick up rollers, brushes and a trays for the paints. One of the walls, that the sofa was going to be pressed against, was going to be lime green while the rest of the walls were going to be white.

They had really put thought into this.

**2:20 p.m.**

**August 28** **th** **, xxx2**

Naruto looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes, stopping the grin that was threatening to give away his plan. He dipped his roller into the paint, it was dripping, and then watched Sasuke as he did the same. His eyes narrowed as the cheeky grin finally broke through his lips. It was okay now since Sasuke was facing away from him. Just as Sasuke turned around Naruto flicked his wrist and sprayed his lover with the white paint on his roller. It all landed on his, old, plain white t-shirt and face. Naruto laughed as he received a glare from his soulmate.

As his laughter died down Naruto got back to his task, smiling at himself for successfully pranking his husband. His smile faded as he felt a cold wet splash against his cheek and ear. He turned to Sasuke wide eyed as the white paint slid down his visage. “You bastard!” And so the paint war began. Sasuke and Naruto threw paint at each other, soon starting to wrestle on the floor. The paint splashes were okay since the rest of the walls had to be coloured the same.

Naruto pushed down Sasuke’s hands to the floor, pinning him down. He grinned at Sasuke, his expressions telling him that he had won. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but let a smile spread on his face. He had never done anything like this in his life, fucking around wasn’t really anything he had the time to do.

Naruto left a soft kiss on Sasuke and smeared paint on Sasuke’s face in the process. “Victory is mine.” He got up from Sasuke.

Naruto let out a yelp as he quickly turned away from Sasuke, he felt a sting on his left ass cheek. “Sasuke, what the fuck?” Naruto shouted.

Sasuke smirked. “I believe that victory is definitely mine.” He nodded, that white imprint of his hand on Naruto’s ass was a masterpiece. Of course, Naruto didn’t need to know about this hand print of his. This was going to be his secret.

**4:20 p.m.**

**August 28** **th** **, xxx2**

Naruto’s tummy grumbled. He was hungry. Itachi had called almost ten minutes ago that he would bring over pizza. Sasuke and Naruto had decided to take a break and eat some food before continuing. They were having so much fun they had forgotten about lunch.

A knock echoed through the empty apartment and Naruto bounced up to get the door. 

He unlocked the door. “Itachi!” Naruto smiled, refraining from hugging his brother-in-law since he didn’t want to ruin his clothes. “Come in, thank you for bringing us food. We’ll sit up stairs… we have no furniture at the moment though.” Naruto grabbed the box from Itachi. 

Itachi followed behind Naruto upstairs, the painting off the walls had seemed to be going well. The windows were open but the paint fumes could still be faintly smelled in the air.

Opening the door to a fairly large room, probably the master bedroom, Naruto put the box beside Sasuke. Itachi’s eyes fell onto the hand print on Naruto’s butt. His eyebrow raised as he looked at Sasuke. His brother caught the hint slightly chuckled, remembering the “fight” they had had downstairs earlier. Itachi was taken aback from the reaction, of course he’d know this wasn’t normal for Sasuke, but he smiled either way. It was good for him. This thing.

Emotions.

It was weird how much Sasuke had changed in the past year all thanks to Naruto. 

Deciding to test his brother’s limits further Itachi decided to comment on the white, faded, print. “Naruto, you might leave a print of that handmark on the floor if you sit down.”

Naruto looked at Itachi and then to Sasuke, raising a questioning glance at both of them. “What do you mean-

He cut himself off. “Sasuke! You bastard!” He punched his husband on the arm, a little less than playfully, remembering the spanking from earlier on. This was so embarrassing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You started it.”

Very different indeed, Itachi noted.

**8:45 p.m.**

**August 28** **th** **, xxx2**

“I’m tired.” Naruto said while putting his roller brush to the side. He then proceeded to wipe his hand on his shirt.

Sasuke got up from his squatting position. They had finally done the last wall for their bottom floor, except for the kitchen; it was going to be covered in wallpaper. Along with the three  washrooms in their new home.

“We should grab dinner and get to bed then.” Sasuke recommended.

“Okay, I’ve been dying to eat your mother’s cooking.” His mouth started watering just at the thought.

“Alight then, come on.” Sasuke led Naruto out of the apartment, holding his hand, and locked the door when he walked out. 

**9:05 p.m.**

**August 28** **th** **, xxx2**

“I’m home.” Sasuke’s voice echoed through the house.

“I’m here too.” Naruto added.

Mikoto’s head poked out from the kitchen and her curious facial expression turned into a happy one. “Ah, welcome home, boys.” She smiled. “I was just about finished with dinner.” She had been expecting their arrival since the couple would be staying in Sasuke’s old room. The both of them had left their old apartments.

“Oh dear, you both are filthy. Go on and take a shower, dinner will be done by then.” She rested her hand on her cheek.

“Okay.” They both said in unison and then gave Sasuke a glance that clearly said “jinx”.

Sasuke shook his head.

Childish.

He almost laughed. 

“Thank you for lending me your bathroom. I’ll head in first.” Naruto excused himself.

“I’ll go get us some clothes to change into.” Sasuke told his mother. “Some of my clothes are still in the closet from the time I was under house arrest, right?”

“Yes, your room’s just the way you left it.”

Sasuke nodded and went upstairs after Naruto. He opened the room to his door and saw Naruto rummaging through his closet for clothes. The blond turned around and looked at Sasuke. “Hey, have a shower with me.” He grinned cheekily, trying to see if Sasuke would dare go through with it while his parents were at home.

Sasuke saw the gleam in Naruto’s eyes. “Is that a kink of yours, Naruto? Being caught by the parents?” He smirked.

“Well-

“Cause that’s pretty gross. Don’t you think?”

“Well, gross or not, you coming?” Naruto tapped his right foot against Sasuke’s plain blue carpeted floor. It made a soft patting sound, this tapping. Without hearing a response he left the room with two sets of sweat pants and comfortable t shirts. Sasuke, of course, followed behind.

Naruto turned to face the white door of the washroom as he heard it click, one leg out of his paint covered pants and shirtless. “I thought this was gross, Sasuke.” The blond gave his soulmate a pointed look.

Sasuke shrugged in response and started stripping. He heard the shower being turned on and a quiet yelp from Naruto. Probably because the water had rushed out to be unexpectedly hot while he stood directly under the spray.

Naruto moved to give Sasuke more space in the shower stand as he heard the glass door close shut behind him. “Yo, wash my back.” Naruto demanded Sasuke, still facing away from him. Without a word Sasuke silently brushed against Naruto as he tried to grab the bodywash on the little shelf under the showerhead.  Naruto shivered. Man, he really needed to get over these little brushes exciting him.

The quiet click of the body wash’s bottle cap snapping open tensed each muscle in Naruto’s body. He hissed under his breath as the cold foamy cloth was pressed against his back. Sasuke’s right hand moved to Naruto’s wait to hold him in place as he worked his left hand to clean his husband.

Sasuke’s hand slithered from Naruto’s waist onto his tan ass cheeks. He lightly pressed his thumb into Naruto’s cheek. The white soap foam was trailing from broad shoulders down to his back, slipping onto his butt. Naruto took in a sharp breath as pale hands parted his two cheeks. Sasuke used his left hand to make Naruto lean forward, and he did without resistance. His thumb dipped into Naruto’s hole then he he pulled it out and then back in again.

“S-sasuke…” Naruto breathed out, pulling Sasuke’s hand out then turned around to face his pale lover. He grabbed Sasuke’s left hand and kissed the tip of his fingers. Then trailed a line of kisses up his arm to his neck. Sasuke shivered as Naruto gently bit his collar bone.

The blond grazed his teeth against the pale neck of his soulmate and nipped at his jaw. Slowly he took a step forward as Sasuke took a step back, Naruto gradually pushed Sasuke’s back against a wall. Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye, the raven looked right back. 

Naruto cupped Sasuke’s face in his hands and gently, slowly, left a long kiss on Sasuke’s lip. Sasuke wanted to slip his tongue into Naruto’s hot mouth but Naruto pulled away before he could. A light sparkled in Naruto’s eyes that clearly showed that he knew Sasuke intentions and had purposely pulled away.

Sasuke patiently waited for Naruto, ignoring the slight twitch of his dick caused by the excitement of being put under Naruto’s stare. Naruto let out a low chuckle. He brushed a finger down the center of Sasuke’s chest then trailed it back up to stop in the middle of Sasuke’s nipples. He brushed against one and tried to not laugh at the shiver that went through Sasuke.

He kissed Sasuke’s chest and grabbed his waist as he slowly kneeled down with each kiss. When he was finally on his knees he took his time to trace Sasuke’s hip bones to the inner side of his thighs. He eyed the weeping cock in front his face. It pleased him to know that his slow, soft touches had brought Sasuke to such a state. He dragged the tip of his finger along his lovers hard on. “Fuck… Naruto.” Sasuke breathed out. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, smirking.

He was going to take his time.

Naruto pressed the tip of Sasuke’s dick between his index finger and thumb and heard Sasuke moan at his actions. The raven’s head tossed back and banged against the tiled wall. Naruto looked up Sasuke with surprised eyes. Sasuke let out a groan in pain and rubbed at the spot of his head it hurt the most. Naruto took the opportunity to take in as much of Sasuke’s erect dick as possible in that moment. Sasuke’s heart skipped a beat at the sudden warmth around him. “Fuck…” He grunted. “Shit, what the fuck, Naruto?” He slathered out. Really, he wasn’t complaining this felt so amazing.

Naruto spoke out gibberish.

“Fucking hell, don’t talk with your mouth full of my dick.” Sasuke panted.

“Pain and pleasure mix well, my sweetie.” Naruto winked and took Sasuke back into his mouth. 

His tongue swirled around the hard on and he pulled back to the tip of Sasuke’s dick only to dive back in again. Sasuke’s hip started jerking in the rhythm of Naruto’s mouth. Naruto’s blond hair was tangled in Sasuke’s pale hands. Sasuke’s moans echoed throughout the bathroom as water showered onto Sasuke’s face like a mist, most of the droplets were falling on Naruto’s back.

It was hard to hold his voice back as Naruto worked his mouth around him. “Stop…” Sasuke gulped in the air around him. Naruto let go of Sasuke’s cock but still gripped onto it with his hands, slowly pumping. “Do you want to cum, Sasuke?” Naruto’s eyes met Sasuke’s.

The raven was unbelievable turned on.The look Naruto gave him as so fucking sexy. His eyes sparkled with lust and hips swollen and part, he took in low shallow breaths. Sasuke knew he wasn’t in a better state.

He gritted his teeth as he felt his climax building up in the pit of his stomach but Naruto let go and got up to hold the base of Sasuke’s dick, not allowing him to come. “Too bad Sasuke, I don’t want you to cum yet.” His eyes danced in pure mirth.

“Naruto… you’re going to pay for this.” Sasuke glared.

“Yeah, yeah.” Naruto rolled his eyes and proceeded to kiss Sasuke’s open mouth. “Heh, how does it feel to kiss the mouth that you just fucked?”

Sasuke shivered and definitely not because of the water turning colder. Naruto pumped his own dick as Sasuke watched him. “Sasuke, shit, I can’t wait to put it in you.” He huffed. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto’s moving hand and stopped him.

“Put it in then, idiot.” He tried to mask how much Naruto was making him go crazy.

The blond pressed Sasuke against the wall, Naruto supported him as Sasuke jumped up off the floor. His legs were at both sides of a tan stomach. He moaned as his hole was filled with two of Naruto’s fingers. He was hugging Naruto’s neck, his head over Naruto’s toned shoulder. He breathed in Naruto’s ear, gasped as he reached the right places.

“I’m going to…” He let out a shaky breath. “…put it in.” He whispered.

“Hurry, the fuck up, Uzumaki.” Sasuke demanded.

Naruto chuckled in response and slowly pushed in, making each inch count.

Sasuke’s body tensed as he breathed out shaky moans.

There was a knock at the door which made Sasuke’s lips shut and Naruto’s hips stop moving. “Naruto? Are you in there?”

“Yes, sorry, I’m just finishing up.” Naruto grinned and started thrusting again. “Can you keep your voice down? Your mom’s at the door.” Naruto whispered. “Does that excite you?” He said slowly.

“You’re… so-” His voice broke off as Naruto hit his prostate. He almost let out a deep throaty moan. “Fuck you.” He bit Naruto’s shoulder to stop his voice, really hard. Served him right.

Naruto flinched, his soulmate was biting  _ hard _ . “Maybe later, it’s your turn now.” Naruto smiled, trying to act as if the pain wasn’t numbing.

“Alright, I’m just about to set up dinner.” Mikoto left. Her voice definitely didn’t sound oblivious to what was happening inside. 

Dinner was going to be awkward. At least this wasn’t Naruto’s mother, she’d make so much fun of them. 

“Don’t you think it’s about time you cum?” Naruto slowed down his thrusting, but then slammed back into Sasuke throwing him off the edge as he came. The pale body tensed in Naruto’s embrace, he tightened around Naruto’s dick also making him cum.

“Shit…” Naruto panted. “We need to have shower sex more often.” He pulled out of Sasuke, and let his feet on the floor. Sasuke fell to the floor, bringing Naruto with him. He lazily kissed Naruto.

“Wait until it’s your back that gets furiously rubbed against bathroom tiles.” Sasuke smirked, throwing a challenging glance at Naruto.

Naruto laughed. “Hey, wash my back.”

Sasuke rolled his back.

**1:00 p.m.**

**August 30** **th** **, xxx2**

The apartment was finally painted and all the walls were dry. Some of the furniture had arrived and they had just finished putting it all in place.

Naruto let out a sigh as he sat next to ten boxes and two suitcases full of his stuff. The boxes were labelled with the rooms they needed to be put in. Naruto opened up the first box, labelled ‘kitchen’, which was mainly full of pots. "Let's get started with these then." Naruto picked up the box as Sasuke opened up the next box which was full of dishes.

The dishes clanked as Naruto stacked then in the cupboard. “When is the rest of furniture coming in?”

“Around five, I think. We have plenty of time to get all the boxes unpacked.”

“Alright.” Closing the cupboard he stood back to admire the kitchen. It definitely suited them both. The flower pattern wallpaper was definitely pretty, it was surprisingly easy to convince Sasuke to buy it. Soft blue flowers with little stems and leaves. It looked nice.

This felt like home… well, almost. There was still a lot to do. 

He stretched out his muscles and walked out the kitchen to start with another box full of his books. After climbing the stairs with the heavy box, he opened the door to his study. He ended up going with a light shade of orange for all the walls except for the one his table was pushed up against. Something about being able to concentrate with blue hues around, convinced him to settle on a dark blue.

The bookshelf was perpendicular to his study, but not cramped or touching. He started stacking his books. He didn’t know if he wanted it done by size or alphabetically.

**5:20 p.m.**

**August 30** **th** **, xxx2**

“Heave-ho” Naruto huffed. The sofa they had bought had turned out to be surprisingly heavy. The pressed the black sofa to the lime green wall and Naruto walked next to Sasuke. “Here.” He said handing Sasuke a book he had been reading earlier, he had put it on the T.V stand. Sasuke grabbed it, quietly thanking him. Naruto threw Sasuke onto the Sofa and lay down with his head on Sasuke’s lap. Sasuke raised a questioning brow but ignored it and continued reading out loud to Naruto.

Naruto could imagine his life like this.

Sasuke could imagine living his life like this.

They both could.

And they would both going to live like this as guilt would poke at their heads. All the lies they were telling to each other would submerge, but for now they could live like this.

When it was peaceful and just them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really cute, I think. I've never read anything so domestic so I decided to write something of my own. If you have then make sure to let me know.


	13. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi visits and Sasuke slips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still belongs to Daughter.

 

_ Still with feet touching _

_ Still with eyes meeting _

_ Still our hands match _

_ Still with hearts beating _

 

_ Two feet standing on a principle _

_ Two hands digging in each other’s wounds _

_ Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats _

_ Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to move _

 

_ It's spiraling down  _

_ Biting words like a wolf howling _

_ Hate is spitting out each other’s mouths _

_ But we're still sleeping like we're lovers _

* * *

 

 

**5:30 a.m.**

**September 14th, xxx2**

Naruto pranced out of the steaming shower and out into the room he shared with Sasuke. A towel was wrapped around his waist. He quickly grabbed his change of clothes and slipped them on, waddling when he put on his pants. Naruto gave a sleeping Sasuke one last glance before padding out the bedroom door, then rushed back in and gave Sasuke a peck on his cheeks. Satisfied he walked out the door again.

Today he started his school again. This was his last year in university, then he had medical school.

So much studying left. He groaned. Maybe he should’ve become a vet.

Talking about vet it was due time he got Kurama back from his parents. He was starting to miss his little buddy.

He made a note to contact his parents later.

**6:00 a.m.**

**September 14** **th**

Sasuke stirred awake to a cold bed. He shot out of bed and called for Naruto. Then he relaxed himself. "Right... School." He muttered to himself. He was too used to waking up beside a warm body he could cuddle against every morning.

He slipped out of bed and went to take a shower. Getting ready in his uniform he picked up his phone for any messages.

He had one from Madara.

_ ‘Check in.’ _

Obviously. After all he was starting work again today. Though, now under his uncle.

He shuffled out of the apartment, locking it shut and getting into an elevator. He tapped his feet as he watched each floor he passed blink up until finally his floor lit up and the elevator door slid open, making a rough whirring sound.

He huffed as he opened his car door. Naruto's car wasn't parked next to his. His phone buzzed to life, a text message from Naruto. Speak of the devil.

_ ‘Good Morning’ _

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled. Of course Naruto had timed it perfectly so not to disturb his husband’s sleep. He quickly shot back a reply.

**_‘Morning. The class is boring?’_ **

He thought yes as his phone buzzed back immediately after he sent his reply.

_ ‘Not really.’ _

Then it buzzed again.

_ ‘Okay, maybe, yes. I've already studied this. The next class will be more fun.’ _

Sasuke strapped his seatbelt on and replied back after starting his ignition.

**_‘Good luck.’_ **

He didn't get a reply after that. He left his cellphone in the car as he arrived outside his headquarters.

He decided to take the stairs up. When he found a wooden door with a plate that read "Uchiha Madara" he straightened up and knocked, asking for permission to enter.

"Mr. Uchiha." He said as he opened the door after being called in.

"Sasuke, take a seat." Sasuke did. "I'll only be personally delivering your first mission, but after that you'll be given your missions the usual way." Madara could cut to the chase it seemed.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

"Great. Your first mission will be two to three days long, it depends on how fast you get things done. Just an information hunting mission at the borders of Canada and America."

**7:00 p.m.**

**September 14th, xxx2**

The front door to the apartment rattled before it opened up. "Sasuke, I'm home." Naruto announced.

"Hey, welcome home." Sasuke greeted, he grabbed Naruto's bag and kissed him.

"Wow, being affectionate are we?" He sniffed the air. "You cooked too?" Naruto shot Sasuke a glance.

"What? I got bored." Sasuke said in his defense. “Also.” He held up a sticky note that said ‘Going to be a bit late, eat out if you want.’ “I though cooking at home was best.”

Naruto hummed. "Am I not the cutest?" He gestured to the sticky notes and grinned at his husband.

Sasuke snorted. "Anyway, go freshen up. I'm going to set up the table.”

"Okay." Naruto stuck out his tongue. He marched upstairs to his room, grabbed a comfortable change of clothes and padded to the washroom connected to his room. After washing his face and changing he rushed back downstairs.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Naruto came up behind Sasuke, leaving a small peck on his shoulder.

Sasuke snorted. "Nothing, it's already cooked."

"Ruining my smooth vibe, rude."

"Shut up." The raven looked at his husband with a calm expression on his face. "It's just spaghetti."

"Ah, nice." Naruto took a seat at dining table. Sasuke sat at the very top of the table, while Naruto sat to his right. It had nothing to do with anything except the fact that Sasuke grabbed the top chair first. Naruto would get it next time or try to at least.

Naruto folded the pasta in his fork and took a bite. "Oh!" He said, just remembering something. He spoke like a sloth and Sasuke gave him a pointed look.

"You need to stop talking with your mouth full. It's disgusting."

Naruto swallowed audibly. "I want to go on this trip slash research type of trip thing. It's about a week long. Just spending time on another campus and working with other universities. It's on the seventeenth. I'll be back on the twenty-fourth."

"Okay." Sasuke responded and took a bite of his garlic bread.

Naruto gave Sasuke a patient look.

"What?" Sasuke answered to his stare.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Sasuke sounded annoyed.

"Should I go?"

"Why're you asking me?" Sasuke gave Naruto a confused look.

"I thought it would be good to discuss the fees and see if you could handle me being out of the house for a while." Naruto said in a monotone voice, trying to be patient. Though, it was proving to be hard. Sasuke seriously didn't understand how a married relationship worked.

"Oh, do you want money?" Sasuke raised his brow. "How much?"

"I can pay for it from my account.” He bit out, then coughed. Excusing himself for the abrupt tone. “I just wanted to know if you were okay with me going." He said gently.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sasuke took the last bite of his garlic bread and quickly swallowed it.

"Look, I'm just checking with you and informing you ahead so you won't get all worried if I disappear for a week. “

"Alright." Sasuke said. "Do you want another serving?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's empty plate. "You didn't get much in the first place."

"No, I'm good." Naruto got up. "Thanks for the food." He took the first step up the stairs and looked back at Sasuke. "Hope you don’t mind cleaning by yourself. I have a test to study for."

Well, Naruto had gotten mad over a very trivial thing. Sasuke had thought, but brushed it off knowing that Naruto would come around eventually.

**9:00 p.m.**

**September 14th, xxx2**

Naruto yawned as he pushed off from his study desk in his office chair. He was able to make a couple of notes and revise from the three classes he had today. He was being productive, and it made him feel better about his day.

Naruto stumbled into his bedroom and threw off his clothes littering them all over the floor and threw himself in bed. He was sleepy but couldn’t sleep, so he shut his eyes as he tried to coax himself into getting some sleep.

Sasuke took a deep breath and stretched. He was making a pre-report outline for his next mission and had just finished up. He cracked his neck muscles as he glided up the stairs. 

He leaned against the door to his and Naruto’s room. He signed, looking at the lump under their duvet. At Naruto. Then to the mess around the room, Naruto’s clothes. He shook his head, smiling. Naruto purposely made a mess when he was mad at Sasuke. A small mess.

Naruto heard the rustling of clothes and took at peek at the floor, his clothes weren’t there anymore. Then, the bed dipped behind him so he shut his eyes kept on his left side.  

Sasuke looked at Naruto’s back. The blond was obviously not asleep because he snored lightly when he was. Sometimes he’d mumble and turn a lot. That was something Sasuke had to grow accustomed to after sleeping on the same bed with Naruto. Needless to say the first few nights were very much sleepless.

“Naruto…” Sasuke whispered in an attempt to get his lover’s attention. Naruto made no show of movement. Sasuke nudged closer to him and drew circles on Naruto’s tan back with his pointer finger. Naruto tried to ignore the simple affection but couldn’t. He turned around and looked into Sasuke’s eyes as he looked back into his. Sasuke’s hand cupped Naruto’s cheek as he grazed the blond’s skin with his thumb.  Naruto leaned into the touch and moved closer to his pale spouse.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, by his waist, crumpling the bed sheets in between them. He kissed Naruto’s cheek and trailed small butterfly kisses to Naruto lips. Before Sasuke could kiss him though Naruto already made the move to. The blond kissed his soulmate softly and parted away.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and kissed his forehead, his hands still on a tan waist, he lazily doodled on Naruto’s waits.

“I’m not a girl you know.” Naruto said playfully.

Sasuke hummed. “I think I’d know that by now.”

“Bastard.” Naruto cradled closer to Sasuke, really appreciating the affection he was receiving. He felt warm. He smiled, and kissed Sasuke’s chest, being leveled to it.

“I love you.” Sasuke whispered. “I love you a lot.”

Naruto’s eyes saddened as he pulled away from Sasuke. “I know.” His voice was shaky. “Thank you.”

Sasuke gave Naruto a confused look but Naruto kissed his forehead and snuggled into him again.

"I'm going on a business trip tomorrow. I won't be home two days from now." Sasuke addressed, thinking back to their conversation earlier. 

"Oh, where to?"

"Just at the border."

"Okay," Naruto smiled.

**12:00 p.m.**

**September 20th, xxx2**

“Oh, Itachi!” Naruto opened the door to let his brother-law-in. “I wasn’t expecting you yet. Sasuke’s taking a nap, he just got back from his business trip.” He led Itachi inside and told him to sit after locking the front door again.

“That is fine.” Itachi smiled. “He is not the only one I come to visit.” Itachi took the offered seat on the sofa and sat opposite to the one Naruto was sitting on.

“Sure,” Said Naruto sarcastically.

Itachi looked at him innocently in response.

“Drop the act, you’ll kill innocent puppies.” Naruto sat back comfortably.

“That’s quite rude, Naruto.”

“So is coming to my house earlier than expected.” Naruto chuckled.

“Don’t act like you care.” Itachi scoffed.

Naruto snickered. “I do though.”

Itachi let out a sign. “What am I going to do with you? You used to be so polite.”

“That was only ‘cause I didn’t know what I was up against.”

“I think you still don’t.” Itachi smiled.

“You’re being creepy again.” Naruto laughed.

Itachi shook his head. “You used to be so cute.”

“Keep your brother complex to Sasuke, Itachi, don’t trail it onto your brother-in-law.” Naruto joked.

“I do not have such a complex.” Itachi put down playfully.

“Sure.” Naruto picked up one of the PlayStation controls and threw it at Itachi. Itachi caught it with ease, it was a gentle throw.

“What do you want to play today?”

“Gonna beat your ass in C.O.D.”

Itachi snorted. “Sure, just like last time right? Ten, nothing, me?”

“Hey!” Naruto shouted looking back at Itachi over his shoulders. He kneeled down to insert the game into the console. “That didn’t count.”

“I can’t recall any other times though.” Itachi smirked.

“I hate you.”

“My poor heart.” Itachi feigned hurt. “You have been around Sasuke too much. Your words are very harmful to my personal health.”

“You’re so dramatic.” Naruto groaned, it trailing to a slight giggle.

The game booted up and they both sat on the floor around a meter away from the screen. “Damn, the graphics get better with each game.” Naruto noted.

Itachi nodded in response.

**1:00 p.m.**

**September 20th, xxx2**

The noise of bullets being shot and Naruto screaming in agony woke Sasuke up. What made it worst was Itachi’s chuckle that followed after. Sasuke got out of bed and ran down the stairs. Stopping at the bottom and coolly waltzed into the living room.

“Itachi.” Sasuke presented himself in his plain white t-shirt and black sweats.

“Ah, Sasuke.” Itachi looked towards Sasuke then looked back at the screen. He moved his player and angled him just enough to see Naruto’s player. He was hiding so that he could snipe Naruto down. “Did we wake you?”

“Sasuke! Did you have a good nap? All rested up? Are you hungry-?”

Naruto got cut off as his controller started vibrating in his hands. He looked back at the screen and saw that he had been shot. He lost again! “Itachi! You cheater.” Naruto huffed.

“I am not a cheater.”

Sasuke coughed. “Childish.”

Naruto shot Sasuke an offended look. “You bastard!”

“I can assure you, Naruto, Sasuke is much worse than a bastard.”

Naruto glanced at Itachi and grinned. It was fun having your husband’s sibling on your side.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I don’t have time to mess with you two.”

Naruto’s stomach grumbled. “Oh! Let’s eat then.” Naruto suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Sasuke said, offering Naruto a hand to get off the floor.

Naruto kissed Sasuke’s shoulder and headed to the kitchen. “I’ll set up the table.” He left the brothers behind so that they could talk a bit. Of course, they’d get more time after dinner, but Naruto deemed it appropriate. “Oh,” Naruto’s head popped out of the kitchen. “Wash up.”

“Roger.” The brothers said together. Sasuke looked at Itachi with disgust and Itachi smirked.

“Are you not going to help me up?” Itachi asked.

Sasuke sneered. “No.”

“Not cute at all.” Itachi got up and shook his head.

“You’re acting like you’re five.”

“Five years older than you, yes, I should be treated with more respect.” Itachi looked at Sasuke blankly.

Sasuke signed. “How are you brother?”

“I am doing quite well.” Itachi smiled and strode closer to his younger brother, he poked Sasuke’s forehead with two of his fingers.  “…and you, little brother?”

“Are you guys going to let me eat alone?” Naruto’s voice cut Sasuke off before he could reply to his brother. “Cause  this looks good and I won’t complain.”

“We’re coming.” Sasuke called back over Itachi’s shoulder. He looked back at his older brother.

“We will eat first.”

Sasuke nodded his head and lead the way.

“You can wash your hands in the kitchen sink.” Sasuke demanded his brother. Itachi rolled his eyes and did so as Sasuke walked to the washroom and wash his face and brushes his teeth.

**2:10 p.m.**

**September 20th, xxx2**

“You guys can catch up. I’ll clean up.” Naruto smiled as he offered his generosity. Naruto knew if he had a brother he would want to spend some time with him alone after not seeing him for a while.

“Ah, okay. Thanks.” Sasuke said as he followed behind Itachi. The older of the two slid the heavy glass door, that lead to the balcony, open. He stepped into the balcony and moved to the side to let Sasuke walk out then closed the glass door again.

Itachi grabbed a pack of cigarettes that was neatly tucked into the inner pocket of his coat. He offered the box to Sasuke who shook his head in response, no. He was trying to drop the habit.

“You transferred.” Sasuke showed no reaction to Itachi’s words, already expecting the questions, Itachi noted.

“Yes.” Was the terse answer.

Itachi’s eyebrow almost twitched in annoyance, he obviously caught the fact that Sasuke was going to do something stupid soon.

“Why.” Itachi questioned, a demand.

“It seemed like a good option.”

“Sasuke,” Itachi took in an uneven breath, but nothing audible. Nothing Sasuke could catch. “If you are trying to chase after revenge-”

“Brother,” Sasuke interrupted, Itachi let him speak. “Uncle Madara simply offered something more suitable for me now that I’m starting my own family.”

“Suitable?” He looked at Sasuke with an eye raised.

“Yes, I’m now only going to be dealing with business in North America from now own.” Sasuke’s hair slightly waved around in the wind that passed by the. “Going to Europe like I do most of time will become a hassle.”

Itachi’s eyebrow raised. Either Sasuke had changed  _ a lot  _ or  **he was going to do something pretty soon.** He repeated the thought.

“Are you ever planning on telling Naruto?” Itachi took a deep puff of his cigarette and extinguished it on the rough cement balcony ledge.

“No.” Sasuke’s voice was stern. “That’s why I took this offer to transfer.”

“Sasuke, you are amazingly immature.”

“Let me figure this out my own self, brother, I have all the right to do this.” His voice raised and dropped back down after he saw the expression of sadness flash across Itachi’s eyes.

“Naruto,” Itachi’s eyes hardened as he pinned Sasuke down with his gaze. “Does not deserve to be treated this way.”

“Like you know what Naruto wants.” Sasuke hissed.

Itachi shook his head, in slight disappointment that made Sasuke’s heart sink ever so slightly, but anger didn’t take long fuel him. “Sasuke, you are married to Naruto. Do you understand the responsibilities you have taken upon yourself?” He looked at Sasuke gently. “Your life is not only yours alone now.” Itachi’s word evoked fear in Sasuke’s eyes.

Sasuke mentally took a step back, as if realization had hit him.

Alone.

Alone is how Sasuke was used to it being. Alone we how he worked best.

Was he really not giving Naruto a fair chance?

_ “You never discuss things like this with me, Sasuke, you know that it’s something we have to start sharing, right?” _

Naruto’s words ran through in his head.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He looked away from Itachi and towards the open traffic buzzing underneath them.

**2:12 p.m.**

**September 20th, xxx2**

Naruto hummed as he squeezed the blue sponge in his hands to make it soapy enough to cover the plate with bubbles. After, rubbing the plate with the sponge he stacked onto the wrack inside of the dishwasher. A new addition in his life that came with his new apartment.

He looked outside the window and saw the cloud drifting in the very light blue sky. He took in a deep breath. He felt good today. Today was a good day.

Naruto felt a slight breeze through the window net that kept the bug population out of their house. Not that there were any bugs around this time of the year.

_ “Are you ever planning on telling Naruto?”  _ Naruto’s ears perked up at Itachi’s voice calling his name. He shook his head to pry away from the conversations. It wasn’t any of his business to be listening to the brothers talking.  Even if he was the topic at hand.

Just when he was about to shut the window to give the brothers privacy Sasuke spoke.  _ “No. That’s why I took this offer to transfer.”  _ Sasuke’s voice was hard, and it confused Naruto. What was Sasuke pent up about?

He finished washing the last plate and dried it. He started to sweep the counter with a dry cloth to clean the mess any splashed water had created.

_ “Let me figure this out my own self, brother, I have all the right to do this.”  _ Naruto felt his slight anger, something he didn’t know was whelming up in him, boil down. Sasuke was right. He did have the right to deal with it on his own… no matter what the problem was. For now Naruto would let whatever this was slide. Sasuke will come to him in due time.

Naruto pounded up the stairs and let the brothers talk it out.

A panic ran through his mind, his heart beat increased and he started feeling cold. He flopped down on his bed. A shiver ran through him that turned into violent shaking. He cradled into himself and wrapped his blankets around him. He breathed out shaky breaths and breathed back in through his nose. His eyes watered up.

He didn’t know why he was panicking. There was something Sasuke was hiding but he didn’t know what so he shouldn’t be anything too drastic. He couldn’t be cheating, the black veins weren’t easy to hide. He couldn’t have stopped loving him though… could he have?

Nothing was calming him down.

Maybe he should start taking those meds again.

**5:00 a.m.**

**October 22nd, xxx2**

Naruto’s eyes slowly opened as he looked around his surrounding, trying to wake up. He sat up in bed and looked to his left. Sasuke was facing away from him. This had been happening for the past month. Sasuke no longer cuddle against him at night. He was getting used to it now. Slipping back to how it had been before he had met Sasuke.

He shook his head and got out of bed. The blond grabbed his clothes from his closet and padded out the room without looking back at Sasuke. No goodbye. No smiles. No one last glance.

He used the washroom downstairs to take a shower.

With damp hair, Naruto walked out the house.

Not leaving any notes behind.

How long until things broke apart?

**6:00 a.m.**

**October 23rd, xxx2**

Sasuke locked the door to his apartment and made his way down to his car. This morning Sasuke had woken up to no sign of Naruto. Just like every day the past month. He’d be asleep and Naruto would leave. Naruto would be a sleep and Sasuke would come home. When Sasuke would be at home in between Naruto’s classes the blond would never drop by home to have lunch with him.

He didn’t leave his little sticky notes around the house for the raven.

The homely feel of his house had disappeared and he didn’t know why.

He wasn’t sure of when or why exactly Naruto avoiding him.

He did know, however, that he was being stubborn and was not going to do anything to make Naruto give him attention. Though he told himself he was just giving his spouse some space. 

He huffed in annoyance. 

Whatever, things would be fine on their own sooner or later.

He didn’t know anything. Nothing but work and how close he was to finding **_her_** murderer. For now Sasuke had to focus on that. Naruto would always be there, but Sasuke’s investigation wouldn’t.

 

**3:00 a.m.**

**October 27th, xxx2**

Sasuke silently shuffled in through the front door of his… their house and limped into the washroom downstairs. He washed off the blood on his face and body and silently watched it go down the drain. He stood under the spray of water as it gushed onto him. Thinking about nothing. His mind blank, his eyes heavy… just like the rest of his body. He would have to throw away his clothes. Burn them, it was full of rips and were stained with blood… his and others.

It wasn’t like it fazed him at this point but he had to get rid of the smell of blood from his body. Metallic, salty and sticky. He hated it.

He hobbled out of the shower and bagged his ruined clothes into a plastic bag. He then continued to change into a fresh pair of comfortable pajamas that he would keep with the towels in the washroom for days such as this.

He breathed out a sign of utter exhaustions.

He was tired. The mission had been horrible. He hadn’t killed this many people in his whole life in the span of a day.

And he had killed many people before.

He wasn’t even sure if what he was doing was ethical anymore, but he was getting evidence on  **_her_ ** killer, so he wouldn’t, couldn’t, complain.

He floundered out of the washroom with a slight limp, he had an outstanding bruise on his left shin.

He tried to gently ease his way through the house to get to his study. He sat down on his chair and pulled out a medical kit from one of the drawers in his desk. Then his ashtray and a box a cigarettes. He put a cig in his mouth and lighting it up then he shifted his attentions to his wounds. Applying some balm on his wounds, some even needed to be stitched. His back was screaming in pain. He should’ve gone to the medics.

Fuck, it was a rough one.

He bandaged up some of his wounds and flinched as he heard footsteps close to the outside of his study. He looked up to see Naruto leaning against the door frame. His face blank as he took in the sight in front of him. 

The blond’s nose twitched as he spelt the nearly unfamiliar brand of cigarettes Sasuke smoked. Naruto was forgetting the scent since Sasuke had tried to drop the habit.  

Guess he picked it back up again. And inside the house too. He glanced at the astray and it was, well, an ashy mess. The tray needed to be emptied. 

Naruto huffed out a breath, and tried to cover up the sadness in his eyes. Sasuke looked as if he had been completely ruffled up.

Sasuke sat still, opening his mouth to explain, but shut it again. He didn’t know what to say.

Naruto scuffed over to Sasuke and leaned down on his knees looking up at him. “Let me do it.” His voice was hoarse, maybe because he had just woken up.

Sasuke silently stared at Naruto. He hadn’t heard his voice in while. Always running out the house before he got back and Naruto did the same… only when Sasuke was sleeping.

Sasuke relaxed as familiar hands worked on his body. He really missed Naruto.

“Can I take a look at your back?” Naruto asked as he held onto Sasuke’s arms and guided him onto the sofa in Sasuke’s study. The raven lay on his back as the blond cleaned his cuts. He slightly hissed when it burned too much.

“Guess having a training doctor as your husband isn’t all that shabby, huh?” Naruto tried to be humorous in an attempt to break the ice.

Sasuke didn’t respond. He was too overwhelmed at how Naruto was handling the situation.

No questions, no hurt, so signs of betrayal…nothing.

Sasuke didn’t know if he liked such a reaction.

After treating his husband Naruto offered to support Sasuke and the blond tottered them back to their room.

Naruto got Sasuke comfy, putting him on his left side, and then climbed onto their bed.

The blond kept his back to his spouse, just like Sasuke’s back was to him. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to explain anything to me.” He continued without thinking. “Just like always… but you have the right to, huh?” His voice almost gave away the tears that glided down his scarred cheeks.

Sasuke couldn’t say anything as a response to Naruto’s words, completely unaware of Naruto’s pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE
> 
> Sorry to say this guys but Colours is going on a short haitus... or maybe a long one. I don't know at this point. Um, me being the clumsy thing I am- I burnt my arm to the point where I can't really move it much at all so typing has become really hard to do. I don't even know how I even managed to finish the last few paragraphs for this.


	14. Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a series of dreams that are too vivid to be just dreams. The fight with Sasuke seems to be getting worse, yet they still can't keep away from each other too long... which only leads to more complications. 
> 
> Also, wake up Naruto. 
> 
> Summer Nights belongs to I will, I swear. I have no rights to this song and you should check this artist out, she's very underrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This chapter does contain A LOT of triggering content. Depression, anxiety, dubious sex, cutting (v vague mention) and nightmares (I guess you could call 'em that?). 
> 
> If you can't handle this then you should skip this chapter (CAUSE IT'S FULL OF IT, a very 180 for what's normal for this fic.) and ask me for a simple summery enough for you to continue on with the story and not be lost cause this chapter is very important to the whole plot.

****_ Summer nights _

_ Some are dreams _

_ Some are heartaches _

_ Summer heals _

_ Some are love _

_ Some are here _

_ Some will fear _

_ Some will fear _

_ Who will ever guard for me _

_ I could really use it you see _

_ Oh joy I don’t feel it _

_ Who ever said they’d stay _

_ Doesn’t matter they all ran away _

_ Oh joy I don’t feel it _

* * *

 

 

**Time?**

**Day/Month/Year?**

Naruto’s eyes refused to open. Five more minutes would be glorious. “Naruto, sweetheart, your alarm has already rung three times.” His mother’s voice, barely audible through the door, was brought to the boy’s attention. Naruto’s eyelids opened to reveal dark blue eyes, hung lower than usual from the fatigue. He shifted to his right and snuggled back into his duvet. The blond heard a knock at his door. He didn’t respond to it, knowing his mother would still barge in anyway. That was normal. She had to check up on him.

“Naruto?” Kushina leaned against the door. Again, Naruto didn’t try to signal that his pulse was still beating. His mom grew worried and made her way to her son’s bed. The bed dipped down beside the blue eyed boy. The concerned mother put her hand on her son’s blond locks, entangling her fingers with the nest of what he called “hair”. He was warm. She let out a breath of relief, not gone unnoticed by her son.

“Is it another off day?”

Naruto decided to nod his head, gently, slowly.

“That’s okay sweetie, you can sleep a little while longer. Do you want pancakes?” The redhead smiled.

Back to not responding.

Kushina couldn’t blame him. “I’ll leave some on your night table, make sure to eat it okay?”

The woman proceeded to walk out the door, opening it she looked back towards her son. He hadn’t moved an inch. Her gray eyes darkened, as her eyes lowered. She wanted her son to be okay but all she could do was support him for now. 

**Time?**

**Day/Month/Year?**

Kushina had finished making lunch, cleaning the house and completing odds and ends for work. She started working from home after Naruto had started… becoming less responsive. She knew times were getting harder. At one point neither Minato or Kushina were at home for most of the day. Too busy working, caught up in their individual messes to be able to interact. They had barely been able to save their marriage. So many fights, arguments. Of course, through all that how could they know what Naruto was going through?

They had been terrible parents.

But they were going to fix everything.

Kushina stepped out of her mind zone. Naruto needed to eat lunch. She had cooked ramen from scratch for him. He loved ramen. He’d eat it for sure. Maybe she wouldn’t have to throw out a pile of untouched food again tonight.

Carefully balancing a tray filled with food, Kushina gently patted up the stairs. She made sure to knock at her son’s door… well stomp at it with her foot because her hands were occupied with the tray. “Honey, I’ve made you ramen.” Kushina set the tray on the floor and opened the door. Picked up the tray and walked into the room.

Kushina’s eyes slightly watered at the sight of Naruto, seemingly, not have moved an inch since she had left him that morning. His breakfast was untouched. She didn’t make any comment about his food. “I’ll put this on your night table, Naruto, please eat it.” She grabbed the soggy pancakes from the morning and filled their space with the tray holding ramen.

**Time?**

**Day/Month/Year?**

Naruto’s blue orbs soaked in his surroundings. He was laying on his side, an orange wall reflected off his eyes. He tried to move out of his bed, but gave up not having any energy. Little tears slid down his cheeks. He didn’t know why he was crying. He didn’t have a reason to cry. He was just…

What was he doing?

Looking at the corner next to his bed he saw a plain black bag. 

School. 

He needed to be in school.

The blond made an attempt to get out of bed again.

Success…after a few tries… some that included him not moving at all. Just watching the bag “stare” him down.

Naruto got up to reach the bag…

**7:00 a.m.**

**October 30th, xxx2**

Naruto’s breath had seemed to escape him as he jolted awake. He almost fell of his bed on to the floor. The blond slowly got out of bed.

School… what?

He was confused. Had he been dreaming? Was his mom-

Naruto’s hand brushed against the lump beside him.

Sasuke, of course, right.

But it seemed all too real. Like he was back to when he was in high school.

He knew this had happened before. This dream felt more of a memory if anything.

Naruto decided to shake it off. He didn’t need to think about that anymore. He had moved on.

He had.

The blonde carefully got out of his bed. Not to wake Sasuke up.

“You have class today?” Sasuke’s sleepy voice broke through Naruto’s thoughts. 

Obviously he hadn’t tried hard enough.

“Ah,” Naruto began.

“It’s Saturday.” Sasuke provided.

“Ah, okay… no I don’t.” He said awkwardly. He didn’t really want to talk to Sasuke right now.

“Okay….” Sasuke sucked in a deep breath. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut his mouth, only to repeat the gesture. “Want to go out for dinner tonight then?” Sasuke said, with a little hope behind his words. He wasn’t expecting Naruto to accept.

“I don’t have classes today but I need to go to the hospital.” Naruto finally got off the bed and proceeded to exit the room.

Sasuke turned his head, letting his eyes shut. Well, he was expecting that much, but he was still hurt by the refusal.

**1:00 p.m.**

**October 30th, xxx2**

Naruto sat down in the staff lounge alone. He needed to take a break. He was dead tired. Was he really cut out for this job? He was being pathetic and useless.

Naruto let his eyes close as he let out a deep breath.

Why was he so useless?

Turning back to the food that was laid out in a container in front of him Naruto sighed again. Maybe he should just go home early.

Just being wrapped up in a blanket home alone didn’t seem like a bad option at the moment.

“Naruto?” The blond's thoughts were interrupted by an elderly man. Jiraiya… doctor Jiraiya to be exact.

“Ah, yes? Is there anything you need from me, doctor?”

“First of all, stop being so formal behind closed doors.” The man laughed.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Perv-y gramps, what do ya want?” He rephrased.

“That’s more like it.” Jiraiya chuckled.

Naruto stared at the surgeon as if to say ‘Well? Continue. You’re wasting my time.’

“I think I’ll let you go home early today. We’re overstaffed and it seems we’re going to be a bit busy today. I won’t be able to supervise you.” The man lied through his teeth. There was no such thing as being “overstaffed” and who was to predict the number of patients they’d encounter?

Naruto needed to go home. Lately he wasn’t at the top of his game.  

“…Okay.” Naruto said with a brief hesitation in his voice after a gap of silence.

“Great, see ya in a week, kido.” With that, the white haired man made his exit.

Naruto sat in his chair a while longer, going over what had just happened. Was he being that much of a fuck up that they couldn’t have him in the Co-op program anymore? Why couldn’t Naruto do one thing right in his life?

Maybe he should just go home.

Would Sasuke be home?

Maybe.

But he’d go straight to bed so it was okay. He didn’t need to talk to Sasuke.

He was tired. Always tired.

**1:45 p.m.**

**October 30th, xxx2**

The rattling of the lock at their front door startled Sasuke. He wasn’t expecting Naruto home yet. The raven’s eyes flicked from his laptop screen to the front door, which was slightly visible from their living room, then back to his screen. He had decided to work outside in the living room… he felt cramped in his office from remembering Naruto finding him in  _ that _ state.

“Naruto?” Sasuke called out. “I wasn’t expecting you home yet.”

“Oh?” Naruto leaned against the wall of their entrance hall to take off his shoes after shutting the front door. “I don’t remembering telling you when I’d be home.” Finally getting his shoes off Naruto placed them neatly in the rack inside the closet he had been leaning close to.

Sasuke didn’t say anything. They both knew they had a fixed timetable of returning home. When one of them was out or asleep.

“Well, I’m tired so I’m going to go take a nap.” Naruto walked past Sasuke and headed to the stairs. Maybe he should sleep in the guest bedroom.

No.

That wasn’t necessary.

The room was clean. Looked like Sasuke had gone ahead and done some chores. Which was great. The blond stripped of everything he was wearing, leaving it all over the floor. He didn’t want to pick it all up, he didn’t have enough energy.

Pulling at his briefs he snapped the waistband, deciding not to take them off last minute. The tan boy crawled onto his bed. He felt cold even with a thick blanket wrapped around him as if he were a burrito. Guess he would have to wait it out, he’d warm up soon enough.

A year ago around this time he and Sasuke would snuggle up together as the cold harsh wind blew outside. Together they’d talk about nothing and fall asleep. They were happy. What had happened to that?

Naruto’s eyes felt heavy. His eyes would drop, pick back up again then shut.

**Time?**

**Date/Month/Year?**

Naruto heaved out a heavy breath. Minato looked at Naruto who was sitting in the passenger seat next to him. “I’m glad you’re taking this step, son.” He smiled.

“Thanks dad.”

“Just know that when you’re not feeling well you can call me, alright?”

“Okay,” The blond opened the door and shut it after stepping out of the car. He didn’t turn back to say goodbye. He felt so… suffocated. He hated being treated with so much care by his parents. He should appreciate it because he knew they were only like that because they loved him. Though, still, it made things worse.

…This treatment only made him feel like a useless burden.

He opened the heavy door to the front of the school Naruto walked inside the school. It was flooded with students. Naruto was in his first year, so there were many people taller than him.  He wanted to turn back and scream, run away. Sleep sounded so good right now.

No, he had to do this. He wasn’t going to be a rock on his parents’ backs.

‘Mom wants to cry every time she looks at you, you shit.’ Naruto scolded, reminded, himself. It was the only way he could push through.

He stepped his way up the stair, made a slow turn and stood in front of a room with a three number digit plaque screwed on to it. His first period class was Biology. The bell hadn’t rung yet so he was early. Too early to be comfortable with it.  He could stand outside the door or he could go back downstairs to walk around.

Neither of them sounded like an appealing option.

He could go to his locker and lessen the weight of his bag. So he did. His locker wasn’t all too far from his first period class so going there seemed like a good option.

Naruto’s short, slightly chubby, fingers worked at the lock that was keeping his locker safe.

Three right, two left and one right.

He pulled the lock and it didn’t snap open. Stupid old padlock. The school system was utterly trashy, renting out an old padlock was the only options they had. It took forever to unlock the locker.

Trying again, one last time, Naruto succeeded.

Finally.

“Naruto?” The light haired boy heard his name being called out but ignored the voice. He didn’t want to talk this annoying bimbo.

What was her deal?

“Naruto?” This time she rested her hand on his shoulder, easy for her to reach since he was slightly bending down to the level of his locker.

Naruto shook her hand off. “Yes, Shion, what do you want?”

“Why so harsh?” She smiled.

Naruto didn’t understand Shion’s interest in him. She always approached him, asked him questions seemed to want to know more about him. Him and Shion were on different levels. She was popular, everybody liked her and she knew where she stood. Naruto was hated, and everything opposite to her. Worthless, no potential.

“Come on, Naruto, why so feisty?” Shion pouted. Naruto flinched. “Where have you been the last few weeks?”

Naruto’s eyes wandered to the side, looking towards his science classroom.  “I was sick.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. “I need to get to class, excuse me.” He brushed past the blonde and walked towards his class.

Shion frowned as she watched Naruto walk away and open the door to his classroom. What had happened to him? 

**Time?**

**Date/Month/Year?**

“You know,” Shion huffed out, catching up to the taller boy. “You run really well and you play baseball really well too. I saw you in middle school.” Co-ed gym, period two; running session was in process before a game of dodgeball as another warm-up. “We’re playing baseball today, I can’t wait to see you play.”

Naruto picked up his pace and run further away from the girl. What did Shion want from him? He didn’t understand why from all the years they had been in the same school why did she choose to approach him now? She did try to talk to him before but she was being very persistent now. Was this some messed up dare?

He wasn’t going to be a part of that.

Shion on the other hand was persistent. She wasn’t going to give up. She was curious about Naruto, a pull that lead her to want to know him more. The pale eyed girl didn’t know why. The blonde did, however, know that it needed to be done. There was a pull that pushed her towards him. Maybe one day Naruto would feel it too.

Shaking her head she started running faster, no intentions in catching up to Naruto. She couldn’t do that even if she tried. He was a good runner, maybe because he used to play baseball or maybe because he ran a lot.

She tried to brush of the slight tingle of excitement she felt when she thought that maybe Naruto could be her soulmate. They did match up when it came to the guidelines of knowing you were close to your soulmate. 

That wasn’t possible though. She had tried it out and nothing had happened.

This was just curiosity, it seemed.

**Time?**

**Date/Month/Year?**

Naruto stood in the corner of the gym, his arms folded above and behind him as he stretched. Switching the top arm with the bottom, he concentrated on loosening the muscles in said arm. He needed to relax up before he could play good baseball.

He had stopped playing last year, as much as he had loved it. He was on the school team and in a team outside of school. He was going to be captain the year he dropped out.

He couldn’t carry it on any longer. He was just too tired. Too- he just wasn’t feeling it anymore.

Tired this tired that, what else could he describe it as?

People said he was making excuses and that he was being lazy.

They told him that he could be so much more than the disappointment he had become.

His friends on the baseball team, which we were his only friends, stood against him when he quit. Started taunting him, picking fights escalating from the verbal to the physical the day Naruto decided to stop responding. He decided to not explain himself after the hundreds of times he had.

He didn’t react to the physical either. Naruto would let them beat him up.He was getting bullied and hated by the people he felt most closely to not long ago. Naruto couldn’t fight them back. There was no point.

It hurt.

“You-hoo, what’re you spacing out for?” Shion’s face popped up in front of Naruto’s. She waved her hands in his face. “Earth to Mr. Uzumaki.” She grinned.

“Oh, ah.” His eyes fixated on her. “I was… nothing.” Naruto looked around him trying to find a way to walk away.

“How about you be my stretching partner?” Shion asked.

“I’m sorry, I’m already done stretching.”

“Great! Then you can help me.” She explained.

“I said that I’m already done. The whistle is going to blow soon anyway.” Naruto stood in front of Shion, tilting his head ever so slightly to see her. The girl with the light eyes looked back up at him.

“Okay, fine, but please play baseball-”

“Oi, Uzumaki, stop trying to hit on Shion. She’s way too out of your league.” The pale eyed girl’s eyebrows twitched in irritation at the interruption. Someone was gonna get beat.

“Saru, What’s your problem?” She turned to look at the interrupter. “Can two people in a soulmate au not get called out for flirting? Leave us alone.”

Saru, a boy with dark hair jogged up to the pair. His dark eyes focused on Naruto. “Hey disappointment, finally getting back in the game?” Saru held in a laugh. Naruto’s reactions were really fulfilling. Doing it in front of Shion was even better, a good way to get her attention on him.

Killing two birds with one stone.

The blond boy turned his head and took a step back, Saru had no problem invading his space so he followed suit. Saru let his fingertips gently rest against the blond’s chest. Naruto’s blue eyes hid behind half closed lids as he looked at the finger. Naruto didn’t know how to get out of the situation. The dark haired boy pushed his fingers harder into Naruto’s chest, who made no show in flinching and there by responding to the sharp jabs that were pressing on his ribcage.

Shion grabbed a hold of Saru’s assaulting arm and jabbed her finger nails into the boy's pale complexion. The boy pulled his arm away, letting deep scratches run across his arm, some bled at certain spots. “Don’t go around hurting anyone with me around, move along Saru, you’re not funny.” She glared.

Saru’s eyes widened as he stumbled back a little, holding his assaulted arms with his hand. It burned. He couldn’t believe what had happened but he knew he didn’t stand ground and walked away.

Shion turned back to Naruto. His eyes were wide, staring at shion in shock.

“How do you know Saru?” She brushed off the look. Though, a little nab at the back of her head made her wonder if this situation was reoccurring. Didn’t anyone come to his defense? Was he always attacked by his peers?

“Middle School baseball team.” He replied honestly. Maybe he could tell her at least that much.

“Was he jealous of how well you played?” Shion looked at him seriously. “What a prick, to hurt someone because they have better skills.”

Naruto gave Shion a confused look. “Shion, you’re really something.” He smiled.

Would Shion really go to such an extent to make fun of him in the end? Naruto wouldn’t think so. Maybe just talking to her once in awhile wouldn’t be all that bad.

Tears trickled down Naruto’s eyes. “Naruto?” Shion looked at him dead in the eye, placed a hand on his upper arm and shook him. “Wake up, Naruto. Are you having a nightmare? Wake up.”

What the fuck was happening? He felt as if the floor was being pulled from underneath him and that the world was turning black, pitch dark.

**7:50 p.m.**

**October 30th, xxx2**

Sasuke finally finished with his assignment. He used to be faster at this, but now his mind kept on side tracking. He didn’t know what he was doing. Naruto had gone upstairs to sleep already. Maybe he should too. It was early but it wasn’t like he had anything else to do. Plus, he wasn’t all that hungry either so sleeping just seemed like a good option.

The door to their room was almost shut close. Sasuke carefully opened the door that wailed ever so slightly for being disturbed. Walking slowly on the carpeted floor Sasuke stopped in front of the line of clothes littered on the floor, barely visible. Collecting the clothes into a lump, he slid open one of the doors of the walk in closet and tossed the pile into the laundry basket inside. Gliding it shut gently after he was done.

Sasuke proceeded to shut the door to the room.

Knowing the way around the room he easily got to the bed and tucked himself inside the duvet. Turning away from Naruto, his feet were touching Naruto’s and so were their backs. 

Naruto was warm. 

Sasuke’s started to doze off. 

It felt like it had been a couple of seconds, a flash of a light, his eyes blinking and he woke up. But then again… Had he been sleeping? He didn’t know but he was jolted to attention when Naruto’s sobs entered his ears, his body was trembling next to Sasuke’s. The raven shot out of bed to assess the situation. Did Naruto always cry when he fell asleep? Or...?

Sasuke turned on the lamp at his side and saw that Naruto had not made one move to cover up his cries. His eyes were closed, tears were making his eyelashes wet but they refused to fall out. There were a couple of dry stains that indicated he had been crying for a while.

Was he having a nightmare?

“Shi…” Naruto muttered.

Sasuke decided that it was best to wake him up. Placing his hand on his upper shoulder Sasuke shook his husband to wake him up. “Naruto? Wake up, Naruto. Are you having a nightmare? Wake up.”

Naruto took in a deep breath as he woke up, as he sat up the last few stubborn tears finally slid down his cheek. After that Naruto couldn’t stop himself as more tears followed.

He was so fucking pathetic. So amazingly pathetic.

“I’m…” He heaved heavy breaths. “… so sorry.” He checked out. “So sorry… I didn’t, Shion- He cut himself off.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in the little light illuminating Naruto’s face. He had dark circles under his eyes, his nose was red and his eyes were bloodshot. His skin glowed under the light.

“Naruto…” Sasuke stared at him. Neither of them made a move except to look at each other. “It was just a dream, Naruto, you’re okay.” As far as Sasuke knew, Naruto had never done this before. He had never been so scared of a nightmare. He did wake up from some time to time and describe things about ghosts or something chasing him.

This dream had drained him, his energy.

“Sasuke,” Naruto whispered.

The raven opened up his arms, inviting Naruto in. The blond hesitated, but lead himself to be embraced by his soulmate. Sasuke slowly rocked back and forth as they both were wrapped in deafening silence. What had happened only moments ago seemed like loud screams that had turned off to leave them in nothing. Just plain silence.

Naruto felt weak. His head was rested on Sasuke’s chest the two wrapped their arms around each other. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, trying to take in air after being pressed against his lover and having all his air ways blocked.

Sasuke leaned in and closed his eyes, putting his lips on Naruto’s. He began kissing Naruto slowly and gently. It was an innocent kiss, no tongue just feel of the warmth of each other.

I’m here.

I’m here for you.

Naruto grabbed at the collar of Sasuke’s shirt and pulled him in again. He needed to be comforted. He needed someone to show him that he was okay. That he wasn’t in the past, to keep him grounded.

Shion was gone, she was gone and he couldn’t do anything about it no matter how hard he tried.

His breath was getting caught up, so was Sasuke’s. It burnt, his lungs, but he needed this heat. Neither of them pulled away, hot air escaped their mouths as they changed the angle their lips met, the only time window they got to breath.

Finally, Sasuke broke away, his mouth trailed kisses down Naruto’s neck and then down his chest. Naruto was naked underneath him, down to his underwear, in his arms and begging to be held.

A deep throaty moan escaped Naruto’s lips as he whispered his lover’s name. Sasuke’s hands worked their way around every curve and dip on Naruto’s body. Like a map seared into his brain he knew where to touch to make Naruto react a certain way.

He breathed in Naruto’s scent. God he missed him so much.

The raven’s tongue dipped into his lover’s belly button making him arch his back just so slightly. Holding the pillow under him Naruto supported himself, he felt as if he was going to fall even when he was on dead center of the bed.

His head was spinning.

“Sasuke,” He kept on repeating the name. It was a way to tell him that this is what he had in his life now; Sasuke and him and their life. He shouldn’t be thinking about what had happened before.

Still the guilt made his stomach turn.

But maybe it was how Sasuke crafted his way around him that sucked out his breath, and turned him inside out.

It was another kind of intoxication he couldn’t explain.

Sasuke made him feel so wanted and it made him want to forget. To move on.

Was he using Sasuke, taking him for granted?

Naruto tried to get up, push Sasuke away. He couldn’t do this right now. He shouldn’t be doing this.

“Don’t...” Sasuke muttered. “Let me take care of you.” Naruto’s heart skipped a beat, then started beating faster. Was it panic or just the sheer excitement of Sasuke’s words? He didn’t know.

Sasuke’s hands dipped into Naruto’s underwear and held onto the waistband, slowly sliding down Naruto’s strong tan legs. The fabric brushed against Naruto’s legs and made Naruto’s whole body shake.

Naruto gripped onto the sheets around him tighter as Sasuke took in his thick length. Holding back a moan that escaped as soon as he felt the vibrations of Sasuke humming around his dick.

“Sasuke,” His voice cracked. “St-stop…” His air was being pushed out through an overwhelming amount of sensation rippling through him. This heat that radiated when they were together kept him sane.

But the regret in him produced tsunamis inside him and tore him apart because he knew, he knew that…

Sasuke’s saliva coated finger pushed inside Naruto, the raven worked his finger to make the blond comfortable for another. They hadn’t done this in a while.

They were moving fast, but with all that built up frustration from the past few months… he couldn’t wait. 

Not forgetting to twist his tongue around the tan cock, moving his mouth up and down the shaft.

Pushing in another finger Sasuke started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, to loosen up his lover further.

Letting his mouth rest Sasuke put all his attention toward what he was about to enter. Sasuke moved his finger in and out of Naruto, then pressed at a certain spot that made the blond quiver.

“Fuck, Naruto, I’ve wanted to,” He panted, as much as he was loving every single moment of pleasuring Naruto his weeping hard on couldn’t bear with him long. “I want...” He pushed Naruto’s legs further apart. His face was right on top of Naruto’s they both looked into each other’s eyes. The intensity built up full force. It took all it had in him for Sasuke to not trust all into his soulmate in one go.

He wanted to fuck Naruto till the man’s scream were silent and pleasure surged through every single corner of him.

The raven stuck out his tongue and Naruto parted his lips inviting in the pink muscle to violate every part of his mouth. Sasuke’s tongue pressed at Naruto’s tempting it for a battle of dominance.

Finally letting go, Sasuke placed a giant hickey on a hard beating pulse located on Naruto’s neck. Extracting his fingers, Sasuke leaned in next to Naruto’s ear. “Fuck, I want to fuck you so bad.”

“Sasuke…” Naruto could just cum at the raven’s words. The name uttered through Naruto’s swollen lips. “I-”

“You want me to put my dick inside you too, don’t you? Want me to fuck you till you can’t breathe.”

Naruto moaned. “Sa-Sasuke, shit, just-“ He huffed. “Fucking fuck me, I need you inside me so bad, Sasuke.” He ignored the roll in his tummy as he said those words, he ignored how he felt like taking them back.

Sasuke stood on his knees and pulled Naruto’s legs up to spread on both sides on him. Gradually, he pushed himself inside. Making every bit of it count.

Naruto’s head tossed back and his back arched with every push. “Fuck-” he moaned. “Sasuke…”

Naruto’s hands entangled around Sasuke’s neck then trailed down to his back. He held on with all his strength. The blonde wrapped his legs around his pale husband.

Hurriedly thrusting into Naruto Sasuke balanced himself to properly hit his lover’s prostate. They weren’t going to last long. It had been too long.

Naruto’s nails were digging into Sasuke’s skin which made him hiss in pain, only to excite them all the more.

“Na-”

“I know,” He moaned. “I… me too.” His voice breathless as he nestled into Sasuke’s neck. “I’m going to cum.” He said, his sentence cut up and interrupted with little mewls.

With a final grunt Sasuke came inside of Naruto. Naruto only needed that final push to ejaculate himself.

Sasuke huffed, trying to get down from the high. His arms were still on either side of Naruto. The tan man on the other hand was exhausted, his legs and arms both on the bed. His head turned to the side, heaving, trying to suck in more air.

Sasuke didn’t think the aftermath would get him as horny as he was. He wanted to flip Naruto around and fuck him till the morning sun rose up.

“Naruto?” Sasuke put both of his hands on both scarred cheeks, turning his lover’s head to him.

Blue eyes turned to black orbs.

Sasuke was taken aback, Naruto’s eyes were cold. Almost dead.

Sasuke froze.

“Naruto?”

Naruto got up, pushing Sasuke up as well.

“I’m going to go sleep in the other room.” Naruto’s raspy whisper made Sasuke not question anything. He moved back and Naruto got up. He stumbled slightly.

Sasuke winced, he’d gone in without using lube.

Naruto crawled into the guest room bed, naked. He felt like an idiot.

Why was he so hung up on the past?

No matter how hard sleep tried to take him, Naruto refused. He wasn’t going to sleep.

In the end the fatigue won over Naruto.

**Time?**

**Day/Month/Year?**

Shion picked up the medal resting on Naruto’s chest through the support of a blue and white ribbon on his neck.  “Well deserved too, Mr. MVP.” She smiled.

Naruto grinned. “I agree.” He laughed. “Though…” He glanced away. “I do owe this to you.”

“I just said to join the team again, but the rest was all you.”

“I know.”  Naruto murmured. “…but I needed that.” Naruto and Shion had gotten closer over the past year, that’s how grade nine was spent. Grade ten Shion convinced, forced, Naruto to try out for the High School’s baseball team. Naruto had somehow managed to get on and reach his way in to become the year’s MVP. It had been a good season.

More importantly, Naruto was happier. He was excited for what was to come.

Shion held out her arms and invited Naruto in for a hug. As Naruto let go, Shion entangled her hands with Naruto’s, a little spark made them separate the hold.

The stared at each other in shock. Did that mean…soulmates? Should they try again?

As if reading each other’s minds they pressed their left hands together again.

Nothing happened.  

Shion laughed. “Must be just those random electricity grounding shocks.”

Funny how neither of them wearing socks or standing on any carpets. They chose to ignore the obvious though, it had seemed.

Naruto decided to laugh along.

…wouldn’t it be great though?

Shion coughed. “Well,” she got up and off Naruto’s bedroom floor. “Look at the time, you idiot.” The blonde girl shook her head. “I need to get going.”

“Ah, yeah, sure. I’ll drop you off.” Naruto got up as well. He opened the door to his room and the pair went down the stairs.

“Shion, you’re leaving already?” The Uzumaki parents looked at the petite girl. Kushin peaked out of the kitchen with a ladle and Minato followed after with a dish rag in his hand.

“Yes, it’s getting late so I should probably go now.” Shion smiled.

“Why not stay for dinner? Right, Minato?” Kushina looked at her husband.

“For sure.” Minato smiled.

“I’m afraid I can’t this time around.” Shion apologized. “It was great to see you again, Kushina, Minato.”

Naruto stood in the middle of the interaction. “Okay, okay, you sound like you’re sending her off to war. Scoot Shion. Get out of my house.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Shion stuck out her tongue. “You’re just jealous that your parents like me more than you.”

The older couple laughed and said their final goodies to the girl.

Naruto closed the door behind him and looked down at Shion who stared right back. “Naruto?” Shion tilted her head slightly.

Naruto took it as an invite, which Shion had intended to do. Naruto placed both his hands on either side of the girl’s face. Shion took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She liked Naruto, there wasn’t anything she could do about it.

He liked Shion, there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

So, maybe if they tried this it would be okay.

Just as Naruto reached down for his lips to meet Shions they both pulled away.

But then again if they did try it… they didn’t want to live with black veins coursing down their body. Black veins that showed betrayal, disloyalty and represented disgrace. 

Shion stepped back, so did Naruto.

“It’s best this way.” They said in unison then stared at each other in shock. The shock transformed into laughter.

Shion got off the last step on the stairs as Naruto stood up three. Sad smiles on both of their faces.

It was better this way.

“I’ll see you at school.” She said her final goodbye and walked away. She only lived a couple of houses down it had turned out. They spent a lot of time together because of it too.

Naruto let out a shaky breath and walked back inside of his house. “I’m hungry.” He announced. “Ma, what’s for lunch?” He shouted into the kitchen from the living room as he made his way there.

“Spaghetti.”

_ "Alright."  _ Naruto’s head buzzed, he turned around to see who had said that. It seemed so close, but faded.  He decided to shrug it off and start making his way to his parents again.

_ "Do you want another serving?" _

“What? I haven’t even had my first yet, Ma.” Naruto shook looked at his mother in confusion who stared right back.

“What do you mean?”

“Dinner’s not even cooked.” Naruto stated.

“Yes, I know.” Kushina rolled her eyes.

Naruto said. “Exactly what I mean. How can I have a second serving when I didn’t even have my first yet?”

The couple glanced at each other and then at Naruto.

“I didn’t say that.” Kushina turned back to the stove to turn it off. “Are you okay?” Kushina laughed.

“Oh… never mind then.” Naruto grumbled. “I’ll go sit on the table. I’m starving.”

_ "You didn't put in much in the first place." _

Naruto’s head snapped up to the voice again. His parents were mouthing the words of the sentence over and over but the sound was coming from elsewhere. Naruto shook his head. “Stop it,” Naruto demanded. “It’s not funny.” He said a little aggressively.

The sound was so familiar. Who was it?

_ "No, I'm good."  _ That was Naruto’s voice, it was himself but he didn’t say anything of that sort. A seemingly blinding light hit Naruto. He was looking over his shoulders… going up the stairs… he had stopped. He was looking at a boy, older. Black hair, pale…

“Sasuke…” He whispered.

**9:10 a.m.**

**October 31** **st** **, xxx2**

Naruto woke up. The very first word uttered from his mouth was a quiet call, seemingly, to his spouse. The first thing he realized was that he was on the floor and naked. Wrapped up in a blanket loosely but naked.

He slowly got up, sitting with the blanket under him.

He needed to shower so he tottered over to the washroom. He didn’t look into his room he shared with Sasuke to see if he was still in.

He put the very vivid dream at the back of his mind. Naruto had no reason to be thinking about this right now. He could deal with it later.

Dreams weren’t anything anyone could control and they didn’t really mean anything. Whether they were resurfacing memories or not. 

**10:20 p.m.**

**November 3** **rd** **, xxx2**

Naruto looked through the charts of his patient. He needed to inform the doctor about the status. He was going to have to hand in a couple of report according to some of the patients at the hospital for class by next week. He was done with two out of three of them.

Just a bit of the semester to go.

“You’re looking good, Mr. Quan.” He smiled. “Looks like you’ll be out in a couple of days.”

“Oh…” The old patient said with a smile. “I’m glad, I have a wife to get home to you know. She worries too much. She’s too old to be worrying.” He laughed softly.

Naruto couldn’t help but smile back even though the words struck him in a sad way. This old man had someone to go back home to, someone he loved.

Naruto’s eyes shifted to the front door of the room then back to his patient. “Good luck, Mr. Quan.” He smiled and walked out to his next patient. Naruto felt really drained. He hadn’t slept at all in the past two days.

Sleeping meant remembering more, thinking more.

There wasn’t any reason to be doing any of that anymore. He had thought about everything over the past five years anyway. He had been doing better.

“Naruto,” He heard his name but he ignored the voice and continued to walk on. His head was buzzing. Felt dizzy, nauseous.

_ “It’s better this way.” _

He knew it was but he always felt guilty not being brave enough to do what gave both of them happiness. 

Would she still be here of he was able to be do it?

_ “I found someone…” _

The blond stopped walking. His eyes closed he fell down. Hearing his name being called out as a couple of people rushed to his aid.

“Naruto, can you hear me?” The voice was blurry, faded. “Okay, get a stretcher- 

**Time?**

**Day/Month/Year?**

“You… you didn’t tell me…” Shion’s eyes clouded with tears. “Naruto,” She smoothly brushed her thumb over the scars on his arm making the boy flinch.

The boy glanced away. “You’re happy, I didn’t want to make you sad.”

Shion’s breath hitched. Seeing the tan boy’s scars that seared his skin red. Yes, she could see colour.

Naruto looked into Shion’s seemingly white eyes. No, he couldn’t see colour.

Shion had found her soulmate and Naruto hadn’t. The one he loved had found the one she was written above to be with. It seemed stupid for him to be pushed of his edged because of it. He should be happy for her.

He felt pathetic.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I’m so sorry, this is all because of me-”

“Shut up.” Naruto interjected. “You can’t blame yourself. We’ve known this for the past three years. We knew this wasn’t possible.” His voice trembled slightly.

“I love you.”

“You can’t.” The boy shot down.

“We can still just be together.” She suggested. Naruto refused to look up at her, he knew that if he did he’d fall into the trap and go with her. So, instead he pulled away. “Don’t…” He slowly backed away.

Shion followed, her hair loosely fell from her shoulders to her back. Her round face stained with tears. She beckoned him to stay.

“Shion.” Naruto warned.

“You love me too.” She screamed as a new set of hot tears fell down her cheeks. “I was scared, I didn’t ever want to say it. I didn’t think I could ever utter these words aloud." She tried whatever she could to make him say. Rushing out gibberish... but Naruto needed to hear this for her to be sane. “Naruto… please.” She exhaled with every word. “I love you.” She put her hand on his upper arm. “I didn’t feel the shivers with him as I do when I touch you. The little electric shocks that flow through me... that excite me, only you-”

“No…” He said softly. “Get your hands off me, Shion.” Naruto would love to do this, he would love for Shion to be with him, but this was wrong. They were literally in all manner not meant to be and the proof was in her eyes. Behind the love that burned for him, she saw colours for another.  

Naruto walked away from Shion as she watched him walk away. She screamed internally at herself, regretting the day she found interest in the blond striding away. Why did she have to be so keen on getting to know him? There had to be more than this to them.

**Time?**

**Day/Month/Year?**

“You’re not going to the wedding?” Kushina tilted her head in question. “She’s your best friend for heaven’s sake.”

“I’d love to mom, but it’s hard with Uni and stuff.” Naruto coughed, his thumb pressing down on his thumb. Lie.

“Oh, I don’t understand you, Naruto.” Kushina sighed. “First you change your university option last minute, I mean Shion was going to be there with you! You moved all the way to British Columbia.”

“I like it here.” Naruto tried to be convincing.

“I worry about you, ya know!” Kushina held her phone between her cheek and shoulder as he folded up some laundry.

“I know, mom.”

Kushina huffed. “It’s going to be so awkward going there without you.”

The boy rolled his eyes. “You’re closer to her then me.” He laughed.

“Perhaps that’s true.” She laughed along. “That’s what you get for moving away so far.” The ginger finally put the laundry away. “Shion looks happy, she misses you though.”

“I see,” He murmured. A couple of papers ruffled on Naruto’s end of the line. The boy rushed to speak again. “Mom, you would not believe the stack that just got passed on for me to fill up. I gotta scoot, but I’ll call you later.”

“Alright…” The mother said softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, mom.”

His voice just wasn’t the same anymore.

“Do you think it’s gotten better?” Minato walked through the door, after leaning against the frame for a while.

His wife shook her head.

Minato walked to her and put his chin on top her head. She was sitting on the bed as he leaned over her from behind.

“I see,”

**Time?**

**Day/Month/Year?**

“I don’t understand.” Naruto said. “What are you saying?”

“I’m sorry, I know, Naruto.” Kushina eyes stung as a sob escaped her mouth. “Can you head down, the funeral-“ Her voice cracked. Minato rubbed her shoulders gently. “Her funeral is this weekend.”

“How-“ Naruto didn’t understand. She was just fine though, only married a year.

“Car accident, they didn’t even see it coming. Just driving home from a class. Someone ran a red light.”

“I can’t.” Naruto said in a weak voice.

“I know it’ll be hard, son, but you need to be here. She’d want you to be here.”

“I can’t, there’s no way I can catch a flight at such a short notice.” A lie. He wasn’t strong enough to know the last they had talked was her screaming ‘I love you’ and him telling her to leave.

“Naruto.” She tried again.

“Mom, I will visit soon, then I’ll pay my respects.” He lied again. He couldn’t go.

“Okay…” Kushina hung up.

Turning to her husband she shook her head. “Why won’t he talk to us?”

They both knew something had happened between Naruto and Shion. They both also had a very strong idea of what it was.

As much as the soulmates system worked great for the universe, love still wasn’t fair.

Their son had loved and was going to love someone he couldn’t ever have for more years to come and nothing saddened them more.   

**Time?**

**Day/Month/Year?**

The blond stood tall in front of the cemetery and all he had to do was walk in, put the flowers in his hands on her stone and maybe say a few words. Then leave.

His feet stuck to the ground and refused to move. Not unless he moved backward he wasn’t going anywhere.

He had come back all the way from B.C for the winter holidays as he did every year. His parents didn’t want to force him into doing anything but wanted him to move on. They believed this to be the first step.

He came out to have fun for the holidays and got stuck outside of a cemetery refusing to visit the grave of the one he loved.

Fate loved fucking with him.

The snow gently fluttered down, some even piled up on Naruto’s shoulders. He’d been standing here long. The white orchid and lily bouquet in his hand had another layer of white stacked onto it.

With a big gulp Naruto put his hands on the great black gate and swung it open. “Just walk in and place the flowers down, then walk out.”

Walking around Naruto tried to find his best friend’s grave. The thought made him stop for a second. He shook of the feeling as the boy continued to walk.

His heart was beating fast. His steps started to hesitate. His eyes caught the stone that read Shion’s name.

_ Shion Uchiha _

_ Loved by her family. Brought joy to all around her. Will be missed dearly by all that ever met her. _

“Uchiha…” He whispered. 

**6:00 p.m.**

**November 6** **th** **, xxx2**

“Uchiha Naruto,” Sasuke got up slowly hearing the name of his lover. His left hand still entangled with a tan hand.

“Yes?” Sasuke asked.

“We’re a bit worried about him not waking up, if he doesn’t later than today we might need to start taking a few precautions-“ The doctor cut herself off. “Naruto?” She walked past Sasuke.

Naruto looked around, his eyes met Sasuke’s. “Shion.” He said as a whisper, then bit back his tongue. He shouldn’t be asking about her. Not when he just awoke. Not from him. He might not even known her. Naruto had never really known who Shion’s husband had been. He had no right to interrogate Sasuke.

But to think fate would play such a cruel joke on him, he couldn’t believe. The two who loved each other against all the rights in the world ended up marrying into the same family branch.  

“What?” Sasuke said, confused. He hadn’t heard him clearly, the blond’s voice was raspy from being out for the past three days.

“Mr. Uchiha, I need to ask Naruto a couple of questions if you don’t mind. Please leave the room.”

Sasuke stepped back, he wanted to argue and stay but nodded his head and walked out. He gave Naruto one last glance, the blue eyes refused to meet his black eyes.  

“Shizune,” Naruto addressed.

The woman looked back at him. “You haven’t taken your antidepressants, you refuse therapy and now you’re in a hospital bed.” She jumped straight to the point.

Naruto flinched.  

“Naruto,” She began slowly. “You, as a doctor in training, know that a person’s mental health really does serious damage to their physical health.” The boy didn’t meet her eyes.

“I can’t discuss this with anyone except for you because of confidential purposes as a doctor, but I need you to take care of yourself.”

“I’m perfectly-”

“No, you’re not. Naruto, this isn’t healthy. Please, let us help you.” Shizune looked at her patient, friend, with kind motherly eyes. “We only want what’s best for you.”

Naruto didn’t respond.

“Sasuke’s been here from when you collapsed till now.” Naruto’s fist clenched at the words. “He hasn’t gone home. In those uncomfortable clothing, he sat on that stool. Not going to work. Waking up in the middle of the night. He said you started having nightmares.” She said as if to confirm.

“They weren’t nightmares.” Just a reality. Technically, not a lie.

“You've been out for three days. From fatigue, we can tell you’re avoiding sleep. I need you to get home and rest more. I know you won’t do that so we’re keeping you here for a while.” She said looking down at her chart. “Sasuke is going to be asked to leave and change, he smells. In the meanwhile, assure him you’ll be fine.” She tried to smile. “You haven’t called in your parents apparently, as well.” Hinting at calling them up, Shizune put the boy’s medical documents to the side.

“I’m sorry I worried you.” Naruto spoke softly.

“I’m sorry you won’t ask for help.” Shizune said.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the long time it took me to update. I burnt my hand, then school over took my life. It's been hectic, still not feeling all that great but I hope to update again in this month or the beginning of the next. Winter break is coming up so I hope to shoot a couple of chapters out. 
> 
> We're leading up to the end... or it feels like that for me since I already built up the story to the top of the hill with this chapter. We all know going down is faster.


	15. Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is right around the corner and plans are being plotted to be take place just in time for the holidays. Or some shit. I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be up much earlier but I just wasn't satisfied with it. Took me forever to get a some decent lines in. I'm losing touch with their character and had to go watch a bunch of Naruto episode. I've been through hell and back. Wasn't ready for a trip of feels.

****_I've been thinking bout it on my own_

_And don't know any_

_Heavy on your shoulders, often, often_

_That settle for these forces_

_You feel it in your bones,_

_But you won't act on it_

_There's something in your heart_

_But you won't talk, talk, talk about it_

_The sensor in is my mind, is to give me up_

* * *

 

 

**6:00 p.m.**

**November 10** **th** **, xxx2**

Sasuke paced from one side of the living room to the next. Naruto was upstairs, sleeping in the spare room.

Sasuke was at a lost cause.

All of what he was feeling was new.

The only thing he knew was that Naruto was keeping something from him. It wasn’t his place to say anything, to be perfectly honest. He was keeping secrets as well.

But at least it wasn’t harming his- okay maybe his secret was also harming his health, but it was different. Naruto was suffocating himself while Sasuke only got a few bruises and cuts here and there.

Naruto could be helped, Sasuke was taking this path because it was necessary of him to.

Hearing gentle padding of Naruto’s feet coming down the stairs broke Sasuke out of his mental state. “Sasuke?” His voice was raspy, as it was expected to be. Sleeping and all. Sasuke heard a cough, clearing of throat, and his name being called again.

“Yeah? I’m over here.” Sasuke walked towards Naruto’s voice.

There the blond stood in front of the raven.

“Ah,” cough. “I, um, hi.” Was the very first thing Naruto had said to Sasuke in a couple of days.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. His lover only acted this way when he needed to get something out of his system. Which was good, for both of them. Naruto was nervous. “Hi,” He responded none the less. He could wait.

Naruto smiled a half smile. He was probably thinking that he could drop the matter here. Their little façade of ‘we’re in a perfectly fine, healthy, relationship’ could fall and they’d just move on to be how they used to be; when they had first met to right around their wedding. It would be great.

Sasuke refused to do that. He needed to know what Naruto was struggling with. Figure something out. He had read a few things about soulmates faking love to fit into the norm. If Naruto didn’t love him then it was wrong for him to be lying and hurting them both in the process. They could work something out; Sasuke was mature enough for that.

Though everything in him hoped of anything except that very scenario. Just because he could try to let Naruto go didn’t mean the raven wouldn’t hurt after the loss.

One could laugh at how much Sasuke had changed over two simple years because of Naruto. How clingy he had become of the blond. How much he had needed him.

“I wanted to…” His blue eyes glanced away, lips tightened and fists clenched by his side. “I just…”

Sasuke waited patiently, but after a while of no response nor eye contact the noir haired man decided to move towards his husband. Putting a soft pale hand over a tightly fisted one. Sasuke lead his lover towards the couch and sat him down. Sasuke didn’t know how to do this but he could try.

Naruto calmed when he was touched in a comforting manner. Sasuke knew that. Naruto just needed to know it was fine to say anything.

Blue eyes swirling with regret, only of which Naruto could know of, met with a pale face. “I know I made you worry.” Naruto needed to let Sasuke know none of what had occurred was his fault. Naruto had been careless. Sasuke had the right to know about this.

Sasuke nodded his head, a slight discomfort trailing through his back. Normally he would have responded a snappy ‘no shit, Sherlock’, but at the moment that didn’t seem to be the best option.

He _really_ wasn’t used to this.

The blond entangled his fingers properly with Sasuke’s. “I’m sorry.” His voice delivered softly.

This situation might not have been a regular thing, but somethings need to be addressed in the atmosphere they brought along with them.

Naruto didn’t know how he felt about this at the moment. He loved Sasuke. He really did.

But…

“Sasuke,” He pulled in a deep breath. “I just think that… I mean that I-”

The heart of the man addressed skipped a beat. Time felt as if had stopped and every second Naruto took to deliver his words only made Sasuke’s heart beat faster. The adrenaline that pumped through him would take years to calm down, it seemed.

Maybe it was ‘we need to take a break’ or a quick ‘I wasn’t ready for this change’ then it would all result in a shitty goodbye.

“I love you.” Naruto smiled.

Unexpectedly the words sunk in fast and Sasuke felt a still calm wash over him. Naruto’s smile was warm and genuine.

A cautious tanned hand rested on Sasuke’s left cheek. Everything in Sasuke demanded for him to huddle closer to Naruto, to pull him in and kiss him. ‘It’ll be okay’ he’d say and that’s exactly what Naruto would feel.

But in this moment maybe they didn’t need to say anything.

Sasuke’s hands slowly rose up to Naruto’s scarred cheeks. He pulled his husband closer to him, he rested his forehead on the forehead of the man he loved.

Their breaths mingled, a soft wash of air pressed against their lips with each exhale of oxygen.

Naruto laughed. “This isn’t like us at all is it?”

“Definitely not.” Sasuke replied.

Naruto smiled, a simple smile. Not his usual bold grin. Just a simple smile.

Sasuke’s eyes stared straight into Naruto’s. They were both still in their intimate hold. Being this close to Sasuke, feeling the intensity of the look Sasuke gave to Naruto… it made Naruto grasp the air around him. Naruto realized in that moment of how much Sasuke did care for him.

“Can I… can I kiss you?” Naruto asked slowly. He had missed lazy kisses Sasuke gave him. Or ones the blond would steal when Sasuke would do something adorable. Nothing anyone but Naruto would find special though. Small smiles and stupid jokes and dumb references only Naruto would understand.

The raven gently moved forward and initiated a soft kiss. Moving away, then he brought his lips to Naruto’s again. Gently moving his lips against Naruto’s then leaving a slight nip at his bottom lip as he parted.

This was okay. They were going to be just fine.

Sasuke would make sure of it.

**5:00 p.m.**

**December 13** **th** **, xxx2**

“We have to go into this store, Sasuke.” Naruto put his foot down, fully determined. Sasuke had finally half convinced Naruto to leave the mall with a promise of going ice skating. Something had caught Naruto’s attention though and he needed to go in and get it.

“Isn’t this enough shopping for today?” Sasuke argued.

“There’s never enough shopping when Christmas is at hand.” Naruto stated his _clearly_ valid point.

“What is it that you need to get anyway?” They both walked into the store. Naruto brushed passed him, rushing towards the stand that had more varieties of what was displayed outside in the display window.

“This ugly sweater.” Naruto declared proudly.

“And why would you need that exactly?”

“Family traditions, cakes, ugliest sweater gets the extra present under the tree.” Naruto addressed his spouse with the nickname he despised.

“Just knit your face on your sweater and you will win garneted, swirls.” Sasuke countered with the thing Naruto hated being called the most… well after ‘dickless’, but Sasuke damn well knew Naruto wasn’t that.

“The prize is won through having the ugliest sweater not the hottest.” Naruto stuck out his tongue.  “Gave me a good idea though, next year I’ll knit your face on a sweater.”

“Learn to knit first, doofus.”

“I could probably knit well.” Naruto said walking up to the cashier to purchase the item after inspecting it’s fit. They had to line up.

“You barely even have an attention span.” Sasuke stated. “You’d give up before even being able to knot one knot.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Naruto brushed him off as he turned to the cashier with a smile when his turn finally arrived. After paying and saying yes to a bag, they got their receipt and left.

Just when they reached the door to the parking lot Naruto jumped in excitement. “Wait, Sasuke, I need to head into this store too. Come on.”

Sasuke clicked his teeth together, annoyed, knowing that he’d have to go in with or without his consent. He should just make it easy for himself and let it end quicker.

“If you don’t find anything to buy, I’m going to kill you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Like you could even pin me down.” Naruto rolled his eyes.

“As far as I recall, I had done exactly that last night.” He shot his lover’s smug look.

Naruto’s cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink. Last night was pretty hot… Fucking Sasuke and his stupid comebacks. What an embarrassment. “See if you get any tonight, you bastard.” He whispered. Yet, the blond was the idiot for blushing.

Sasuke slipped his gloveless hands into Naruto’s. The idiot was wearing mittens that he had found in a store the other day. Truly an embarrassment. However, the raven was the idiot for finding it cute.

Wearing gloves was really not necessary as the mall had perfectly good heating. Neither of them were wearing their jackets, both holding on to theirs along with a couple of shopping bags. Naruto had said Sasuke’s hands were cold and that he refused to hold his hands unless he put on a pair of gloves. Sasuke of course said he didn’t give a fuck. Then Naruto seemingly “without noticing” put his own pair own. A stubborn invitation of ‘hold my hand, dammit’.

The blond didn’t even care about Sasuke’s cold hands. They were always cold.

Truly two idiots.

**8:00 p.m.**

**December 13** **th** **, xxx2**

Naruto tied the laces on his skates and slowly rose up from the bench. Sasuke was already done tying his laces. The indoor rink that they’d come to was used for local ice hockey games and thus, was surrounded by a couple of bleachers.

“I haven’t gone skating for almost… I don’t know since high school.” Naruto put out his disclaimer for ‘I will probably suck at skating, do help my soul survive this journey and save my face from getting hurt’.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Just say you suck at skating.”

“I do not.” Naruto retorted. “Just a bit out of practice, might stumble occasionally. It’s been, I don’t know, you do the math, years.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sasuke brushed off. Naruto always had a way of making Sasuke do things he would mostly prefer not to do; not in an extreme manner of course. Just little stupid things like ‘Sasuke, let’s go skating’ or ‘Sasuke, let’s live with a dog that hates your guts’ etc., etc.

He’d face-palm, but this was his life to live now. He had willingly signed up for this, even after knowing Naruto for a year.

“Come on already.” Naruto grabbed onto the walls surrounding the rink and called out to Sasuke to step onto the ice. Sasuke could have laughed at the childish way Naruto gripped onto the rink’s walls but he’d rather not get the idiot moody.

“I’m coming, stop being so hasty.” Sasuke slid onto the ice and stood beside Naruto.

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke’s shoulder and stared him dead in the eye. “I’m going to race you to the other side of the rink. Three, two, one and go.” He let go of his spouse’s shoulder and started skating for his life. Sasuke stood stunned as he watched Naruto dash away, the words just registering in his mind, Sasuke got ready to drift onto the ice and win. Before he could go far though Naruto slipped and landed straight on his ass.

Sasuke, of course, skated towards his lover and skid to a stop; some ice shaved off from the ground and sprayed Naruto in the process. The raven snickered. Naruto looked up at his husband. “Dick.” He murmured.

“Something that’s a part of my anatomy, not sure about you though.”

Naruto smiled, obviously very sarcastically. “I don’t know Sasuke, to think that you’d know after being fucked in the ass by it for almost two years now.” It was finally Naruto’s turn to dish out some good sexual comebacks.

Sasuke glared down at Naruto who obviously laughed in response. Taking the chance, Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s ankles and pulled as hard as he could. Not being on guard as he should’ve been, Sasuke fell down.

The blond’s obnoxious laughter doubled in volume at the mess he had created. Sasuke didn’t find it as funny as his lover did.

“Get up, you idiot.” Sasuke demanded.

“I can’t, you have to get up first.” Naruto explained.

People around them had continued to skate, not paying the couple any attention. People fell over skating all the time, nothing new. Sasuke glanced around only to see someone staring at them, then looked away. Maybe they had just wanted to entertain themselves from having to sit out for whatever reason.

…It was weird how that person was the only one sitting out on the bleachers though.

“Sasuke, come on.” Naruto’s voice pulled Sasuke’s attention towards his extended hands. “Get me up too.” In the process of his words Naruto tried to help himself, but landed back on his butt, demonstrating exactly why he needed help.

“Maybe you should consider how much you lack skills at a certain activity before challenging someone as awesome as me to it.” Sasuke scoffed.

“Bye, just get out of my face, you fucking nerd.” Naruto said it like he wasn’t just as terrible.

Sasuke helped Naruto up, held him by his hand and escorted him, dragged him, back to the door of the rink. Sasuke thought this was enough fun for the day.

He had been dragged around all day by his blue eyed lover. He was ready to go home.

Naruto and Sasuke sat side by side on the bench and worked at their laces. “You’re making me hot chocolate when we get home.” Naruto stated.

“No, I’m not.” Sasuke countered.

“With marshmallows, please. We’ll pick ‘em up on the way if we don’t have them at home anymore.” Naruto finally got the tightly laced skates of. He got up, Sasuke followed suit.

“We do.”

“I don’t know, they looked pretty damn good last night, man.” The blond admitted to his sin of eating up two small marshmallow packs. Naruto tottered over to the front desk and placed his skates on the counter. Sasuke did the same. “I’d like to return these please.”

The staff member behind the counter smiled. “Sure thing, how was the skating experience?” She started small talk.

“It was great, my friend here kept on falling. I helped him out a lot.” Naruto snickered.

Sasuke pinched Naruto’s side who tried to hold in his yelp as a response. “I’m a friend now am I?” He whispered close to Naruto’s ears.

“ _Best_ friend.” Naruto corrected while entangling his hands with Sasuke’s. “Thanks, Suzy.” Naruto said reading the staff’s tag as she handed their shoes back to them.

Suzy smiled and waved them off as she called for the next customer. She saw the couple walking away towards a bench, holding their shoes, bumping into each other and clearly having a mischievous conversation.

**8:00 p.m.**

**December 14** **th** **, xxx2**

“Oh, they made up?”

The stalker the women had assigned to the couple stepped forward with an envelope. Tearing it open he placed pictures of Naruto and Sasuke holding hands and walking around what seemed like a mall. Another couple of picture were of them ice skating.

Kaguya pulled a face of annoyance as she looked through the pictures. “…but then again…” She smirked. “Wouldn’t it be more fun this way?” She laughed lightly. “The deeper they are in love the more I can make it hurt for them.” She brushed her thick pale hair over her shoulders. Lightly humming she got up from her seat. “I want a personal monitor on Naruto, see when you can get close to him. He seems like he’s about to break.”

Depression.

Anyone victimized to such an invisible disease could be easily manipulated. So easily cut, hurt, damaged. The ones with the thickest, strongest, walls were most fun to break. They acted so tough.

A shiver of excitement brushed through Kaguya.

She was going to enjoy. Every. Bit. Of. This.

Then Sasuke would be left to pick up the shattered piece.

If you break something that’s already broken further… you only create a bigger mess.

“These pictures are really hard to take, Kaguya.” The man complained. “It’s not easy getting pictures of an agent. He’s so fucking careful, paranoid as hell. I had to change my get up five fucking times to not come of being suspicious. I can only tail him at a maximum of ten minutes per get up.”

“Which is why I hired you.” Kaguya smiled, and there was nothing pleasant about it. “So stop complaining and watch that foul mouth of yours, okay sweetie? Keep up to your standards or get caught.” She shot him down. “Of course, you’d be dead before you could reveal anything about me.”

The man immediately shut his mouth.

“I want Orochimaru to deal with this situation. Let him know to start making arrangements. I want Naruto to be guess by next year.”

The deadline was set.

**6:00 a.m.**

**December 20** **th** **, xxx2**

“I want to go Christmas shopping.” Naruto told his other half. Brushing his teeth, a little foam slipped down his chin. He spat out the bubbles and rinsed his mouth, wiping away the trail of toothpaste.

Sasuke took off his shirt. “What?” Sasuke shook his head, not at all surprised by his soulmate’s declaration. “We’ve already done that, idiot.” Still, the blond was going to fight for this, and very stupidly too.

“Bastard, you don’t understand!” He argued, thinking of a valid way to get his point across. “There is no limit when it comes to Christmas shopping. I mean we plan to invite our families over for dinner and now I have two families to shop for. Do you think Mikoto would want that cooking book?” Naruto had pointed the book out, displayed on a showcase window, to Sasuke as they were making their way back home from shopping a few weeks back. Sasuke had shrugged and said they could come back for it later.

Now was later.

Rinsing his toothbrush Naruto stepped aside, letting Sasuke use the sink. Not before grabbing his husband’s toothbrush, rinsing it, to get it wet, and layering the bristles with toothpaste.

Passing by Naruto, Sasuke grabbed his toothbrush and put it under the gentle flow of water for a final rinse. Sasuke started brushing his teeth. “You’re rambling.” He said spitting out the white liquid in his mouth.

It felt so… weird that to have Naruto being so familiar to his family. Sure he had known them for almost three years but no one he was acquainted to got close to him let alone his family.

“Oh, and Kurama’s going to be dropped off this Christmas too, I haven’t seen him since we left for Japan!” Naruto grinned. “All I want for Christmas is a Kurama!” He sung horribly and loud. Taking off his shirt, Naruto hung it on the hooks on the back of the washroom door, next to Sasuke’s.

“Honestly,” Sasuke wasn’t exactly all for a dog to be living with them. Especially with Kurama who, mind you, hated Sasuke.

“Shut up. You’ve only met Kurama like twice-”

“Yeah, like every week before our wedding.” Sasuke cut off.

“Hush, the meetings were always brief” He explained. “He’s gentle and he’ll love you soon enough.” He rested a hand on his bare tan waist, limping slightly on one side.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. He waved him off. Putting his toothbrush away, Sasuke turned to Naruto. The slight movement swept a cold breeze on his naked self, making him slightly shiver.

“Sasuke, Kurama needs me, bro.” Naruto patted the unclothed shoulder that belonged to Sasuke. “The parents are getting too old for his bullshit, ya know?” Naruto laughed.

“You’re such an idiot.” Sasuke pulled Naruto in by the waist and kissed his lips lightly. His hands slid to the waistband of Naruto’s sweats. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Take his off, you can’t have those on while you shower.”

“Nah,” Naruto put his hands on Sasuke just like his lover had on him. “You take yours off first.”

**10:00 a.m.**

**December 21** **st** **, xxx2**

“I’m not going to be in town for Christmas.” Gaara spoke over the phone. This meant a refusal of Naruto’s invite. He had wanted to meet Gaara before the New Year could start. Just for old time sake. Gaara would spend Christmas with the blond’s family before Naruto had moved away for university. Naruto was hoping that the ginger wouldn’t be alone this year either.

Family problems were a bitch, really.

“And you’re currently on a business trip… is that the reason why?” Naruto asked carefully. He was hoping when Gaara said he won’t be in town he meant he would be at home with his family. Maybe they had all worked something out. He was really hoping that the three siblings and their father could try to get along. They obviously all needed each other, being family and all.

Family was vital and working out a solution to fix problems with them was important.

“I’m… going to be in Africa.” He dropped the hint. Naruto would be happy knowing that Gaara was working something out. Gaara knew that.

“Ah, are you helping out with the Red Cross activities happening down there currently?”

“I’ll make sure to drop by, the intentions are to go to Egypt.”

Bingo. That’s where his family was.

“I’m glad,” Naruto smiled. “Are you going to be back for the New Year?” He extended another invitation, as a way to not go swimming too deep into their other conversation.

Gaara glanced at his computer screen, his online calendar visibly stating nothing on the day. He had time. Moving his private cell from one ear to the other he responded. “I’m good on that day.”

Naruto couldn’t hold onto that but that’s fine, something always worked out here and there. “Great, then you should come over. I want to have dinner.” Naruto’s smile was audible through the phone.

“The two of us?” Gaara asked, very much hoping for it to be the case.

“Well, Sasuke will be home too. Though he did say he’d have to go out for work… so, nothing a hundred percent. I wish I could call others, but I have no friends.” Gaara rolled his eyes at Naruto’s last sentence.

Well, whatever. He might as well still go. He didn’t need to deal with Sasuke. As far as Naruto knew Sasuke wasn’t in Gaara’s life before Naruto introduced them. Naruto being oblivious worked out for both of them, so it didn’t matter.

Naruto knew that there was something Gaara thought off about Sasuke. They didn’t seem to get along. He had no idea why. Both of the two were the quiet boring types, so he had thought they’d bond over how idiotic the human race was. He lightly snickered at the thought. Though he had to admit he had an equally good amount of time with them both.

“You’re obviously not going to give me much of a choice.” Gaara got up from his desk and walked toward his bed which was located in the room next door. Maybe he could try getting some sleep.

“I gave you a choice of lying and saying you were busy.” Naruto laughed, walking around his empty apartment. He was home alone again today. Sasuke was supposed to return home tomorrow night. The blond made a mental note of going to get groceries after his shift tomorrow. He’d cook up something good for his spouse’s return.

“Whatever.” Gaara hid his smile behind his voice echoing through Naruto’s phone speakers.

“Well, boss man, Imma let you go. Don’t forget our appointment.” Naruto said immediately after hearing the creaking of a bed crackling through from Gaara’s side.

“Stop treating it like a business trade.” Gaara said in annoyance.

“New Year, boss man, I better countdown to xxx3 with you. Bring popcorn.” Letting out a short snicker Naruto hung up.

The ginger shook his head. What an imbecile.

He was glad to have a friend like Naruto in his life. It definitely kept things interesting.

Though, he might have hated Naruto all through middle school, Gaara was glad he experienced the summer in which he had gotten to understand Naruto.

In high school Gaara had moved back to Egypt and only talked to Naruto on and off.

When Gaara had ran away from home to Canada, being the son of the President of Egypt that wasn’t hard to do, it was the Uzumaki home that offered him hospitality and care. He owed a lot to Naruto when it came to his current stand point in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type up a comment and motivate my soul. Thanks! :)


	16. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring cleaning is a myth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow, the last time I updated was last year. Well shit. Happy New Year, guys! 
> 
> To think this is actually the fastest update in so long... orz
> 
>  **Warning:** This is where the angst tag comes into play. Minor character death and fighting.

 

_ Take your time _

_ Love is something you can't rewind _

_ When it's done _

_ When it's done _

_ One more day _

_ Is all that's left before you blow away _

_ With the breeze _

_ Why would you ever leave _

_ Please, please stay _

_ Love is something you can't replace _

_ When it's gone _

_ When it's gone _

_ Off to war _

_ Say goodbye and you're out the door _

_ Now I'm all _

_ Wasting away alone _

* * *

 

**11:00 p.m.**

**December 31st, xxx2**

Naruto’s laughter echoed through the room. Sasuke glared at his brother for not keeping his mouth shut. “No way!” His excited voice peaked. “Sasuke, you’ve always been such a weirdo!” He said, tears building up at the corner of his eyes.

Sasuke’s glare redirected to Naruto. He didn’t say anything to either of them though, not being in the position to while being under the watch of his and Naruto’s parents.

Christmas dinner was days ago. But the two families ended up deciding to stay until the New Year.

So here they were, on New Year’s Eve. The seven of them sitting in the Uchiha-Uzumaki living room, telling childhood stories as they waited for the New Year to arrive.

This was nothing the Uchiha family would have ever done. New Year’s Eve was just like any other day, they would sleep on the usual time and they’d get up the next morning. What was the point of forcing yourself to stay up to midnight?

On the other hand, there was the Uzumaki family that held the tradition of going out and watching fireworks or staying home snuggling up and telling stories; revising the year.

Somehow through that contrast the two families ended up going the Uzumaki way.

The Uchiha’s could only provide stories from when Sasuke was five or younger… after that Sasuke had no time to be a child.

“Naruto, I wouldn’t want to run my mouth if I were you.” Kushina threatened, light heartedly. “Sasuke only cried over an ice cream cone falling on his new pants but you cried because you peed in the bath and though you would get in trouble.”

“Mom!” Naruto tried to interject but his mother had sped through the story.

Sasuke smirked and shot Naruto a challenging look. ‘Ha, loser.’ It clearly read.

“Once, Sasuke ran into the backyard in his diapers. None of us have any idea how he got through the doors but we found him messing around in the dirt. He said he made friends with the little pink wiggles; referring to the worms.” Mikoto smiled. “He was such an adventurous child.”

“He still likes to make a mess whenever he gets the chance to, believe me.” Naruto said under his breath and shot Sasuke a quick seductive look. No one noticing it but the one intended to. Sasuke elbowed him in the rib and whispered for him to shut up.

“Naruto has always been such an outgoing kid.” Kushina said smiling, with a challenge in her voice. Minato casually slid back in his sofa and slightly away from his wife, cowering away. He knew that look.

“Oh, really?” Fire burned behind Mikoto. Her baby Sasuke was obviously the cutest one, no beating him but Kushina could take the time to kid herself all she wanted.

“Okay, but, ya know,” Her voice slipped in the phrase she used when she got really excited. Something Naruto got from his mother. “Naruto was a late walker, he waddled like the cutest penguin.”

The two mothers took turns to out ‘my-son-is-cuter-than-yours’ –ing each other.

“Mom,” Naruto laughed awkwardly. “I think that’s enough.”

“No, Naruto I haven’t even gotten to the time when in grade four-

“Yes, that’s great but the countdown is about to begin.”

“Oh, my,” Mikoto giggled. “Time just flew by, I guess that’s what happens when you’re having fun, right, Fugaku?”

The man addressed blindly nodded an affirmative. No point in messing with the Mrs. when she was still hyped.

The men in the room shuddered. Women were scary… especially mothers.

The group left the living room, travelling towards the balcony. Naruto slid the door open and the family trotted out into the cold atmosphere. From here they got a great view of Celebration Square. A huge crowd of people huddled around staring at the huge clock tower in front of them. On the rooftop, workers got ready to light fireworks to start the New Year off with a bang.

Music blared. 

Glow sticks and device lights lit up the crowd.

With sweaters on their bodies and slippers on their feet they watched as the giant collection of people started to count down the second all of the music systems shut down.

Three.

Two.

One.

The first firework launched into the sky followed by another, then another. The crowd grew louder in excitement.

Naruto felt a coldness grasp his hand, he looked to his side to see Sasuke staring back at him. The coldness surrounding his hand was Sasuke’s hands. “Happy New Year.” He whispered into his ear.

“Happy New Year to you too.” Naruto smiled. “ _ I’ll be in your care this year as well.” _ Naruto didn’t know what it was but Sasuke loved it when Naruto spoke to him in their native  language.

“ _ And I in yours.” _ Okay, so maybe Naruto was starting to understand why.

Their gaze averted back to the colours exploding in front of them. Seeing fireworks before meeting each other… the sight was still beautiful in black and white but after finding each other, by them finding colours, everything found the reason to be so much more beautiful.

Their grip on each other’s hand tightened.

Sasuke never wanted to lose Naruto, to lose his colours. He was going to take care of Naruto, keep him hidden away from the underground world. Away from what his family did, away from all the dangers.

He would keep Naruto safe.

Naruto’s smile widened in awe as the fireworks’ sound entered his ear with each burst of colour. This New Year started off with a reminder of what Sasuke had brought to the blond’s life along with colours. He brought joy… something that had come and gone with Shion years ago.

Sasuke saw the bitter sweet smile displayed on a dazed Naruto. He took it as in letting go of what was and gripping onto what is.

Starting the New Year in a cliché manor wasn’t a bad thing at all.

 

**08:00 a.m.**

**June 30th, xxx3**

“I mean,” Naruto began. “I’ve been studying for so long… I just wanted to take a year off… before I started Medical School.”

Naruto is twenty-two years old, turning twenty-three this year. He had finished his co-op program at Credit Valley hospital, graduated University and applied to the University Of Toronto Faculty Of Medicine and had been accepted.

He was looking at another four years of education and to be perfectly honest he was tired. He wanted to take a break.

“I guess that makes sense.” Sasuke replied. “...I would’ve thought that you’d want to get it over with though. Why make it five years from now rather than a four years from now type of deal?”

Naruto groaned, confused as to what he should do. “You wouldn’t understand though, Sasuke, you have a stable family business.”

“Yeah, but you have a stable education that seems to be going pretty well for you.” Sasuke really wouldn’t know, Naruto was right. He was home schooled till the age of five then straight into learning how to disable bombs and handling  guns with a side of mainstream education. This was as far you could get from the other’s reality. Though, the raven found it all interesting. Wondered how his life could’ve been different if he had gone down the road that his spouse took.

Would he have wanted another career? Maybe he would’ve enjoyed being a doctor or maybe a lawyer- Sasuke shook loose of the thought. What was the point in thinking about such unnecessary things? He was part of the Uchiha family, ‘normal’ jobs weren’t for them.

“You’re right though…” Naruto turned his head to look away from the ceiling and towards his lover, both of them in their pajamas and still in bed. It seemed that today was going to be a lazy Sunday. There was nothing wrong with that, it was the last day of the weekend and they had both gone out the night before. “Maybe I do want to just get it over with…” He yawned. Going back to sleep wouldn’t be all that bad right now.  

Kurama was downstairs, sleeping soundly in a dog bed.

“It’s all on you, I suppose.” They both fell into a silence. Thinking over what was in the year to come. Naruto’s life had become less hectic, only having grad school and not worrying about co-op, while Sasuke’s had become busier, not getting any leads on his private investigations. At least their fighting and awkwardness had died out. Of course the daily bickering, or flirting as some might put it down as, still continued.

Sasuke reconsidered his working options too. Were there any benefits on working with Madara at all? The older Uchiha had said he was full of information but was leaking it out very slowly. Sasuke had to find a way to create a bigger hole in the bottle of information.

“Sasuke,” Naruto called out, after a while. trying to grab his lover’s attention.

Sasuke hummed, still slightly concentrated in his thoughts rather than the blond’s words.

“You travel a lot.” He stated.

Sasuke voiced an affirmative sound. “I do.”

“Isn’t it fun? You’re seeing the world through your eyes rather than through some sort of screen.” Naruto tried to hold in his excited jealousy.

Sasuke almost snorted. This would’ve been funnier though if Naruto actually knew what Sasuke did on his “business trips” away from home. He didn’t have time to look at “breathtaking” sights.

“It’s more work than sightseeing.” Sasuke decided to answer in the simplest way.

“Well, then that makes my following suggestion more favourable.” Naruto propped his head onto his hand, he turned to the side and looked down at Sasuke who was still lying in bed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to get an extension on the statement. Though he could already guess what Naruto was trying to say.

“Why don’t you take a little time off of work too? We could go to Europe and travel for a while.” The blond smiled, to him this sounded perfect. Sasuke didn’t expect that at all, he was thinking that maybe Naruto would suggest joining him.

Still, Sasuke on the other hand didn’t think that would be perfect at all.

There was no fucking way was he letting Naruto go to Europe with him so casually. No fucking way.  

Traveling out of the country wasn’t something Sasuke could do so casually. Not with all of the most dangerous mafia gangsters roaming each and every street trying to find him. Sure they didn’t know how he looked but they had good enough details. Plus, there were rumours of an agent leaking identities and an American underworld leader trying to find some agents to cast their revenge.

This wasn’t a good time for any agent to be travelling so carelessly.

But there was also no way Sasuke could reject Naruto so outwardly, especially at this time in their relationships where everything had become so delicate again. They were working almost at the ground and back up again.

“Sasuke?” Naruto shook him back out of his dazed state, trying to get an answer.

“Ah- sorry, I was just thinking of what I could say to get the time off.” Sasuke smiled, promising false hope… for now anyway. One day they would be able to do what Naruto wanted.

Someday.

Naruto smiled back. He was happy with this. “Is that so? Then I’ll take the year off, okay?” Then his smile faded slightly. “But if it doesn’t work out it’s fine, I still need a break either way.”

Sasuke felt a slight guilt at how easily Naruto still trusted him with everything he said even though Naruto knew how much Sasuke was hiding. Either way, Sasuke nodded.

Turning back to look at the ceiling, Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke.

Maybe false hope was, momentarily, not that bad at all.

 

**12:00 p.m.**

**July 5th, xxx3**

Spring cleaning was a myth and no one could convince Naruto otherwise. Nobody did spring cleaning. There was no way someone chose a season for everyone to universally clean out their houses for junk and everyone just went ‘oh, what the hell? Might as well, the house becomes a mess around this time anyway.’

The world was lazy.

Yet here Naruto was, nothing to do with his life anymore since he didn’t have a job and was taking a year off from studying. Naruto was home alone with nothing to do something that had become very occurring now-a-days. The only thing that came to his mind was cleaning and though he might be cleaning the house from top to bottom, spotless, it was summer therefore this wasn’t spring cleaning, it was just cleaning.

He was a house spouse until he could find a temporary side job. He felt useless since he’d never really done any odd jobs and didn’t know how to get hired for one. That was only because his parents were very supportive of him through his university life.

That was fine though, Sasuke was just the same.

He could work somewhere like a clothing store or a small restaurant. Naruto knew how to fold and cook, the minimum anyway.

Maybe he was being too conceding by thinking it wouldn’t be all that hard.

Setting all that aside for now, Naruto decided he’d concentrate on the task at hand then discuss the situation with Sasuke after he arrived home… the next day anyway. It wasn’t fair off him to bombard Sasuke right after a tense trip.

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto folded up his sleeves and taped his feet while looking at his surroundings. Surprisingly the house looked visually clean but Naruto knew better. There was dust and messes under furniture like beds and sofas. How they managed to get there… no one had any idea.

Naruto had rented out a carpet cleaner from a nearby Walmart, the normal vacuuming was good at picking up dirt to present a clean environment but the soap-y water would get down to the nitty gritty with the carpet.

As you could see, Naruto had a lot of free time on his hands.

Maybe it was best to start upstairs and work his way down. Upstairs was mostly bedrooms floored with wood which would be easier to clean with a mop anyway.  

Taking in a deep breath Naruto made his way upstairs. Hearing barks coming from not too far Naruto thought about his options. Maybe he should drop Kurama off to a trainer for the day. From all the house work he’d need to get done, Kurama would be heavily neglected and the dog needed to be cleaned and pampered.

Quickly running back downstairs Naruto grabbed Kurama’s leash and made his way up to his dog.

Running around made him feel as if he should go to the gym more than just once a week.

“Kurama,” Naruto called out. The barking stopped, the pet waiting for his owner’s arrival. “C’mon, boy,” Naruto cooed, seeing his fur ball of a pet. “I know you don’t like this but please behave.”

Being trained to run free and smell out drugs, being leashed was extra hard for Kurama to handle.

His owner needed more trust in him, he was a trained dog… is what the ginger furred dog would say.

**12:30 p.m.**

**July 8th, xxx3**

Naruto sat in the middle of a clean home, sparkling from top to bottom. It had taken him three days to do it all. Being home alone sped up the process though if Sasuke were home it would’ve been easier.

The bastard would be proud though, he was a complete neat freak.

Naruto pick up your jacket, the floor isn’t a hook- blah blah blah, well after today Sasuke better shut up.

Sasuke would still be out for another day. Kurama was at a dog facility, being taken care off. The blond had not expected to be finished around noon so he had booked Kurama’s appointment for a bit longer.

Maybe he could take a nap.

That didn’t seem like a bad idea, after all, he definitely deserved one. He was tired. Even if it were just around noon.

Deciding that wouldn’t be such a bad idea Naruto started taking his clothes off as he stumbled to his room. Getting his pants off while climbing the stairs was a personal accomplishment to Naruto. Walking down the hall in his underwear Naruto stopped under the attic latch that Sasuke had told him wasn’t accessible to him just because of custodial management reasons.

Naruto didn’t understand why but that didn’t matter the moment. It had made sense.

Shaking his head Naruto took a step towards his room only to step back and stare up at the latch again. His blue eyes were fixated on the little hatch visible only when you put your head in a very uncomfortably tiled position. His neck hurt but he couldn’t look away. He wondered what was up there.

Sasuke loved talking shit and had tried to scare him with the whole ghost and monster thing but Naruto knew better… probably.

Curiosity killed the cat they say.

But Naruto let interest of the situation still get the best of him.

He would only step up the ladder stick his head in and come back out. It was fine, whatever.

That was exactly how every first person to die in a horror movie died though, didn’t they?

He gulped.

His right tan arm extended up and Naruto’s hands clutched around the handle of the attic door. For some reason his heart accelerated as if to let him know he wasn’t going to like what he saw.

He wasn’t going to like what he saw or maybe it was because this act was exciting.

Maybe he was just scared of what was on the other side. He’s seen a couple of movies about girls in long white dresses living in attics and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to re-enact ‘The Grudge’ just yet.

A slight shiver ran through him when the ladder descended as soon as the latch was pulled by him, he stepped aside just in time to not get hit by it. He let out a breath of relief and decided to put his clothes back on. 

He took a step up, then another and soon his head was poking into the attic. It wasn’t cold like he expected it to be, the air was just as warm in here if not warmer as it was in the rest of the apartment.

He had said this was all he’d do, pop his head in and then leave. But he couldn’t really see all that much so maybe using his phone’s flashlight and moving it around to see in the dark place wasn’t that bad of an extension to his idea.

Naruto’s blue eyes lifted away from the dark surrounding him to the light of the apartment, stabilizing himself to not fall, he dug into his back pocket and grabbed his phone. Turning the flashlight on, he let the light shine into the darkness.

He wasn’t expecting what he saw at all.

It looked like an office, there was a pin board covered in pins and… he couldn’t really see what else. Without realising it Naruto was already inside of the ‘attic’. He pointed his light to the top and there seemed to be a couple of bulbs in the roof.

There had to be a light switch somewhere so Naruto began to search the walls close to him.

There was a clicking sound of the switch and Naruto was surrounded by light. With the sudden brightness impacting his sight he had to take a second to blink and clear up his vision.

His breath seemed to be dragged out of him in the surprise of what had surrounded him. White walls, a white office desk with a white lamp on top of it, pin boards with various pictures, pins, strings and maps, there was also a chalk board with multiple scribbles on it that spoke words he couldn’t understand.

Naruto began to walk around slowly, there was a lot of room to move around in.

Maybe this had been left behind from the previous owners, Naruto thought.

Maybe it had been here even before that but if you could see the lack of dust in the area you’d have to think twice before chalking it up to that much.

The writing on the board slightly resembled that of Sasuke’s but it was messier, maybe three am scribbles from him. No, Naruto shook his head there was no need for Sasuke to be having a secret office he’d lie to him about. There was no point to it. Besides, Sasuke had an office downstairs.

With locked drawers, and when he’s not home a locked door.

Naruto bit himself back again maybe this wasn’t as suspicious as he was trying to make it.  There could be a perfectly logical explanation to this.

For example, the locks were only there because there were million dollars’ worth of paperwork stored in there temporarily from time to time.

Naruto slid his feet across the carpeted floor as he moved towards the desk, there was a file in the middle of the desk and a lamp beside it. His eyes glanced around to see a picture of him in a frame right next to the lamp, something he hadn’t noticed until now. He picked up the picture to make sure it was him.

What the fuck.

Sasuke had taken that picture of him when they had gone to the Tokyo Tower in Japan. He set the frame back down.

So, this had had to be Sasuke’s office.

Opening the file on the desk Naruto confirmed right away that this was Sasuke’s writing. He flipped through it, every single piece of paper looked like the one before. A picture of a person, their general information like name and birthday etc. then under it was a detailed explanation of their... death.

Naruto threw the file down as soon as he saw Sasuke’s signature at the bottom of each sheet.

Sasuke had  _ killed  _ all of these people. All of them.

Looking at how thick the stack of paper was in the ringed folder made Naruto want to throw up.

Did Sasuke kill for a living? Was Naruto married to a criminal?

Naruto’s breathing quickened up, his heart racing.

How could Sasuke flip through all of this while having a smiling picture of his spouse sitting right next to him?

As much as Naruto would want to deny it, it all made sense thinking back to the night Sasuke had come home covered in wounds. All the little scars Naruto noticed on him and how Naruto would ask about them only for Sasuke to always change the topic.

Everything he had just discovered made him want to run away, go back downstairs and sleep to forget. Hope that this was all a nightmare.

Still he couldn’t help but look around more.

He kneeled down to open the first drawer which surprisingly wasn’t locked. Guess Sasuke didn’t have to worry about that here since his office was so ‘secret’.

The files in there were just like the one on top of the desk. He picked one up and then moved onto the next. The papers seems to get older as he flipped through them, file after file. The writing still resembling Sasuke’s though not as mature as each file passed. The dates at the top got older. One indicated Sasuke had killed someone at the age of thirteen.

Naruto’s eyes grew, his eyes dilating.

_ ‘I was homeschooled.’ _

Had Sasuke been doing this all his life? Was his family the same? Were all the Uchihas like this? Were they some sort of gang?

Holy shit, he had gotten married surrounded by all of them. All of these crazy fucking murderers.

Naruto couldn’t believe this at all. The way they acted, the way they talked and held themselves up was so elegant... but they were all psychopaths.

And he was married to one of them.

He couldn’t even laugh at fate’s planning.

The one who killed and the one who saved shall fall in love.

Naruto didn’t know what he felt at this point. The situation syncing in yet not registering at all at the same time.

He slid open the last drawer. There was only one file inside of it even though this drawer was the largest of them all. Some of the papers seemed recent while others dated. While flipping through a picture slide out of one of the pockets inside of the folder. Picking it up, he almost fell over in shock.

It was Shion. There was no mistaking it. This was  _ his _ Shion.

Naruto felt an anger bubble up inside of him. Had Sasuke killed her too?

He would never forgive him if he had.

Never.

He looked through the file in detail. He needed to know why. Why did she have to die? Why was she a target?

The first page seemed to be the oldest. The writing wasn’t Sasuke’s and the paper had a confidential watermark on it, unlike any of the others. 

Name: Shion Uchiha

Spouse: Agent 482244-003

Cause of death: car accident; possible murder

Attacker was killed in the crash, no further investigation could be done. However agent 482244-033 and agent 727853-033 have reason to believe the victim was murdered.

Chief Madara has made this case highly confidential under the rule of the case being directly related to an agent. 

The 003 agents will be under lockdown and are prohibited to work on this case until further notice from the Uchiha council’s Chief.

All evidence found cannot be stated in this report or shared to any agents until chief’s permission has been given.

Naruto flipped to the next page, it was much more recent than the first one. This time the writing seemed as if it were Sasuke’s. These papers didn’t seems as professional as the rest. They were ramblings, scribbles, bullet point notes. Running in circles the evidences bumping into each other then leading into a dead end.

Clearly Sasuke was getting nowhere in finding Shion’s murderer.

The blond had decided this was enough for today. He didn’t want to see anymore. He put everything away exactly where he had found it, except for Shion’s picture. He kept it with himself.

Clicking off the lights Naruto went back downstairs, contemplating if he could sleep or not. Looking at the time he decided it was better to just go pick Kurama up from the dog trainer.

He’d been in that hell hole for a long time, the time slipped by so fast.

Curiosity killed the cat they said.

And Naruto definitely didn’t feel alive.

**3:40 p.m.**

**July 8th, xxx3**

The front door to the apartment opening alerted Sasuke. His eyes dragging to the front door, Sasuke got up to greet his spouse coming home.

“Naruto?” Sasuke called out but didn’t get a response. Finally reaching the front door Sasuke smiled at the blond. “Must have really missed me to have gone around cleaning this place up so good, it doesn’t sparkle but I guess it’ll do.” He said teasingly, excepting their normal banters.

Naruto didn’t respond back, instead he took of his shoes and put them aside.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sasuke started getting concerned.

Normally Naruto would be home waiting for him, today he was out. Normally, Naruto would jump him the second he came home and kiss him all over. Normally, He’d tell him how much he had missed him, asking him about the trip. Normally, Naruto would have a bath running and food to be ready just in time for Sasuke’s showering to be done.

Today there was none of that.

Sasuke’s mind went through a million possibilities of what could be wrong every second. Each one worse than the last. “Naruto,” Sasuke reached forward.

“Don’t touch me.” Naruto’s voice was as sharp as a blade cutting through Sasuke. The raven stepped back. Kurama snarled.

The blond walked by his husband, just the thought of him being his spouse made Naruto want to disappear. He couldn’t believe this had slipped past him for three years, ever since he’d known Sasuke.

How could he leave him in the dark for so long?

“Naruto what’s wrong?” Sasuke followed behind. “Did something happen? Did I do anything?”

Everything was perfectly fine before Sasuke had left. Sasuke was so confused. Naruto had kissed him goodbye, told him to have a safe trip. Smiled and waved him off.

Naruto gave himself time to think over what he had to say. He knew he couldn’t just pretend like nothing had happened. He had just learned that his husband fucking  _ killed  _ people for a  _ living _ . There were many things Naruto could let slip by but this was outrageous. The blond tried to calm himself down seeing his dog getting confused with each passing second, getting defensive feeling the resentment that was building up inside of him against Sasuke.

The last thing Naruto needed was for Kurama to attack Sasuke, not until he had gotten his answers anyway.

Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke after taking in a deep breath.

Sasuke’s panic built up in his eyes as he searched the blue orbs that looked right through him.

Kurama sat patiently at Naruto’s side, sensing the atmosphere although not liking it he thought it was best for his owner to deal with this one.

“Sasuke, what was your job again?” Naruto wasn’t going to beat around the bush. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Sasuke confusion only grew at Naruto’s word, though it seemed so obvious to what Naruto was getting at, Sasuke refused to believe the possibility. “Family business.” His patience was slowly leaving him. If this was some sort of joke Naruto was playing on him he’d get very annoyed.

“Right, but what is that business?” Naruto told himself to calm down, to not lose his shit when Sasuke would lie in response to his question. Still, he had hoped Sasuke wouldn’t lie.

“Just trading,” Sasuke’s answer disappointed Naruto more than anything. “For god sake can you get to the point?” His voice left him louder than expected.

“Bullshit.” Naruto’s voice low but dark. “I’m not going to stand by here and watch you lie to me one more time Sasuke.” Naruto glared at the raven standing in front of him.

Sasuke was at a loss of words. His lips parted to explain himself then snapped shut realising that he had nothing to explain.

Naruto knew everything.

“You family is just full of fucking psychopaths that kill for a living, isn’t that right?” Naruto shot out. “Isn’t it?”

Sasuke took a step back. He didn’t think this day would ever come. He didn’t think he’d ever have to deal with this. Not in this life.

“Sasuke, how could you keep that from me?” Naruto’s face had turned red in anger. His eyes sad. 

The pale man stood in silence.

“Fine.” The blond’s voice was stern. “Don’t say anything. I obviously mean too little to you to get an explanation.” His tan hands picked through his pockets to grab Shion’s picture. “Who is she?” He threw the picture at Sasuke. “Who is she too you?”

Sasuke’s eyes were evidence to his shock. “How did you-

“I doesn’t fuckin matter. Who is she to you, what does her death have anything to do with you?” Naruto’s voice was only rising. 

“That has nothing to do with you.” His voice was low and steady. Sasuke still had the nerve to lash back.

Naruto didn’t think twice before throwing a fist at Sasuke’s left cheek pushing them both onto the ground. Naruto above Sasuke. The raven turned his face to the side, blood dripping down his cut lip. Sasuke pushed Naruto off him rolling them both to the side and then landed on top of Naruto pinning him down.

“Naruto, what the fuck?” Sasuke tried to restrain himself. He wasn’t going to let this fight continue on.

“Who is she?” He shouted.

“It doesn’t fucking matter.”

“It does to me.” He spat out. “Sasuke, it fucking does to me. Why are you investigating my best friend’s death you fucking asshole?” He wasn’t calming down, there was no way he could.

Sasuke didn’t know how to respond. Kurama’s barking snapped him out of his surprise. Naruto hissed out Kurama’s name making the dog stop his own attempt at scaring Sasuke.

“Best friend…?” It was a simple whisper.

Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and got himself off the floor. “I… I loved her, Sasuke. Before you ever came into my life.” Tears prickled his eyes, threatening to fall out. He wasn’t think of what he was saying. It just left his mouth and he regretted it the second it did.

The blond straightened up his shirt as Sasuke got off the floor and stood directly in front of him, not more than a foot apart.

“I’m leaving.” Naruto declared. “I don’t want to see you again Sasuke, I can’t stomach the thought of living with a murderer. The fact that I love a human being like you hurts me so deeply.”

Sasuke stood in silence, not making a move. He kept staring at the spot where Naruto stood, long after he had left.

He couldn’t do anything to fix this. He couldn’t do anything.

**11:00 p.m.**

**July 8th, xxx3**

Naruto walked down the street, not knowing where he was going exactly. It was pitch dark, no cars out on the street. All he had was his dog walking beside him, matching his pace. He walked from one lamp post to the next in silence. Light to dark.

He didn’t have anywhere to go.

He didn’t know where to go.

He had his wallet with him so he could easily check into a hotel for the night. Later he could book a flight and move back to British Columbia with his parents. He could just apply to a medical school there, he’d have to wait until next semester but he’d deal with it.

British Columbia the province that acted as his safe haven.

He didn’t think he’d ever have to go back there.

Mississauga was the city of pure bad luck to him.  

He didn’t understand why moving back here had seemed like such a good idea to him even after all of that.

Move on? Fuck that.

He’d never be able to move on from Shion now that he knew the man he loved was involved with her death. 

Kurama’s barking snapped Naruto out of his mind state and he looked down at his pet. “Hush, Kurama, it’s late.” Kurama didn’t listen and kept barking. Before Naruto could turn around to investigate there was a cloth over his head, stopping him from seeing anything. His hands were pulled back and he was retrained. Pushed down to his knees. 

There was the loud barking of the dog beside him.

He could feel himself being lifted up, he trashed around to get himself released. “Let go,” He shouted. “Let go of me!”

“Shut up!” He heard a hissing sound, away from him then Kurama whining. Did they do anything to him? Naruto guessed Kurama had been kicked.

But the dog was persistent, his barking getting louder and angrier.

“Just throw them both into the fucking van.”

Naruto hissed in pain, landing on the hard cold surface of what he could only guess to be the back of a van.

The rumbling of the engine picked up and the vehicle started moving.

His hands were tied behind him and he was pushed onto his knees by someone. The black cloth put on his head was removed. He could see Kurama being held by a man in a ski mask. All he would see where the dark eyes of the man and his pale hands gripping onto orange fur tightly.

“What are you doing? Let go of him!” Naruto screamed his demand, his request.

“Tell him to shut up!” The man responded back.

“Kurama, quiet, hush boy. We’re okay.” Kurama refused to listen. “Fucking god, please Kurama, please, boy, quiet.” Naruto pleaded as a stream of hot tears dripped down his cheek.

Not Kurama.

The dog didn’t listen, instead he tried to bite his holder. The man was furious at his attempt and made no hesitation to carry out his actions in the anger that fueled him.

Crack.

Naruto heard his heart stop. His eyes widening.

Kurama was dropped onto the floor of the van, his last whimper escaping him as his still body made contact with the hard metal floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sorry?
> 
> If you want to read something fluffy I suggest you go read the Konoha-Verse Series by shherie because let me tell you you will not regret it.
> 
> Or "Dog Whisperer" by me. (shameless spon) I mean Kurama's still alive in that one. lol


	17. Holding on to you // Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is taken away and as he went he took a piece of Sasuke with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holding on to You belongs to twenty øne piløts. 
> 
> WARNING: Non-con, and descriptions of a corpse. Nothing gory though.

_I must've forgot, you can't trust me,_

_I'm open a moment and close when you show it,_

_Before you know it, I'm lost at sea,_

_And now that I write and think about it,_

_And the story unfolds,_

_You should take my life,_

_You should take my soul._

 

 

* * *

 

**1:00 p.m.**

**July 9th, xxx3**

Sasuke’s head was spinning ridiculously. It hurt. He hadn’t had a hangover in.. he had never had a hangover, period.

Last night Sasuke had tried to drink away his worries, his feelings, for the first time. First he felt angry at himself. Then angry at Naruto. That was followed by him being sad, confused and empty. All these emotions he was feeling for the first time.

At the time it made perfect sense to just drink, sleep and forget… even if it were just for that night.

It was one night, so it wouldn’t have mattered. He should be allowed to not think for a night.

Sasuke groaned, clinging onto his forehead. He pressed his fingers into his temples, trying to sooth the pain. His other hand smoothed over the empty space next to his bed. The sheets there were cold, and the ones under him were colder. He almost called his name out but flashes of what happened last night reminded him there was no point in doing so.

Ah, that’s what  was trying to forget.

A dry cough escaped his lips. His eyes closed again, sleep calling out to him.

He felt numb.

The ring of his phone sounded like a million church bells ringing inside his eardrum. He let out an annoyed grunt, his hands scrambling for the phone. He was going to turn the damn thing off and go back to sleep.

It was an alarm set on his phone. One he set for Naruto just incase the idiot forgot to set one up for himself. Anger filled him inside which forced him to immediately turn of his off. He tossed the device aside and submerged himself deeper into his pillow.

**1:00 p.m.**

**July 9th, xxx3**

A shot of sharp pain was searing down his neck from the back of his head. Naruto tried to let out a noise to indicate his pain but he only heard a muffled response of his voice echoing back.

Naruto panicked.

His arms and legs flailed around only for their movements to be restrained by bulky weights that clung onto him and a… chain; he guessed what it was by the sound it was making.

His eyes were open but it was pitch dark. He wasn’t sure if it were the room that was dark or maybe there was something around his eyes.

There was a tight sensation around his mouth and his chin felt wet along with his cheek. The blond let out a scream. It was futile because whatever was stopping him from letting out any sound clutched down on him harder making it impossible for him to breath. A pool of his own spit was choking him. He guessed it was his saliva that was making his face wet too, lying down on his side probably created a pool of his spit.

He tried to cough but that made everything so much more worse.

“Look at you,” Naruto’s attention perked, all his defense up and running as soon as he heard the voice. “No, no. Don’t move around so much.” Naruto tried to shout again. “What did I say?” The voice was angry, feminine, yet deep. The blond tried to calm down, maybe if he listened to reason the person would at least get this damn choker off of him.

“Good boy,” There was the tell tale sound of a smirk behind the person’s words. “Now listen carefully.” Naruto heard the voice much closer to him. There was a tug around his face, his cheeks stung. The choker around him was taken off. He could feel his spit falling from his mouth and dripping down his chin. He coughed violently.“They really tied this one on, huh?” The person mumbled. “Well, they did say you wouldn’t stop crying over your dead bitch.” A taunting laugh reached his ears.

Naruto’s eyes widened as the memories flooded him. Shion’s murder files… then Sasuke and then Kurama...

Naruto bit down on his lips, his mouth felt tight, and dry.

“Don’t cry today, okay? It might hurt but it only riles them up more.” Naruto didn’t understand what that meant but he knew it was advice that wasn’t given out of the kindness of this person. This was to taunt him. Anger him.

Naruto tried to gather words to spill out of his mouth. “Where-

“No, no.” The person interjected. “You aren’t allowed to speak. Keep your mouth shut.”

“Tell me where I am.” He hissed, his voice raspy.

The person didn’t hesitate to shove the choker back into his mouth to seal his lips. “I don’t give second chances.” The person kissed his teeth. “Well, it doesn’t matter. You’ll be punished soon enough. Now get up.” The chains that were tied to him seemed to loosen, as if they weren’t binding him anymore. But he still couldn’t move his arms from where they were tied together behind him. “Get up, Naruto.” This person knew his name. How?

The blond didn’t want to listen but this could be his chance to escape. So he got up only to  immediately fall back on to the ground. He felt weak and groggy.

“Ah, the drugs are still in the works. Good. I didn’t want to bother through injecting you again.” The person spun around, Naruto could tell because of the burst of air that hit him at the person’s actions. They were wearing something loose like a dress or a kimono. “You should start recording now.”

“Already have been.” Naruto heard another person’s voice. It was deeper and further away.

Naruto let out a muffled gasp of shock as he was lifted up from the cold hard ground. His, seemingly, stick legs didn’t want to support him but the pull on his arm kept him up as he was dragged along.

At every step they took Naruto could hear noises in the distance. There was a crowed. But a civilized crowd that was buzzing in light conversation. Light soothing orchestral music was also playing, loud enough to create a great atmosphere, stay in the background.

Naruto tensed. Where was he being taken?

“Ladies and gentlemen, may we have your attention.” The music seemed to die down along those words. A few whispers we exchanged and then silence met Naruto’s ears. “Today’s betting round will start off with a beautiful russian piece.” The announcer started talking again. “This piece was brought in a few weeks ago and this is it’s first showing. Today we have many surprises from all around the globe. All making their first appearances today. As you can already tell, the mistress has been in a great mood lately.” Naruto could hear the excited murmurs in response to the announcements.

“We’ll start off with six hundred dollars.” The person started off.

Naruto was behind the scenes of an auction that respectable people were attending. They had to be humane in some sort of way by the ambience Naruto felt he was surrounded by. All Naruto had to do was make some noise and he’d be free. People would come look, help. They would.

The blond began to struggle. “Stay quiet,” The person that was dragging him around stopped. “We’ve arrived.” Those words didn’t make Naruto want to be quiet at all. Not when he could hear the crowd so close to him. The man grabbed Naruto’s cheeks and wiped his mouth softly. “Don\t get used to this.” He said in a low voice. “I don’t want marks on you before the piece is even introduced.” He had done it to clean up the saliva and softly to not leave red marks on his face.

The blond heard people start betting, then the sound of a gavel hit a wooden platform followed by a “sold”.

He was thrown to the ground and chained once more. There was some rustling and then Naruto finally felt as if he wasn’t in darkness any longer. He couldn’t see anything still so there had to be a blindfold around his eyes. He tried to get up but he was chained down tighter than before.

“This piece originates from Japan. I know, it’s skin isn’t indicating that nor it’s hair. That is because this piece is a beautiful mix between Japanese and European.”

Naruto’s heart stopped.

“Blond hair and under that blindfold, perfect ocean blue eyes.” The microphone illuminated the person’s voice around a grand hall. Each word bouncing back and hitting Naruto square in the face.

Naruto started to struggle, fight. He needed to get out of here. He finally realised what was being auctioned… sold. _‘You have got to be kidding me! I’m not merchandise.’_ He thought, his actions becoming more frantic. A trickle of pain, electricity, paused his motions as he fell back with slight quivers.

“It’s a feisty and damaged piece with scars on it’s face but that only enhances it’s beauty, as the mistress had said.” Naruto’s heart was sinking with each word that he heard.

The bidding started. “One thousand.” Then carried on until a shocking fifteen thousand.

“Sold.” He head the gavel seal his fate.

**5:00 p.m.**

**July 10th, xxx3**

Sasuke sat at his desk at home, tapping his finger against the desk as he blankly looked at his computer in front of him. He should currently be editing a couple of reports. Instead he was thinking about Naruto. The raven knew how to put aside his feelings, if he’d even gain any, and work without being distracted. He just recently learned that this was hard to do when everything he looked at reminded him of said feelings. The feelings he had for Naruto.

For example, this very desk he was tapping with his long pale fingers was where he had fucked Naruto on multiple occasions. Seeing him bent over his desk begging for more was a sight to never forget.

A permanent seal in his brain.  

Sasuke got off his chair, disgusted with himself. He made his way over to the kitchen. The very place they’d cook together. Cooking with Naruto was a lot of fun, which is a lot coming from a person who hates cooking. The dumbass would crack stupid jokes and then make the cleverly cute face of _‘I-know-you-want-to-laugh-so-just-do-it’_.

Sasuke picked out a bottle of beer from his newly stocked fridge and almost smiled at how innocently cute it was that Naruto didn’t drink. A very shocking thing on the blond’s part because he looked like a frat boy. A better dressed one but still a frat boy.

Sasuke snorted, catching himself drowning into the guy who left him without a single moment of explanation.

Sasuke was hurt. He deserved to explain himself even if it were just for a mere five second. To just tell him he wasn’t a murderer, just someone who needed to kill people. Sasuke realised right away that that would only sound good in his head. Still, though, what Sasuke did was nothing like Naruto thought for it to be. He did admit that he was wrong about keeping such a thing away from Naruto but the fact that he would just leave… agonized him. He was also perplexed. Had many questions. Main one being Shion.

Sasuke proceeded to open up the beer bottle and took a swig.

_“I… I loved her, Sasuke. Before you ever came into my life.”_

Sasuke didn’t know what stung more the fact that Naruto would say that to him or the fact that the blond was on the verge of tears from the second he walked into their home that day.

Sasuke finished up the bottle and was about to take out another one when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Normally Sasuke would ignore the phone but this one’s number was only given out to close people that could contact him at anytime. Along with Naruto’s spy.

Yes, he had hired someone to keep an eye out for Naruto when he wasn’t around. He wasn’t paranoid. This spy was very important to Naruto’s safety.

“Sasuke,” The greeting was monotone, deep. “Naruto hasn’t left the house at all today. Doesn’t he go out for groceries around this time?” It was freaky, the extent to how much this spy knew about Naruto’s schedule.

“What are you talking about?” Sasuke replied back. He was glad he hadn’t gotten piss drunk and had only had a single beer. “Jūgo, he left last night.” There was a moment of silence on the other side of the phone. Sasuke continued on. “He left last night, you aren’t tailing him?”

“You came home yesterday and he came home from walking Kurama. It was the middle of the night, you were with him. My job was done for the day.” The man reported.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. An apprehensive state was over rising him but he tried to be as calm as possible. “Can you find him?”

“I have no leads at all.”

“Let me see as to what I can do.” Sasuke hung up, then immediately called Naruto’s phone. After the third time calling and receiving no response the raven sighed. “Of course he wouldn’t pick up.” He put his second empty bottle of beer on the counter top and walked back to his office. His pale hand maneuvered the mouse on the screen of his laptop to open up an application.

Sasuke had “accidently” broken Naruto’s phone and a few days later he got the blond a new phone with all his data in it… along with a tracking chip. It wasn’t creepy, Sasuke would assure you, for the chip was only activated if asked to from this very application. The chip was supposed to be inactive until Naruto went off the scale, like now. Granted it had only been a day, you’d be surprised to how fast those bastards moved.

Finally getting the coordinates of the phone, Sasuke texted them off to Jūgo. The raven would keep him posted as the coordinates moved.

Sasuke stared at the screen for five minutes, then ten, then fifteen. The phone wasn’t moving. Naruto was still in the same location. Sasuke quickly checked the location of the phone. Hoping his dead body hadn’t been ditched somewhere with his phone.

The coordinates lead to the park where he has kissed Naruto for the first time. The park where they had proposed to each other.

Sasuke didn’t know what he was feeling. Maybe the blond wasn't dead and discarded off.  Maybe Naruto was just reflecting on everything. He did say this place was where he went when he felt he needed to be alone.

But he couldn’t let out a sigh of relief just yet.

His phone finally alerted him of his long awaited call. He picked up. “Jūgo,” please tell me he’s just fine. He pleaded to himself.

**6:00 p.m.**

**July 10th, xxx3**

Jūgo pulled into a parking spot inside the parking lot at a large park. It was summer so the sun was blazing. It was also the holidays so the place was packed with many people. It was hard to find a place to park but he found one eventually. While on the hunt for a parking spot he got an opportunity to look around for Naruto’s car. He didn’t find it.

Jūgo was hired just to know where Naruto was and to protect him when needed but only when Sasuke wasn’t around. He didn’t know anything about their personal affairs. He never dropped in to listen to a conversation. He had no idea of which ground Sasuke and Naruto stood on. All he knew was that his amazing ability of being invisible was handy to Sasuke so the raven was putting it to good use.

He walked over a bridged and into a couple of woods. The grass has grown long and the river had pulled back. Even though there were many people around this place was quiet, calm.

The ginger finally arrived to his destination, close to it anyway. Being close enough he hid behind some trees and tried to locate Naruto.

There absolutely was no person around.

He did see though a suit case and on top of it, a large bulky envelope. He carefull advanced closer to the objects. As he got closer a strong stench of death filled the air. A scent he was very familiar with.

He looked down at the envelope. ‘ _Key to agent 727853-033’s play toy_ ’ it read.

Jūgo’s eyes showed pure fear. 727853-033 was Sasuke’s agent code. He opened up the envelope and inside it was a VHS tape, very modern, and Naruto’s phone. It was clearly the blond’s phone. He could tell by the obnoxious orange phone cover and the spiral stickers that decorated it.

The reason he was scared was because of Sasuke’s reaction he’d be guaranteed to witness after showing these objects to him. Sasuke didn’t like his possessions to be damaged in anyway.

Next was the suitcase that smelt like a decaying corpse.

The ginger held in his breath. Mostly to block out the smell but also because he didn’t want to see what he was expecting to see inside.

It’d be weird to say that he was relieved to find a dead dog inside of the suitcase. Hey, it was better than a mangled corpse of a certain tanned blond. After releasing the dog was Kurama, the ginger didn’t feel as great. Naruto would be crushed to find out about this. He was just a dog. He hadn’t done anything wrong.

Jūgo picked out his phone after he put everything back from where he found it. Sasuke picked up. “Jūgo,” he sounded calm and collected.

“I found a tape and Kurama’s dead body.” He said bluntly.

Sasuke was quiet. Then his angry, poorly controlled, voice spoke out again. “Bring it to me, all of it. Don’t let anyone know about this.” And those were Jūgo’s orders. Sasuke hung up and the ginger man shivered. Sasuke was going to release havoc.

**9:00 p.m.**

**July 10th, xxx3**

Sasuke looked at the tape in his hand. Dirt clung to his clothes and sweaty face. Jūgo and he had dug up a grave for Kurama and he had just come home after the funeral. Not that there was much of it. Sasuke only mourned the fact that Naruto would be broken when he’d find out about this.

Sasuke let out a deep breath. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting in this state, staring at the VHC tape in his hand. He was going over all the possibilities of the content in the tape.

He had even dragged down the projector from his “secret” office along with a sheet to project the tape. He had all types of players for all media and that included a VHS player.

Sasuke inhaled sharply. His hands making the movements of popping in the tape. He stood back and stared at the screen. Surrounded in darkness, the only light was coming from the tape being projected.

The first thing he saw was a dimly lit room, the camera moving to adjust to a figure in loose clothing that would slip of at any given moment. A bit more light was added to the frame and he could make out features that clearly belonged to Naruto. He was chained down, without being able to move. At first he didn’t make the slightest movement then a few seconds later he jolted as if awakening. Right away he started struggling and tussling around. Naruto’s choked voice made Sasuke’s heart beat faster. The raven stumbled back and sat down.

He heard the chain captivating his lover jinggling and then everything went silent, he couldn’t hear anything anymore even though there was clearly some sort of noise being made. The video had been put on mute. He didn’t understand why until a woman… no, man walked on to the screen with long black hair. It was too keep his audio out so Sasuke couldn’t track him down through it. Sasuke cursed, annoyed.

It seemed as if the person spoke a few words and after that proceed to take of the choker around Naruto’s face. Naruto tried to talked, got interrupted then he bursted out shouting again. The choker was pushed into his mouth again.

“Shit,” Sasuke hissed. It seemed to be tightened around him really harshly. There were already deep dark bruises around his face from being held silent with the material for so long. How long had he been in that state?

The screen cut, the video was poorly edited, and the next thing he saw was Naruto under a spotlight. Still blindfolded and vulnerable in his thin clothing, if you could call it that. It looked like there was a small sheet wrapped around him. This time there were subtitles on the screen and the video was still muted.

These people wanted to Sasuke to know exactly what was happening.

 _“This piece originates from Japan. I know, it’s skin isn’t indicating that nor it’s hair. That is because this piece is a beautiful mix between Japanese and European.”_ The subtitles read.

Sasuke’s eyes darkened.  

_“Blond hair and under that blindfold, perfect ocean blue eyes.”_

Obviously it took Naruto a bit longer to realise what was happening, since he was blind to his surroundings, but as soon and he did he began to struggle. Sasuke sank deeper into his seat, watching as Naruto’s motions were cut off through obviously being electrocuted. Naruto was putting up a fight but there was absolutely no way he could escape. Sasuke bit his lips. “Fuck, fuck.” He breathed. The gravel hit and his lover was sold off for a mere fifteen thousand dollars.

The screen went blank and then pure white was shot out from the screen. Immediately afterwards Naruto’s naked figure was visible on the frame. He was completely intoxicated, drugged, Sasuke could tell because of the tan face seeming almost pale and flushed. His body was jolting violently. The blond was on his side, curling into himself.

A few seconds later a naked man walked onto the screen and the camera view changed. This time showing Naruto’s face as he was flipped onto his back. The blond was sweating vigorously. His neck red and heated, pools of sweat dripping down from it. The man’s face wasn’t visible at all, all he could tell was that the man was much older, pale and more on the skinny side.

Sasuke’s breathing ceased to be. He knew exactly what was going to happen next. Fortunately, it seemed as if Naruto was too high on his drugs to remember what was happening later on. Maybe Naruto wouldn’t have to live through this after it was finished as well.

Sasuke almost jumped out his seat towards the man as he pushed Naruto’s legs wide and made room for himself. The man didn’t prepare, he didn’t wait. There was no point. This had already happened to his precious significant other.

This was all Sasuke’s fault.

Sasuke wished he could look away but he was frozen in his spot, staring at something he never thought would happen. His eyes dead stone turning into sharp angry glares, staring as the man began to move.

Naruto’s expression was clear on the screen. The blond was confused and clouded. He wasn’t enjoying it, how could he when he didn’t understand the situation? His expression changed into pure pain as he began to struggle. The man held him down and when Naruto still didn’t stop the old fuck punched him repeatedly. He seemed to be stronger than his physique portrayed him to be. Naruto was completely exhausted and couldn’t struggle further. He passed out. Pulling out the, rapist cummed all over Naruto’s beaten, unconscious face.

Sasuke was going to hurl. He kept staring at the screen even after it went blank. Just when he thought the video had ended white bold letters announced a message.

_We’ll keep you posted. Mr. 727853-033. Your pet will be in our care for a little while longer. Just until you find him. Don’t worry, Sasuke. We will take good care of him. This is only the beginning, after all._

Sasuke sat on the floor, staring at the screen in front of him. His face hot with anger.  He let out a frustrated shout. “Fuck,” He’d messed up so fucking bad. He was surprised he didn’t get an award for his major act of a stuck up asshole.

Sasuke’s hands tangled into his hair, pulling. The tape rewinded and played again. He looked off at or through, he didn’t know, the black screen again. Sasuke glanced away and then back to the screen. He didn’t know what to do. He had no lead to these people at all. He had many suspects and too little time to go through them all.

His breathing picked up. Panic showed on his features.

All he had was this tape. He looked back at the screen and watched the whole thing over. He’d watch for every single detail if he had to. He’d get clues, find answers.

He had an auctioning, that was one clue. He frantically tried to go over all the people that had a possible slavery business in his head. The list of his suspects refused to shorten.

The raven was torn apart. He’s never suffered such a loss in his life. He had never allowed himself to be so close to anyone. Naruto had come in his life three years ago raised a storm and now Sasuke was left in the mess of his reckless behaviour.

“Naruto…”He whispered.

**7:40 p.m.**

**July 12th, xxx3**

Itachi knocked at the front door of Sasuke and Naruto’s apartment. Naruto had invited him over for dinner today, a few days ago in time for Sasuke’s return from his trip. Itachi was glad to see that this brother and his soulmate were getting along well. All their issues had seemed to be completely resolved. Sasuke had taken the initiative to clear away all of Naruto’s sadness and help him understand that he truly did care about the blond. Itachi was happy about that.

Itachi was glad he was getting along with Sasuke a lot more too because of Naruto. The blond was a gift in Sasuke’s life and it was helping everyone around him.

Itachi didn’t hear a response which led him to lift a brow in questioning. There was absolutely no sound coming from the other side of the door. The man with long hair could also see no light coming from the apartment

Itachi refused to think much of the situation, even though the door normally opened not too long after his first knock; Naruto was energetic. Maybe they just didn’t hear him and were upstairs, somewhere far. He knocked again and stood there to only get the same attention as before. Itachi dug his hands into his pocket to grab his phone and gave Sasuke a ring. He didn’t pick up. After that he sent Naruto a call but his phone was switched off.

Trepidation crawled up his spin and numbed his brain. He picked a spare key to the couple’s apartment and opened up the front door to their home. He had a spare because Naruto had said the place was practically his home and that he could “crash at their crib” whenever, as the blond had put it.

Itachi made his way through the dark rooms of the flat. He didn’t call out to anyone, He didn’t know of what was, could be, inside the place. He slipped through and saw that there was a flickering of light coming from Sasuke’s office. He slid around the corner and saw Sasuke staring at a projecting of a video with intensity. He was looking over every details with his blank eyes moving everywhere; the only indication he could be breathing. His dead form limped on a chair uncharacteristically. This wasn’t the work environment that Itachi normally found his younger brother in.  

“Sasuke?” Itachi called out.  

The younger of the two didn’t turn to show he had even heard his name. He seemed to be in another dimension all together.

“Sasuke.” He repeated more sternly. Itachi moved closer and saw what Sasuke was looking at. He stopped in his track. He watched as he saw the segment of Naruto being sold playing out on the computer in front of Sasuke. He let out a shocked gasp, unable to stop the shock from escaping him. This was the last thing he had expected to be seeing today. The screen switched to show Naruto curled into himself, naked.

Itachi tore his eyes away from the screen and rested a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Sasuke,” His calculating eyes scanned over his brother. He had to stay calm. He had to not freak out because if he did Sasuke would become a bigger mess than he already was.

The raven finally turned and stared at his older brother. His eyes blanker than they normally would be. Sasuke had watched the video on loop from the day he had received it, trying to find any clues of where his soulmate could possibly be. How many hours had it been? Days? Meals missed? Showers not taken? Clothes not changed? Deadlines not reached?

“What are you doing?” Itachi said, completely bewildered, but it wasn’t showing on his face. His expression was simple. Each word calculated. Still, he had asked a stupid question. The answer was right in front of him. A question asked so that Sasuke could ask himself it.

Sasuke’s eyes widened. Itachi knew about this and now he couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t keep this away from him anymore. He couldn’t keep the fact that he had been a fool and allowed his most beloved to be hurt to himself anymore. Itachi would laugh at him. Call him a fool and say he had deserved this. That he would have to live with this now. That he has been warned countless times.

“Where’s Naruto?” Itachi asked. His eyes flickered to the screen as it paused on the message added for Sasuke. It had Sasuke’s agent number on it and his name which meant these people knew about Sasuke. Itachi looked back at his brother and repeated his question, his voice in the same tone and volume.

“I- I don’t know.” His voice left him like nails dragging up his throat, raspy and low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge part of me wanted to just make the dead body found in the suitcase to be Naruto's and make the fic end here. Not because I'm evil, just cause I have no more motivation to write this fic any more. :/ but that'd be really morbid and I couldn't do such a gross thing so I just stuck to what I've had planned for this. 
> 
> So, slow updates not because I don't have time. There's no motivation but that doesn't mean I don't want to deliver the best I can. This chapter was really weird to write since I don't really write this genre and Sasuke's and Itachi's emotions were very hard for me to write as well. I just couldn't imagine them in this situation and still be in character. Alas, I'll probably go back and fix it up later.


	18. Holding on to you // Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have they finally found him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain hurts after writing this chapter. lol

 

_You are surrounding all my surroundings,_

_Sounding down the mountain range of my left-side brain,_

_You are surrounding all my surroundings,_

_Twisting the kaleidoscope behind both of my eyes._

 

* * *

 

 

**7:50 p.m.**

**July 12th, xxx3**

“Get up,” Itachi commanded.

Sasuke sank deeper into this seat.

“Get off the chair, Sasuke.” Itachi repeated.

“I can’t, not until I find out where he is.” There was no expression in his words.

“And how do you plan to do that?” Itachi said as calmly as his first command.

Sasuke didn’t reply, instead he waited for the video to reload in front of him.

“Sasuke,” Itachi’s voice was stern. “What do you plan to do?”

“I don’t know!” He shouted. “I don’t fucking know. But I have this video and I’m going to find him through it. I don’t care how but I won’t fucking rest until I find him.” His eyes burned bloodshot red, facing his brother.

Itachi wasn’t impacted by the sudden outburst, instead he stepped forward and forced Sasuke to get up. Itachi grabbed on to his forearm and willed him up. “You seem to care for him more when he’s gone rather than when he was with you.” He said the words that he knew would make Sasuke drawback. Words that would hurt him but that was the only way to make him quieten up. To listen.

He had years of experience with this. He was the older brother.

Sasuke stood still, limp. Itachi took the moment to guide him outside. “Take a shower.” He demanded as he pushed him into the washroom.

Sasuke stood where he was pushed for a while, flinched as Itachi shut the door even though it was done so gently. His knees felt weak, as if he hadn’t put any pressure on them for days. Maybe because he’d been sitting on that chair for exactly that amount.

He knew he wouldn’t have a choice. He should be appreciative of the fact that his brother chose to help him rather than humiliate him.

He started to strip of his clothes, his senses picking up the stench he was creating by having not showered. He threw the clothes to the ground, wanting to burn them.

He stepped into the shower stall and leaned back after adjusting the shower’s heat and pressure. He felt sticky, his hair and body, both. The natural oils of his skin had piled up on him, the dirt from digging Kurama’s grave seemed to still be in his hair. He closed his eyes and slid down the wall. Worked water through his hair. The water sliding down was slightly brown in it’s tone.

Sasuke’s eyes focused on the bottle of shampoo not too far from his reach, on the floor of the shower stand. Why it was there, he didn’t know. Maybe for a convenience. He reached out for it and tended to himself. His vision blurred from drowsiness leading to his hands working as slow as his brain.

He heard the door open and Itachi telling him that his clothes were hung on the back of the door. Sasuke had made a noise to respond and it had probably been lost through the rush of the shower.

Sasuke tried to get done with his task as fast as possible and shut the water off. He staggered out of the stand and stumbled, almost slipping on the tiled floor. He grabbed a towel, friskily dried himself off. His hair felt gross still. He dressed. He walked out of the washroom and tottered towards his office.

He felt a light breeze coming from his office. Someone- Itachi, had opened the window.

“Stop.” He heard from behind him. “You’re going upstairs and sleeping there.” Itachi put his hands on Sasuke and shifted him to move away from his path and in the other direction. Sasuke would put up a fight. If only.

If only he didn’t feel like he’d drop dead any second. His brain was hammering at his skull, demanding sleep.

“Sleep.” Itachi said, leading him to his room. Sasuke’s hair was still dirty and not washed through properly, he noticed, but that was to be expected. He’d had to throw him back into the shower when the raven would wake up the next day. If he did that is. Who knows when he had slept last time.

“Itachi,” Sasuke breathed out as his head hit the softness of his pillow. He felt the coolness of his  blanket surround him. “How do I find him?” He whispered.

The older Uchiha stared down at his younger brother. Sadness flowed through him, he couldn’t bare to see his brother in this state. He tucked his brother in and brushed back his greasy, wet hair. He gave Sasuke one last look and walked out of the room. He shut the door behind him. Made his way to Sasuke’s office. He cracked his neck and sat down on Sasuke’s chair.

“Let’s find you, Naruto.”

**4:00 p.m.**

**July 13th, xxx3**

Gaara signed the last piece of paper on his desk. He leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. He had never really felt exhaustion. He was never tired but this workload had gotten him angry which was exhausting. He was tired of doing this.

The phone on his desk rang. He picked it up on it’s first ring. The damn thing was giving him a headache. “What.” He snapped.

The person on the other side sighed from the reply. He was used to this. “You’re tired.” It wasn’t a question.

“What do you want, Kankuro?” This reply didn’t throw any less, if not more, icy daggers.

“For you to take the rest of the day off.” The older brother responded.

He held the receiver with his right hand. “I could still do more.” He leaned back and tugged at his shirt. He massaged his temples with the thumb and index finger of his left hand.

“Temari said to take the rest of the day off.” Throwing in the older sister card always helped. Plus, it wasn’t like it was a lie. “You’ve been meaning to visit Naruto since Christmas, haven’t you?” He used the idea as an extra push.

It had been almost over eight months since Naruto and him had been trying to cross their calendars. With Naruto not being in school and this once in a forever day off while being nearby Naruto, this was a wish-on-a-shooting-star opportunity.

“Fine.” He hung up and immediately ran out of his office. As he moved through the small cubicle of his employees they noticed the slight happiness Gaara was emitting. Though it only last a little while before glares that demanded to do work turned to them. They scurried off.

Gaara got home, had a quick shower and dressed comfortable. Without contacting Naruto he started his travel towards his best friend’s home.

The worst that could happen was him walking into Naruto and Sasuke having sex, tops. The blond would have to make time for him today. Besides, four p.m. was too early of a time to get it on… right?

Finally reaching his destination Gaara rang up Naruto to get him to open up. He couldn’t get into the apartment without a buzzer. Naruto had been complaining about theirs’ breaking down not too long ago so he didn’t bother with it.

The call didn’t even go through. The phone was shut down.

He didn’t have Sasuke’s phone number either.

He decided to wait patiently for someone on the other side to open it. A little kid finally came into his view. He was wearing a red hat and dragging a red empty wagon behind him. His face was round and small. Just like his body.

Gaara knocked onto the glass door he was stuck behind. The kind looked at his direction and then looked away, scared. Gaara held his blank expression: his neutral expression which included his amazingly inviting glare.

Note the sarcasm.

The little kid looked towards him again then ran away, almost forgetting his wagon.

Finally a person in a long grey coat walked behind him and opened up the door. Gaara followed suit. He stood in front of the elevator, waiting for it to arrive. Before it came the little kid appeared again. The man that had opened up the door went a into a door on the ground floor.

He stared, with the slight shadow of the baseball cap on his eyes. He stared and stared. Then finally spoke. “Mister, you’re scary.”

Gaara looked at the boy with a confused expression.

The boy made a little sound, sounding out his fear. “I didn’t do anything. Why are you glaring, mister?”

Gaara felt his cheeks slightly turn the colour of his cheeks. Instead of addressing the child’s question he turned away, willing the heat on his cheeks to leave.

The elevator finally arrived and the little kid in the baseball hat and Gaara proceeded to occupy the tiny space.

“What floor, mister?” The  kid asked after pressing his. Gaara didn’t answer and instead leaned forward to press the button of the floor himself.

The elevator move and then came to a stop, not too long after. The little boy made an exist. “See you later, mister.” He waved and flashed a big grin. Some of his teeth missing.

After the doors closed, Gaara couldn’t help but let a smile cross his face. It disappeared as soon as the door opened again.

He stopped in front of the door as he heard a scream coming from the inside.

It was Naruto’s.

Then another.

Gaara steadied himself and made way to burst through the door.

What was happening to Naruto?

**4:00 p.m.**

**July 13th, xxx3**

Sasuke shifted in his bed, slowly awakening. He moved around a little, feeling the weight of his pulsing head weigh down on him. He let out a yawn and realised the sun was high up in the sky, pilling through his bedroom window. Immediately Sasuke started to struggle around. He dropped out of his bed and got up. He ran his hand through his hair, his hand got stuck in the knotted, sticky mess.

“Awake?” Sasuke followed the voice. His brother was standing at the door of his room.

“Itachi?” Sasuke’s eyes widened, the events from last night rushed into him as fast as the blood in his veins was coursing through him.

“Take a shower.” Itachi threw a towel at Sasuke. It landed on his face. The older of the two walked out.

Sasuke turned to look at his clock. He was held back at the time. Ashamed. He had never woken up so late. He pushed his blanket off of him and made his way to the washroom.

**4:35 p.m.**

**July 13th, xxx3**

Sasuke, dressed and cleaned, walked into his office to see Itachi sitting on his office chair. “Itachi,” his brother regarded him at the mention of his name.

“I borrowed your guest room.” He informed.

Sasuke nodded his head, not knowing what else to say.

Itachi held up a few inches of film. “Take a look at these.”

Sasuke tottered towards his brother. He held out his hand to grab  the film strips. He looked at them but didn’t feel any sense of familiarity. He looked at his brother questioningly.

“Take a closer look.” He said. “The edges.”

Sasuke saw the little spikes of hair, paled down sick skin. “Naruto.” Even with no colour he’s recognize the tiniest bit of him. He stated his name. It fell off the tip of his tongue in a manner that made him feel unworthy of speaking it.

“Yes.” He confirmed. “I had gone to get these done this morning. They are little strips of flashes in between. At first it seems like poor editing but they were frames hidden in between.”

How could he not have caught that himself? What was wrong with him. “They’re coordinates.” Sasuke decided to say instead of outwardly shaming himself.

“They are.” He pushed back from the computer to let his brother see where they directed to. Sasuke leaned forward to see. His eyes widened at the revelation.

“Those bastards.” He snarled. The location was right in his backyard. If he stood on his balcony he could see the location. As you followed through the field that served as the backyard of the apartment building complex you’d land right on the location. One of the townhouses. Little townhouses that faced the same direction he did.

Itachi looked at Sasuke. “There’s a code.”

“‘X’ marks the spot.” Sasuke replied. That’s what the binary code translated to. “Let’s get going then.” There was no time to waste.

**4:50 p.m.**

**July 13th, xxx3**

Sasuke knocked at the door of the building. Mostly the old and the retired lived in these estates so asking to dig in their yard through the excuse of maintenance wouldn’t be hard at all. He was still confused though. How did the corporation manage to dig something in the house without anyone noticing? There was no way that could be the case. Maybe who occupied this residence could provide a lead. Maybe they knew something.

There was no response.

He knocked again. Then again.

Sasuke stepped back and looked at his brother in questioning. Itachi shrugged and nodded towards a neighbouring door. Sasuke nodded affirmative.

They made their way over and knocked.

The door opened just enough for an old woman’s eyes to peer through. The response was fast, as if she had be waiting around the door for them. “State your business.” Her voice was laced in daggers.

Itachi patted Sasuke’s shoulder and the younger of the two stepped back. “Good afternoon, m’am.” He smiled. “We need to do some maintenance at your neighbours' residence-

“I don’t know them.” She cut him off harshly and shut the door. The two heard as the door locked a couple of times in the inside.

Itachi gave his brother a look of suspicion. What was her deal?

Just as they started to leave, the door opened again. “No one lives there.” She said and shut the door again.

Okay… this was getting really weird.

“Should we just go in then?” Sasuke didn’t hesitate to suggest. He was used to that stuff anyway. Breaking and entering. Going places unannounced.

Itachi thought for a moment. “Since no one lives there, I suppose nobody would mind the intrusion.”

Sasuke took the lead and walked back to the door. He steadied himself and threw himself at the door. The door broke on the second impact. “After you,” Itachi said in a monotone voice.

Sasuke walked in, he seemed calm but his gaze was frantic. Steps fast.

_X marks the spot._

The words were hovering inside his head. He refused to think of anything else.

X

X

X

Find a x.

“They’re playing with us.” Sasuke breathed. A child’s game. Sending them on a treasure hunt. Naruto was a treasure worth value and he’d be stolen and sold. Whoever had done this had a sense of disgusting poeticness in them.

Sasuke slid the doors open to the backyard and right away he saw an arrow spray painted onto the fence walls along with it the words ‘dig here’, all in black. There was a shovel stuck into the earth close to a red spray painted onto grass that once was green.

Anger boiled up in him. He was being mocked.

“Itachi,” He called out to him with the anger bursting inside of him. “Itachi!”

The older Uchiha entered. He saw the scene right away and concluded the same as his brother.

Sasuke looked back his brother. “Sick bastards. I’ll kill them all.” He said under his breath.

Itachi ate up the distance between them with quick steps. “Well, get digging.”

**5:18 p.m.**

**July 13th, xxx3**

He barely felt it, a small object. But there was nothing that confirmed otherwise. “I hit something.” Sasuke threw his shovel away and kneeled down to cut threw the earth with his hands. He was quick with his actions. Finally a small box fell into his grasp. He pulled it out.

“What is it?” Itachi called out, asking,

“Box.” He replied.

“Open it.”

Sasuke nodded. There was a clasp on it, rusty and old. He wiggled it about and it loosened, broke off. He lift up the lid and let it fall on it’s hinges. Inside these was a CD in a sealed plastic cover. He picked it up to see a small folded piece of paper. “CD and paper.” He informed. He quickly opened to see what was written on the old dirty paper. “Congratulations, you found the treasure.” He read out. He was frustrated. And these people did not want to help in making the rage boil down.

“Let’s go home and see what’s on the CD.” Itachi said, trying to bring town Sasuke’s emotions. Sasuke didn’t bother filling the hole back up and followed behind his brother.

As they entered the abandoned home he finally got to look at it properly as a whole. It was a complete wreckage. This didn’t make sense at all. He thought about calling out to his brother but stopped himself.

They were under surveillance

Now they had Itachi’s face aswell.

Fuck.

They entered the street of the little townhouse area. And walked away. Into Sasuke’s building, into the elevator, up the building and into Sasuke’s apartment. All in absolute silence.

“We were under watch.”

“You were,” Itachi corrected. “Camera’s switched off as soon as I walked into the building.” He pointed to his watch. “It confuses the frequency in the air and stops the connection.” He put his arm down. “They might still have been able to pick up some audio.” That was fine, they hadn’t said anything that made it seems as if they knew about being under watch.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. They already knew about him but that didn’t mean he could slip up and let them find out more about his family.

Itachi looked at the CD in Sasuke’s dirty hands. Who knows what would be in that. From what he saw in the last tape he was sure he wouldn’t like it. And he couldn’t even _imagine_ how it would feel for Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at his brother. “Let’s watch it.” He looked around his living room where the mess of players was a few days ago. He hadn’t noticed they weren’t there anymore when they had left to the provided coordinates.

“I cleaned up.” Itachi said as he saw the confusion on his brother’s face.

“Oh,” He didn’t know what else to say. He moved around to use the CD player that belonged to only Naruto at one point.

The screen was black for a moment, it flashed bright white then Naruto was displayed on the screen. This video seemed like a continuation of the last video. Same situation he was left in the last.

“Sit,” Itachi said without thinking, it came out as an order. Sasuke didn’t argue and slowly fell to the floor. Itachi looked at him with a blank stare and moved back to sit on the sofa.

This time there was volume. The microphone was picking up every single sound. The sensitivity was up. It picked up the littles rustling of Naruto from the sheets under him.

Naruto shifted around as a little whimper of pain escaped him. Then another. Then another. Each one getting louder than the one before. At first Neither of the two understood… black, his veins were tuning black. The symbol of a perdidit.

Perdidit; destroyed.

Black blood shall painfully course through unfaithful soulmate.

Naruto’s screams of agony rang through Sasuke, shaking him from within.

Naruto’s damp body lifted off the ground under him. His screams getting louder.

Itachi had long since turned his head away from the screen,

The veins burned through him; from his heart and leading past his hair line and to the tip of his toes. It didn’t even reach a minutes and every vein in his body had seared onto his skin, like a tattoo that was traced along his blood pipes.

When the process stopped his skin was hot, red. His breaths created puffy warm clouds around him.

He fell to the floor and rolled to his side, curling into himself as if it’d stop the pain. It didn’t.

It was unbearable to watch. They couldn’t imagine how it would feel.

“He…” Sasuke’s voice finally broke out from him. “...but he didn’t- he was…” He couldn’t complete his sentence.

Naruto’s screams stopped and were replaced by the quivering of his lips and short painful groans. All of his body seemed to twitch. They shouts didn’t stop because the pain disappeared. No. They stopped because his voice box couldn’t let any more sound out.

“Itachi, he was faithful, it was against his will.” Sasuke started to justify, to make amends as if it was something Itachi wouldn’t know. “He only ever loved-

He cut himself off. He couldn’t say ‘he only ever loved me’.

_“I… I loved her, Sasuke. Before you ever came into my life.”_

Or even that he still loved him.

_“-The fact that I love a human being like you hurts me so deeply.”_

Naruto’s last words before leaving Sasuke.

He shook those thoughts away. They didn’t matter. Shion didn’t matter. Neither did her murder. All that mattered was preventing Naruto’s. At this point Sasuke couldn’t breath without thinking that the next video might just be that.

He looked at Itachi who was staring deeply at him. Through him.Calculating.

“That-that doesn’t matter.” He tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. “The next code.”

“Morse.” Itachi replied. Sasuke still seemed out of it. Itachi would understand why but there was a task at hand and one of them had to function right. “At the end, the screen blinks. Morse.”

Sasuke picked up the remote beside him and replayed the video. Fast forwarded to the seeming end and let it play real-time.

The two watched intensly.

Mhari…used... red… snow…

Then the screen went black.

The brothers turned to each other.

“Scramble?” Sasuke suggested. This code didn’t make and sense.

“It might be.” Itachi nodded. “We should watch through it again.” He hated to suggest that but they had nothing else.

When Naruto’s screams began a loud banging from front door started bouncing all throughout the apartment. Then a red head crashed into the apartment. Sasuke was quick to shut off the CD player. But not quick enough. Gaara had heard the screams and was frantically searching for the blond.

Yeah, hop on over to that boat.

“Gaara.” Itachi called out his name to gain his attention.

“What are you doing intruding into someone else’s house like that?” Sasuke glared.

“Where’s Naruto?” He ignored their regards.

“Out.” Sasuke said sharply. “And that’s exactly where you should be headed.”

“I heard him screaming.”

“You misheard. We were watching a movie.” Sasuke made up the excuse.

Hell if he would buy that. He’d recognize his scream anywhere.

“Where’s Naruto.” A demand. “He hasn’t picked up any of my calls.” Something he’d be quick to do normally. If it were anyone other than the Uchihas they would’ve started to loosen up and considered talking. He looked at Sasuke, he was covered in dirt. From the ground. His complexion paler than he remembered it being. Hair not in the duck-ass freak show of a style it normally was in. Eyes bloodshot red.

Something wasn’t right here.

“Play the video, you were watching a movie, right?” Gaara looked at them. “Play it.” His voice was a warning. _It better fucking be a movie, or it’s your head on a silver platter._

“Leave.” Sasuke said once more. Itachi didn’t interfere.

“Play. It.” After getting no response Gaara marched over to Sasuke. He pushed him back as he pulled the remote out of his grasps. Sasuke didn’t make a move, he let the ginger play the video. He couldn’t put up a fight.

Gaara stared as the screams filled his ears. He turned back to look at Sasuke who, all of a sudden, couldn’t meet his gaze.

“What did _you_ fucking _do_?” Gaara spat out. He moved closer to Sasuke and shoved him back. “Is this some sort of a sick fetish?” Sure he had prepared to maybe stumble onto a naked blond but this wasn’t the situation he had expected to encounter such an image.

Sasuke didn’t reply and let himself be pushed.

Itachi got off from his spot on sofa.

The anger bubbled up in Gaara and was ready to crash down like a tsunami; the victim was standing right in front of him. The ginger threw the first punch, bursting Sasuke’s lip. Then another. A bruise soon to arise on Sasuke’s pale cheekbones.

Itachi stopped the third, earning a glare. “Stop this idiotically impulsive behaviour. Don’t act like a spoiled child.” His force could easily break Gaara’s hand off. The boy made his way to get off the raven, snarling.

Sasuke remained on the floor, his bangs in his face.

Itachi proceed to explain the situation to Gaara and ended it off with the morse code scramble.

“The possibilities are endless...with that many letters.” Gaara explained. “I have a software for it though. Lend me computer.”

And Gaara set to work. They spent nearly close to fifteen minutes before the ran into the word “murdered”. Sasuke clenched his fist and tightened his jaw, praying to everything that that word wouldn’t be a part of the scramble. Then Shion.

Itachi was unsettled. I could have been a coincidence except for the fact that the scramble had the name ‘Mhari’ in it. Mhari was written in the kanji ‘Mari’ which was the name given to her after she had become a priestess like her linage required her to be.

Mari; truth.

Itachi closed up in himself thinking back to the day it snowed, not many years back.

Her red blood soaked the snow around her creating a slushy, crimson, irony mess to frame her limp, cold body.

“Shion was murdered.” Itachi whispered. Those words had to be it.

Sasuke looked up at his brother, realising everything just a few steps. “It… makes sense but…”

Gaara didn’t need any explanation. He had been in the field around the time of Shion’s murder… or accident. There were many rumors. Gossip. It was to be expected from such a hush hush case that included the wife of one of the biggest agents in the corporation.

“That means these people had a hand in that too?” Sasuke voiced out his suspicion.

“Maybe…” Itachi responded. “Did they just confirm her death, our accusations?”

“For all we know,” Gaara, not easily being guided into anything, tried to keep the two on track. “This could be in there to trick us, make us lose track.”

The two Uchihas nodded. They shouldn’t let their emotions come in the way. Right now Naruto’s life was at stake. That’s what matter. Someone that was still breathing. Possibly.

“Where did Shion die?” Gaara tried to continue on with their investigation.

“Toronto.” Itachi answered.

“But there’s no way Naruto is kept near any of the streets close to her crash.” Sasuke tried to reason. “They’re too crowded. Not a good place to keep a captive. No base is in our database near there either. Plus, I think it’s best to look for the old fashioned scene. Old, abandoned buildings and such.”

There was Silence.

It was broken by the ginger. “We should try to enhance the audio and see if there’s any sound from the outside reaching in.” Gaara suggested. Sasuke nodded and quickly brought over the CD.

Gaara started to mess around with his software. Cutting out Naruto’s loud screams, concentrating on anything in the background. Then, there, as if it were a loud and clear message; it reached Itachi’s ears.

“A window closing, or some soft of fabric fluttering” Itachi said. It wasn’t the sheets because there was a whistling wind accompanied by it. “It’s faint, but it’s there.” He told Gaara to rewind to the exact point he heard it. Gaara enhanced the audio more. This time was a little horn. A ships’ horn to be exact.

To get pleasure out of making Sasuke withered from the slightest whimper those idiot had made a mistake of using such a sensitive microphone.

“So there’s a large body of water near.” Sasuke confirmed. “That could be anywhere, Lakeshore, Lake Ontario, Cherry beach.”

“Could red also symbolize anything than the snow?” Gaara suggested. “Cherry street.” He pulled it up on screen. “There seems to be many abandoned buildings near there. One being fairly close to a docking area. That could explain how we managed to pick up the boat so quickly.”

“Let’s go.” Sasuke demanded. “Right now.”

“Calm down,” Itachi looked at his brother.“Don’t get so excited. We do not have a clear perspective of the situation. We don’t even know if this was done purposely, to give away his location. They would not simply let an audio clip slip like this. They seem smart, could be smarter. They managed to dig a hole in your backyard without you noticing.”

Who knows what they could be capable off.

They could be testing us.

The thought crossed all three of them.

Would this be another clue to the next or would this be where Naruto was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woza
> 
> I don't know if you guys noticed but I went back and finally completely reconstructed this fic. Fixed some plot holes and contradictions I created as the story proceeded. That's what I get for not writing the whole thing out before posting. lol It should all be good now. But there isn't any need to reread this. A huge shout out to the guest under the name of Hawk (on ff.net) for leaving a review that made me stop being lazy and fix all the issues I knew this fic had but didn't bother fixing lol
> 
> Well, with this chapter we're 2 chapters (about) + an alternative ending away from the ending. yay


	19. Breathe // Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has he been found?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathe by Luke Cusato.

_ How is it easier to breath, _ __  
_ When I drownin in my sleep? _ _  
_ __ How is it easier to breath,

_ Now that you're giving up on me? _

 

* * *

 

**5:00 pm**

**July 13th, xxx3**

Naruto groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He shut his eyes again, the light was so bright. 

“Get up, already.” He heard a voice say in irritation.

Naruto shifted slightly and opened up his eyes once more, just as slow as before. 

“Get up,”

Naruto did fighting each part of himself that screamed no but he wasn’t about to seem weak in front of these people.

He looked at the group of men in front of him. He sat naked on the floor of white sheets.

A man with dark black hair walked towards him. He reached out to Naruto and the blond shifted back. The man moved forward again. Naruto pushed him away. The man made one last effort to touch the blond but it resulted in another negative. 

It was was easier to just listen to them, that was unless they wanted to touch him. He’d fight tooth and claw to not be touched.

The man kissed his teeth. “You’re really fucking testing my patience here, blondie.”

Naruto glared. Normally they could get an upper hand at him through drugging him but he was awake at this moment with all intentions of avoiding being drugged.

No more sex for him, thank you.

The dark haired man pulled on Naruto’s hand, this time the blond pulled him forward and headed his face.

“Fuck!” The man screamed, drawing back. He held onto his nose that splashed red onto white sheets. “What the fuck?”

“Just trying not to get fucked over, man.” Naruto said coolly, sitting back against the wall near his bundle of white sheets.  

“We just want to ask you some things.” He heard a voice from behind the man with the black hair.

Naruto focused his attention on this new character, nearly missing the attack of revenge from the darked haired gangster.

“Pull back, we’ve already fucked him up enough.” The man stopped mid way through his attack and backed off. 

“You can call me, En.” He introduced himself. 

Naruto bore his dark blue eyes into En.

En laughed. “We won’t harm you any further.” The man made a crossing gesture with his hand on top of his heart. “Promise.”

Naruto still didn’t say anything.

“Get up,” The voice wasn’t playful any more.

Naruto did as he was instructed and got off the floor, his knees felt weak so he tried his best to not let them shake.

“Here,” En threw some clothes at him. Naruto caught them. “A sort of truce, okay? You can get dressed.”

Naruto looked at the pile in his hands. A pair of underwear, a huge shirt and a pair of sweats. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Better than nothing.

After dressing, he was lead up a flight of stairs and past a few doors, and finally into a small interrogation room. There was a small rectangular table with two chairs at either side of it inside. He also noticed a camera. 

“We just like to update Sasuke with your status.” En smiled. 

Naruto didn’t reply.

“Sit,” En offered.

Naruto did.

“We’d like to chat.” En’s words were being repeated so Sasuke would know what the situation was, probably. Naruto didn’t react, he kept his head down. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to answer any questions to begin with. “We’ll answer any question you have in turn, of course. You must be so lost and confused.” His voice didn’t carry a hit of sadness.

Naruto thought for a moment, moving his head up. He leaned back in his chair, his head tilted so the camera was in his view, but he wasn’t staring directly at it. “Fine.” What did he have to lose at this point? He would still pick and choose his answers. He’ll be carefull.

“Who’s Uchiha Sasuke?” Naruto almost snorted at the question.

“I don’t know who he is.” He replied fast because to be perfectly honest he really didn’t know who he was.

“Don’t lie to us, we know he’s your soulmate. We know he’s your husband.” The tough voice didn’t faze Naruto.

“My husband was a character that Uchiha Sasuke played.” Naruto looked towards the camera, wanting Sasuke to know what he was about to say next was said with complete honesty. “All I know about Uchiha Sasuke is that he’s a psychopath. He kills for fun.”

“Interesting,” En cleared his throat, leaning back with an amused expression on his face. “So, you’re saying that he never told you about his ‘job’?”

Obviously so, Naruto thought as he refrained from rolling his eyes. “It’s my turn to ask a question, I think.”

“Fair enough,” En gave him a short smile, but his voice wasn’t as happy.

Naruto was shocked. He wasn’t expecting for this man to agree. He wasn’t really interested in asking any questions. He didn’t even know if he’d get out of here alive… then again he atleast had the right to know why he was here at the very least. “What has Sasuke done to you?” He knew why they came for him specifically, come for the significant other and it’ll crush your enemy and blah blah, blah. What he didn’t know was why Sasuke was the enemy.

“Destroyed a whole base, they sent one of their best to do it by himself. We suspect it to be your husband.”

Naruto kept his face straight, he knew he’d hear something absurd. What was absurd at this point anyway. “Who’s they?”

“Uchihas. They all work for the corporation.”

So Itachi… and Fugaku… he was right, all the Uchiha’s were in on it.

“Of course they do hire others out of the family.” He paused. “You’re acquainted with quite a few I’ve heard.”

This one got him. “Who?”

“We don’t know.” The man responded with a cocky smile and just as cocky of a voice. “My turn. What does the Uchiha family consist off?”

“Pale skinned, dark haired, short tempered, egotistical assholes.” Naruto flashed a smiled, glancing slightly at the camera. The blond immediately hated himself for unconsciously flirting with Sasuke. He was this far gone. He needed to forget the love he had for Sasuke.

En chuckled. “We love a laugh, but we like to be serious while on duty. Your cooperation would be appreciated.” He leaned closer, setting his elbows on the table. 

Naruto adjusted himself in his chair. 

The blond thought for a while, he didn’t know how to word the answer. How could he do it in a way that seemed ad if he were giving information but making the information useless at the same time? As much as he didn’t trust the Uchiha family anymore, he had no reason to trust these people either. Not after what they’d done to him this entire… week? Month?

“There’s a lot of them. All around the world.” He began, trying to invoke fear of some kind. “I haven’t talked to any of them, nor do I know how they look. I’ve only seen Sasuke’s parents in pictures, they died years ago in an accident.” He paused. “But then again that could be just a lie he fed to me. And he has a brother, he told me, I’ve talked to him once, but he left the country about a year ago.” Lie. And Lie. And lie.

“Do you know where his brother went?”

“No, we were never close so I didn’t care enough to ask. And Sasuke kept many things to himself, so I didn’t bother asking him either.” Naruto shrugged his shoulders indifferently. “What do you know about the Uchiha family?”

“You know, just that they are all pale skinned, dark haired, short tempered, egotistical assholes.” En repeated with a smile. “I’m curious, Naruto. You knew Sasuke kept secrets yet you still stayed by his side for so long. Why?”

This time Naruto looked dead straight at the camera. “I trusted him.”

“And look at where that got you.” En laughed softly. “Pathetic.”

Naruto parted his lips to speak but was interrupted. The door behind him opened and closed. “Naruto, you’re really not providing us much.” He had heard this voice once before, when he was auctioned away for a night.

Naruto clenched his fist, anger boiling over him. Someone give im strength to not throw punches.

“You can leave.” The voice said sternly. En shifted the chair back and left through a door in front of Naruto without saying a word. “Hello, Naruto.” The man said in a mellow voice while standing behind him.

Naruto didn’t make a notion of acknowledging him. Until the man rested his hand on his right shoulder. Naruto shrugged it off, his face stoic, in disgust.

The man laughed. “You finally get to see my face today,” he walked in front of Naruto and leaned against the table. “Last time you were such a hassle to deal with.” He smiled. “I’m Orochimaru, by the way, I created this ingenious plan that you’re the center off.” The pale man’s smile grew bigger. “It’s great to be able to chat with you properly.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Naruto wanted to beat the shit out of this guy, instead he clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

Orochimaru sighed. “And I wanted to play nice too.” He reached for Naruto’s arm and squeezed tightly. Naruto’s breathing picked up as the black blood in his veins made it easier to harm him. “It hurts doesn’t it?” He hummed. 

Naruto glared. “I don’t want to answer anymore of you questions. This is all I know.” His voice was as threatening as he could get it to be. “Let me go. I have a family to return to and divorce papers to file.” Naruto still loved Sasuke. A love for someone doesn’t disappear over night no matter how much that person might have hurt you. No matter what he would say to these people he could never lie to himself. But that didn’t mean he’d continue to let Sasuke hurt him. He will leave. It was what was best for him and Sasuke had no right to stop him.

Maybe things would've been different if Sasuke had told him from the start. 

No, they couldn’t have been. Sasuke killed, and for fun.

“Oh, dear.” The man showed an expression of concern only for it to fade into a smile. “Naruto, you can’t let such trivial things ruin a marriage. You have to work past these things.”

Naruto sat back in his chair and smiled as sarcastically as he could. “Gee, thanks for the advice!” He began cheerfully. “I’d follow it, but I’d rather advise you to shove that shit back up your ass.” He flashed his teeth in a wider smile before returning back to his eyes throwing daggers.

“Oh, but it’s true love you see, Naruto.” He said chipperly. “As long as we have you, Sasuke will follow us along.”

Naruto laughed. “Good luck with that. To Sasuke I was, at best, a cover up story and a convenient fuck.” Naruto felt sadness leach on to him for every horrid thing he said when it came to their relationship. He was angry but the magnitude of the situation was settling to create a severe panic within him. How could so much change in so little time?

“You have quite the vulgar mouth Naruto.”

“And you can have nothing to do with it with a low price of setting me free.” 

“No,” Orochimaru looked at the boy, he couldn’t believe how much anger he had built up inside him for his significant other. From all the pictures, videos, and recordings he had gotten of the couple there was no doubt about it; they were in love and so much so. What had gotten Naruto so angry? Could he use this to his advantage? “Tell me, Naruto, why do you hate your beloved husband so much?”

Naruto didn’t respond. He didn’t need to be talking about this at all.

“Too personal of a question?” He said. The lack of response was really starting to test the pale man. “Well, if that’s how you’d like to behave then so be it. We’re off today. Your husband must have figured out where we are by now.”

“I already told you. He isn’t coming.” Naruto couldn’t help himself. Maybe they would believe him. Maybe Sasuke would become harder to find.

“But we have to try, love, our boss doesn’t like disappointments. She’d love to be acquainted with you though, I’m sure.”

Naruto chose to ignore the insult in that.

“You’ll be visiting her tonight. She’ll decide what to do with you.”

The blond clenched his fists. 

  
  


**11:30 pm**

**July 14th, xxx3**

 

“Of course there was nothing there.” Sasuke said taking in a deep breath. “Why would there be?” They had gone into the location they thought they had cracked the code to… or that’s what Sasuke had convinced himself. Itachi and Gaara were against it, it was too simple and jumpy. There was no sense in such a conclusion. But Sasuke wouldn’t put it to rest. He need to be sure.

‘Sasuke has become a hopeful fool.’ Itachi thought. 

The love Naruto painted Sasuke with wasn’t all good things.

Itachi watched his brother trying to compose himself, murmur all the possibilities and conclusions. Itachi could tell Sasuke was sick of being pitiful, full of regret. This was good. Maybe seeing the outcome of him readily accepting any possibility of finding Naruto had pushed him back to being more analytical. He couldn’t, shouldn’t, put his emotions into work this delicate. And maybe Sasuke was starting to understand that again.

‘Good,’ Itachi gave a nod of approval. ‘He cannot finish any of his works with a state of mind like he had been in since Naruto’s disappearance.’

“Itachi, go home.” Sasuke’s voice was cool, composed. Normal.

The older brother was expecting as much. He was still reluctant though. He wasn’t sure what his brother would do once he left. He could simply be putting up an act.

“I became a complete mess, tried to handle it and it didn’t work out.  I understand. We’ll work on this little by little. I’ll go into work tomorrow and try to understand how to work in this field professionally again.” He stood firm and upright. 

Itachi brushed his hands through his hair. It was getting late. He breathed out a sigh. ‘No,’ he thought. ‘This would all be too simple.’ The older of the two brushed past the younger and made his way towards the stair. “I’ll be staying here tonight. We can go to work together tomorrow. I’ll be using the guest room.” He then proceeded to wait at the stairs, looking at Sasuke as if demanding him to follow; daring him to refuse.

Sasuke figured as much. He exhaled sharply, slightly relieved that his brother saw right through him.

Sasuke understood he was acting out of character. He knew that if he didn’t try to refresh his brain and put himself in a proper state of mind he wouldn’t be able to get anything done right. He understood that and yet he also knew he wouldn’t actually sleep that night and then forget how time would pass and end up not going to work.

He followed after his brother. Itachi opened up the door to the main room but Sasuke didn’t step inside. Naruto was in every aspect of this room, of this apartment of this building, of this city.

“Sleep with me tonight?” Itachi suggested.

Sasuke didn’t respond but followed after his brother into the only other room in the apartment. 

**8:00 am**

**July 15th, xxx3**

Sasuke woke up the next day to the strong scent of tea and fish. He moved around his bed, stretching out his hand to find a certain blond when realization slipped into him. How many days have to pass by before he’ll start to get used to Naruto not being there?

Sasuke let himself rest in the white sheeted bed a little while longer. 

How long? He wasn’t sure.

Itachi walked into the room and stood by the door. The younger brother didn’t make a move to acknowledge him being there but said. “Traditional japanese dinner? You were always such an elite.” 

Itachi snorted. “You’re the one who realised what I was cooking buy smelling it, and from upstairs nonetheless.”

Sasuke managed out a light laugh. “I’ve been craving it recently.”

“The fish seemed like it had been in the fridge a while.”

Silence.

Then Itachi clearing his throat.

“Let’s eat, Sasuke.” He said in a monotone voice.

Sasuke nodded his head.

**10:00 am**

**July 15th, xxx3**

Sasuke stepped into his office, looked around to see everything he wasn’t expecting. There was no pile of work on his desk. No notes stuck to his door. His desk phone not shining red to show there were any voice mails. Nothing. He didn’t even have any messages or missed calls on his work phone.

Sasuke sat at his office desk. He inhaled deeply, and didn’t exhale. His head leaned back and his legs stretched out.  His eyes closed shut as he finally let out the airs in his lungs. 

If there was one thing Sasuke was good at, it was his job and using his job as a distraction. He pulled his chair closer to his desk and rung up the head of the department. 

In a single ring he picked up.

“Ah, Sasuke!” He said in faux excitement. The old man was never happy, and that’s how Sasuke could tell he was faking it.

“Uncle Madara.” Sasuke said in his ‘greeting voice’. “Why isn’t there any work piling up for me?”

“Well, I thought you’d be busy.” He said as if Sasuke was asking a stupid question.

“What do you mean?” Sasuke kneaded his eyebrows together in confusion.

“Well since your husband's off the radar and you have no idea where he is! That’s what I mean.” If Sasuke and his  _ precious  _ uncle where in the same room he would’ve already seen some fists flying his way. 

Sasuke gripped the phone tighter instead. “And how were you informed of such a matter?”

“We’re the heads, Sasuke. We know everything.” Madara said in a sing-song way as if it were a melody. 

“Then you know where Naruto is?”

“Well, I might know where the next clue might be but other than that-

Sasuke hung up the phone and ran up the flight of stairs leading to his uncle’s office. He didn’t bother to knock but rather forced the door open at rapid speed. 

“Where?” He demanded.

Madara smiled. “Come in Sasuke, we have a few matters to discuss.”

Sasuke let his breath catch up to him and along with it, his sense of self. Without Naruto grounding him, that was becoming very hard to do lately.

Sasuke stood in front of his uncle, his face as expressionless as he could force it to be.

“Take a seat.”

Sasuke obeyed, keeping quiet. This was the best way to get his uncle to get to the point when he was in the mood to play around. 

The older man exhaled, looking down at Sasuke with an annoyed expression but at the same time taunting him. He let out a soft chuckle. “You know, Sasuke, why I said it would be good for you to transfer to my department?”

‘Get to the damn point.’ Sasuke said, but it translated as a straight face, his lips not moving.

“You see, I have no issue with you Sasuke. You’re an excellent, and highly valuable tool in our operations. Very helpful indeed.”

Sasuke clenched his foot.

“But see your husband.” Madara stopped walking around the boy. He shook his head, in great disappointment. “Him on the other hand, he was impeccable. So perfect.” He smiled. “Yet, still such a hassle. He had a mind of his own.”

‘What was he trying to say?’ Sasuke tried to make sense of the situation, instead he was getting more and more confused after each word left Madara’s mouth.

“You’re a tool, Sasuke.” Madara repeated. “You do as you’re told. An agent with no emotions. He would’ve changed you. Made you a man who thought about his actions. I saw that is was beginning to happen on the day of your wedding so I had to switch you over immediately.” He said as if it were the most obvious thing. “I couldn’t let one of my strongest weapons be turned into something I couldn’t yield. Not because of an outsider, someone who wasn’t even an Uchiha.” He bit out.

“Uncle I-

“I am speaking.” Madara said in a low voice, but still it was so powerful it pushed Sasuke’s words back down his throat. The young boy inhaled a crisp breath.

“Listen to uncle carefully, Sasuke.” The man smiled, yet no wrinkles moved to show on his face. The man was older than his father but seemed as if he never aged. “Naruto was a huge threat to the company, so he had to go.”

“I don’t understand.” Each syllable took immense strength to pronounce. 

“Shouldn’t it be obvious?” Madara crossed his arms, leaned back on his left foot and tilted his head. His voice dripping in sweetness that shook Sasuke. He felt a slight chill run up his spine as he realized what he was listening to. “See, it was the same with Shion too but only her husband heard of my care for him.”

“Care?” Sasuke spat out.

“Well, yes!” Madara laughed again. “You love your job, your family. That’s all you need. We’ve raised you all to be against the soulmate principle, unless an Uchiha was involved.” The man shrugged. 

It was true. He couldn’t have cared less about love. Naruto wasn’t supposed to be a part of his life, Sasuke was in all honesty trying to let the boy go when they first met. Sasuke wanted to run away after meeting him that day. Sasuke wanted to not talk to him more. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to forget meeting the colour pallet that was Naruto; bright, happy, warm.

But instead he went to him, let the red string be pulled by Naruto. Let the sun sweet talk him. Teach Sasuke about love, trust, happiness. Not the happiness he thought he had, but real happiness.

Who could be crazy enough to not let themselves be pulled inside?

Some types of madness were worth all the pain; Naruto had said.

“It’s all a challenge you see. If you can save him, then no one will put the relationship into question after this. It’s a trial. Is he worthy of the Uchiha name? Would he push you away from you role that you perform in the field. All these important things.” How could he say all that with a smile on his face?

There was gap of silence in which Sasuke put use all the power in him to not explode right then and there. Sasuke and Naruto weren’t a game. They didn’t have to prove anything. Naruto did not have to prove anything. The only thing the man had ever done for Sasuke was give and give and give. Love, warmth, acceptance.  

“Where is he?”

“I’m not sure actually.” Madara flashed a bright grin. “Oh, but I did get this. Hold on.” The long haired man, brushed his long hair behind him and walked towards the desk drawers next to this chair. He shuffled around some materials. “Here we are.” He tossed an envelope on top of the desk. It was pale white and thin, it didn’t seem to be carrying anything in it. Not even a piece of paper.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t know.” 

Sasuke reached forward and took the envelope. He walked towards the exit, but before stepping out he made sure to turn back and say, “I hope you understand that once I get Naruto back, I’m coming to  _ kill  _ you.”

Madara laughed. “Good luck, Sasuke.”

Surviving? 

Finding Naruto?

Finding him alive?

Killing Madara?

**5:00 pm**

**July 15th, xxx3**

Sasuke rang Itachi right after the conversation with Madara but Itachi was on call and didn’t get back to him much later. But Itachi was finally home. The brothers, or better said Itachi, decided that they would live together until Naruto was found and brought back home again.

Sasuke hadn’t opened the envelope yet, just in case it was laced with something harmful.

Gloves and mask all checked, the two men proceeded to open up the paper. Carefully from the top. 

Nothing.

Sasuke looked at his brother. “What the fuck?”

Itachi turned back to look at the envelope, he slipped a finger inside and lifted up the paper from one side to the other. There were a couple of scribble made on the inside.

“Hand it over,” Itachi said, taking the folded paper into this hand. He started ripping at the folds. 

The paper was laid flat in front of the bothers.

_ 17.7500° N, 142.5000° E _

“Coordinates?” 

“Looks like it.”  Sasuke nodded in agreeance. 

‘Are they giving it to us that easy?’ Itachi contemplate. They couldn’t have been.

“Madara said that it was a challenge when it boiled down to it all.” Sasuke said. “Sick fuck.”

Itachi took the paper into his hands and put it in front of the tungsten light hanging from the ceiling. Nothing. Then they tried black light. Still nothing. 

“Maybe because they just want to get on with it all.” Itachi contemplated, though hardly believing it himself.

This time Sasuke refused to say anything. Last time he blindly lead, forced, Gaara and Itachi into a day that wasn’t fruitful in any sense of the word. They had come out empty.

“I’ll call in Gaara, get some reports done on this. There has to be more than this to it.” Itachi suggested. 

The last few clues weren’t straight arrows that pointed to the right direction and they couldn’t expect this one to be either.

**1:00 am**

**July 16th, xxx3**

“From all the reports, this looks like a normal piece of paper. Nothing on it that would be suspicious.” Gaara had gotten the news about Sasuke’s interaction with Madara. He had never liked the fucking old fart, always seemed to be up to something. 

Anyway, he had urgently rushed over and collected the paper for examination only to fall short in every which way.

“What about something that does not seem out of the ordinary but could be a possible clue?” Itachi recommended.

“Well that would have to be all what you see, nothing chemical related that I could put my finger on.” Gaara shrugged. “Have you guys tried out the coordinates though? Just to see where?”

“Mariana’s trench.” Itachi replied.

“Well, fuck.”

“The only connection we’re seeing is Mari, it keeps on popping up. But that might just be a coincidence.” Sasuke finally spoke. “There seems to be a professor at UofT that’s wrote a couple of books, goes by the name of Mari Ruti. We checked out all of her books, flipped to pages seventeen and one hundred forty two. Looked through everything but nothing seems to fit the bill.” Sasuke shuffled through a couple of papers. “Here’s some photocopies.”

Gaara started flipping though.

“Wait,” it hit sasuke like a brick. “The logo.” He said. Something that was alway there, so it wouldn’t seem suspicious. “The fucking logo, can you trace it back to any a company?”

“I probably could. But living in Canada and having a fucking  _ maple leaf  _ as a logo, it’s gonna be tough to find something quickly.”

Itachi cleared his throat. “Then I guess you better make a move on it. Ask us for help when needed.”

The ginger still wasn’t used to being pushed around, so he took a picture of the logo all while giving Itachi threatening glances. 

 

Itachi ignored it while continuing on with his part.

**9:00 am**

**July 16th, xxx3**

The logo had been traced back to a postal office, as expected. The three men piled into a car packed with gear. Just in case. And arrived to the targeted postal office.

Sasuke walked into the location, keeping the envelope in his hand. Keeping a smile on his face, trying to seem as pleasant as possible. “Hi,” He said as he addressed the man at the front desk.

“Ah, Sasuke.” He replied, his tag read “Yunyo”. And Sasuke didn’t know anyone that went by that name. Which justified his shock, to be fair.

“So you know what I’m here for.” Sasuke dropped his facade. 

Yunyo-freckled skin, black hair and blue eyes-shrugged his shoulders. “Not a clue, but boss said you had to go to the back.” He stepped aside and pointed towards a door behind him. “He’s been getting pretty impatient, ya know.” 

Sasuke ignored how something pulled at his heart to hear an obnoxious voice end a sentence with “ya know.”

“Go on then.” He grinned wide.

Another pull.

He kissed his teeth and let himself be led to the back door.

“Good luck, Sasuke.” He heard Yunyo say behind him.

Somehow Sasuke felt a wave of anger hit him. But he continued walking down the stairs that were behind the door. There was a long tunnel that seemed to span on for a long while. A door, then another. It seems like an endless path to nowhere, it was well lit for a while, then after the tunnel he was reminded of a sewage system minus the water channels. 

Sasuke was starting to think it was pointless until he finally heard water rushing near by. He continued to follow the path. A set of stairs lead to a big door that when opened, brought hims outside standing across from a large factory next to a larger body of water.

Check and Check.

Sasuke tapped his bluetooth. “I think I’ve found where Naruto might have been.” Hopefully still is.

“Got it,” Gaara responded. “We’ll come where you are.”

**10:00 am**

**July 16th, xxx3**

Sasuke took in a deep breath, his eye darting from his brother and back to the entrance. Gaara wasn’t here… well he was but only through their earpieces. 

“Just plant those micro camera’s as you move around inside.” Gaara reminded. He wanted to monitor the premises so he could warn the brothers of any incoming dangers.

The brothers made sounds in affirmative.

Sasuke took in another breath. His brother's gaze landed firmly on him. It’s fine. He was saying. Sasuke could tell, even if Itachi’s face was covered by a mask.

Sasuke nodded.

Itachi made the first move. Sasuke followed behind slowly. 

They didn’t know what was coming up in front of them. Hell they didn’t even know if they were in the right place. Sasuke wanted this to be the place so bad he had prayed for the first time in the twenty-four years of his life. 

They passed one corridor then into another, then another. 

Nothing.

Sasuke was starting to feel hopeless. 

“I don’t think… he’s here.” He said in a small voice. 

“We have not looked through the entire building yet.” Itachi spoke beside him, his voice a little whisper. “It is too early to draw any conclusions.”

Gaara could say a thing or two about that but he refrained from saying anything.

Finally they arrived upon a very large room on the second floor, each wall covered with windows, two feet above the ground and one feet apart. There was a white blanket near one of the window. The scene looked exactly like the one from the video. The window was wide open, he could hear the water outside and the boats. This had to be it. 

There was a strong scent of salt in the air.

Sasuke walked up to the blanket and picked it up. It was stained with blood. Sasuke slightly freaked out.

Itachi moved up behind him and tried to come up with a way to calm his brother down when he took in the sight of the blood. “A small cut at most.” He put simply. Itachi rested a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder.

The younger of the two nodded. “A small cut at best.”

Itachi sighed. He couldn't say “cheer up, be more optimistic” in this situation at all. It was best to think of the worst so that the revelation wouldn’t crush you as hard. That was a lesson he learned at school.

Training school was  _ joy _ .

“Bring the blanket back, it might not even be his blood. We can get tests done.” Gaara chimed in. 

‘As if they’d leave evidence behind.’ Sasuke thought.

“Might be put there as the next clue on purpose.” Itachi said as if reading his thoughts. 

Sasuke shrugged and picked up the stained material, folding it carefully.

Sasuke’s ear twitched slightly. He itched his left ear and looked at his brother as he started hearing muffles of discussion. He could’ve sworn his life one of them was Naruto.

“Itachi?” He spoke out.

“On it.” _ I heard it too. _

They tried to follow the voice the best they could- it was faint, the closer they got the louder it became. They landed upon a very old looking box T.V, set on top of a two shelf trolley. One of the shelfs contained a DVD player. 

The video had been playing on rewind, they could guess. Sasuke reached for it and figured out a way to start the video from the beginning. Halfway through his actions, Gaara buzzed into his ear. “We should watch this back home, it might be distraction.” Sasuke made a move to eject the DVD instead.

A loud beeping started blaring throughout the building.

“Fuck,” Sasuke swore.

“Back to where the blanket was, jump out the window. Then run.” Itachi calmly gave out his commands. 

“Affirmative.” Sasuke responded, getting a rush of electricity surge through him. Then disgust, this was the person that Naruto hated. The person that gave Naruto a reason to leave.

“What’s the situation?” Gaara radioed in.

“We’re getting out. There’s some beeping.” Sasuke responded. “Possible bomb. We’re not waiting around to find out.”

“Copy that,”

**12:00 pm**

**July 16th, xxx3**

Naruto was the only thing in focus, the camera seemed to be a surveillance one inside of a interrogation room. This time he was sitting on a chair, dressed but not in the clothes he had left with. A collar shirt that was too big for him. The frame only showed him chest and up, since he’s sitting at a table.

“We’d like to chat.” The first words rung out with the voice not being distorted. 

Naruto’s gaze didn’t move from the table. 

“We’ll answer any question you have in turn, of course. You must be so lost and confused.”

Naruto twitched a little at that statement.

There was a small silence.

He lifts up his head, his eyes staring just a little to the left of the camera. His eyes were just like that night, dead and cold; gray rather than blue. “Fine.” His voice is raspy.

“Who’s Uchiha Sasuke.” The man didn’t take long to start asking questions. 

“I don’t know who he is.” The answer was prompt.

Itachi and Sasuke were both taken aback at the answer. Naruto was a faithful human being, they both knew that, but none of them could expect the blond to stay true to his husband after what had happened to him.

“Don’t lie to us, we know he’s your soulmate.” He spat out. “We know he’s your husband.” 

“My husband was a character that Uchiha Sasuke played.” Naruto spoke through gritted teeth. Naruto’s eyes landed on the camera, as if he knew Sasuke would watch this. Perhaps he did. “All I know about Uchiha Sasuke is that he’s a psychopath.” He took in a sharp breath. “He kills for fun.” His eyes were gleaming like they did when he was at a loss. Like the words were hurting him more than they were intended to hurt Sasuke.

Sasuke stood still next to Itachi, his heart beating intensely. The only thing reaching his ears was the static conversation. He never thought he’d hear words of hatred accompanied by the voice that only spoke love to him. There was anger and there was hatred. Sasuke knew this was hatred.

Itachi stood next to his brother, but refused to look at him. Even Gaara couldn’t laugh at Sasuke’s state. Naruto definitely didn’t know what Sasuke did, that his work was done for the government and not for his enjoyment. Naruto thought Sasuke was worst of the worst. He thought all of them were.

“Interesting,” The man cleared his throat. “So, you’re saying that he never told you about his job?”

Naruto didn’t reply, instead, “It’s my turn to ask questions, I think,” he changed the subject.

“Fair enough,” The guy’s voice was grumble. 

Nobody expected that, for the kidnappers to keep up with their agreement. Naruto didn’t show any surprise, though he probably was. 

“What have the Uchihas done to you?”

“Destroyed a whole base, they sent one of their best to do it by himself. We suspect it to be your husband.”

Naruto face was straight at the revelation, but Sasuke knew he was shocked. He could tell because he knew what Naruto was feeling, always.

_ But you still couldn’t figure out he’d be hurt if you kept such a big secret from him.  _ The voice bit at the back of his head. Sasuke ignored it.

“Who’s they?” Naruto asked.

“Uchihas. They all work for the corporation. Of course they do hire others out of the family. You’re acquainted with quite a few I’ve heard.”

The last part made Gaara’s heart stop. ‘Fuck,’ he thought. This whole time they thought Sasuke would get the worst of it all but he had lied to Naruto too. He could’ve done so much to prevent this. All this anger Naruto was fueling was towards him as well.

“Who?” The ginger’s heart started to thump loudly in his chest.

“We don’t know.” It seemed as if his heart had stopped. “My turn. What does the Uchiha family consist off?”

“Pale skinned, dark haired, short tempered egotistical assholes.” Naruto smiled while looking at the camera. A small smile grazed Sasuke’s lips, he couldn’t help it. Naruto’s humour and short jabs had that effect on him. The smile quickly vanished when he realised this time he was serious about his remarks.

The man behind the camera laughed. “We love a laugh, but we like to be serious while on duty. Your cooperation would be appreciated.” He leaned closer, setting his elbows on the table. 

Naruto’s features turned into complete contemplation as if to figure out what to say.  “There’s a lot of them.” He started off.  “All around the world. I haven’t talked to any of them, nor do I know how they look. I’ve only seen Sasuke’s parents in pictures, they died years ago in an accident.” A shock after another to all that knew about the lies. Why was Naruto still trying to defend them? “But then again that could be just a lie he fed to me.” Naruto was really making sure that these people thought he didn’t know much of anything. “And he has a brother, he told me, I’ve talked to him once, but he left the country about a year ago.” Another lie. 

Sasuke looked at his brother who stared right back. 

“Do you know where his brother went?”

“No, we were never close so I didn’t care enough to ask. And Sasuke kept many things to himself, so I didn’t bother asking him either.” Naruto shrugged his shoulders as if he didn’t care.

The video cut for a second. “I’m curious, Naruto. You knew Sasuke kept secrets yet you still stayed by his side for so long. Why?”

Naruto’s eyes left the man sitting in front of him and looked directly at Sasuke. “I trusted him.”

A chill went up Sasuke’s spine. 

Naruto really wasn’t holding back.

There was a cut in the CD and the video started with a man speaking. “Naruto, you’re really not providing us much.” The brother could tell who was speaking right away. “Hello, Naruto.” The man said after commanding the other to leave. The man was standing, full body in shot, clearly wanting to be recognized.

“Is that him?” Itachi asked Sasuke. “Orochimaru?”

Sasuke nodded his head.

He turned to face Naruto. “You finally get to see my face today,” the man leaned into Naruto blocking him from the camera. “Last time you were such a hassle to deal with. I’m Orochimaru, by the way, I created this ingenious plan that you’re the center off. It’s great to be able to chat with you properly.” This was definitely him. Now that they had a visual he wouldn’t be all that hard to track down.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Naruto’s voice was rough.

The old man sighed. “And I wanted to play nice too.” Guess the ‘good cop’ facade didn’t last long from the way he reached for Naruto's arm. He press down on Naruto’s black veins with all the pressure he could muster. The black veins made him sensitive to every little jab. “It hurts doesn’t it?”

“I don’t want to answer anymore of you questions. This is all I know.” Sasuke had never heard such a voice coming out of Naruto before. It sounded weak but unafraid. Angry but calm. “Let me go. I have a family to return to,” A glow radiated within Sasuke. “And divorce papers to file.” The warmth left Sasuke with those words. Of course, of course he wouldn’t want to come back to him anymore. He had put Naruto through enough.

The video started to replay so Itachi reached out to grab it.

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, except it just created a bigger knot in his chest. 

He was going to lose Naruto wheather he brought him back alive or not.

“What now?” Gaara said. “Madara could have more information.” Gaara suggested. “We could beat it out of him.”

Itachi shook his head. “He’s one of the head in our company. We can’t touch him, let alone speak badly of him.”

Sasuke had left out the death threat part of the story, but he was all set on following up on it. Soon. “He’s said as much as he wants to.” Sasuke agreed.

“We will have to rewatch the video, see what clue we can fine within it.” Itachi said.

“When will we get the results of the blood back?” Sasuke said.

“Right, wait.” Gaara picked out his phone from his pocket and began scrolling through it. “Know this guy?” He held his phone towards the brothers.

They both responded in a negative.

He brushed his hair and turned his phone back to himself, looking through it more. “Well, here’s what the data base is bringing up. Says here that he works for a small business company downtown Toronto. But, the small company is run by a big enterprise.There’s speculations of the company being affiliated with the black market.”

“Then we start with him.” Itachi said calmly. “We will bring him in for interrogation today.” 

**8:00 pm**

**July 16th, xxx3**

“Have to hand it to you.” Itachi smiled, not that it would show. His face was hidden behind a plain white mask. “You were very hard to find for a man that only works for a small company.” Itachi stood tall in front of a shaking, thin man with dark black hair.

“Listen,” his voice as strong as his current state. “I’m just a small time thug, I’m not even in the big league. I know nothing. I’ve never killed anyone-

“Stop talking. I haven’t asked any questions.” Calm before the storm, was the perfect way to describe Itachi’s voice. “Just be lucky that it’s not Naruto’s husband that’s in here.”

Just then the man’s eyes grew larger. “You’re the Uchihas.” He gasped out. “Listen. I only ever met him once. He broke my nose,” he would have pointed to his purple bruised nose if it weren’t for the handcuffs that were bounding him.

Sasuke, standing behind the one way glass of the interrogation room, felt a sense of pride wash over him. His love was putting up a fight. 

Gaara snorted next to him at his reaction. 

“What.” Sasuke said, annoyed.

Gaara didn’t reply. It wasn’t as if he were in place to be saying anything.

“Where is Naruto?” A strict demand. Itachi’s patience was slipping. They were running on a clock.

“He’s being kept in one of the buildings in Hamilton. The boss, Mrs. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, she hates Sasuke Uchiha. Since he-ah, the building he took down made her lose multiple methods of black market income. She lost close to a billion dollars worth of profit. One of your heads actually, he has connection with her and said taking in his husband who benefit them both.” He took in a deep breath and started begging for his life. “She’s just a sadistic bitch.” He cried. “Naruto is fine, he isn’t dead. Please I didn’t do anything.”

“Where.” Itachi repeated again.

“I could take you.” He wailed. 

Itachi looked towards the window, giving Sasuke the okay. The man, leaning against the wall raised to his length and headed towards the interrogation room.

Face full of anger, Sasuke’s voice dripped in poison spoke. “How will you be able to show us if you won’t be alive in the next minute?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a fucking year that's for sure. Happy new years guys. 
> 
> I split it into two parts since it was running on to be too long. (I also made chapter 17 and 18 parts because I think it made more sense.) Part two will be up after I edit it along with the epilogue, soon. I wanted to post them all together but it seems I will not have time to do so.
> 
> See you in the new year!


End file.
